La Revolución de la Rosa
by NatWizard
Summary: Rose Weasley está cansada de ser juzgada como la futura niña dorada de Gryffindor. Está dispuesta a revolucionar Hogwarts, a cambiar el mundo que la rodea, ser una rebelde contra el sistema, contra todo, y contra todos, pero... ¿Podrá contra el amor?
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: La Revolución de la rosa**

**Autor: Natalia Luna (NatWizard)**

**Tema: Harry Potter (Nueva Generación)**

**Disclaimer:** (Odio la obviedad del asunto. ¿Acaso J K Rowling sabe español? ¿Acaso J K Rowling desperdiciaría millones publicando sus cosas en FanFiction en vez de en un libro que vendería en quichicientos idiomas? ¿Acaso J K Rowling escribiría en una calidad tan inferior a la suya como es la mía? No, claro que no.) **No soy Rowling, esto no me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro. Atribúyanme sólo la escritura** (Tanto si les parece buena como si no), los intentos de OC **y la trama, por supuesto.**

**Summary:** _Rose Weasley está cansada de ser juzgada como la futura niña dorada de Gryffindor. Está dispuesta a revolucionar Hogwarts, a cambiar el mundo que la rodea, ser una rebelde contra el sistema contra todo, y contra todos, pero... ¿Podrá contra el amor?_

**Capítulo 1**

–Cabello rojo–La aludida pensó que el que se refirieran a su cabello castaño anaranjado como rojo era una exageración propia de los que no eran pelirrojos–. Cabello rojo, ojos azules y pecas. Bingo, eres una Weasley, ¿Cierto? ¿Tu padre es…?

–Ron–Comentó, sin darle importancia.

–Ron. ¡Hija de Ron! ¡Ronald Weasley, el héroe de guerra! ¡Espectacular!

Suspiró, y con una sonrisa que más que orgullo era de pena, se apartó del niño de cabello castaño reluciente y vivaces ojos dorados que se había mostrado tan feliz al descubrir su procedencia.

La fama en el mundo mágico era un concepto extraño para ella. No estaba segura de cómo definir dicha situación, dicha _posición._ No era como la fama que ella hubiera imaginado; la fama de los famosos de la tele muggle, esa que era glamorosa, de gente guapa, rica y feliz. Y tampoco era como la otra fama que hubiera imaginado: no era triste, vacía, deprimente, de esas historias en las cuales el famoso en cuestión quisiera que dejaran de interesarse por él sólo por su nombre.

La fama no era ni sincera ni hipócrita; ni verdadera ni falsa. La fama era…prejuiciosa. Eran un grupo de personas destinadas a prejuzgar y a ser prejuzgadas. Un grupo de gente que vivía en el pasado, sin poder dejar de lamerse sus viejas heridas, regodeándose en el dolor que les causaban, incapaces de dejar sanar y que se formasen las cicatrices.

No había vanidad, no había mentiras.

Era puro y sincero rencor embebido en prejuicios añejos y podridos.

Sociedad de mierda.

Los había famosos, y se sabía. Para empezar, los famosos buenos, los famosos que les habían dado quinientos premios de oro, medallas, menciones, diplomas, condecoraciones, hasta el nombre de una calle (¡Vamos, que la calle H. J. Potter era demasiado!). Los Weasley, los Potter, el Sr. Longbottom, la Sra. Scamander, el ministro de la Magia, y muchas otras personalidades se encontraban dentro del grupo de los famosos buenos.

Y estaban los famosos malos. Los villanos por excelencia, los ex mortífagos, los amigos de las Artes Oscuras. Los ex seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Todos condenados a tener una reputación tan asquerosa como maravillosa era la de ella. Los Nott, Los Zabini, Los Parkinson, Los Malfoy. Y estos últimos se llevaban gran parte del premio de honor. Eran los Potter de los villanos.

Su tío Harry había hablado con las autoridades sobre los Malfoy, y, hasta donde ella sabía, había conseguido que a "ése Draco Malfoy" (Porque que en su casa se le dijese a un Malfoy "señor" con suerte lo pudo oír una vez de su madre, y con mucha ironía) le fuese evitada una condena larga en Askabán. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ni sus mismos primos lo sabían. Y por lo tanto, ella tampoco. Aunque tampoco era algo que debería saber. Sólo debía saber guardarles un rencor sano, suponía. ¿Cómo el rencor podía serle sano?

No, definitivamente era un sentimiento que corrompía el alma y los corazones. Los dejaba marcados y heridos, como los de casi toda su familia. Corazones con heridas abiertas poco dispuestos a sanar.

Pero, por si les interesa saber que pasaba con ella y la fama…bueno, la fama en el mundo mágico le era…indiferente.

La fama era una etiqueta. Una limitación. Una forma de darle un rótulo y un destino. Y ante todo, ella quería ser libre.

–Este compartimento es perfecto–Abrió la puerta lentamente y arrastró su baúl hacia el interior. Se dejó caer en el asiento.

–Es igual a los otros–Discrepó Albus–, no tiene nada de especial.

Rose sonrió.

–Exacto.

Era hija de un héroe, de acuerdo, sí, ¿Y qué si era hija de Ronald Weasley? ¿Qué había con eso? ¿Por ser hija de un héroe debía convertirse en una heroína? Era como decir que porque tu padre haya sido un mortífago, tú debías ser uno. Eran etiquetas idiotas, vanas y estúpidas.

Etiquetas de familia_._

–No quiero ir a Slytherin, y no iré–Rose miró a su primo con solidaridad, pero aún así una nota de nerviosismo. Ella también tenía sus temores, aunque de expresarlos en voz alta la creería loca.

–Ya, entonces no irás–la chica se encogió de hombros–. Después de todo, eres hijo de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, además de hermano de James Potter. Tres Gryffindor hechos y derechos. Serás Gryffindor, Al. Es obvio.

Así eran las cosas para los alumnos de Hogwarts. ¿Tenías padres Gryffindor? _Debías_ ser Gryffindor. ¿Tenías padres Slytherin? _Debías _ser Slytherin. ¿Hufflepuff? ¿Ravenclaw? _Debías _ser como ellos.

–Lo sé–Sonrió Albus petulante–. No hay lugar a dudas. La mejor casa de Hogwarts. Y los Potter sólo tenemos lo mejor.

Rose sonrió, aunque había dicho eso sólo para tranquilizar a su primo. Las etiquetas le parecían tan estúpidas…deseaba hacer la diferencia.

Rose no quería ser como sus padres, tíos, abuelos o primos. Rose quería ser como ella misma fuera. Daba igual todo lo demás.

–Y tú qué, ¿Segura de Gryffindor? –Supo que Albus lo decía en broma. No cabía en su cabeza de famoso mágico mente cerrada todo el asunto de las etiquetas.

Albus estaba orgulloso de ser famoso, al igual que James, Lily, sus tíos, sus padres…a todos les encantaba ser importantes. Bueno, a todos, tal vez, menos a Hugo. El enano tenía el mismo instinto revolucionario que su hermana.

Hogwarts necesitaba una buena revolución. Aunque claro, cambiar algo que tenía años incontables le sería algo complicado.

–No en verdad–Acabó diciendo al fin. Se encogió de hombros ante el semblante sorprendido de su primo–. Ni siquiera sé porqué gusta tanto.

Albus se enderezó en su asiento.

– ¿Bromeas? –Preguntó atónito– ¡Es la mejor casa de todas!

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? –Lo desafió la niña cruzándose de brazos.

–Bueno… ¡Nuestra familia estuvo ahí! –Fue su argumento.

–Tengo entendido que los Gryffindor son unos brutos–Observó Rose mirándose las uñas de las manos.

– ¿Brutos? –Repitió Albus arqueando las cejas, algo asustado. Rose sabía que su primo era un enclenque. Los golpes no iban con él.

Tal vez la revolución no estaba tan lejos como pensaba. Quiso sonreír, pero en vez de eso compuso una expresión solemne.

–Sí, ya sabes. Por algo James es tan popular. Todos deben ser como él. Y por lo que sé, mi papá es igualito–Observó.

La miró con recelo.

–Mientes–Siseó.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

–Sólo digo lo que sé–Comentó, y se dedicó a contemplar por la ventana. Miró a Albus de soslayo; parecía preocupado–. Tampoco es para que te agobies porque los Gryffindor no sean los más listos. O los más amables. O los más civilizados. ¿Recuerdas la película que vimos en casa de abuelo Arthur? –Preguntó cambiando de tema súbitamente, mirándolo con evidente emoción en la voz.

Aquella película la había maravillado. Demostraba un cambio de roles total, borrar etiquetas, un grupo de jóvenes que se rebelaban contra lo que se esperaba de ellos y cumplían sus sueños…

– ¿Te refieres a _High School Musical_? –Preguntó arqueando una ceja. Rose asintió, muy sonriente–Sí, claro. Es viejísima, por cierto. Aunque los actores cumplen su rol brillantemente. Gabriella canta muy bonito, y su coestrella Troy es muy versátil. Además, posee un mensaje muy bueno para los jóvenes: seguir sus sueños, sin importar el qué dirán. Ha habido cuatro de la misma serie, pero la primera definitivamente es la mejor.

–Bueno, ¿Has visto el concepto de "descerebrado basquetbolista"? –Preguntó Rose con impaciencia. Su primo adoraba las películas, y podía ser muy pesado con el tema.

Albus asintió.

–Bueno, cámbiala a "descerebrado del Quidditch"–Vio con triunfo como Albus se asustaba. Asintió–. Ajá. Así es. Eso es Gryffindor. Los populares deportistas del colegio.

Albus frunció el ceño, y se echó hacia atrás, comenzando a retorcerse las manos.

La verdad Rose nunca lo había visto como un Gryffindor. No le parecía su casa ideal, porque, si bien su primo no era el más valiente ni el más deportivo, era muy listo y siempre conseguía lo que quería. Más de una vez había logrado manipular a Lily, e incluso a James a su antojo. Vale decir que también a Rose, claro. Aunque la pelirroja era lo suficientemente lista como para evitarlo.

Albus jamás recibía castigos. Nunca se conseguían pruebas de su culpabilidad.

Por si no estaba claro, Rose en verdad pensaba que Slytherin podría ser buena para él. Y en verdad la frustraba la idea de que terminara en la casa equivocada por un prejuicio idiota de familia. Y también la frustraba ver el miedo irracional que le había agarrado Albus a la casa de las serpientes por culpa del tonto de James.

– ¿Y cuáles son los Ravenclaw? –Curioseó él después de un momento de silencio.

–Mmm…los del club de ciencias–Respondió la chica tomando un mechón de su esponjoso cabello cobrizo.

Albus hizo una mueca de asco.

–Ah… ¿Los Hufflepuff? –Rose sabía que su primo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no mencionar la casa verde plata.

–Los Hufflepuff son esos chicos tímidos que no destacan mucho, pero están ahí.

Rose sonrió. Su primo adoraba destacar.

Se hizo el silencio. La niña contempló en silencio el paisaje.

– ¿Y qué hay, ya sabes, con…los Slytherin? –Preguntó Albus al fin con reticencia y desprecio–Son los brabucones, ¿Cierto?

Esa analogía de Hogwarts con una preparatoria promedio muggle divertía mucho a su prima.

–No. No lo creo. Los Slytherin son los discriminados, hoy día–Rose continuó con renovada pasión–. La basura de este mundo que debe luchar por sus derechos, por una igualdad. La gran mayoría de los alumnos han tenido padres mortífagos y deben vivir con eso. Deben demostrar que valen. Que son buenos en lo que hacen. Que son algo distinto. Que son…

–Rose… ¿Acaso te gustaría ir a Slytherin? –Preguntó Albus entrecerrando los ojos, visiblemente extrañado y preocupado.

La niña se apresuró a negar fervientemente con la cabeza.

–No, no creo que sea para mí. Pero creo que tú serías perfecto–Dijo con total sinceridad.

– ¿Y-yo? –Balbuceó Albus sorprendidísimo.

Rose asintió.

–No–Repuso su primo–No, claro que no–Negaba con la cabeza mientras hablaba–. No, no estaría bien. No quiero ir. No puedo ir. No sería…normal. No sería…no…soy un Potter Weasley y… ¡No! ¡Rose, Slytherin es horrible! ¡Deja de decir bobadas!

– ¡Y tu deja de escuchar tanto a mi padre y a James que lo único que hacen es maquinar tu mente al mejor estilo Gryffindor psicópata! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Tú quieres ser Slytherin!

– ¡Claro que no…!

– ¡Sólo no irías por miedo a decepcionar a la familia! –Lo interrumpió Rose– ¡Tú crees que podrías pertenecer!

– ¡No creo pertenecer! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos!

– Si tanto no perteneces–Comentó la niña hábilmente–, ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de que el sombrero te mande allí?

–Ya no–Dijo de pronto Albus tranquilizándose–. Mi padre me dijo que el sombrero valora tus decisiones.

Rose se sorprendió sobremanera. En ese caso… su plan podría ser incluso más simple.

– ¿O sea que yo puedo elegir a qué casa iré? –Un abanico de posibilidades se desplegó en la mente de la niña. Si ella podía escoger…si se tomarían en cuenta sus deseos…

– ¡Golosinas! ¿Desean unas golosinas? –La mujer del carrito se detuvo en la puerta del compartimento con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Rose, algo enfadada por haber sido arrancada de sus elucubraciones de un modo tan brusco, negó con la cabeza.

–No, gracias. Mis abuelos son dentistas–Y alzó valientemente la bolsa que contenía sus sándwiches de mermelada de frutilla.

La mujer asintió y miró a Albus. Éste asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Tiene de ésos bombones de fruta? –Preguntó emocionado con la perspectiva de atorarse de dulces. La vendedora volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Albus sonrió– ¡Perfecto! Deme de limón, de manzana, de uva, de…, Rose, ¿Gustas bombones de frutilla?

Eran la golosina favorita de su prima. La niña se debatió entre responder que le encantaban y dejar que su primo le pagase un paquete o fingir desagrado hacia los dulces y evitar decir que no podía pagarlos.

–Sólo si compras para ti–Dijo al fin, pudiendo su gusto por el azúcar con todo lo demás.

– ¡Claro! Me gusta mucho la frutilla–Consintió el niño con la alegría que lo caracterizaba al hablar tanto de arte como de golosinas–, también quiero de ananá, de… ¡De naranja! ¡Había olvidado la naranja, Rose! –La aludida sonrió al asentir, divertida por el frenesí de Albus– ¿Qué otros gustos tiene?

–Mira–Comenzó la vendedora–, tienes de frambuesa, de pomelo, de arándano, de pera, de cereza, y los nuevos son kiwi, mango y menta.

Albus sonrió aún más ampliamente, si eso era posible.

–Pues quiero de frambuesa, de pomelo, arándano, pera y cereza, claro. ¿Cómo se me olvidó la cereza? ¡Todo el mundo adora la cereza! –La mujer del carrito sonrió– ¿Has oído, Rose? ¡Kiwi, mango y menta! ¡No sabía que había de kiwi y mango, ni de menta!

Rose se acercó a su primo con curiosidad, todavía sosteniendo sus sándwiches de mermelada.

– ¿En serio que hay bombones de kiwi? ¡Qué raro! Muy tropical. ¡Deben ser muy ricos!

–Sí, definitivamente, tienes razón, Rose–Coincidió Albus–. Deme también de ésos. Y los de mango, para probar. Pero a ti no te gusta la menta, ¿Cierto? –Le preguntó a su prima.

La niña negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

–No. No me gusta la menta. Pica demasiado.

–Dos galleons de las de menta–Dijo una voz rara, apática, que parecía arrastrar las palabras.

Rose y Albus se giraron para ver al dueño de la voz. Éste les devolvió la mirada, arqueando una ceja, recorriendo desde la mata de cabello negro brillante de Albus hasta los viejos zapatos de segunda mano de Rose. Los dos primos también lo estudiaron; Rose pudo ver que tenía el cabello rubio muy claro, la tez más bien paliducha, ojos de un azul acuoso y uniforme en perfecto estado. Notó el lustre perfecto de sus zapatos negros.

Sabía quién era.

La persona con quién menos les hubiera convenido toparse; al menos, según el pensamiento de su padre. El hijo de los ex mortífagos, el Sangre Pura estirado, el racista purista con pensamiento arcaico, (Y esto venía por su madre) el hijo de los explotadores de elfos domésticos. Los exiliados de la sociedad. El hijo de los Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy.

Aunque Rose sólo veía un muchachito casi albino con cara de aburrido y labios pálidos de muerto vivo. Un muchachito que los contemplaba con estudiada repugnancia.

Rose supo que él también sabía quiénes eran ellos.

Y supo que Albus también sabía.

Y lo supo porque su primo lo miraba con la misma repugnancia que el tal Scorpius Malfoy lo miraba a él.

–Si no te importa, nosotros estábamos primero–Repuso de modo cortante Albus sin dejar de mirarlo con desagrado.

–La verdad, si me importa. Esperar me aburre–Comentó en ese tono tan apático el rubio.

–Pues qué gran pena–Le soltó Albus de modo muy sarcástico. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

–Sí, ya lo sé. Posees un corazón de oro–Se burló con una sonrisa irónica que nada tenía que envidiar al tono de Potter.

–Por lo menos tengo uno–Repuso Albus mordazmente, pagando sus golosinas y metiéndose en el compartimento, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado a su prima afuera.

Rose hizo una mueca de tristeza, viendo como el rostro de Scorpius se crispaba ante las palabras de su primo. Viejas reyertas, viejas palabras, viejas estocadas, heridas aún abiertas, carcomidas por gusanos podridos y herrumbrosos, corrompiendo incluso a los niños…

Creían haber cambiado al mundo, pero no habían cambiado nada.

Scorpius pagó sus bombones de menta, por lo que la vendedora se fue arrastrando su carrito con ella. Rose se quedó allí de pie, mirándolo.

–No me conocen para decir cómo soy–Le dijo el niño, siempre con voz inexpresiva. Miró con desprecio la puerta que Albus había cerrado de un golpe–. Dile a tu amigo que refrene su lengua si no quiere tener problemas conmigo. No me conocen–Repitió, esta vez en tono desafiante, como retándola a decir algo.

–Lo siento–Dijo Rose sinceramente, pasándose una mano por el pelo en un intento de achatarlo. Malfoy la miró arqueando las cejas–. Albus fue muy grosero.

– ¿Albus? –Repitió Scorpius frunciendo el entrecejo. Pareció caer en la cuenta de algo. Sonrió amargamente–Claro, el hijo de Potter–Estas palabras fueron dichas con amargura.

–Lo siento–Repitió la niña, sin saber que decir.

–No, déjalo, así trata la realeza a los plebeyos, supongo–Rose notó en aquel tono burlón un vestigio claro de angustia. Angustia y resentimiento–. ¿Y tú qué esperas? Supongo que eres Weasley–Añadió contemplando su enmarañado cabello pelirrojo.

–Soy Rose–Se presentó con sencillez la niña, y se guardó la bolsa con los sándwiches en el bolsillo del interior de la túnica. Le tendió una mano, sonriendo. Scorpius pareció visiblemente sorprendido.

–Scorpius Malfoy–Repuso al final de un largo rato de silencio, en el cual Rose mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios y la mano tendida hacia él–. Aunque en lo que llevo aquí me han dicho Mortífago Arrepentido, Cara de Hurón, Serpiente Asquerosa y muchas otras cosas. Pero dejémoslo en Scorpius Malfoy. Es el único que toleraré–Y otra vez aquel tono desafiante, como si temiera que Rose lo atacase de un momento a otro.

–De acuerdo, Scorpius Malfoy–Dijo la niña–, se supone que debes tomar mi mano. Digo, eso hacen los hombres cuando se presentan o sellan tratos importantes.

Scorpius arqueó una ceja.

–Pero tú eres una niña–Opinó mirando la mano que ella le ofrecía con recelo.

–Sí, bueno, pero las mujeres también sellan tratos importantes y se presentan–Al ver que el niño no agarraba su mano, dijo–. A menos que prefieras que te dé un abrazo, o un beso. Puedo ser más femenina si lo prefieres–Se encogió de hombros fingiendo desinterés.

Scorpius tomó enérgicamente la mano que le tendía. Estrecharon las manos entonces, ella con una gran sonrisa, él con muchísima desconfianza.

Y en ese momento, un grupo de chicos con túnica de Hogwarts y escudo de Gryffindor en sus sweaters se detuvieron en frente de ellos. Rose reconoció a James Potter flanqueado por dos amigos de la familia, los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander Scamander y un muchacho fornido que la niña no conocía. James sonrió.

–Pero que tenemos aquí…si es el pequeño Malfoy–Canturreó sonriendo el mayor de los hijos de Harry Potter. Scorpius le echó una mirada desafiante, al tiempo que soltaba la mano de Rose. Los otros muchachos se rieron.

– ¿Qué haces merodeando sólo por nuestro tren, pequeñajo? –Preguntó el que estaba a la izquierda de James, de cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color.

Scorpius se dio vuelta y al parecer iba a marcharse por donde había venido cuando el mismo chico que había hablado un momento antes lo tomó de la capucha de la túnica, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

Con horror, Rose vio como el niño pataleaba en el aire, sacudiendo los brazos, falto de oxígeno, su rostro poniéndose más y más colorado. James y sus amigotes pegando risotadas mientras Scorpius intentaba zafarse de su ahorcamiento.

Rose caminó con lentitud hasta el muchacho que sostenía a Scorpius. Sacó su varita, y, mirándolo con firmeza, a falta de hechizo, se la clavó en el brazo.

– ¡Au! –Chilló el chico moreno soltando a Malfoy y frotándose dónde le había hincado la varita.

Scorpius cayó al suelo como un saco de papas. Se puso en cuatro patas, y, tosiendo, se llevó una mano al cuello, perdiendo poco a poco el color amoratado en el rostro. Se apartó el cabello despeinado de la cara y alzó la vista, para mirar a los chicos de tercer año con expresión homicida.

Rose sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo. Giró el rostro y se trataba del chico que había casi asfixiado a Scorpius.

– ¿Qué crees que haces, niñita? –Le gritó, sacando su varita. Rose cerró los ojos.

Albus se asomó por la puerta del compartimento.

– ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí afuera? –Contempló a Scorpius tirado en el suelo, al fornido muchacho sosteniendo a Rose por un brazo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo y por último a su hermano. Lo miró con extrañeza– ¿James?

– ¡Eh, Wood, deja a mi prima! –James la arrancó de los brazos del tal Wood para dejarla en el suelo con cierta brusquedad. Había sorpresa en sus ojos. Era evidente que no se había percatado de la presencia de la niña hasta que ésta había intervenido– ¿Qué crees que haces, Rose?

–Defiendo a un inocente–Repuso firmemente, mirando a su primo con la nariz ligeramente arrugada. Pudo ver que Wood soltaba una risita despectiva. Sintió que le ardían las orejas, señal inequívoca de que se había avergonzado–. Defiendo a un inocente de unos patanes como ustedes.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –Insistió Albus mirando a los dos primos de hito en hito.

– ¡El bruto del amigo de tu hermano casi asfixia a Scorpius Malfoy! –Exclamó indignadísima Rose– ¡Y aún no sé porqué!

Scorpius tosió. Observándolo con aprensión, James fingió considerarlo.

–Respira demasiado fuerte, Rose, no sé si estoy siendo específico.

Albus arqueó las cejas, espantado.

– ¡James! –Exclamó.

–No necesito que me…que me defiendas, Weasley–Intervino entre tosidos Scorpius desde el suelo.

Rose se dio vuelta para mirarlo, y abrió la boca para responderle, cuando James lo hizo por ella.

– ¿Te atreves a hablarle de ese modo a _mi _prima en _mi_ tren, albino malhecho? –Inquirió entrecerrando los ojos. Por toda respuesta, Scorpius miró el suelo sin dejar de carraspear– ¡Responde!

Rose caminó hasta ellos dos, interponiéndose entre el rubio y su primo.

– ¡Déjalo en paz, James! ¡Eres un abusón! ¡Le diré a tío Harry lo que haces! –Le echó una ojeada al grupo capitaneado por su primo– ¡Y con quién te juntas! –Se dio vuelta, tomó a Scorpius por un brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Miró a Albus– ¡Y por ti también! ¡Esto es para que veas que los brabucones no están precisamente en Slytherin!

Albus seguía mirando anonadado a James, al parecer incapaz de articular palabra. Era evidente que, por más de que Malfoy le desagradase profundamente, no le parecía motivo suficiente para asfixiarlo el mero hecho de que "respirase demasiado fuerte".

– ¡Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres! –Rose recitó el refrán mirando a James por encima de su hombro y se fue caminando por el corredor arrastrando a Scorpius consigo, quién no cesaba de protestar.

– ¡Déjame, Weasley! ¡Puedo caminar sólo! ¡No necesito que me defiendas como si fueras mi madre! –Mascullaba sin dejar de sacudir los brazos y tironear de su manga, pero Rose se mantuvo inflexible, sin dejar de murmurar blasfemias hacia su primo James y sus amigos.

Al final se detuvo en un compartimento ocupado por una niña pelirroja de ojos cafés, que leía concentradísima un libro a través de unas bonitas gafas con marcos de colores.

Rose, sin dejar de sujetar firmemente a Scorpius del brazo, abrió la puerta.

–Toc, toc–Dijo sonriéndole a su prima Lucy. La aludida alzó la vista. Sonrió.

– ¡Rose! ¡Pensé que no vendrías! –Exclamó visiblemente encantada, dejando su libro a un lado. De pronto reparó en Scorpius. Arqueó las cejas, poniéndose súbitamente seria.

– ¡Oh, lo siento, no los presenté! –Saltó Rose entre risas–Scorpius Malfoy, ella es mi prima, Lucy Weasley. Lucy, él es mi nuevo amigo…

–No soy tu amigo, Weasley–Dijo Scorpius entre dientes.

–…Scorpius Malfoy–Concluyó Rose.

Lucy se caló los anteojos y se puso de pie, acercándose hasta quedar a menos de medio metro de Scorpius para después analizarlo con los ojos levemente entornados.

–Con que tú eres Scorpius Malfoy, ¿Mmm? –Murmuró más bien para sí misma, ladeando la cabeza en gesto reflexivo sin dejar de observarlo con suma atención.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, incómodo ante la poca distancia que lo separaba de la chica.

–Eso creo–Repuso con desconfianza–, ya te lo ha dicho Weasley a ti…, Weasley.

– ¿Tienes un pasado oscuro? –Curioseó la niña. Scorpius puso cara de desconcierto.

Rose contemplaba la escena conteniendo la risa. Lucy podía llegar a ser algo excéntrica, con su cabello anaranjado, sus lentes con marcos de colores, sus preguntas que podían ser retóricas o no o ambas a la vez, sus libros viejos y llenos de polvo, sus modales a veces algo anticuados. Pero Lucy era muy divertida (A su manera, y vale decir que a una manera la cual sólo Rose podía alcanzar a encontrar), y más divertido aún su modo de comportarse con los demás.

– ¿Pasado oscuro? –Repitió el chico– ¿Qué diantres pasa por tu cabeza, Weasley?

–Lo veo en tus ojos–Explicó Lucy sin dejar de mirarlo de ese modo tan enigmático a través de sus gafas–. Es como si temieras que todo el mundo fuera a hacerte daño. Desconfías de todos los que te rodean…es más: desconfías más de nosotras aún por estar siendo amables contigo.

Rose dejó de reír y observó a su prima con el ceño fruncido. Aquellas palabras eran tan ciertas…bastaba ver el rostro de Scorpius y el modo en que las miraba a ambas con sus recelosos ojos claros para darle la razón a su prima. El niño parecía incomodísimo ante las reflexiones de Lucy.

–Pero la pregunta es…–Continuó Lucy entrecerrando aún más los ojos– ¿Por qué?

Se hizo el silencio. Rose pudo ver que Scorpius había supuesto que la pregunta de Lucy era meramente retórica, mas cuando vio que la niña lo miraba expectante abrió mucho los ojos.

–Yo…

Y en ese momento un sulfurado Albus Potter entró en el compartimento abriendo la puerta de un golpe, acarreando dos baúles, uno de los cuales Rose reconoció como propio.

– ¡Albus! –Exclamó más sorprendida que otra cosa. Su primo llevaba el cabello negro despeinado, las mejillas enrojecidas y jadeaba estrepitosamente.

–Vengo…yo…baúl…tuyo…–Se llevó una mano al pecho y tomó una gran bocanada de aire–. Olvidaste tu baúl.

Rose arqueó una ceja, sin creer en lo más mínimo que esa fuera la causa de que su primo se hubiese tomado el trabajo de ir hasta allí.

–Albus…Todos aquí somos conscientes de que estén donde estén nuestras cosas, no importará, aparecerán solas en nuestras respectivas habitaciones–Las mejillas del niño enrojecieron aún más–. Dime la verdad.

–Es la verdad. Sólo quise alcanzarte tu baúl. Perdóname por ser tan amable, prima–Ironizó el chico, y, sin más miramientos, dejó los baúles donde habían caído para dejarse caer despatarrado en el asiento más cercano a él. Rose rodó los ojos–. Hola, Lucy–Le dedicó un asentimiento a su prima–Malfoy…–Volvió el rostro lo más rápido que se lo permitió su cuello– ¡¿Malfoy? –Se puso de pie con cierto dramatismo– ¡Rose, ¿Qué hace _él _aquí? –Exclamó mirándola con horror señalando a Scorpius ostentosamente con el dedo. Empezó a sacudir las manos en dirección al chico, como quién corre a un perro del sillón– ¡Fuera, chú, fuera Malfoy, chú!

Scorpius arqueó una ceja. Lucy soltó una risotada.

–Está aquí–Explicó Rose con suma paciencia–porque es mi amigo, Albus...

– ¡Qué no soy tu amigo, Weasley! ¡Me desagradas!

–…Y los amigos son bienvenidos por la familia, ¿Cierto, Lu?

La aludida asintió con una sonrisa, mirando a Scorpius.

–Tus amigos también son los míos, Ro.

– ¡No soy tu amigo, Weasley, ni de Weasley tampoco! –Gritó Scorpius, al parecer comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Por toda respuesta, Rose se echó a reír.

–Escucha, Scorpius… ¿Puedo llamarte Scorpius?

–No.

–Bueno. Scorpius, si vas a llamar "Weasley" a todos los Weasley que hay en Hogwarts no vas a tener mucho éxito–Rose sonrió, divertida. Scorpius frunció el ceño–. Somos muchos. Y cuando digo muchos, es porque somos _muchos_ en verdad.

– ¡A ver si entiendo! –La interrumpió Albus, completamente atónito. Los tres niños lo miraron. Rose, exasperada; Lucy, curiosa, y Scorpius haciendo una mueca extraña que parecía decir "¡Mátame ahora!"– ¿Scorpius Malfoy es tu _amigo_, Rose? –Exclamó sin poder creérselo.

–Sí–Repuso la niña.

– ¡No! –Gritó Scorpius hastiado.

– ¡Rose, él no puede ser tu amigo! ¡Tú sabes la historia familiar, papá y tío Ron la han contado mil veces! ¡Los Malfoy son basura!

–Gracias–Comentó Scorpius con sarcasmo–. Me ofendería, pero viniendo de ti es un halago. Además, a mí me han dicho lo mismo de ti.

– ¿Lo ves? –Le dijo Albus a Rose indignadamente– ¡Así son!

– ¡Exacto! ¡Así son! –Exclamó la chica. Potter le sonrió a Malfoy con petulancia– ¡Así son ustedes dos! ¡Se dejan llevar por las estupideces de nuestros padres! ¡Ellos son los del problema, no nosotros! ¡A mí me importa muy poco si el papá de Scorpius le hizo pasar las mil y una a mi papá! ¡Scorpius me agrada! ¡Y cómo me agrada, es mi amigo!

– ¡NO SOY TU AMIGO!

– ¡CÁLLATE, SCORPIUS! –Le gritó Rose. Scorpius dio un paso atrás, asustado. La niña siguió gritándole a su primo– ¡Es mi amigo y se acabó! ¿Algún problema con eso? ¡Ahí tienes la puerta! –Dicho esto, señaló con el dedo la salida y se dejó caer en el asiento, respirando agitadamente– ¡Y no, Scorpius, tú te quedas! –Exclamó al ver que el chico intentaba escabullirse.

Soltando un bufido, Scorpius se sentó junto a ella.

Albus se sentó a la derecha de Rose, cruzándose de brazos.

–Conste que me quedo sólo porque James está en el otro compartimento–Masculló mirándose los pies.

–Ah… ¿Lo ves? ¡Los Gryffindor son unos malvados! –Exclamó Rose apasionadamente, contenta de ver cómo su primo por fin podría entrar en razón.

–No hay que generalizar–Razonó sabiamente Lucy–. Prejuzgar para bien es tan malo como hacerlo para mal. Nadie es tan bueno ni tan malo como parece.

– ¡Mi hermano no es malvado! –Lo defendió Albus–Sólo…

–Sólo casi asfixia a Scorpius–Saltó Rose con indignación.

– ¡No fue él! ¡Fue Wood! –Discutió Albus.

– ¿Y a mí qué cuernos me importa si fue Wood? –Preguntó Rose enfadada– ¡A James no le importó que lo estuviese ahogando!

–Bueno, Rose…–Murmuró Albus mirándose los zapatos–. Ya sé que por más basura que sea Malfoy–Comentó apenado, pero sin recato alguno por la presencia del mencionado–no se merece morir ahorcado. Pero por favor–Alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos–no me obligues a hablar mal de mi hermano. No se habla mal de la familia.

La rabia de Rose se transformó en una sorpresa que dio paso a la pena.

–Albus…Qué pensamiento más tonto–Declaró sin dejar de mirarlo con lástima. El aludido puso cara de indignación. Scorpius soltó una risita, pero la detuvo abruptamente apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo–. ¡Es arcaico! Además, no conoces a Scorpius. No sabes si es basura o no–Rose le sonrió a su rubio "amigo"–. No es personal, Scorpius.

–Sí lo es–La contradijo Albus entre dientes.

Rose le regaló una mirada dura.

–Él será tan basura como yo, Weasley. Y no es personal, Potter–Añadió al ver que Albus iba a replicar–: es ser realista.

– ¡Ni siquiera se conocen! –Exclamó Rose mirándolos alternativamente, enfadada–Pero ya verán que cuando pase el tiempo, ambos se darán cuenta de la excelente persona que es el otro y…

–Prefiero arrancarme las uñas de los pies con un par de tenazas.

– ¡Cállate Albus! …y serán grandes amigos–Concluyó la pelirroja– Imagínense… los tres amigos. ¡Como los tres mosqueteros!

–Rose, los mosqueteros eran chicos…tú eres chica…

– ¡Cállate Albus!

–No, no, tiene razón, Weasley–Dijo Scorpius mirando a Albus arqueando una ceja. Rose lo miró sorprendida–. Las chicas no pueden ser mosqueteras…me temo que ninguno de ustedes dos podrá formar parte, cuánto lo siento.

Scorpius sonrió con placer malévolo al tiempo que Albus se ponía de pie para mirarlo con el rostro de un rojo resplandeciente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Malfoy? ¡No soy una chica! –Exclamó furibundo.

–Pero si yo me refería a Weasley y a Weasley–Repuso Scorpius arqueando las cejas inocentemente–. Ahora bien, si crees que me refería a ti, por algo será…

– ¡Si serás un…! –Exclamó Albus sacando su varita y apuntándolo con ella. Scorpius sonrió lascivamente.

– ¡Ya basta! –Rose volvió a intervenir, parándose entre ambos–Van a comportarse de modo civilizado. Albus, siéntate ahí y sé bueno. Tú lo mismo, Scorpius.

– ¿Y tú quién eres para darme órdenes? –Preguntaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo. Se miraron sorprendidos, para después entrecerrando los ojos.

–Soy amiga de ambos, y no permitiré otra escena estúpida. Se sientan como gente civilizada.

–Si serás mandona–Murmuraron al mismo tiempo sentándose enfurruñados. Otra vez se miraron con sorprendido recelo.

– ¡Les dije que tendrían cosas en común! –Comentó Rose alegremente, acomodándose en su asiento con evidente satisfacción. Albus y Scorpius le dedicaron idénticas miradas de basilisco.

–Si las miradas matasen…–Comentó Lucy encogiéndose de hombros y retomando la lectura de su libro.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** **No soy Rowling, esto no me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro. Atribúyanme sólo la escritura** (Tanto si les parece buena como si no), los intentos de OC **y la trama, por supuesto.**

**Summary:** _Rose Weasley está cansada de ser juzgada como la futura niña dorada de Gryffindor. Está dispuesta a revolucionar Hogwarts, a cambiar el mundo que la rodea, ser una rebelde contra el sistema contra todo, y contra todos, pero... ¿Podrá contra el amor?_

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS AL FINAL DEL FIC**

**Capítulo 2**

Ése era un momento mágico, aunque dicho adjetivo no bastaba para expresar la complejidad de la situación, como así de los sentimientos de Rose. El cielo estaba oscuro y despejado, radiante, imponente. Un cielo rodeado por los amplios muros de una vasta sala con cinco mesas de madera reluciente, cuatro a lo largo y una en el centro. Velas flotando en el ambiente, creando una atmósfera de mágica irrealidad, de ilusión.

La ilusión colmaba los corazones de los niños que, formados en fila, contemplaban con ojos glotones al sombrero regio y antiguo que se hallaba reposado en un taburete.

Y el tiempo pasaba, el profesor Longbottom cantaba nombres, niños y niñas se sentaban en el taburete, el sombrero deliberaba y los enviaba a una casa.

Miradas asesinas de los verdes a los rojos, gestos obscenos con el dedo por parte de los rojos a los verdes, desprecio de los azules y amarillos a los verdes, reverencia hacia los rojos.

Rose sólo sintió pena.

Sintió pena cuando Scorpius Malfoy fue a Slytherin y su primo James le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo cuando el niño fue a sentarse a su mesa correspondiente.

Sintió pena cuando Albus tragó saliva con un pánico incontenible al ser llamado, seguramente rogando a los cielos el estar en Gryffindor, costase lo que costase.

Etiquetas. Divisiones. Barreras. Cosas que te convertían en algo, y una vez que eras ese algo no volverías a poder ser otra cosa jamás. Estarías condenado a ser lo que alguien te dijo que eras. Y punto. Así era. Allí nadie sabía lo que quería, sólo lo que debía.

Pero Rose sabía que era lo que Albus quería. O lo que era, simplemente por ser el mismo, no porque alguien se lo dijese sin más ni más.

Por lo que cuando el sombrero clamó Slytherin sobre la cabeza de su primo, una sonrisa amplia y brillante se extendió por su rostro.

Y una expresión de terror por el de Albus.

Los ojos furiosos de James quemaban como dagas ardientes, traspasando con la mirada a su hermano y a su prima. Rose notó como su cabizbajo y atónito primo caminaba con la mirada perdida hacia la mesa de los verde plata, donde fue recibido con cierta aprensión. Scorpius Malfoy fingió no haberlo visto.

Sólo en ese momento Rose tuvo una leve inseguridad de no haber hecho las cosas correctamente, pero se disipó tan rápido como había venido.

Y la lista que parecía inacabable siguió pasando; niños nerviosos, niños felices, niños hasta llorosos caminaban hacia el taburete y se ponían al juez sobre sus cabezas, esperando a escuchar el veredicto que marcaría sus vidas.

O eso le parecía a Rose, pero ella estaba segura de que tenía razón, por lo que no se planteó cuestionar su postura al respecto.

Lucy fue Ravenclaw, y el plan secreto que Rose había ido forjando en su mente desde el inicio del viaje, o incluso antes, iba a la perfección.

Por lo que cuando ella fue la nombrada por el profesor, caminó hasta el bendito sombrero con una seguridad interior completa y total.

_Otra Weasley._

Una voz dentro de su cabeza, de un timbre profundo y grave, como así muy antiguo, habló. Lo había hecho sin mucho interés, como pudo apreciar la niña perfectamente. De seguro el viejo sombrero estaba convencido de que sería la típica Weasley Gryffindor.

Pues qué mal.

"Sí, otra. Pero eso no me hace menos importante." Replicó su mente sin asomo alguno de vergüenza. Pudo sentir cómo si el sombrero se sorprendiese.

_Ya veo. Mucho carácter._

"Por supuesto. A mí nadie me pasa por encima."

_Valerosa, ¿Cierto?_

Rose por poco sintió pánico. Se lo veía venir. Estaba segura. Su plan se iría bien al carajo.

"Sólo cuando la situación lo amerita."

_Tienes un hablar muy apropiado para ser una niña de once años._

Perfecto, por ahí iba bien. Que se concentrara en su mente, no en su "valor".

"Intente vivir una vida con Hermione Granger como madre y fíjese como le va."

_Tenía entendido que estaba casada…_

Rose no entendió por un momento a qué se refería con esa afirmación. Cuando lo supo, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa discreta.

"Mi madre ha mantenido el apellido de soltera. No es que le moleste el de mi padre, pero ella cree que el perder su apellido de nacimiento sería perder una parte de su identidad. Y tiene toda la razón."

_Espíritu independiente._

"¿Mi madre? Por supuesto."

_No, me refiero a ti._

"Oh, vaya. Es posible. Creo que nos estamos demorando, ¿No cree?"

_Valerosa. Sí, mucho._

"El valor no lo es todo en la vida, señor…sombrero."

_Reticencia clara hacia la casa Gryffindor. ¿Qué ocurre con ella?_

"Nada, es sólo…tengo un plan, ¿Entiende?" Rose, cambiando de enfoque, decidió confesarlo todo.

_¿Un plan?_

Rose notó como el sombrero hablaba en un tono de educado interés, como así un sentimiento que no supo apreciar.

"Sí… yo quiero revolucionar Hogwarts."

_¿Revolucionar? _El sombrero pareció gratamente sorprendido _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

"Bueno, escuche. La idea es cambiar las cosas aquí, ¿Entiende? Dejar eso de que todo pase como se espera que pase, y que las cosas pasen como las personas quieran que pasen, ¿Entiende?"

_Por supuesto. _El interés del sombrero se hacía más intenso. _Continúa._

"De acuerdo. Yo quería que mi primo Albus fuera Slytherin, pero él quería ser Gryffindor, así que hice que cambiara de opinión, de un modo muy amable, claro…"

_¿Manipulaste a tu primo para que fuera Slytherin?_ Otra vez ese tono de sorpresa agradable.

"Bueno, no estoy segura si es exactamente así, pero… puede ser. Y entonces mi prima Lucy, bueno, ella fue Ravenclaw…"

_¿También te atribuyes eso a ti misma?_

"Sí. Bueno, no. O tal vez sí. No, quiero decir, esperaba que ella fuera una Ravenclaw, y lo hemos charlado…es que usted lo vio, ella es tan lista…"

_Sí, y Potter es muy astuto._

"Sí, es muy listo. Todo el mundo dice que nos parecemos mucho." Comentó Rose.

_Ajá._

"Y entonces, si yo soy Gryffindor, mi plan de cambiar radicalmente Hogwarts se irá por el retrete. Y usted tiene que ayudarme."

Una risa espectral resonó en su cabeza.

_¿Tengo qué?_

"Pues…sí. Usted es el sombrero, ¿No? ¡Usted decidirá mi futuro! ¡Tengo derecho a elegir!"

_¿Lo tienes?_

"¡Claro que lo tengo! ¿Qué hubiera sentido usted si alguien le estuviera decidiendo el futuro a su gusto, y, usted teniendo la capacidad de elegir, no se lo permitiesen? ¡Tiene que permitírmelo!

_No dejo que los alumnos elijan._

"Albus me ha dicho que sí." Dijo Rose hábilmente. "No tiene modo de escurrir el bulto. Quiero ser Ravenclaw. Tengo las actitudes. Soy lista, deseosa de aprender y tengo un buen vocabulario, y cierto cariño hacia los libros. ¡_Debo_ ser Ravenclaw!"

_Me has convencido._ Rose sonrió triunfal. _No eres Gryffindor. Definitivamente no. Absolutamente._

"Perfecto. Muchas gracias, aunque estoy segura de que usted habría llegado a la conclusión por sí mismo. Por algo toma las decisiones." Dijo de un modo lisonjero que le pareció apropiado.

Otra vez se oyó una risa etérea.

_Muy bien, muy astuta. Felicidades, Weasley. Rompe con la tradición._

Rose frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Qué quiere decir con…?"

– ¡SLYTHERIN! –Gritó el sombrero.

Y aunque no le había hecho caso, aunque su plan no había salido a la perfección, aunque había terminado en una casa diferente, no pudo evitar sonreír sintiéndose victoriosa, fuerte y poderosa ante los aislados aplausos de su primo Albus.

Sentarse a la mesa de los verdes le pareció un honor sin precedentes. Se sintió única, irrepetible, especial.

_Felicidades, Weasley. Rompe con la tradición._

Esas palabras sabían a gloria. Con un regusto de esa rebeldía que la había caracterizado durante todo lo que llevaba en este mundo.

Romper la tradición, con los estereotipos, las etiquetas…esa había sido su idea desde que se había dado cuenta de que había más de un millón de personas de cabeza naranja y apellido Weasley. Dígase, desde toda la vida.

– ¡Rose! –Exclamó Albus debatiéndose entre mostrarse feliz o compasivo al tener a su prima de pie junto a él. La niña lo miró con los ojos brillantes. Él lo interpretó correctamente– ¡Somos Slytherin! ¡Eres…! ¡No estaré solo aquí! –El alivio era dominante en sus ojos verdes–De verdad, creí que iba a morir del horror…pero ahora que estás tú, lo superaré. A propósito…tenías razón diciendo que yo vendría aquí. No sé si abrazarte o estrangularte. Rose…–La llamó al ver que la niña no decía nada– ¿Estás bien? Yo… ¡Ay!

Rose tomó a Albus de las manos y lo obligó a ponerse de pie, para después iniciar una especie de baile dando giros, sin dejar de soltar risotadas. El chico, por su parte, parecía ligeramente aterrado.

– ¡Albus, yo _siempre _tengo razón! –Exclamó una vez que se hubo detenido.

Su primo, levemente mareado, se aferró a la mesa para recuperar aire. Rose miró en derredor. Sus compañeros de Slytherin los miraban o bien con sonrisas sarcásticas, o bien con desagrado manifiesto. Notó como Albus se ruborizaba. Ella, simplemente sonrió. Buscó a Scorpius con la mirada. Lo halló oculto tras un plato de pasta y la amplia espalda de un muchacho de cabello oscuro y gafas, aparentemente intentando desvanecerse y desaparecer de su alcance. La sonrisa de Rose se hizo más pronunciada.

– ¡Scorpius! –Exclamó de un modo perfectamente audible, para que todo el gran salón la oyese. El aludido se atragantó con un bocado de pasta– ¡Qué alegría _volverte_ a ver! ¡Es tan lindo _reencontrarse _con los _amigos_! –Poniendo especial énfasis en las palabras que le parecieron importantes, la muchachita se acercó a paso firme y resuelto a Scorpius Malfoy, arrastrando a Albus consigo– ¿Por qué no me saludas?

Todos en la mesa se giraron para ver al pequeño de los Malfoy. Éste les sonrió, para después hacer girar un dedo junto a su sien.

–Está loca–Exclamó sin dejar de sonreír nerviosamente y negar con la cabeza.

Rose se sentó frente a Scorpius y obligó a su primo a hacerlo junto a ella.

– ¿Qué hay de comer? –Preguntó a nadie en particular y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Una montaña de coles de Bruselas y un extraño montón de bombones de menta se alzaban frente a ella. Arrugó la nariz–Bueno, eso no luce muy apetitoso, ¿Cierto?

Albus miraba lo que ella con suficiente asco como para hacer llorar al que había cocinado aquello. Rose se puso de pie.

–Creo que tendré que irme a mendigar comida–Bromeó, pero de todos modos emprendió camino hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, plato y cubiertos en mano.

Sintió los ojos curiosos de la mayoría clavándose sobre ella como alfileres, pero se le hizo sumamente vigorizante.

–Hola–Saludó con una enorme sonrisa a los chicos vestidos de amarillo y púrpura. Éstos le devolvieron la mirada bastante extrañados. Rose fijó su atención en unas apetitosas costillas de ternera–. Soy Rose Weasley, y como la comida que hay en mi mesa no me gusta mucho, he venido a mendigarles algo de comida–Se encogió de hombros–. ¿Se van a comer eso?

Después de intercambiar una mirada confundida entre sí, los Hufflepuff negaron con la cabeza.

–Perfecto. Mesa de Ravenclaw, allá voy. Yo quería estar allí, ¿Sabías? –Comentó en aire confidencial a una niña pecosa de cabello castaño. La aludida pareció asustada, y negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. Rose frunció el ceño–Oye, por ser Slytherin no muerdo. Ni que fuera una víbora–Rose rió su chiste– ¡Víbora! ¿Entienden? ¡Porque Slytherin es de las serpientes y…! Ya, de acuerdo–Recobrando la compostura de un modo tan veloz como sobrecogedor, se sirvió tres porciones de carne y se alejó– ¡Adiós, chicos!

Se detuvo junto a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

–Hola, soy Rose Weasley y… ¡Tienen puré de papas! –Se indignó al ver la fuente en la mesa de los azules. Chasqueó la lengua– ¡En mi mesa hay coles de Bruselas! ¡Coles de Bruselas! –Comentó enfadada a un chico rubio que la miraba sumamente contrariado– ¡Es indignante! ¡Oh, hola, Lucy! –Agitó la mano exageradamente, y como consecuencia se derramó algo de salsa de carne sobre la túnica–Oh, que torpe soy. Bueno, me voy con los Gryffindor. ¡Gracias por su ayuda! –Se sirvió tres porciones de puré y se marchó.

Los Gryffindor le dedicaron sus buenas miradas hostiles cuando se paró junto a su mesa. Fingiendo ser indiferente, la niña sonrió.

–Hola, soy Rose Weasley. La comida en mi mesa está espantosa, así que vine a ver si podía hacerme con algo… ¡Papas fritas! ¡Papas fritas y hamburguesas! –Rose estaba totalmente atónita– ¡Papas fritas! Esto, es favoritismo, sin dudas. A nosotros nos dan col, y a ustedes papas fritas. ¡Habrase visto!

–En ese caso, Weasley, podrías haber sido más sensata y haber venido a Gryffindor–Comentó con acritud un chico mayor que ella. Rose reconoció la mata café de Wood, el amigote de su primo James.

La sonrisa de Rose se esfumó.

–Oh, verás, yo no quería ser Slytherin, quería ser Ravenclaw. Aunque Slytherin no está tan mal. Quiero decir…ambas casas son para _inteligentes_, no sé si entiendes…

El efecto fue instantáneo, y, para Rose, sumamente predecible. El chico se levantó de un salto y la miró con el fuego del enfado descrito en sus ojos.

– ¿Golpearías a una niñita? –Preguntó Rose sonriendo levemente, pero sin diversión en realidad–Eres un bruto. Un bruto descerebrado.

Sabía que no se atrevería a tocarla frente a los profesores al completo, pero aún así le era extrañamente divertido incordiar a ese muchacho sabiendo que él no podría hacerle daño. Era como…tener el control.

Wood entrecerró los ojos. Otro muchacho lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse.

–Anda, Bruce, no jodas–El chico, de cabello castaño más claro que el otro y ojos azules y enigmáticos, la miró en señal de advertencia–. Rose, tú tampoco.

La niña le sonrió con picardía a Lysander Scamander, casi primo de toda la vida.

–Es divertido–Se encogió de hombros.

Él le guiñó un ojo.

–Nadie lo sabe más que yo, pero déjalo.

–Sandy, ¿Tienes algo de comer? –Preguntó con inocencia. Notó que el chico se ponía ligeramente incómodo, y que los otros muchachos soltaban carcajadas ahogadas. Bruce Wood recibió un codazo disimulado de Lysander.

–Ten las papas fritas. ¿Cuántas quieres? –Otro codazo a modo de respuesta. Lysander volvió a atacar, esta vez más fuerte.

–Para tres.

El chico sirvió la comida y le entregó el plato. Rose sonrió.

–Gracias, Sandy.

Otra vez las risas sofocadas. Rose les dio la espalda, algo extrañada.

– ¡Sandy! –Oyó que exclamaba Wood, provocando carcajadas generales– ¡Oh, Sandy!

–Cállate ya–Replicó Lysander.

– ¡La cría te llama Sandy! –Continuó el otro– ¡Qué tierno eres, Sandy!

–Oigan, ya–Defendió Lorcan Scamander a su hermano gemelo–: dejen a _Sandy_.

– ¡No jodas, _Lorckey_! –Repuso Lysander con burlón enfado.

Rose ya casi se había alejado del todo cuando James le gritó:

– ¡Eh, Rose! –La niña se volteó para mirarlo con frialdad–Dile a Albus que estoy muy enojado y que no pienso volver a hablarle.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos.

–Sólo le diré que tiene un hermano lo suficientemente cagón como para no decírselo en persona.

–Cuida la boca, Mini Weasley–Masculló Bruce.

–Tú primero, Wood–Le soltó Rose con irritación, para alejarse de ellos definitivamente.

Llegó a la mesa de Slytherin algo mareada. Dejó caer el plato dorado sobre la mesa de un golpe, esparciendo comida a su alrededor. Scorpius se limpió con el dedo un resto de salsa de carne que le había salpicado en la nariz. Rose sonrió a modo de disculpa. Como respuesta, Malfoy la imitó de un modo irónico. Al ver el plato más que recargado de Rose, Albus soltó un gemido.

– ¡Comida! –Exclamó sonriendo ampliamente.

–Así es–Repuso su prima sonriéndole también, apartando una porción de cada cosa y depositándola en el plato de Albus–. Y de la buena. Oh, y le prometí a James que te daría un mensaje.

– ¿Un mensaje? –Repitió el niño algo inquieto.

–Ajá–Asintió tomando un bocado de puré y deleitándose por él–. Que es lo suficientemente cagón como para no hablarte en persona. O algo así. Ya lo olvidé.

Albus frunció el ceño.

–Los Gryffindor no son cagones.

–Eso mismo creía yo–Rose cortó la carne e iba a llevársela a la boca cuando Scorpius la interrumpió.

–En serio, un Potter y una Weasley aquí…ustedes solos se buscan los problemas–Negando con la cabeza, enrolló la pasta en torno al tenedor.

–No te metas donde no te llaman, Malfoy–Le ordenó Albus con acritud.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

–Weasley me habló. Por lo que parece, sí me han llamado.

Albus entrecerró los ojos.

–Estar aquí no es problema para nosotros–Respondió Rose sonriendo.

–No sabes nada, Weasley–Scorpius arqueó las cejas–. Tu nombre aquí dice mucho. Tu familia repudia a más de uno por aquí, incluyéndome. Y todos los repudian. Los repudiamos–Añadió por si no le había quedado claro–. Aquí la escoria son ustedes.

Albus tragó saliva.

–No me repudias, Scorpius–Dijo Rose sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. El chico se mostró sorprendido–. Si así fuera… ¿Por qué estás advirtiéndome? De repudiarme, hubieras preferido que me diera cuenta sola, a los golpes.

Scorpius abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Lo intentó de nuevo, con el mismo resultado. Rose aguardó pacientemente.

–Tenía una deuda contigo, Weasley–Masculló al fin pinchando con furia un trozo de zanahoria–. Me diste tu ayuda, aunque no la quisiera. Y cuando recibes ayuda, debes devolverla. Y ya la devolví.

–No sabía que tuvieras educación, Malfoy–Se burló Albus, aunque parecía sorprendido.

–Tengo más que tú, Potter–Scorpius lo miró con petulancia.

–Te gustaría–Respondió Albus.

–Como sea…–Continuó Scorpius hablándole a Rose–. Ya hice lo que debía. Un favor por otro favor. Me haces uno, te lo devuelvo. O intento hacerlo. Así que te ordeno que ya no me molestes.

–Primero que todo, no te hice un favor. Hice lo que debía. Segundo, no eres quien para darme órdenes. Y tercero, no estoy molestándote–Puntualizó Rose alzando las cejas–. Simplemente estoy conversando contigo. Estoy siendo amable contigo. ¿Te molesta que te traten bien?

–No–Scorpius frunció el ceño, aparentemente confundido–. No, no me molesta que me traten bien. Me molesta que me trates tú, que me hables tú. Weasley, entiende que no me agradas.

Rose también frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué te he hecho?

Scorpius se quedó sin habla.

–Oh, yo, bueno… tu familia…

–Y un cuerno–Lo cortó Rose con impaciencia–. Da igual que pase con mi familia. Te he preguntado que te he hecho _yo_. Y la respuesta es, nada. Te he ayudado, he sido amable contigo. Y ya lo sé, no me lo has pedido–Añadió al ver que él iba a interrumpirla–. Pero me choca que me trates así, que me prejuzgues así por llamarme como me llamo. Por ser quién soy. No tiene el menor sentido, Scorpius Malfoy. Así que seré tu amiga, te guste o no–Diciendo esto con mucha dignidad, pinchó tres papas fritas y se las comió.

Se hizo un silencio, en el cual sólo se oían los rasguños de los cubiertos contra los platos y el entrechoco de las copas al ser levantadas, o al dar contra los platos.

– ¿Te comerás todo eso tú sola, Weasley? –Preguntó Scorpius después de un largo rato, mirando con cierta incredulidad el importante montículo de papas fritas, puré y carne que reposaba en el plato de la niña–. Es para dos.

–Por supuesto que me lo comeré.

–Es para dos–Repitió el chico arqueando una ceja.

Rose asintió.

–Lo sé. Eso de que las niñas comen poco…–Se metió un gran trozo de carne en la boca–_ef una gan mentida_–Concluyó con la boca llena, salpicando la mesa con saliva.

– ¿Tú crees? –Intervino con voz inocente una niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color. Su voz era casi inaudible; hablaba con una suavidad impoluta. Una ojeada a su plato bastó a Rose para ver que ella _sí_ comía poco: tres coles de Bruselas, una cucharadita de puré y una pequeña porción de pastas–En mi opinión, es muy normal–Le sonrió cálidamente–. Aunque, claro, es sólo mi opinión. No es de importancia.

Rose se las apañó para tragar lo más rápido que pudo.

–Todas las opiniones importan–Contestó con algo de frialdad–, por más ridículas que sean. ¿Eres…?

–Balbina–Rose arqueó las cejas–. Balbina Harrison.

–De acuerdo…Balbina "La-que-no-come-nada" Harrison–La pelirroja reparó en el cabello perfectamente peinado de la niña, e instintivamente se aplastó el suyo, alborotado y de un naranja algo llamativo–. Para que lo sepas, tengo apetito, y muchas niñas en mi familia lo tienen.

Otra sonrisa cándida por parte de Balbina.

–No dije nada que fuera contrario–Rió de un modo muy apropiado–. Es más, alimentarse bien es muy importante.

Rose la miró seriamente, analizándola, intentando hallar algún recoveco en su fachada tan perfecta. Hasta su túnica estaba pulcra y planchada.

–Obviamente–Se permitió responder sin dejar de mirarla adustamente.

Se había inmiscuido en su conversación, y no le gustaba. No le gustaba como agarraba tan delicadamente los cubiertos al pinchar una porción minúscula de alimento, no le gustaba su risa, esa risa perfecta, esa sonrisa de dientes parejos, ese semblante de…era una muñeca. Una perfecta muñeca.

Rose sintió fuertes deseos de estrangularla. A ella y a su fachada perfecta.

"No es muy guapa." pensó Rose mientras comía en silencio, contemplándola charlar amenamente con Albus y Scorpius. "No es muy lista. Ni siquiera es muy especial. ¿Por qué los trae tan encantados?" La vio reír de un chiste francamente malo de Albus. "Pero es una Slytherin. Y mentir se le da bastante bien, por lo que veo." Balbina tomó otro pequeño bocadito de pasta. "Pero a ti también se te da bien, Rose. No debes juzgar, recuerda." Harrison le sonrió. Rose forzó a sus comisuras a alzarse en una mueca grotesca. "Aunque sea odiosamente encantadora."

La perspectiva de compartir cuarto con la perfecta Balbina Harrison no le agradaba mucho, pero decidió ser condescendiente y soportarlo. Esa niña no le había hecho nada. Sólo era tan…tan perfectamente correcta que la ponía de los nervios.

Sus compañeras de curso eran tres, contando a Balbina. Una de ellas era de pelo rubio, lacio y espeso, rostro pecoso, aunque no tanto como el de Rose, y ojos celestes. La otra, tenía una nariz puntiaguda, ojos negros y pelo marrón oscuro, rizado.

La gran gama de colores, pensó Rose al saludarlas a todas con una gran sonrisa. La rubia Lorain McGwire le cerró la cortina de la cama en las narices, y Helen Flint amenazó con lanzarla al vacío desde la torre de astronomía si se atrevía a hablarle de nuevo. La única que fue amable con ella fue Balbina, y, aunque se lo agradeció profundamente, el gesto no quitó el desagrado instintivo que sentía por ella.

Aún así, Rose no se sintió desanimada. Sus compañeras de cuarto no tenían la culpa, sólo se veían controladas por prejuicios idiotas y añejos. Ya se encargaría ella de revolucionarlo todo, de cambiarlo. Sería sólo cuestión de tiempo para que todas fuesen amigas.

Cuando las cosas que esperas, que deseas que pasen pasan, te invade una satisfacción sin precedentes. Pero cuando las cosas que tú menos esperas, que en tu vida hubieras deseado que pasaran, pasan y te sientes feliz, ahí las cosas en verdad son muy raras.

Eso le pasaba a Albus en ese momento, de pie en medio de la habitación de primer año de Slytherin, sintiéndose contento por algo que definitivamente tendría que haberlo horrorizado, en opinión de cualquiera de sus familiares. Bueno, tal vez Rose, Hugo y Lucy fuesen tolerantes, pero ellos no eran lo que se decía normales. Al fin y al cabo él tampoco, por lo que no podía decir mucho.

Contando a Malfoy y a él, eran cinco chicos en Slytherin.

–Soy Nicholas Nott–Se presentó un chico flacucho de pelo negro y tez blanca, tendiéndole una mano con una sonrisa–, pero puedes llamarme Nick. Ya sabes, Nick Nott. Pegajoso.

–No, sólo idiota–Lo contradijo burlón un muchacho moreno–. Ethan Zabini–Le dio un puñetazo amistoso a Nick en el hombro–. Amigos a la fuerza desde el nacimiento. Casi hermanos.

–Soy Albus Potter–Fue la respuesta del chico.

–Lo sabemos–Asintió Nick sin dejar de sonreír–. Tu padre salvó el pellejo de todos en más de una ocasión. Es un héroe.

Albus enrojeció de placer. Le encantaba todo aquello del "héroe Harry Potter".

–Lo sé. Es el mejor–Les sonrió, gratamente sorprendido por el cálido recibimiento–. ¿Cuál es mi cama?

–Ésa, junto a Malfoy–Nick señaló la cama junto a la puerta. Scorpius arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

–Casi hermanos también–Explicó Nick–. Ya sabes, nuestros padres son amigos…de todas formas, no nos llevamos mucho. Es un antisocial. Ése de ahí–Explicó señalando al fornido chico con lentes que había comido en silencio junto a Scorpius–, es Malcolm Goyle. Son muy amigos. Cuidado con él. Golpea fuerte–Añadió como si fuera información vital.

–Como sea–Albus, riendo entre dientes, se quitó el uniforme por la cabeza y lo metió hecho una bola en el baúl–, a mí tampoco me cae Malfoy.

Todos se hubieron acostado, y apagado las luces.

Albus le dedicó a Scorpius una mirada sádica desde su cama.

–Un paso en falso, Malfoy, y verás–Lo amenazó entre dientes.

–Vamos, Potter, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo–Fue la respuesta acre de Scorpius.

Albus suspiró.

–Sí…no vales la pena–Se quedaron en silencio. Albus sintió que los párpados le pesaban por el cansancio.

–Potter–Murmuró Scorpius. El aludido lo miró con enfado–. Tú prima es insoportable.

Albus suspiró. No podía negar aquello. Rose podía llegar a ser muy insistente.

–Lo sé–Coincidió.

–Chilla demasiado.

–Una vida juntos te hace inmune a sus gritos–Repuso el moreno.

Scorpius apartó la vista de él y la fijó con una mueca horrorizada en la silueta dormida de Nick.

– ¿Necesitaré una vida junto a Weasley para acostumbrarme a sus berridos?

Albus le echó una mirada fría.

–Ya quisieras, pero mantente lejos.

Scorpius lo miró con incredulidad, aunque sonrió.

–Prefiero arrancarme las uñas de los pies con un par de tenazas–Repitió las palabras de Albus, arrancándole a éste también una sonrisa.

– ¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Si no fueras tan basura, casi me caerías bien.

Scorpius sonrió.

–Exacto, Potter. Casi.

Y sin más preámbulos, ambos le dieron la espalda al otro con perfecta coordinación, para caer dormidos.

_Hola, gente bonita de FanFiction! :D_

"_La Revolución de la Rosa" es mi nueva historia, que les advierto que, pese a que el romance es evidente que va a estar (El género de la historia lo dice), la amistad, los asuntos familiares y todo el tema de los prejuicios, el prejuicio es un tema muy importante. "Prejuzgar para bien es tan malo como hacerlo para mal. Nadie es tan bueno ni tan malo como parece." Esa frase se me ocurrió y la puse en la filosófica Lucy en el capítulo anterior, y creo que define mucho lo que pasará en esta historia ;) –Aunque muchas veces seguir la intuición da resultados, claro–._

_**Intentaré actualizar todos los viernes de cada semana, espero cumplirles, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo cinco, espero llegar con constancia.**_

_Gracias por sus Reviews, agregar a favoritos y a alertas, nunca había tenido tantos en un solo capítulo. :D_

_Procedo a responder Reviews:_

**Sweet Knight**: Gracias por el Review. ¡Me alegro mucho de que te encante mi fic! Gracias por elogiar mi forma de relatar, y el modo en que traté de enfocar a Rosie. No es muy convencional, pero eso es lo divertido, ¿Cierto?

¿Fan de Draco y Herms? Ay, a mí me encanta, siempre y cuando no cambien esa personalidad odiosa de Draco que es tan suya. Los fics del Draco buenito que no dice nada no me agradan. No te preocupes con los nombres, siempre los repito con nombre y apellido los primeros capis hasta que el lector los reconozca (Me molesta la avalancha de OC repentina en un fic y que después no me digan cual es cual ¬) Si tienes algún otro problema, házmelo saber.

Gracias por los elogios, mi mayor aspiración es ser escritora, no sabes lo que me alegra que te guste mi escritura

No me molesta, no eres habladora, creo que sos muy simpática, me gusta que te guste mi historia, cuéntame todo lo que quieras :D

Esperaré tus Reviews.

**Mafess:** Gracias por el Review. Me alegro que te gusten las personalidades de mis personajes y la historia, claro, traté de que fuera original. Y si, por lo que va, están en Slytherin, pero nos quedan Lily y Hugo, ¿No?

PD de tu PD: Gracias, traté de darle humor a la parte tan aburrida que es el Disclaimer, jaja.

Espero tu Review.

**Isabella: **Me alegro que mi historia te parezca buena :D. jaja, Albus no es malo, simplemente tiene prejuicios, y hay que tener en cuenta que con su actitud Scorpius no ayuda a mejorar su concepto. James, bueno, es maltratador, eso sí es cierto, es como brabucón, el chico malo del colegio, jajaj, pero también le falta madurar, claro está, quise dar un paralelismo con su abuelo, que justamente se llamaban igual xD. Cada viernes espero tendrás una actualización.

Gracias por el Review, y espero el siguiente :D

**Maane deLaasa: **Gracias por el Review, y que bueno que te guste mi historia, los personajes y la personalidad de mi queridísima Rose. La rebelde, la revolucionaria. Aquí tienes la actualización que me pides. Espero tu Review.

**SMaris:** ¿Te parece que el fic promete? Espero no decepcionarte :D demostrar que uno es diferente a su familia es valiente, pero hay que tener en cuenta que nada te definirá tanto como tú mismo. Es lo que pasa con Rose. Y no, no es Hermione en miniatura. Puede que sea mandona como ella, más o menos, pero es distinta.

Y sí, el Rose-Scor es lo mejor :D

Aquí tienes el capi, gracias por el Review y espero uno nuevo para este capi.

**Blumpus:** ¡Por favor no te vuelvas emo! Espero que te guste este nuevo capi, y me alegro que te haya gustado tanto mi historia, Gracias! :D

Gracias por el Review, a ver qué me dices en el de este capi.

**Silvia:** Gracias por el Review. ¡Tú tampoco te vuelvas emo! Aquí tienes el capi, y me alegro que te haya encantado mi historia. Espero un nuevo Review :D

**Amelie Victoire Cobain: **

"–Escucha, Scorpius… ¿Puedo llamarte Scorpius?

–No.

–Bueno. Scorpius..."

Gracias por el Review. Bueno, Rose está decidida a ser la mejor amiga de Scorpius, es muy perseverante, sabe lo que quiere y como conseguirlo. La frase a mí también me parece cómica, trato de darle un toque de humor, porque tendrá bastante drama en algún momento.

Lo de la fama, sí, así yo pienso sería para ella, es una posibilidad de lo que podría ser después de la guerra para todos ellos, una de las tantas que Rowling dejó a nuestra disposición.

Espero que, si mi fic te parece prometedor, no te decepcione. Gracias, me es difícil encontrar fics buenos y que me digas que el mío está entre ellos es simplemente genial. Espero tu Review.

PD: Cobain es por Kurt de Nirvana? Son grosos

**Veida Joana:** Intenté darle un ángulo diferente a la historia. Me alegro te guste. Aquí te dejo el nuevo. Gracias por comentar, y espero tus nuevas impresiones de esta historia.

_Un beso,_

_Natii _


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** **No soy Rowling, esto no me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro. Atribúyanme sólo la escritura** (Tanto si les parece buena como si no), los intentos de OC **y la trama, por supuesto.**

**Summary:** _Rose Weasley está cansada de ser juzgada como la futura niña dorada de Gryffindor. Está dispuesta a revolucionar Hogwarts, a cambiar el mundo que la rodea, ser una rebelde contra el sistema contra todo, y contra todos, pero... ¿Podrá contra el amor?_

_**¡GRACIAS! QUE LA HISTORIA GUSTE TANTO ME ALEGRA, NUNCA HABÍA TENIDO TANTOS REVIEWS Y ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS EN SÓLO DOS CAPÍTULOS, ES INCREÍBLE! SIGAN ASÍ!**_

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS AL FINAL DEL FIC**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando tu padre es Ronald Weasley, hay un par de cosas que debes hacer si quieres mantener una convivencia amena. La primera, ir a Gryffindor. La segunda, gustarte el Quidditch. Y la tercera, odiar a los Slytherin con todo tu corazón.

Pero tampoco había que asustarse; Ron podía llegar a ser comprensivo. Si no odiabas a los Slytherin, podías llegar a ser perdonado: que te desagradasen era suficiente.

Pero Rose ni siquiera podía decir aquello en su defensa. No era Gryffindor, aborrecía el Quidditch por principio (El deporte sólo servía para enfrentar aún más a las casas, y por ende, a las personas), y sus mejores amigos eran Slytherin.

Ella era una Slytherin.

Estaba en problemas.

No sabía que había sido más espantoso. Que Ron hubiera irrumpido en el Gran Salón a la hora del desayuno de un modo más bien teatral, que se hubiera quejado ante la dirección del colegio, o que la hubiese querido forzar a llevársela para que estudiase en Beauxbatons.

No, definitivamente esas habían sido nimiedades. Lo que en verdad había sido espantoso había sido la cara de cachorrito herido que había puesto su padre cuando por fin pudo hablar con él.

Se hallaban en los jardines de Hogwarts. Ron la había remolcado hasta allí, cuando Rose había hincado los talones en la tierra y había dicho:

–Papá, no voy a ir a Beauxbatons. Estoy bien aquí.

–No, Rosie, no lo estás. Estás en Slytherin–Repetía Ron jalando de ella en dirección a la salida–. Eso no puede hacerle ningún bien a nadie.

–Papá…–Volvió a intentarlo, manteniendo la calma, procurando no perderla–no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

–No te quedarás en Slytherin–Ron jaló más fuerte de su hija.

–Papá…–Rose suspiró. No quería decirle aquello, no de aquel modo, no en ese momento, pero había que decirlo de una vez. Se obligó a olvidarse de la culpa, cosa que se le hizo increíblemente fácil–No quiero irme.

Ron se detuvo en seco, para girar sobre sus talones y, sin dejar de asirla firmemente del brazo, mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Qué dices? –Preguntó en un susurro, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

–No quiero irme–Repitió, manteniendo la compostura impecablemente–. Estoy bien. Y lo estoy porque quiero quedarme. En Slytherin, papá. Quiero quedarme en Slytherin. Me _gusta_ Slytherin.

Ron se la quedó mirando un largo rato a los ojos, de un color increíblemente semejante a los suyos. Rose le devolvió la mirada, sin saber que buscaba su padre en la suya, pero no dejó de mirarlo ni un momento. Al fin, Ron suspiró. Se dejó caer sentado en el césped, sin dejar de sujetarle la mano, para mirarla con una sonrisa triste.

–Creo que metí la pata.

–Un poco–Sonrió la niña.

Ron suspiró, y le pasó una mano por el pelo a su hija.

–Bueno, creo que hoy he recibido la noticia más impactante de toda mi vida. Incluso más impactante que cuando Ginny me dijo que estaba embarazada. Quise arrancarle los ojos a Harry…–Rose se rió. El padre esbozó una sonrisa–. Si está bien para ti…

Rose asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

–Lo está.

Ron se puso de pie para mirarla con suspicacia.

– ¿Estás segura? –La analizó con atención– ¿No me mientes?

– ¿Por qué te mentiría? –La niña se encogió de hombros.

–Esa no es una respuesta– Rose soltó una carcajada cómplice. Ron chasqueó la lengua y le besó la mano–. Pero si eres feliz… aunque no entienda cómo…

Rose volvió a reír.

–No tienes que entenderlo. Con que lo sepas, me basta–Le sonrió a su padre–. Por ahora.

–Por sobre todas las cosas, pones condiciones–La cogió en brazos para revolverle el cabello–. Rose Weasley, estás en problemas.

– ¡Suéltame! –Chilló Rose, pataleando e intentando zafarse del asfixiante abrazo de su padre, sin dejar de reír– ¡Suéltame!

Al cabo de un rato, Ron la bajó al suelo.

–Mi niña en Slytherin–El hombre la contempló con evidente incredulidad.

Rose se puso súbitamente seria.

–Te sientes decepcionado, ¿Verdad?

Por más que fingiera muchas veces que no le importaba lo que opinase su familia, sus compañeros, y que los engañase al respecto, no podía engañarse a sí misma. La opinión de su padre importaba, y si bien no cambiaría su determinación el hecho de que él no lo aprobara, le dolería mucho.

–Claro que no. Muy orgulloso estoy de decirlo–Rose sonrió ampliamente–. Eso demuestra de que ahí dentro puede haber gente decente–Se puso súbitamente serio–. Cuídate mucho. Ahí no son de fiar.

Rose sonrió.

–Lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós, papá.

Y después de un último abrazo, Ron le dio la espalda, para comenzar a alejarse a paso lento y pesado de ella.

– ¡Papá! –Lo llamó Rose al cabo de un largo rato, cuando ya estaba muy lejos. Ron se dio vuelta velozmente.

– ¡¿Has cambiado de opinión? –Gritó haciendo ademán de ir hacia ella.

– ¡No! ¡Sólo…! –Vaciló un momento.

– ¡¿Qué ocurre? –Insistió Ron.

– ¡¿Vas a desheredarme? –Exclamó la niña.

Se oyó la estridente risa de Ron incluso a esa distancia.

– ¡Pequeña interesada! –Le dio la espalda y siguió caminando– ¡Claro que no!

Rose rió entre dientes y, negando con la cabeza, se encaminó hacia el castillo.

* * *

–Te lo digo, Weasley, tu padre está demente–Comentó Scorpius apenas la vio entrar en la sala común.

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de tres cuerpos, con los pies sobre la mesa y comiéndose unas golosinas que le habían enviado desde su casa.

–No más que el tuyo, Scorpius–Fue la respuesta de Rose, quién, sin inmutarse, se quitó su abrigo y el gorro. Al hacer esto, su cabello se encrespó más de lo habitual, en parte por culpa del gorro, en parte por culpa de la sacudida que le había dado su padre.

Scorpius arqueó las cejas.

–Vaya, alguien tuvo una pelea con el peine–Comentó Malfoy sonriendo. Rose le sacó la lengua.

Y en ese momento entró Albus a todo vapor en la sala.

– ¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¿Qué pasó con tío Ron? ¿Lo arreglaste? ¿Se enfadó? –Observó el aspecto totalmente desaliñado de su prima– ¿Has estado llorando? –Se sorprendió.

Rose se rió.

–Esas son muchas preguntas. Sólo he estado jugando con papá, y me dio un buen sacudón. Me revolvió el pelo.

–Más de lo normal–Comentaron Scorpius y Albus a la vez en el mismo tono burlón. Se miraron en gesto de amenaza.

– ¡Oigan! –Protestó Rose, aunque se rió– ¡No se metan con mi melena!

–Claro, no es tu culpa haber nacido así–Observó Scorpius. Albus no pudo evitar reír la broma.

– ¡Calla, cabeza de paja! –Le soltó la niña a Malfoy, quién automáticamente dejó de reír–Para que lo sepas, el rojo es el color del amor, de la pasión. El amarillo es el de la envidia–Le sacó la lengua–. Y el negro de la muerte–Añadió dirigiéndose a su primo.

–Claro, Rose, pero eso sería si tuvieras el pelo rojo–Dijo Albus sin dejar de reírse–. El tuyo es de un naranja zanahoria extraño.

Scorpius rió la broma.

–No negaré que esa fue buena, Potter–Alzó la caja de grageas–. A tu salud.

–Lo mismo digo, Malfoy–Respondió Albus soltando una risotada, imitando el gesto alzando la varita.

Rose frunció el entrecejo, poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

– ¡Se alían en mi contra! ¡Qué malvados son! –Se aplastó el cabello contra el cráneo–Pero por lo que veo, han comenzado a llevarse mejor, y eso es positivo.

Scorpius y Albus intercambiaron una mirada de espanto.

–Rose, te estábamos insultando–Dijo su primo lentamente.

–Nos estábamos burlando en tu gran carota, Weasley–Añadió Scorpius frunciendo el ceño.

–Y tú…–Continuó Albus.

–…le buscas lo bueno…–Malfoy arqueó las cejas.

–…a un insulto, Rose–Su primo negó con la cabeza–. No puede haber nada bueno en que te insulten por tener pelo de payaso–Concluyó.

Rose frunció el ceño.

–Eso no me lo habías dicho.

–Oh…–Albus se rascó la cabeza. Sonrió–Bueno, me lo había pensado.

Scorpius volvió a alzar la caja de grageas.

–A tu salud, Potter–Repitió, tomando una del paquete y llevándosela a la boca. Hizo una mueca–. Hígado.

–Eso te pasa–Se rió Rose.

–Anda, Malfoy, convida–Exclamó Albus riendo por la expresión de repugnancia del chico.

Scorpius sonrió de lado.

–Pase largo–Tomó una gragea y alzando el brazo, lanzó la golosina. Pasó por encima del respaldo del sofá, rozó la araña del techo, casi colisionó contra la estantería, rebotó contra la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, y se hubiera estrellado contra el cristal de un armario de no ser porque Albus pegó un salto y la cazó al vuelo. Scorpius arqueó las cejas–. Buenos reflejos, Potter.

El aludido sonrió, pagado de sí mismo.

–Quisiera poder decir lo mismo de tu puntería, Malfoy. Por poco esto se queda sin vidrio–Añadió dando unos golpecitos en la vitrina–. No te dediques al Quidditch. Hazle un favor a nuestra casa.

– ¡Já! –Se burló Rose apuntando a Scorpius con el dedo.

–Quiero verte a ti en la clase de vuelo, Potter, antes de hablar–Repuso Malfoy con frialdad–. Y a ti también, Weasley–La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Rose–. O me dirás que no vuelas…

– ¿Rose volar? –Se mofó Albus metiéndose la gragea en la boca–Eso es…

– ¡Cállate, Albus! –Chilló Rose entrando en su cuarto como un huracán.

Scorpius arqueó las cejas.

–Vaya. Está más loca de lo que creía–Rose dio un portazo–. ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó al ver a Albus hacer muecas extrañas.

–Era de col de Bruselas–Masculló tosiendo exageradamente.

– ¿Existen las grageas sabor col? –Se preguntó Scorpius extrañado–Tú tampoco estás nada bien, Potter.

–Ya verás que bien estoy en mi escoba, Malfoy. Te cerraré la boca–Declaró dignamente dándose vuelta y entrando en la habitación.

–Ver para creer–Fue la simple respuesta de Scorpius.

* * *

Era un bonito día soleado de septiembre, con un otoño adelantado que se les venía encima y que no hacía sino acrecentar la belleza del momento. Los árboles de los jardines tenían ese tono broncíneo, con hojas amarillas y naranjadas salpicadas aquí y allá, dando color y variedad, como así una sensación de calor al reflejar los rayos del sol.

Era un día perfecto para volar, pero…

Rose respiró hondo. No había porqué entrar en pánico. Asió fuertemente el palo de la escoba que le había sido prestada por el colegio y aguardó intentando controlar sus nervios.

–Señorita Weasley, debe dejar la escoba en el suelo–Ordenó con voz firme la instructora de vuelo. Rose dio un respingo.

–Lo siento, profesora–La niña se apresuró a hacer lo que se le decía. Parado frente a ella, Scorpius mantenía el semblante serio, concentrado en su objetivo. Rose intentó imitarlo, pero no podía dominar su miedo.

–…he volado desde los cinco años, esto es un juego de niños para mí–Rose le frunció el ceño a su primo Albus, que alardeaba sin cuidado frente a sus amigos.

–Quiero que sean firmes, que estén seguros de sí mismos–La profesora comenzó a pasearse entre ellos, observando lo que hacían–, que tengan determinación. Quiero que extiendan el brazo que tienen junto a la escoba y digan "arriba". La escoba no se elevará si no tienen confianza.

Rose se mordió el labio, temerosa. Puso la mano izquierda sobre la escoba.

–A-arriba–Balbuceó, pero la escoba no se movió en lo más mínimo–. Arriba–Repitió, sin resultados–. Arriba. ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba…!

– ¿Así está bien, profesora? –Preguntó Balbina con su vocecita angelical que a Rose le ponía los pelos de punta. La pelirroja se giró a verla. Balbina estaba sentada sobre su escoba, sus pies elevados unos centímetros del suelo.

–No recuerdo haber dicho que hicieran eso, señorita Harrison–Repuso la mujer fríamente, aunque no parecía enfadada.

–Lo lamento, es que Albus me dijo amablemente como hacerlo–Dijo Balbina haciendo un adorable puchero y mirando al chico, quien con una mano detrás de la cabeza le sonrió a la maestra. Ésta miró a la niña con sorpresa. Rose frunció el ceño.

"El arte de la manipulación." Pensó olvidándose momentáneamente de su escoba.

– ¿No lo habías hecho antes, Harrison? –Inquirió la profesora, atónita.

Balbina sonrió inocentemente.

–No, es la primera vez–Puso cara de susto–. ¿Acaso lo he hecho mal? –Inquirió con suavidad.

–No, claro que no–Exclamó apresuradamente la profesora–. Al contrario, en realidad. Muy bien. Cinco puntos para Slytherin.

Balbina sonrió levemente ante los murmullos de aprobación generales. Rose la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¡Arriba! –Rose se dirigió a su escoba casi con ferocidad– ¡ARRIBA! ¡ARRIBA! –Al no obtener ningún resultado, Rose la tomó por el palo alzándola sobre su cabeza, e hizo ademán de golpearla contra el suelo– ¡ARRIBA, ESCOBA ESTUPIDA, O TE JURO QUE TE…!

– ¡Señorita Weasley! –Exclamó la profesora– ¡Cálmese ya!

Ruborizada, Rose vio como los demás chicos soltaban risas discretas. Balbina le sonrió compasiva, aunque a Rose le pareció una burla. Otra vez esos deseos de estrangularla.

–Creo que no está lista para tomar una clase de vuelo, señorita Weasley–Declaró la profesora arrebatándole la escoba de las manos con cierta brusquedad.

La cara de Rose era un poema.

–P-pero…

–Retírese de mi clase.

Por la mente de Rose pasaron a velocidad luz billones de posibilidades, desde llorar, suplicar, negociar hasta hacer una rabieta, pero las rechazó todas.

–Descuide, profesora–Dijo girando sobre sus talones y alzando el mentón altivamente, aunque estaba conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia y vergüenza–. No creo volver a estar lista para practicar cosas inútiles.

– ¡Señorita Weasley, se lo advierto, no se sobrepase conmigo…!

–Buenas tardes, profesora–Dicho esto, Rose se alejó caminando con toda la dignidad que le fue posible sacar en ese momento de sólo Merlín sabía dónde.

–Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin, señorita Weasley–Al ver que Rose seguía caminando, continuó con renovado ímpetu–. La dirección se enterará de su comportamiento insolente. Y su familia.

Rose detuvo el paso apresurado que había iniciado tan rápido como sus piernas fueron capaces. Se giró con lentitud y encaró a la mujer apretando los dientes, sintiéndose incapaz de soportar la humillación de llorar frente a todo su curso.

–Sé que cumplirá con su palabra. Muchísimas gracias–Concluyó con agudo sarcasmo y volvió a darle la espalda, para esta vez salir corriendo sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.

* * *

Aquello estaba resultando complicado para Albus. Por un lado, al quedar en Slytherin había hecho amigos, lo cual desde toda la vida se le había dificultado un poco (Rose era su único apoyo; más de una vez James lo había llamado antisocial). Estaba con la misma Rose, que, contra todo pronóstico, había terminado en la casa de los verdes, cosa que, también contra todo pronóstico, había puesto muy feliz a la niña.

Pero por el otro… su integridad estaba pendiendo de un hilo; a diferencia de lo que le hubiera esperado en Gryffindor, en Slytherin era más repudiado que bienvenido, y tal como podía caerle bien a sus dos compañeros de curso, también era odiado por el noventa y cinco por ciento de los integrantes de su casa. Lo cual, desde luego, no lo hacía muy popular ni querido que digamos. En verdad podía llegar a convertirse en un antisocial. Y también…se sentía un poco responsable por su prima Rose. No es que ella no tuviera con que defenderse, porque siempre le había demostrado que podía muy bien defenderse solita (En más de una vez ella lo había defendido a él), pero era su prima, y, después de todo, no se abandonaba nunca a la familia. Nunca. La lealtad era la primera regla en casa de los Potter, y también en las de los Weasley. Y él lo había aprendido muy bien.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no había dicho nada cuando la profesora había humillado a Rose delante de todos sus compañeros?

¿Por qué no se había plantado delante de ellas, defendiéndola, o al menos apoyándola?

Si sabía que eso hubiera sido lo correcto… ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

"Será porque no era fácil ni seguro", se respondió automáticamente él sólo sus interrogantes. ¿Qué ganaba él con defender a su prima?

Se sintió horrible.

"No hubiera ganado nada", pensó, "Pero es mi prima, mierda, tendría que haber hecho algo."

¿Por qué?

Se sintió peor.

"Bueno, porque la quiero, ¿Cierto? Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí."

Hubieras arruinado tu reputación.

"Ya está bastante arruinada."

No hubieras podido jugar Quidditch en la vida.

"No, no fue por eso. Simplemente…soy un cobarde. Y tal vez, me importa más lo que piensen unos idiotas que ni siquiera conozco, a lo que una de mis personas más queridas piense de mí."

Obtener esa respuesta no lo hizo sentir mejor.

Y en un intento de sentirse mejor, había declinado la propuesta de holgazanear con sus amigos en la sala común para salir en pos de su prima Rose.

Bueno, en realidad había ido con ellos hasta su Sala Común, pero al no encontrar a la niña allí le había remordido la conciencia.

Por lo menos lo había intentado.

"Por lo menos lo intento." Se dijo Albus con las manos en los bolsillos, rondando por los jardines cuando más le convendría estar bajo techo; el cielo presagiaba lluvia.

* * *

Scorpius sabía que era idiota lo que estaba haciendo; para empezar, estaba deambulando fuera del castillo como demente cuando a las claras iba a llover; Se había negado en redondo a comer algo durante el almuerzo, producto de los nervios por la clase de vuelo; Había fracaso estrepitosamente en la clase, siendo prácticamente un hazmerreír para un grupo de Hufflepuff idiotas, de no ser por la mirada asesina que tuvo que dirigirles (Con mucho gusto, como así ese _pequeño_ hechizo, pero eso no contaba); Y, por sobre todas las cosas, tenía que haber ido al estadio de Quidditch.

En realidad, Scorpius no estaba muy seguro del porqué de su paseo; sabía que no debería estar haciendo aquello, y que era muy estúpido de su parte el hacerlo, pero de todos modos estaba allí.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, se debiese a ese sentimiento extraño que lo había atenazado durante todo el día, e incluso días anteriores.

Era malo. Era malo volando, y lo sabía.

No era justo. Claro que no era justo, después de todo, hubiera sido súper genial formar parte del equipo de Quidditch, aunque serle otorgada tamaña cantidad de atención muchas veces no deseada nunca había formado parte de su repertorio de situaciones deseables.

La Weasley, Potter. Ellos eran los que adoraban destacar, no él. Los que se pavoneaban por el castillo sintiéndose amos y señores.

Bueno, tal vez no fuera tan así, pero esa era la impresión que daban y esa era la impresión que Scorpius estaba decidido a tomar como única y verdadera.

Malditos engreídos.

De acuerdo, que bien Potter y Weasley habían terminado en Slytherin. Al parecer se habían decidido a formar parte del círculo de los "oveja negra" de la familia.

O era rebeldía, o querían destacar.

Scorpius decidió pensar que se trataba de meros deseos de destacar.

Y, tratándose de ellos, destacar más de lo que les había tocado por derecho, era un abuso completo y total.

¿Qué quedaba para los _verdaderos_ Slytherin? ¿Cuánto podrían llegar a significar, a resaltar en el grupo de por sí ya marginado que tenían, si estaban totalmente eclipsados por la fuerza de la presencia de los Potter y Weasley, los críos de oro?

Siempre y cuando él quisiese toda aquella atención, claro. Siempre y cuando le interesase que todo el mundo te voltee a mirar por los pasillos, te sonría, te salude y los profesores sean amables contigo.

Y que te ovacionen en un partido de Quidditch.

¿Por qué era tan importante? Los misterios de la vida, solía responderse a sí mismo. Y tal vez tuviese un poquito de razón, después de todo.

Era un misterio por qué un completo antisocial (Según las palabras de sus propios "amigos" de la infancia) deseaba formar parte del equipo.

Amor al deporte, desde luego que no era. Nunca había sido un niño muy activo; era de los que, mientras los demás corrían por el jardín o se trepaban a los árboles, se quedaba despatarrado en el sillón comiendo bombones de fruta sabor menta (Sus favoritos indiscutibles) sin la menor intención de mover nada que no fuera la mandíbula y una única mano.

Sí, una vida muy agitada la suya.

Por eso suponía se había hecho amigo de Malcolm Goyle; éste tampoco era de moverse mucho, y cualquier comestible le parecía bien al muchacho, por lo que podían pasarse horas engullendo golosinas sin necesidad de mantener una conversación.

La realidad era que los Malfoy, los Goyle, los Zabini, los Greengrass, los Nott, todos ellos les habían dicho a sus hijos que eran los mejores niños del mundo y que no existía niño ni niña en el mundo mejor que todos ellos. Eran insuperables, invencibles, increíbles. Y sus padres, mejores aún, si es que era posible.

Y si tus padres te dicen que eres prácticamente el rey de Inglaterra, había pensado Scorpius con amargura cuando hubo estado en el tren, te lo acabas creyendo.

Aunque fuera mentira.

Por eso fue una experiencia tan traumática para el muchacho encontrarse que, al saludar a alguien en el pasillo le den vuelta la cara, le miren de mal modo o incluso con muecas grotescas, insultos y muchas otras cosas más.

Había tenido que sacar la fortaleza que en su vida le habían inculcado de Merlín sabía dónde. Se había tenido que hacer fuerte, decidido. Y mentiroso. Muy mentiroso.

Había tenido que reír cuando hubiera querido llorar, había tenido que plantar frente cuando hubiera querido salir corriendo; había tenido que ser irónico cuando en realidad hubiera querido poder mandarlos a todos y cada uno de esos idiotas a pasear con sus perfectas reputaciones acompañados de sus perfectos apellidos y sus perfectas familias.

Había tenido que mostrarse indiferente cuando en verdad se había sentido herido.

Ni llevaba una semana allí que todo el mundo lo había tratado como una paria. Una sucia y mugrienta paria que nadie quiere tocar, ni acercársele, ni siquiera preguntarle cómo se siente.

Todo el mundo, menos los de su casa.

Los marginados, después de todo.

Y ahí había estado, un momento antes sintiéndose el dueño del mundo y al siguiente una rata odiosa.

Un duro revés para un niño de once años recién cumplidos.

"La mejor arma para tratar con tus enemigos es la indiferencia, Scorpius" Le había dicho su padre incontables veces. "No debes demostrar que te afecten, pero siempre procura afectarlos a ellos."

Y eso había hecho. Al principio como un completo idiota, luego como un principiante y al final como un perfecto canalla. Había aprendido en pocas horas a ser un completo odioso.

Bueno, tal vez no en pocas horas. Nunca había sido muy considerado con las criaturas que lo rodeaban, pero ese era otro tema, después de todo.

Justo cuando había creído tenerlo todo controlado, aparecieron _ellos_.

Sí, el Potter y la Weasley. El primero tan imponente, tan sonriente, tan alegre, pero a la vez muy nervioso. La segunda, con el cabello color zanahoria intenso y alborotado, ropa vieja y gastada, pero con aquella postura que a las claras parecía decir "Me como al mundo, ¿Y qué?".

Potter había reaccionado como se había acostumbrado que hicieran todos; agresivo y desagradable. No se había sorprendido, es más: había estado preparado. Pero Weasley…incluso se había disculpado. Había sido amable. Y vamos, que lo había defendido del bravucón descerebrado que era su primo grandote de Gryffindor.

La pregunta era… ¿Por qué?

¿Qué quería Rose Weasley de Scorpius Malfoy?

A Scorpius esa reacción tan inesperada lo había llenado de desconfianza, de recelo. Algo quería esa niña, lo veía en su mirada tan aparentemente desinteresada. _Demasiado_ amable para su gusto, para serle segura su actitud.

Lo habían golpeado (tanto en sentido literal como en figurado) las veces suficientes aquel día como para confiar en aquella Weasley.

No había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de qué era lo que quería la niña de él: Un amigo. Simple y llanamente.

De todas las personas que Scorpius conocía, _ella_ era quién quería ser su amiga.

Por Merlín, que todos sus parientes le tenían fobia. Tanto los de ella a él como los de él a ella.

Era…estúpido. Esa niña ni siquiera le caía bien.

Pero por lo que le había dicho Weasley, iba a ser su amigo tanto quisiera como si no.

Tendría que aguantarse, suponía.

Contempló el estadio de Quidditch, deteniéndose un momento en el césped, que relucía con un matiz algo opaco dado los nubarrones que obstruían la luz del sol. Luego subió lentamente los escalones, sin despegar los ojos de aquel escenario que nunca sería suyo.

Sólo la vio cuando la chocó con sus rodillas. Bajó la vista ante el golpe, para encontrarse con unos sorprendidos y llorosos ojos azules semi ocultos por unos brazos y un esponjoso cabello anaranjado.

"Oh no, la Weasley" Pensó el niño con pavor deseando dar la vuelta y salir pitando lo más rápido de allí.

Rose se puso de pie, apartándose las lágrimas apresuradamente sin dejar de mirarlo. Scorpius le devolvió una mirada cargada de recelo.

– ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? –Susurró Rose al fin sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

–No lo sabía–Repuso el chico arqueando una ceja–. No te he seguido hasta aquí, Weasley, fue casualidad. No te sientas tan importante.

La niña ladeó la cabeza.

–Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió frunciendo el ceño, aunque su tono de voz, pese a estar perturbado, parecía curioso.

Scorpius se sintió algo descolocado por la pregunta.

–Yo…oh, vaya…–Se maldijo mentalmente por no encontrar las palabras exactas–. No lo sé, no te entrometas.

Sin embargo, se sentó junto a la niña, apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos, clavando la mirada en el frente. Rose se sentó a su lado.

–Estoy triste–Comentó Rose con voz serena. Scorpius, decidido a ignorarla, no respondió–. Me expulsaron de la clase de vuelo. Soy un desastre.

–No diré que no es cierto–Fue la contestación que obtuvo por parte del niño, quién se olvidó momentáneamente de su voto de silencio–. Aunque no serás tan mala como yo. Sólo tu modo es algo…agresivo, Weasley. Debe ser la sangre.

–Todos en mi familia son buenos en Quidditch–La niña suspiró–. No es justo que yo no lo sea.

–Sólo quieres destacar–Se mofó Scorpius.

–No–Rose habló en un tono de voz muy triste, como si los constantes ataques de Scorpius no hicieran si no empeorar su estado de ánimo–. Sólo quiero que… que me conozcan por algo más, ¿Entiendes? No "La hija del héroe". Eso es basura. Yo soy sólo Rose. Y punto. Pero…–La niña suspiró–pero…

– ¿Pero qué? –La increpó el chico con impaciencia.

–Pero esto es decepcionar de nuevo a todos–Lo miró con desesperación. Scorpius se asustó un poco–. Yo no quería terminar aquí en Slytherin, ¿Entiendes? No me molesta, es más, ahora me agrada, pero…no era lo planeado. Mi papá se lo tomó bastante bien, pero…Yo quería…estar en el equipo por…–Rose se miró las rodillas–. Por…

– ¿Por qué es lo que se espera de ti? –Sugirió Scorpius.

–No–Rose negó con la cabeza, y Scorpius notó que se llenaban los ojos de lágrimas–. Era por mi papá.

Y se echó a llorar.

Scorpius no supo qué hacer. No estaba habituado a las lágrimas. Pero tampoco supo que hacer porque no era sólo eso: había algo más. A la Weasley tampoco le gustaba mucho el Quidditch, ni siquiera lo hacía por destacar. Lo hacía…por su padre.

"Scorpius, yo era el mejor de mi casa en Quidditch. Hasta Potter me temía."

"Hijo, sé que serás igualito a mí."

"El Quidditch está en tus venas."

Scorpius la miró.

–Yo también quería hacerlo por mi padre.

Se sostuvieron las miradas unos segundos; luego, Rose se arrojó a los brazos de Scorpius. El chico, tieso como un palo, puso cara de consternación y desagrado.

–Weasley, no llores…–Masculló al fin dándole palmaditas en la cabeza–Arruinas mi ropa.

Rose soltó una breve risa, calmándose un poco, pero siguió abrazada a él.

–Eres un buen amigo, Scorpius–Susurró contra su camisa, ahora salpicada de lágrimas–. Tú sí me comprendes.

– ¡Qué no soy tu…! –El niño refrenó su lengua haciendo un esfuerzo (Aunque sin saber porque se preocupaba en hacerlo) y masculló–. Como quieras.

Porque en el fondo, aunque él no lo supiese, o no quisiese saberlo, él también sentía que ella lo comprendía.

–Si vinieron aquí para estar a solas–Scorpius alzó la vista para toparse con Albus Potter, quién los contemplaba cruzado de brazos y arqueando una ceja–, créanme que no quiero saberlo.

Rose se apartó lentamente de Scorpius, para sonreírle a su primo.

–Scorpius me hizo sentir mejor. Es bueno para escuchar.

La expresión desconfiada de Albus dio paso a la preocupación al mirar a su prima.

– ¿Estás bien? –Inquirió inclinándose hacia ella. La niña asintió vigorosamente.

–Sí. Y he tomado una decisión–Declaró poniéndose de pie, con un ímpetu propio de un político en pleno discurso–. Seré parte del equipo de Quidditch.

Albus arqueó las cejas, incrédulo.

–Rose, no te ofendas, pero no sabes siquiera andar en escoba. ¿Cómo jugarás si no sabes…?

–No necesitamos clase de vuelo–Lo cortó Rose con tono autoritario.

– ¿Necesitamos? –Preguntó Albus arqueando una ceja.

–Así es–Rose tomó a Scorpius del brazo, obligándolo a ponerse de pie–. Los dos seremos parte del equipo. Los mejores. Invencibles. Ya verán todos.

Albus miró a Scorpius como queriendo compartir la opinión de que su prima había perdido la cabeza.

–Weasley, en verdad no juego Quidditch–Masculló el rubio mirando el suelo.

–Lo jugarás. Pero no será por la profesora, ni por nuestros compañeros, ni siquiera por nuestras familias–Se miraron–. Será por nosotros. Por nosotros mismos.

Scorpius suspiró, pero asintió a regañadientes.

¿Cómo decir no?

Rose no aceptaba aquella pequeña palabrita. Jamás.

Tendría que aguantarse, supuso.

Otra vez.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola, hola!_

_Quiero comentarles que, personalmente, adoro este capítulo, en el sentido de que reflejé mi perspectiva de Ron en este caso. Es su hija, y una casa no hará que deje de quererla, por todos los cielos, o eso creo yo. Además, es un adulto, y, aunque aún yo no lo sea, creo que fue lo más razonable que Ron podría ser. Igual, puedo equivocarme. Espero les guste, aunque cualquier crítica en un Review ;)_

_El Quidditch. Uff, que a Rose le digan que no puede hacer algo es motivo más que suficiente para que lo haga. Y arrastrar a Scorpius consigo, claro. Esto tiene un poquito de Albus, pero no será algo que se repita, supongo. Y de más no está decir que tengo escrito este fic hasta el capítulo seis, así que hasta tres semanas más verán capis que tengo hechos desde hace un mes. Cuando cargue esto comenzaré con el siete._

_Mmm… ¿Algo más que acotar? Ah, sí, que Scorpius no es TAN desagradable como parece, pero no se engañen, es odioso y algo malo a veces, tampoco es tan tan bueno ni tan tan malo. (Recuerdan la frase? Jaja)_

_Y que esto se tornará algo autobiográfico a veces, no hasta ahora, pero lo hará. Es que de algún modo tenía que sacar todo fuera (Más que nada, mis desengaños amorosos, uf ¬¬) Aunque, vale decir, no soy Rose. Ella es más astuta y valiente que yo. Es mucho más interesante, claro._

_Ahora, los Reviewsis: (Agradezco a Gui (__**Sorcières de la Neige**__)por dejar dos, un RR en cada capi ^^ Un beso)_

_**Smaris:**__hola! Sí, adoro los RR largos :D Bueno, aquí tienes la reacción de Ron sobre la casa de su hija. Tú me dirás que piensas. Em, sí, en este fic Slytherin es la casa de mi Rose, es la casa correcta para ella. James, bueno, es James, que se le va a hacer, es un muchachito famoso mente cerrada, jaja xd. La niña perfectita, Balbina, mmm, en este cap tienes un poquito más de ella. Y sí, no es muy agradable. Puede que parezca que se peleará con Rose por Scorpius, pero es más que eso. Ya lo verás. Y sí, Rose es rechazada por sus compañeras, al menos por el momento. Aunque tampoco prometo que luego lo harán ;) tendrás que verlo. Gracias por el RR. Espero el de este capi._

_**Sweet Knight:**__gracias, trato de ser la mejor al escribir. No mejor que los demás, sino la mejor yo que pueda ser. El debate con el sombrero fue divertido, al menos intenté que lo fuera, y sí, pese a que Rose quería otra cosa, el sombrero decidió otra, pero fue lo mejor :D jaaj Scorpius es un niño malo, algo odioso, pero bueno, no es sólo culpa suya, como bien viste en este capi y seguirás viendo a lo largo de la historia. Albus también me gusta mucho, por ahora es un niño inocente y despreocupado, pero las amistades… bueno, mejor no digo más, no vaya a ser cosa que adelante algo importante. Y Jamie, bueno, es Jamie. Un calco de su abuelo. Y aquí los prejuicios. Puede que sean diferentes a lo que se espera de ellos o completamente tal cual dicen los prejucios. Que se yo, me parece que la vida real es así. Mi predisposición a pensar bien de la gente muchas veces no es buena. Adoro los reviews largos, nunca serás molestia :D ¿Te sorprendió Slytherin para mis niños? Verás que es la casa indicada para ellos, la historia te lo ira diciendo. Un beso, gracias por el Review, espero otro sea grande o pequeño _

_**Veida Joana:**__ ¿Casi identificada con Rose? Oh, ella es genial. Los chicos pueden ser algo malos, jaja, pero bueno, ya verás más. Me alegro de que te gusten mis personalidades para los personajes de Jota, yo los adoro, intenté que fueran distintos, espero te guste este capi :D besos_

_**DORORO: **__Sí, lo sé, Rose en sly no es común, pero creo que es divertido, y tiene sentido, al menos con la personalidad que tiene mi Rosie. La ceremonia de selección me alegro haya sido de tu agrado, intenté que fuera buena :D. Los personajes me alegro que te gusten. Sí, el humor lo hace más llevadero, al menos para mí gusto. Gracias por tus elogios para mi forma de narrar, es mi sueño ser buena en esto que es la literatura. Espero te guste este capi._

_**Amelie Victoire Cobain**__: Balbina… Balbina es un personaje interesante. Desagrada por el mero echo de que es demasiado agradable para ser real ;) James, bueno, algún día, tal vez madure, aunque no prometo nada jaja. Los Gryffindor, y bueno, son como los malos aquí, a diferencia de lo que quiso decir jota. Aunque los Sly tampoco son angelitos ;) y Scorpius, bueno, el porqué de su actitud lo irás teniendo poco a poco. Un beso, y aquí tienes la actualización._

_**Maane deLaasa: **__gracias, yo también adoro a mi Rose. ¿Albus y Scorpius amigos? Jaja, mm, no prometo nada, pero nunca digas nunca ;) Besos_

_**Sakura-Granger**__: Gracias, me alegro que no sea pasada de leer, que sea en un tono ligero :D y que entretenga, claro. Si, es distinto, los personajes (bah, las personalidades) y todo eso, pero eso es lo divertido, creo, jaja. ¡Oh, las cosas de segunda mano! Mm, bueno, tu comentario me hizo pensar mucho en esto, y como no me gustan las cosas porque sí en ninguna historia, eso tendrá una explicación lógica, pero no puedo decirla todavía ;) Besos y gracias por el Review._

_**Veela Black**__: Gracias por tus elogios y bonitas palabras!__Escribí mal askaban, que torpe soy, lo corregiré para la próxima, gracias por el dato. Jaja, lo de comer mucho o poco va en cada una, supongo :D Si, los prejuicios, etiquetas y estereotipos son detestables, pero todos los tenemos, somos humanos, y aunque Rose luche contra ellos, ella también es humana, y también los tiene. La revolución que intenta dar Rose es una revolución en un aspecto humano de las personas, unir a la gente y a las casas (jaja, suerte con eso, diría el 99,9 por ciento jaja xd) un beso, espero te guste este capi._

_**Lia salaces**__: ¡me encanta que te encante! Y no tengas miedo, publica! La crítica siempre es buena, y es muy lindo sentirse autor y dueño aunque sea de algo que en realidad, no es del todo propio, pero bueno, es divertido, publica tu historia y me haré un tiempito y la leeré :D besos._

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**__: Hola, Gui. Veamos, los reviews largos me encantan, y me has dejado dos. Los responderé juntos. No lo había pensado, pero sí, la verdad es que fue algo Lily-Sev-Jamie, aunque claro, al final (sacando a James, que es igual) Rose y Scorpius son distintos a los otros dos. Yo también los idealizaba, creéme, en bajo el disfraz de mi corazón son bastante distintos a estos, pero bueno, quería que esta historia fuera totalmente distinta, o lo más posible jaja. Jaja, Rose es encantadora, la amo. Y sí, es una revolucionaria, me recuerda a los socialistas jaja (Soy una zurda de corazón jaja) Albus en Slytherin, siempre. Sólo en otra historia que haré lo pondría en Gryffindor, para cambiar y experimentar (Siempre me gusta experimentar y ponerme retos) Y me hizo gracia tu pregunta de Lysander y Lorcan porque para mí también fue un lío al escribir (te soy sincera lo adapto a mi necesidades en la historia) pero creo que te respondí eso en un review en Heirs :D Y Lucy, una genia lejos. Rose Slytherin, y sí, algo retorcida ajajjajajajaja. Es parte de su encanto supongo ;)_

_Besos a todos, gracias!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**SÉ QUE NO ES VIERNES, PERO CASI CASI POR UNA HORA, NO ES PECADO O SI?**

**Disclaimer:** **No soy Rowling, esto no me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro. Atribúyanme sólo la escritura** (Tanto si les parece buena como si no), los intentos de OC **y la trama, por supuesto.**

**Summary:** _Rose Weasley está cansada de ser juzgada como la futura niña dorada de Gryffindor. Está dispuesta a revolucionar Hogwarts, a cambiar el mundo que la rodea, ser una rebelde contra el sistema contra todo, y contra todos, pero... ¿Podrá contra el amor?_

_**GRACIAS MIL POR SU APOYO CON EL FIC, TANTOS REVIEWS, HISTORIA ALERTA**__**, FAVORITA Y AUTOR FAVORITO Y ALERTA… WOW! UN MILLÓN DE BESOS.**_

_**Actualización los viernes :)**_

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS AL FINAL DEL FIC

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

– ¡Rosie, no estás hablando en serio! –Se precipitó Victoire, poniéndose de pie de un salto y retrocediendo involuntariamente, llevándose una mano al pecho y chocando contra la biblioteca a sus espaldas.

Rose rodó los ojos, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

– ¡Que sí, Vic, que sí! –Suspiró, negado con la cabeza–Ni que hubieras visto un dementor.

– ¡Es como si lo fuera! –Terció Victoire, aún agitada, mirándola con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

Las niñas Weasley (Y las no tanto, valía aclarar) estaban sentadas en la que había sido la habitación de Ginny cuando vivía en la Madriguera. Victoire, Lucy y Rose estaban sentadas en la alfombra; Molly, Roxanne y Dominique estaban sobre la cama.

Rose se miró las manos, manchadas de tinta y con las uñas comidas.

–Es lo más natural del mundo. Creí que tú mejor que nadie lo entenderías–Comentó con aire ofendido–. Tú sientes lo mismo que yo.

Aquí la mirada de Victoire fue sumamente escéptica.

–Si vas a comparar lo de Ted y yo con tu ternurita de niña de primero…

–No es una ternurita–Discrepó Rose sonriéndole a su prima Victoire–. Es amor.

Desde la cama, Molly negó con la cabeza.

–No sabes lo que dices, criatura–Declaró acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

–No te pongas en plan superada, Molly Weasley–Repuso Rose sin inmutarse–. Tienes trece para catorce, y ni un solo novio en tu haber.

La aludida se ruborizó y no respondió.

–Para el amor no hay edad–Opinó Lucy, que se hallaba recostada en el suelo mirando hacia el techo, nadie sabía qué.

–Bueno, no, pero…–Victoire seguía azorada–No te puede gustar _ése_, Rosie. Es…

–…guapísimo–Rose sonrió abiertamente.

Roxanne la miró con curiosidad.

– ¿Lo es?

Victoire negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

– ¡Ese no es el punto! –Exclamó cuando Rose abría la boca para responder– ¿Es que no te importa lo que vayan a pensar, Rose?

La aludida se extrañó por la pregunta.

– ¿Qué vayan a pensar quiénes? –Inquirió.

– ¡Pues la familia! –Chilló Victoire. Rose nunca la había visto tan fuera de sus cabales– ¡Nadie lo vería con buenos ojos!

Rose rodó los ojos.

–Sé que soy joven, Vic. Vamos, que no pienso, no sé, en salir con él. Sólo dije que estoy enamorada.

– ¡Eso dices ahora! –Rebatió Victoire comenzando a andar en círculos por la habitación, algo digamos complicado si vamos al caso de que era diminuta y estaba llena de gente– ¡Pero llegará el momento en que crezcas, te hagas mayor, y por más que intentes ocultarlo no podrás con ello, se lo dirás, lo sé, y entonces él te dirá que siente lo mismo por ti! ¡Se amarán, estarán juntos, y cuando entre tu chismoso primo pequeño en la habitación y los descubra será demasiado tarde! ¡Porque lo sabrá todo el mundo! ¡Y lo arruinará todo!

Rose arqueó las cejas.

–Entiendo tu postura, y todo lo que dices, Vic, créeme. Y si así fuera, ¿Cuál sería el problema? Es maravilloso. Tal vez no sea un jugador de Quidditch de Gryffindor, claro–La miró con elocuencia. Victoire frunció el ceño–, ni sea el muchacho que mi padre siempre haya querido. Pero no me interesa lo que depare el futuro. Si ocurre, ocurrirá. Fin del asunto.

– ¡Eso sería si estuviéramos hablando de alguien normal! –Rebatió Victoire.

– ¡Ah, y como es de Slytherin no es normal! –Se enfadó Rose cruzándose de brazos– ¡No esperaba esos prejuicios idiotas por parte de ti, Vic! ¡Siempre te he visto por una persona razonable!

– ¡Estoy siendo más razonable que nunca, Rose! ¿Sabes lo que le haría a la familia que te casaras con un Malfoy?

Rose parpadeó repetidas veces.

–Wow, wow, wow–Alzó las manos como quién detiene el tránsito– ¿Qué tiene que ver Scorpius en todo esto?

Victoire pareció desconcertada.

–Estás enamorada de él, ¿O no?

Rose arrugó la nariz.

– ¡Cielos, No! ¡Vic, en verdad a veces me asustas!

A Victoire se le abrió la boca.

– ¿Qué no era él? –Balbuceó.

– ¡No! –Exclamó Rose sin dejar de fruncir la nariz.

Victoire volvió a sentarse en el suelo.

– ¿Quién es entonces? –Susurró.

– ¡Nicholas Nott, el amigo de Albus!

–Oh–Victoire esbozó una pequeña sonrisa–. Perdona.

–Te perdono–Rose suspiró–. ¿De dónde sacaste aquello de que estaba enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Qué me iba a casar con él? Además, ni que fuera tanto. Si así fuera…

Victoire alzó el rostro instantáneamente.

–Pero no lo será, ¿Cierto?

Rose negó con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–No. Cielos, Vic, ten calma.

Victoire también suspiró.

–Lo siento, me dejé llevar. Matrimonio…–Murmuró negando con la cabeza–En serio, a veces soy algo precipitada.

–Eres Gryffindor. Precipitados por naturaleza–Molly y Victoire le dirigieron a Rose una mirada enfadada.

–Y tú Slytherin, presumida por naturaleza–Molly le sacó la lengua.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

–Oye, Rosie–La llamó Roxanne– ¿Es guapo?

Rose sonrió.

–Pues…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y por ella se dejaron ver Fred, Hugo y Louis.

– ¿Quién es guapo? –Se entrometió Fred.

Rose se ruborizó.

–Oh, yo, pues…No es de tu asunto.

–No corrompas a mi hermanita, Rosie–Fred cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza–. A ver si se le da por ser Slytherin y deshonrar a la familia. O por ser una Hufflepuff. ¿Te imaginas a mi hermana pequeña siendo Hufflepuff? Creo que no lo resistiría.

– ¡Yo no voy a ser Hufflepuff! –Se enfadó Roxanne, cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero.

–Faltan como cuatro años para eso, Roxie–Comentó Fred fingiendo desinterés–. Uno nunca sabe… recién tienes ocho.

– ¡Deja de molestarla, Fred! –Se enfadó Rose– ¡Ya tienes quince, podrías contenerte un poco!

–Podría, sí, es verdad–Asintió el chico sonriéndole a Rose–. Pero no quiero.

Molly entrecerró los ojos.

– ¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿Unirte al club de chicas? Podríamos pintarte las uñas…

Fred soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

–No gracias, Molly, yo paso. Pero James trajo un par de amigos, así que si te interesa podrías intentar conseguirte un novio de una buena vez.

Victoire se puso de pie de un salto.

– ¿Ya llegaron? –Exclamó con la ilusión descrita en la cara.

Fred la imitó en plan burlón.

– ¡Ay, sí, ya llegaron! –Exclamó con voz chillona. Victoire entrecerró los ojos–Vamos, que nos esperan abajo.

Dicho esto, los tres muchachos se dieron la vuelta y bajaron corriendo las escaleras.

–No crecerá jamás–Se enfurruñó Molly negando con la cabeza–. Es un inmaduro.

–Las chicas siempre maduran más rápido que los chicos–Comentó Victoire dándole una palmaditas en la espalda–. Tenle paciencia.

Molly apretó los puños.

–Se la tengo desde mi nacimiento. Pero ya aquello… ¡Los amigos de James son mis compañeros de curso, Vic! ¡Es humillante!

–Oh, Lily se ha perdido la charla de chicas–Comentó Dominique, quien tenía la misma edad de la pelirroja Potter, lo que las había hecho llevarse estupendamente.

–Bueno, será en otra ocasión–Respondió Victoire dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hermana. Dominique se la sacudió de un manotón.

– ¡Deja eso, Vic!

La aludida se limitó a reír.

Aún en la entrada estaban los Potter, siendo acosados por varios pares de brazos, saludos de navidad y preguntas extrañas. Rose alcanzó a divisar a su primo Albus entre todo el gentío. El niño le sonrió, aliviado de tener a su mejor compinche con él.

Albus siempre encontraba en Rose un soporte.

La niña se puso en cuatro patas en el suelo, abriéndose paso entre los pares de piernas que rodeaban a los cinco Potter más uno, como había bautizado internamente al grupo que formaban sus tíos, sus tres primos y Teddy Lupin.

Rose llegó junto a su primo después de haber sido impulsada por el trasero de tía Audrey, por lo que acabó despatarrada a los pies de Albus, con el cabello castaño-naranja despeinado y la falda arremangada, dejando a la vista sus piernas pálidas y pecosas.

Y al alzar la vista, sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

–Hola, prima–Saludó Albus con un destello de burla en su sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental.

– ¿Te sientes serpiente, Rose? –Se burló James alzando el mentón en plan arrogante. Un coro de risas masculinas sucedió a esta broma.

Lysander y Lorcan Scamander, como así Bruce Wood, se hallaban junto al mayor de los hermanos Potter. Ethan Zabini y Nicholas Nott flanqueaban a Albus.

Rose maldijo mentalmente.

–La falda, Rosie–Intervino la pequeña Lily, y al notar el estado en que se encontraba su ropa y su cabello, un subidón de sangre atacó sus orejas como si estuvieran bajo fuego.

–Gracias–Repuso Rose, intentando mantener el tono despreocupado, y poniéndose de pie dignamente, se acomodó la falda y el cabello.

–Tienes tierra en la nariz–Observó Nicholas Nott. Rose se frotó la cara con precipitación.

–Gracias–Volvió a farfullar, sintiendo las orejas aún más ardientes.

–Conoces a Nick y a Ethan–Afirmó Albus arqueando una ceja, de modo que la frase sonó a pregunta. Al menos para Rose.

–Sí, claro. Somos compañeros de curso–Musitó la niña mirándose las manos, lamentando su estado caótico de tinta y uñas mordidas.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Albus miraba a Rose extrañado por su actitud tan tímida y nerviosa.

– ¿Quién es _ella_? –Farfulló Nicholas Nott como hipnotizado al ver pasar a Victoire en dirección a Teddy.

–Es _mi_ prima Victoire–Intervino James en tono enfadado y posesivo.

–Y tiene novio–Se apresuró a aclarar Rose disimulando sus celos espectacularmente.

–Siempre las guapas tienen novio–Se indignó Ethan Zabini rodando los ojos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, niñito? –Molly por poco se abalanzó sobre él cuando Fred la sujetó, apartándola de Ethan.

–Deberías meterte con los de tu edad, Molly–Decía Fred negando con la cabeza mientras la chica le soltaba improperios.

Rose les sonrió a los tres niños de Slytherin.

–Falta para cenar. ¿Una partida de ajedrez?

Nick Nott arrugó la nariz.

–Bromeas, ¿Cierto?

Rose ladeó la cabeza, pero manteniendo el semblante serio.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Es de idiotas–Dijo Nick con desdén–. De idiotas y de ancianos.

–Claro, tienes razón–Rose sonrió automáticamente, tachando el ajedrez de su lista mental–. ¿Vamos a comer algo?

–Muero de hambre–Declaró Ethan, y los cuatro se encaminaron a la mesa con los bocadillos.

–No me habías dicho que vendrían tus amigos, Al–Le susurró Rose camino a las botanas.

–No sabía que te importara, Rosie–Se mofó el chico tomando un sándwich.

–Ni me importa–Se apresuró a aclarar la niña, acomodándose el cabello pelirrojo, otra vez disimulando perfectamente su inquietud interna–. Simplemente me tomó desprevenida.

–Ya pasaron las navidades–Explicó Albus dándole un mordisco a su comida–. No vi por qué no invitarlos, después de todo, James trajo a los suyos. La casa está algo colapsada, pero nos divertimos. Serán sólo un par de días. Tú no has invitado amigos, ¿Cierto?

Rose sabía a quién se refería Albus con aquella pregunta, en aquel tono tan intranquilo.

–No–Repuso lacónicamente tomando un vaso y bebiendo largamente. Albus se encogió de hombros, aliviado, y comenzó a conversar con sus amigos.

Scorpius no había contestado sus cartas; ni siquiera la de las felicitaciones navideñas. Rose temía que le hubiese pasado algo. No encontraba otra explicación para aquella ausencia de noticias.

Sí, definitivamente le había pasado algo malo.

* * *

Las vacaciones de invierno habían pasado demasiado rápido para el gusto de Scorpius. No le parecían para nada suficiente esas dos semanas, en las cuales apenas había tenido tiempo de holgazanear y olvidarse de sus libros que ya había tenido que empacar todas sus cosas otra vez.

Y ahí estaba, en la plataforma, flanqueado por sus padres, intentando hallarse dentro de aquella inmensa cantidad de vapor, que generaba la ilusión de difuminar y desdibujar los contornos de las cosas que se encontraban envueltas en él, por él.

–Recuérdame pasar por casa de tu hermana, Astoria–Le comentó Draco a su esposa mientras caminaban.

–De acuerdo. Scorpius–Astoria se agachó un tanto para acomodarle la ropa y el pelo. El niño se la sacudió como pudo–. Diviértete. Te extrañaremos.

Draco le echó un asentimiento a su hijo, confirmando las palabras de la mujer. Scorpius imitó a su padre. Astoria frunció el ceño.

–Qué parco eres–Refunfuñó dándole un beso en la frente–. Anda, pásatelo bien.

Un relámpago rojo estalló en la superficie blanca y etérea.

– ¡Scorpius!

"Oh, no, maldita sea."

– ¿Quién te llama? –Preguntó Draco frunciendo el entrecejo, mirando en dirección al borrón difuso de color.

– ¡Scorpius!

"Pero si es la…"

– ¡Scorpius! –Rose Weasley se abalanzó sobre él, estrujándolo en un abrazo. Se apartó de él para mirarlo con una sonrisa resplandeciente de alivio– ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!

Sonriendo nerviosamente a sus incrédulos padres, Scorpius dijo:

–No sé de que hablas, Weasley.

Los azules ojos de Rose se oscurecieron con el rastro de un enfado incipiente.

– ¿Por qué no has respondido mis cartas? –Inquirió soltándolo del todo y mirándolo de un modo muy poco amigable.

"Sólo finge demencia."

– ¿Qué…cartas? –Balbuceó de un modo muy convincente.

– ¿No te han llegado? –Rose, llevándose las manos a la cintura, miró a los padres de Scorpius muy indignada– ¡No le han llegado, ¿Pueden creerlo?

Draco miró a Scorpius pidiendo una explicación. El chico se limitó a mirarlo con impotencia.

– ¡Es increíble! ¡Esa lechuza tarada no sabe hacer nada bien! ¡Le he dicho claramente "Llévasela a Scorpius"! ¡Pero ni modo! –Dejó caer los brazos a los lados, negando con la cabeza–. Si no puede entregarles cartas a mi mejor amigo, que queda para lo demás…lechuza torpe…–Miró a los padres de Scorpius–. Rose Weasley, buenos días. Nos vemos en el tren, Scor–Lo saludó con la mano y se alejó corriendo tan rápido como había llegado–. ¡Te guardaré un asiento!

Draco y Astoria miraron a su hijo arqueando las cejas.

– ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habías hecho amigos en Hogwarts, Scorpius? –Inquirió la madre cruzándose de brazos.

–NO es mi amiga–Masculló entre dientes el chico.

– ¿Y eso entonces que rayos fue? –Saltó Draco arqueando una ceja.

–Ella _cree_ que es mi mejor amiga, pero…–El niño suspiró, maldiciendo a la Weasley con todas las ganas–No lo es. Digo, no es mi mejor amiga, ni mi amiga, ni mi nada. Pero ella dice que soy su mejor amigo. Ni siquiera me agrada…

Astoria frunció el entrecejo.

–Pues díselo.

Scorpius volvió a suspirar.

–Ya lo hice. Y sigue insistiendo. Está tan demente como su padre.

–Hablaré con tus maestros–Dijo Astoria. El padre miró a su esposa arqueando las cejas–. ¡Eso es acoso, Draco!

El hombre chasqueó la lengua.

–Ni que fuera para tanto, Astoria. Es sólo una cría que…–Sonrió con un deje claro de burla.

Tanto Scorpius como Astoria fruncieron el entrecejo.

– ¿Una cría que qué, Draco? –Insistió la mujer.

–…Una cría que está enamorada de mi hijo–Lo miró con orgullo desde su altura–. Cosa que no me extraña. Tiene a quién salir.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa ladina, al tiempo que Astoria fruncía aún más el entrecejo, sorprendida.

¿La Weasley enamorada de él? ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Era tan obvio!

* * *

La primera clase después de las vacaciones de invierno era la de Pociones. Rose no era muy afecta a mezclar cosas extrañas y definitivamente asquerosas para crear un brebaje de un color raro que fuere supuestamente mágico. Los hechizos eran más rápidos y eficaces, pero de todos modos era importante saber preparar pociones. O eso se recordaba una y otra vez mientras repasaban las propiedades de un bezoar.

¿Qué tenía que ver un bezoar con hacer una poción? Misterio sin respuesta.

Rose hubiera preguntado de no ser por dos razones. La primera, porque el profesor la habría juzgado impertinente. Y la segunda, porque ser juzgada impertinente por su jefe de casa hubiera sumado mucho en contra suya.

Algo que, definitivamente, no le convenía.

Ya incordiaría al profesor Binns. Eso sería divertido. Además, recaer en el concepto del profesor fantasma no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

También estaba esa predisposición suya a odiar al profesor de Pociones. Slughorn era un tipo afable, en la mayoría de los casos, y amable con los de su casa. Al menos, con algunos. Y eso era lo que Rose justamente detestaba.

Que la adorase por ser hija de la alumna estrella y del "otro muchacho" que habían luchado junto a Harry Potter le parecía sumamente estúpido.

Y que ignorase a Scorpius por completo sólo por ser un Malfoy, más estúpido aún.

"Es un viejo gordo e interesado." Pensó Rose con enfado justo cuando el profesor le dedicaba una sonrisa amable. Haciendo un esfuerzo que nadie pudo notar, la niña se la devolvió.

Se deshacía en palabras melosas para con Albus y "el honor que representaba tener a un Potter en la casa Slytherin", hacía notar su marcado talento (El condenado Albus no cazaba una y aún así lo trataba como si fuese el mismo inventor de la poción Multijugos –Fuere lo que fuere eso, Rose no lo sabía–) y lo felicitaba por saber manipular un cuchillo.

Aquello se estaba tornando insultante, y más insultante aún que con ella se comportase de un modo parecido.

–Señor Potter, ¿Podría decirnos qué es un bezoar? –Inquirió dirigiendo su exagerada sonrisa hacia Albus. Rose, que se encontraba sentada junto a su primo, le dio un codazo disimulado. El aludido pestañeó con somnolencia, dando un respingo, seguramente sin saber siquiera donde se encontraba.

–El bezoar es… bueno…es un bezoar. Digo, es muy importante saber lo que es, ¡Profesor, es tan fácil! Es obvio que un bezoar es… es algo–El balbuceo de Albus estaba tornándose patético–. Es algo así como…bueno…usted me entiende, profesor, es…

Slughorn arqueó una ceja.

–Lo que usted quiere decir es que…–Comenzó el profesor. Albus asintió, como invitándolo a seguir–el bezoar es algo que proviene de los…

–Los…–Repitió Albus, sin tener la más pálida idea de lo que el profesor quería oír, pero al parecer queriendo pilotear la situación lo máximo posible.

–los…animales–Completó Slughorn, mirándolo con un leve rastro de desaprobación en los ojos.

Albus asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, mostrando su sonrisa de comercial de pasta dentífrica.

–Eso es exactamente lo que había querido decir, profesor. Es que no sabía cómo explicarlo…

Scorpius soltó una risita despectiva.

Ya bien podía Albus ir a decirle esa bobada a McGonagall a ver cómo le iba, pensó Rose. Ningún profesor con dos dedos de frente se hubiera creído aquello. Ningún profesor con dos dedos de frente…ni favoritismos.

Rose miró al profesor con desafío.

Al otro lado de Albus, Nick Nott hizo una mueca de dolor. Rose no pudo evitar pensar en lo atractivo que se veía, con el cabello reluciente negro como la noche, los ojos oscuros, de un café que bien podía confundirse con el negro…y la piel…la piel de porcelana, nívea y tersa…era como un vampiro…un vampiro mágico…un vampiro brujo que la tenía total y completamente hechizada…

–Señorita Weasley…–Llamaba Slughorn a los gritos a la niña– ¿Podría concentrarse en la clase? Acabo de hacerle una pregunta.

Aquí la que dio un respingo fue Rose. Se enderezó y se vio mentalmente secándose la saliva del mentón, aunque en realidad manteniendo una perfecta cara de póquer.

–Ya lo sabía, señor, pero estaba meditando sobre qué responder. ¿Podría repetirla? No me ha quedado del todo claro.

Scorpius arqueó una ceja en su dirección. Desde la otra punta del salón, Balbina Harrison la miraba fijamente de un modo que Rose no pudo colegir: daba la sensación de ser desagradable, pero la inexpresividad del rostro de Balbina no le permitía comprobar sus especulaciones.

Slughorn también arqueó una ceja al mirar a su alumna.

– ¿Qué es un bezoar, señorita Weasley?

"Viejo dinosaurio."

–Un bezoar…

"¿Por qué no te jubilas de una jodida vez?"

–…es una piedra que se extrae del estómago de un animal, una cabra por ejemplo, y que sirve como antídoto a diversos venenos–Rose miró sorprendida (Y completamente encantada) a Nick Nott, quien acababa de responder a la pregunta veloz e inequívocamente.

– ¿Acaso usted se llama señorita Weasley? –Slughorn se cruzó de brazos, enfadado, para mirar al niño paliducho con el entrecejo fruncido.

–No, señor, lo siento…–Repuso Nick Nott agachando la cabeza.

–De todos modos fue una respuesta muy buena–Lo interrumpió el profesor. El niño alzó la vista, sorprendido. Rose miró a Slughorn con un levísimo enfado. ¿No iba a regañarla siquiera? ¡Ella era igual a los demás! ¡Merecía ser castigada! ¡Igualdad para todos, eso quería! –. Cinco puntos para Slytherin, señor Nott.

Pero si Rose creía que luchaba por la igualdad, si ese era su mayor principio moral, si en verdad lo justo a su parecer hubiera sido ser castigada… ¿Por qué no le decía al profesor que la castigase?

Se mordió el labio. Las palabras estaban en su mente, pero las intenciones de formularlas se hacían esperar.

–Scorpius, ¿Por qué me ignoraste en el almuerzo? –Susurró Rose con cierto enfado, mitad por la actitud de su supuesto mejor amigo, mitad por su propia actitud hacia Slughorn.

Rose le había guardado un lugar a su compañero Slytherin en la mesa del Gran Comedor, ya que no había logrado dar con él antes, ni en el expreso de Hogwarts al llegar, ni en la Sala Común, ni en el desayuno; y cuando por fin habían coincidido a la hora de la comida, Scorpius la había pasado olímpicamente por alto, alzando el mentón y fingiendo no oír sus llamados a viva voz.

La niña, como se puede esperar, estaba muy consternada, después de todo, que tu mejor (por no decir único) amigo no se dé cuenta de tu existencia, por no decir que te ignore muy a propósito, no tiene nada de lindo, ni agradable.

Scorpius arqueó una ceja, francamente hastiado.

–Me avergonzaste de un modo total y completamente desagradable frente a mis padres, armando una escenita sobre nuestra hermosa amistad, Weasley. Nota el sarcasmo, por favor, contigo nunca está de más asegurarse–Rose sintió que le ardían un poco las orejas–. NO eres mi amiga, ¿De acuerdo? Me desagradas, me incomodas, me molestas. Eres una pesada, y no hay vuelta de hoja. Así que te agradecería que me dejaras en paz.

–No te hago nada malo, Scorpius, solamente quiero ser buena contigo–Exclamó Rose firmemente, pero sintiéndose muy en el fondo algo mortificada.

Scorpius se inclinó cerca de ella, de modo así poder susurrar sin ser descubierto por el profesor.

– ¿Por qué quieres ser buena conmigo, Weasley?

Rose alzó el mentón.

–Porque detesto la segregación hacia los hijos de ex mortífagos o personas con tendencias obscuras. Y porque me caes bien–Murmuró ella a su vez.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

–No se trata sólo de eso, Weasley, y tú lo sabes muy bien.

Rose arqueó una ceja, sin comprender el razonamiento de Malfoy.

–Explícate, no te entiendo.

–Tú me quieres–Comentó el chico sugerentemente, apartándose el cabello del rostro con arrogancia.

La niña parpadeó. Hubo un momento de silencio.

–Claro que te quiero–Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creer lo que oía–. Como quiero a Albus, a Lucy, o a Sandy. Eres mi amigo.

Aquí Scorpius fue quien puso los ojos en blanco, para después chasquear la lengua.

–Rose, a lo que me refiero es que ya _lo_ _sé_.

Rose soltó un bufido, hartándose un poco del asunto.

– ¿Que sabes qué, Scorpius? Deja de hacerte el interesante y ve al punto, ¿Quieres?

La sonrisa del chico se hizo más pronunciada.

–Estás enamorada de mí.

Se hizo el silencio. Scorpius la miraba con aires de superioridad; Rose mantenía el semblante inexpresivo.

Scorpius comenzó a contar. Uno, dos, tres, veinte, cincuenta segundos y la chica no daba señales de haber oído sus palabras.

– ¿Y bien? –Murmuró arqueando una ceja. Los ojos de la niña se veían más brillantes de lo normal.

Rose estalló en carcajadas. Risotadas limpias y fuertes, estridentes, que hicieron que el profesor se voltease para verla con enfado, como así sus compañeros extrañadísimos.

– ¿Qué yo estoy enamorada de ti? –Repitió cuando pudo recobrar el aliento.

Scorpius asintió, consternado. La risa de Rose se hizo más intensa.

La niña siguió riendo hasta que lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Scorpius, visiblemente indignado, se cruzó de brazos y la miró tan despectivamente como pudo.

– ¿Qué tiene de cómico? –Exclamó–. Es evidente.

–Es evidente que no me conoces, Scorpius–Dijo Rose cuando se hubo calmado del todo, secándose las lágrimas–. Si estuviera enamorada de ti…–Lo examinó con la mirada, sopesando su aspecto, y también su actitud. No podía ser más distinto a Nick Nott ni aunque hubiese sido intencional–No, no tienes nada que ver con él.

Scorpius, herido en su orgullo, alzó aún más el mentón.

– ¿Él? ¿Quién es _él_?

Poniéndose súbitamente seria, Rose lo evaluó concienzudamente.

– ¿Eres de fiar?

Scorpius arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? –Contra preguntó, saliéndose por la tangente.

Rose también se dio cuenta. La niña alzó una ceja a su vez.

–Eres un Slytherin–Observó con recelo.

Scorpius resopló.

– Oh, ¿Y tú no? –Ironizó–. Y nota el…

–…sarcasmo. Lo sé–Concluyó la niña–. No soy tan idiota todavía.

Scorpius no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

– ¿Todavía?

Rose frunció el ceño.

–Es una expresión.

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

–Ya. ¿Quién es él?

Rose plegó los labios formando una línea pareja. Parpadeó, y, mirando a los lados con disimulo para asegurarse de que nadie escuchase, susurró velozmente:

–Nick Nott.

Scorpius se quedó patidifuso. ¿Nick Nott? ¿El asquerosamente aniñado, malcriado y mañero Nick Nott? ¿Ése que nunca le había querido prestar su escoba? ¿Ése que se burlaba de él por su "poco talento" para el Quidditch? ¿Ése Nick Nott?

Arqueó una ceja en dirección a Rose, quien lo miraba expectante.

–Weasley, qué mal gusto tienes.

Se recreó durante una milésima de segundo en la expresión horrorizada de Rose antes de girarse hacia el profesor con una expresión que pretendía ser concentrada.

–Eres un idiota, Scorpius, no sabes lo que dices–Exclamó la niña con una inquina que sorprendió, pero no así afectó, a Malfoy.

–Sólo sé que es muy repulsivo. Pero claro, entre feos se entenderán.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio el rostro de Rose enrojecer.

–Cierra la boca.

–Tú primero, hazle un favor a la humanidad.

La niña Weasley no respondió.

–Comencemos con la clase, entonces–Slughorn prosiguió como si nada hubiese pasado–. Está claro que no están listos para preparar un veneno para probar el uso del bezoar en alguno de ustedes–A continuación, soltó una risotada que la muy lame botas de Balbina imitó con su vocecilla etérea y prolija. Rose contuvo un bufido–. Sin embargo, podemos intentar hacer la poción para curar el resfriado, que es muy fácil y lleva ingredientes simples de recordar y manejar–Scorpius dejó de fingir que le interesaba el asunto, dado que el profesor ni se fijaba en él, y comenzó a contarle las arrugas del rostro. Llevaba veintitrés en el párpado derecho cuando Slughorn dijo: –. Y como recompensa por el regreso de las vacaciones, quién mejor realice la poción se llevará veinticinco puntos para su casa y un Extraordinario.

Scorpius se enderezó en su asiento; con una calificación así en un trabajo, podría remontar sus mediocres notas de Pociones.

– ¿Puede ser un trabajo en grupo? –Sugirió desde el rincón un niño de Gryffindor.

–No más de dos, señor Bobby–Repuso Slughorn levemente irritado.

–Es Beverly.

–Como sea.

"Ahora debes pensar a quién escoger." Se dijo Scorpius recorriendo el salón con la mirada. Era obvio que Goyle no era opción; a Malcolm mejor dejarle la literatura, era tan o más inepto que Scorpius mismo en Pociones. Nott era pedante y Zabini molesto, además de que eran amigos de Albus "Yo me creo el mejor porque sé volar" Potter. Y entonces la miró; la Weasley Slytherin era lista y veloz con las actividades; no era la más brillante de su generación, pero lo era de todo Slytherin.

Scorpius sonrió. Aquello sería sencillo.

–Oye, Weasley…–La llamó en un tono estudiadamente afligido. La chica alzó la vista para mirarlo con frialdad–. Lamento lo que te dije.

Aquí las cejas de Rose se alzaron por la sorpresa, para dar paso a la desconfianza.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? –Inquirió.

–En verdad no debí decir eso–Scorpius, otra vez, se salía por la tangente. Rose no lo notó–. Fui grosero, y desagradable, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí–La miró a los ojos con el toque exacto de dramatismo–. Espero puedas perdonarme.

Contempló con secreto placer como las mejillas de Weasley se coloreaban por el gusto.

–Claro que te perdono, pero sólo porque te quiero mucho, Scorpius–Explicó Rose sonriendo levemente.

Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa, una risa malvada resonando en el interior de su cabeza.

–No sabes cuánto me alegra saberlo–Exclamó, mintiendo pero a la vez diciendo la verdad. Como haría siempre–. ¿Te parece que hagamos juntos el trabajo?

La sonrisa de Rose se hizo más pronunciada.

– ¡Claro! Anda, pásame el ajenjo.

Scorpius hizo lo que se le decía, disfrutando secretamente de los frutos de su manipulación, sin darse cuenta de que una muchachita de cabello café lo contemplaba con una muy interesante codicia.

* * *

_Bueno, hola a todos. La verdad, es que este capítulo me gusta mucho porque los primos hacen su aparición, casi todos meten su bocado en el asunto. Tengo este capi escrito desde el 13 de agosto O.O Imagínense, todos estos meses y no he tenido el valor de cambiarle nada. No sé si será de su agrado, pero a mí este capítulo particularmente me encanta. Los primos son geniales (Amo a Molly y a Fred, se llevan para la chacota, pero se quieren, yo lo sé), y eso de Vic de mamá gallina que me recuerda un poco a mí con mis primas. Esto también tal vez te interese, Gui (__**Sorcieres de la Neige)**__, dado que habla de los primos Weasley. Veremos qué me dices al respecto en un Review :D_

_Y después, Scorpius. Jaja, que chico, ¿Cierto? No quiere reconocerla ante sus padres, y menos que menos ser su amigo. Lo de Pociones nos deja espiar un poco a Slughorn, saber que a Rose no le gusta mucho la materia, y que Scorpius tiene un don para manipularla. La muchacha del final, bueno, creo que se sobreentiende, ¿Cierto? ;)_

_Aquí comienza un poquito el romance de la historia, nuestra peque Weasley se enamoró, lo cual puede ser tan maravilloso como doloroso para ella._

_Ahora, a los Reviews:_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige: **__Hola, Gui. Nos leemos todos los días en los RR de Heirs, y aquí una vez a la semana. Espero mantener el ritmo. Ya no da tanto miedo Rose? Bien por ella! Sí, quería dar un pantallazo de la mente de Scor y Al, porque bueno, Scor es un prota y Al…Él muy granuja me puede. Sí, se a lo que te refieres. La educación de tus padres importa, pero todo lo demás depende de ti.  
Yo no sé si me dedicaría al Quidditch en Hogwarts porque soy mala para los deportes, pero debe ser mágico volar jaja . Me alegro que hayas tragado a las personalidades mis personajitos. Espero con el tiempo llegues a quererlos :D Si, al Sly, al menos para mí y la mayoría del FanCannon lo es. Me parece que queda genial __ Aunque si hago otro fic que tengo planeado de hace banda, No sé si sería Sly (Tú sabes, adoro experimentar, te habrás dado cuenta con esto, que tiene menos FanCannon…)En fin. Aquí tienes la actualización! Besos. PD: Yo también leería FF de ser Rowling. Mi hermana leyó en internet que lee un par. En inglés, claro. Mala suerte para nosotras, jaja._

_**SMagicRose**__: Bienvenida a mi fic! Aquí tienes la actu, me alegro que te guste el fic. Yo adoro los tuyos, jaja xd Besos!_

_**Affy bp**__: Me encanta que te encante! Rose, si, es original, es lo que intenté, salir un poquito de lo común __ gracias por los elogios, espero no desilusionarte en el futuro :D Aquí tienes la actu, besito._

_**Sweet Knight**__: HOLA! Lamento que te haya echo sufrir la espera :_ Pero soy medio lerda para actualizar, así que me prometí actualizar todos los viernes. Y aquí me tienes. Me saqué un supera las expectativas! :D Gracias ^^ Jaja, Scorpius aceptando a Rose…esperemos lo haga algún día, aunque Rose es tan tenaz que nunca se sabe. Albus,si, a mi también me cae bien, yo lo adoro :D Jaja, noté que en muchos fics Scorpius es como perfecto, es más, creo que tengo un fic medio así, aunque no tanto. Es como muy demasiado bueno, inteligente, considerado, lindo, jugador de Quidditch. Dah! Demasiado. Aquí intento sea muy Malfoy, jaaj xd Me alegro te haya gustado este cap! Sí, Rose es hija de ron y creo que un padre no deja de amar a su hija por algo así. Si asi fuera, nunca la quiso en verdad. Las expectativas de tus padres, si, uno se descubre a si mismo tratando de conformarlos muchas veces sin pensar en los deseos propios, y terminas infeliz. Es duro, pero con el tiempo aprendes. Los Slytherin, si, los amo, son divertidos, puedes odiarlos y a la vez amarlos, es loco y genial. Aquí tienes la actu, espero tu RR :D Beso._

_**Veela Black**__: Me alegro de que pienses que Rose es buena Sly. No quería crear la típica historia de personaje en Slytherin con actitudes de Gryffindor. No da, ajaja xd. No, Scor no es malo, como bien dices, fue criado en su burbuja de irrealidad, pero puede ser muy HDP cuando se lo propone. Con Albus, has dado en el clavo. Me sorprendes :D Yo lo adoro y todo, es uno de mis favoritos, pero que se deja llevar por la corriente, se deja, como verás más adelante, o tal vez incluso ahora, no sé, tú me dirás. Balbina, mmm, creo que la mayoría está dispuesto a odiarla . Sólo puedo decir algo: No los culpo, porque cada vez tendrán más motivos. Lo de Ron puede que tengas razón, pero así salió, un Ron maduro, jaja . Un beso._

_**G-Annie**__: Notable? Gracias! :D Rose es bastante particular y tiene personalidad fuerte, jaja es cierto, yo personalmente la adoro. Jajaja, me alegro que mi fic te parezca divertido, y si, yo me reí también escribiendo la escena de la clase de vuelo. Besos, y me alegra estar en tus Favorites :D_

_PD del 2 Review: Sí, Ron quería llevarla a Beauxbatons, jaja, lo sé, fue bastante… exagerado en algunos sentidos, pero al final acabó siendo bastante sensato. Besos_

_**Maane deLaasa**__: Me alegro que te guste lo de Ron, yo lo siento así, que nunca dejaría de querer a su hija por una casa distinta. Un beso, y aquí tienes la actualización._

_**Amelie Victoire Cobain**__: jajaj me alegro que te guste la reacción de Ron :D jaja, lo de Albus y Scorpius es un poco raro no? Ya veremos como evoluciona su relación __ . Sí, Rose quiere jugar Quidditch y nadie podrá sacarle esa idea, por más que en toda su vida lo haya querido, que la repriman es suficiente para que quiera hacerlo. Lo suyo es rebeldía nata ;) Gracias por los elogios! :D Un beso, y aquí tienes la actualización :D_

_**SMaris:**__ No hay problema, tu RR aquí está, y vaya que fue largo, me encantó. La reacción de Ron causó su controversia. Bien, yo creo que eso de "te odio por no ser Gryffindor y nunca te perdonaré" no va con un padre amoroso y que quiere a sus hijos con el alma como habría sido Ron. Definitivamente no. Y sí, le pone feliz, la única Weasley en Sly es su hija, lo cual tiene que ser genial a su manera. Sí, Rose y Scorpius apasionados por el Quidditch, a mí también la idea me gusta, pero este fic es distinto. Trato que muchas cosas sean distintas, y por otro lado, otras totalmente normales de los fics. Es tratar de dar algo diferente, innovador para leer, o al menos lo intento :D Scorp, bueno, ya lo irás conociendo más y sabiendo de él, y podrás formarte una opinión de su calidad de ser humano. Jajaja, Balbina es muy odiada por mis lectoras, y eso que no han visto mucho de ella ;) Albus debilidad por Balbina… No se trata sólo de eso, Balbina es más allá de Albus inclusive. Tiene muchas facetas, en fin, es un personaje no querido por la protagonista, pero aún así es muy interesante :D. jaja, sí, bueno, Albus y Scorpius tienen sus encuentros, veremos que pasa con ellos, entre sí. Yo también querría resaltar por mí misma, debe ser difícil cargar con lo de "hija de…" un beso. Espero no estar bajo tus expectativas con este cap._

_: Me alegro que te guste mi escritura :D sí, ellos quieren destacar por si solos, eso los hace valorables a mi parecer. James, un matón, bueno, al menos ahora, no lo sé, dicen que los hombres maduran, qué sé yo, todo es posible jaja (chiste feminista xd) Balbina no ha caído bien a nadie, jajaj, sí, tal vez sea que quiera destacar, no lo sé (En realidad no puedo decirlo :)) Aquí tienes el cap. Un besito._

_**130 8a kiku**__: Gracias, es genial que les encante lo que escribo! Sí, bueno, Rose en Sly leí sólo un par de fics de eso, no es muy normal, Albus en Sly es más normal, pero capaz que lo más "normal normal" sería Gryffindor. No sé, a mi me gusta en Sly Albus. Sí, bueno, Rose es genial, la amo, y Ron, ya lo he dicho, es su niña, la luz de sus ojos, no puede odiarla por eso. Lucy es adorable :D. Bueno, Mi James es caer un poco en lo común, aunque no leí muchos en que el chico bravuconee a los demás. Como ya dije, dicen que los hombres maduran , y cosas mas raras se han visto jaja (chiste feminista jaja xd). Un beso, y aquí tienes el cap._

_**Abin**__: Me alegro que te guste la historia! Intenté que fuera interesante, y divertido. Bueno, Rose tratará de cambiar un poco lo de Hogwarts, o al menos protestar contra ello, ya veremos. Aquí tienes el siguiente cap. Beso._

_**B. V. Peacy**__: Gracias! Que bueno que te encante! ^^ Aquí tienes la actu, espero sea cada viernes :)_

_**Adri Antara**__: Aquí tienes el cap, como todos los viernes (Espero), sí, Rose es distinta a lo normal, pero no creo ser taaan original como para ser la única. Debe haber otra parecida, como bien tu dices :). Nos leemos, un beso, espero que te guste este chapter :D_

_**FannyLu**__: ¡Fanny! Otra amiga de :D :$ Gracias, tus elogios son muy bonitos, es genial que te digan que sos buena hacer algo que amas. Jaja, Rose es genial, la amo, y Scor un cerrado, como dicen, pero bueno, tal vez pueda cambiar, ya veremos. Albus, sí, al menos se da cuenta, pero si no hace nada por cambiarlo es lo mismo que nada. Ya veremos si hace algo. Mejores amigos… todo es posible, pero eso no significa que ocurra ;) (Sí, no daré detalles) [en el que viene pasarán a tercero ;), pero no puedo decirte cuando empiezan a gustarse –Soy mala, lo sé jaja-] Sí, eso de dividir las casas fomenta a la discriminación al menos a mi parecer. Es un ambiente feo, estoy de acuerdo. Rose luchará con eso, veremos que consigue. Balbina Harrison. Balbina. Va causando controversia y eso que no han visto mucho de ella. Sé lo que quieres decir; la comparas con Emma. Pues Balbina no es Emma, lo irás viendo con el tiempo. Son muy distintas, aunque tienen sus similitudes. Wood. Es verdad, ambas lo hemos hecho malvado! Ajja , tenemos en común Fanny ;) Mmm.. Wood interesado en Rose? Ya veremos… ajja xd Lamento tardar tanto con Bajo el disfráz de mi corazón :( se que no tengo perdón, pero la inspiration no me ayuda últimamente con esa historia :/ no sé porque, pero lo que sí prometo terminarla toda. Es un reto personal. Besos para ti también, y también se te quiere :D_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

_FELICIDADES A TODOS LOS QUE FESTEJAN LA NAVIDAD! Y A LOS QUE NO, TAMBIÉN FELICIDADES. VIVIR YA ES MOTIVO DE ALEGRÍA :D_

**Disclaimer:** **No soy Rowling, esto no me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro. Atribúyanme sólo la escritura** (Tanto si les parece buena como si no), los intentos de OC **y la trama, por supuesto.**

**Summary:** _Rose Weasley está cansada de ser juzgada como la futura niña dorada de Gryffindor. Está dispuesta a revolucionar Hogwarts, a cambiar el mundo que la rodea, ser una rebelde contra el sistema contra todo, y contra todos, pero... ¿Podrá contra el amor?_

_**Sé que me salté el viernes, tendría que haber cargado anteayer, pero bueno, era noche buena, y en Sudamérica, el calor mata xD. Aquí estoy para ustedes con un nuevo capi. A leer:

* * *

**_

_Scorpius:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien desde la última vez que te escribí, y espero que antes que esa vez también, porque no me has respondido. Ni modo, sé que así eres tú, no me hago preocupaciones. Ya ha llegado el momento de volver a Hogwarts, nuestro tercer año, y estoy muy emocionada. ¡No veo la hora de que volvamos a vernos! Extraño mucho el castillo, y claro, a ti también. Por algo somos mejores amigos, ¿Cierto?_

_Acabo de escribir a Malcolm esta tarde, y dice que todos están bien por su casa, por suerte. Las vacaciones en la playa italiana lo han vuelto loco; dice que compró muchos libros (Qué sorpresa viniendo de Traga Libros Goyle, jajá.)_

_Los Chudley Cannons están imparables a por la copa por tercer año consecutivo; papá no cabe en sí de su gozo. Mamá sigue intentando aprender a cocinar, y Hugo se muere de ansiedad por entrar a Hogwarts este año. Y con respecto a eso, lo he estado corrompiendo. El no está seguro de Gryffindor, y en parte es mea culpa. Es muy listo, así que podría ser Ravenclaw. Sólo espero no verlo en Slytherin, porque no quiero que mi padre sufra un paro cardíaco, jajá. Lo que sí, el pequeño Hug tiene ciertas tendencias revolucionarias, como ya te he contado. No sé a quién habrá salido… (Sarcasmo, jajá.)_

_Yo iba a decirte algo… estoy segura, escribía esta carta por una razón en particular, no sólo para comunicarte mis noticias._

_¡Ah, sí, claro! Tenemos que ponernos al pendiente del tema que ya hemos hablado. Y no me digas que no, te conozco bien, Scorpius, no querrás hacerlo. Pero tenemos que hacerlo, no sólo por el hecho de ir contra el sistema, ni de probar algo a nuestras familias. Estamos hablando de honor, de nuestra reputación y de nuestra dignidad. De nuestra valía. Así que más te vale guardes esa escoba Nimbus 3002 en tu baúl o la pagarás caro. Te veré mañana. Te guardaré un lugar en el tren, ¿De acuerdo?_

_Un beso de tu amiga,_

_Rose._

La muchacha pelirroja que es protagonista de nuestra historia enrolló con delicadeza el tachonado y lleno de trazos apresurados pergamino y lo ató velozmente a la pata de la lechuza familiar.

–Rose, deja eso–Masculló Hugo desde su "mitad" de la habitación.

–Chitón–Le ordenó la chica en un susurro estrangulado y despachó al ave.

Sabía que no debía estar despierta a esas horas, por lo que apagó velozmente la vela que iluminaba la estancia de un soplido y se arrojó sobre la cama.

–De nuevo le escribes a ese Malfoy–Murmuró el niño con voz entre somnolienta y enfurruñada.

El cuarto de Rose y Hugo era compartido, como los lectores se habrán dado cuenta. En el "ala oeste", como la chica denominaba burlonamente el lado izquierdo de la habitación, había una cama con un cobertor rosa viejo, una estantería con libros, un baúl de Hogwarts y una alfombra peluda de color rosáceo también. En el "ala este", en cambio, la cama tenía un edredón rojo borgoña y una escoba vieja en un rincón. El poster de los invictos Chudley Cannons decoraba la pared. Un canasto con juguetes viejos estaba bajo la cama.

Rose le echó una mirada reprobatoria.

–Se llama Scorpius, Hugo. Y no hables así de él–Se enfadó la muchacha.

– ¿Así cómo?

–En ese tono tan horrible, como…–Rose contuvo un bostezo–como si te cayera mal.

–No lo conozco para juzgar–Hugo recitó la frase tantas veces repetida por su hermana mayor en tono de entendido. La chica sonrió en la oscuridad, orgullosa–. Aunque por lo que se dice de su familia…

–El nombre no hace al mago–Se apresuró a acotar Rose–. Scorpius es bueno…cuando lo conoces. Sólo es tímido y… le cuesta relacionarse con las personas que considera…diferentes a él.

–Quiero conocerlo–Declaró Hugo en un tono serio.

– ¿En serio? –Rose, agradablemente sorprendida, se sentó sobre la cama, que rechinó ante el movimiento brusco. Una luz aislada se encendió en el lado de Hugo de la habitación: era una linterna en las manos del chico.

La lumbre de la pequeña lámpara iluminó los rasgos aún aniñados de Hugo. Tenía los ojos de color café claro, casi miel, brillando con un destello que era serio y a la vez juguetón, de mirada perspicaz; el cabello ligeramente ondulado del mismo color que sus ojos, y las características pecas Weasley salpicadas por los pómulos y el puente de la nariz.

–Claro–Respondió Hugo encogiéndose de hombros–. Anda a saber tú qué problema mental tiene ese desgraciado para ser amigo tuyo.

Rose tomó un cojín rosa con pompones que había sobre la cama y se lo lanzó. Hugo lo esquivó limpiamente. Sonrió de un modo que a Rose se le antojó siniestro a la luz de la linterna.

–Pagarás, Rosie-Poo.

Una almohada de una funda roja y vieja se estrelló contra el rostro de Rose con un golpe certero. La chica la tomó y devolvió el ataque, con mucho menos éxito que su hermano. Y así comenzó la guerra. Rose le lanzaba un almohadón, una pantufla; Hugo tiraba un cepillo, un zapato, la linterna misma.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió con gran estrépito. Ron Weasley, en bata de dormir escocesa y pantuflas, contempló a sus hijos a la tenue luz de la linterna (Que se hallaba en el suelo), con los ojos desorbitados. Rose y Hugo, la primera con una pantufla y el otro con el cojín de pompones en la mano, le devolvieron la mirada.

– ¡YA SE DUERMEN! –Chilló Ron. A una velocidad extraordinaria, los dos niños dejaron los objetos velozmente en el suelo, se acostaron y se taparon hasta sobre las cabezas– ¡YA MISMO!

El padre cerró dando un portazo. Una vez oyeron el leve crujir de la puerta del cuarto de sus padres al cerrarse, los dos niños se descubrieron lentamente los rostros, dejando salir unas risitas sofocadas. Una mirada cómplice. Un guiño por parte de la hermana.

–Buenas noches, monstruo–Le susurró Rose con fingido enfado a su hermano. Hugo levantó la linterna del suelo y la apagó.

–Buenas noches, antisocial.

–Cierra la boca–Ordenó Rose.

–Tú primero.

–Vete a comprar habichuelas.

–Y tú vete a pescar Pimplys de agua dulce.

–Que te coman los Nargles.

– ¡Idiota! –Masculló Hugo– ¡Los Nargles no tienen boca!

– ¡Tú serás idiota! ¡No tienen nada! ¡No existen!

Al parecer, Hugo se supo perdido en la batalla de esos extraños insultos que sólo ellos (Y con suerte los gemelos Scamander y tía Luna) lograrían entender, por lo que guardó silencio. Rose se dio vuelta en la cama, dando la espalda a su hermano, y cerró los ojos, intentando descansar bien para el día siguiente: el viaje a Hogwarts.

–Rose…–La voz susurrante de Hugo cortó abruptamente su estado de duermevela. Sin abrir los ojos, la chica frunció el ceño, enfadada.

– ¿Qué quieres, Hugo? –Refunfuñó de mal talante.

–Tengo miedo.

Rose abrió los ojos y se giró para mirar hacia la cama de su hermano. La linterna se encendió con un chasquido.

– ¿Qué? –Inquirió la chica apartándose el cabello anaranjado de la cara.

La expresión de su hermano pequeño resultaba extraña bajo la pálida e impersonal luz blanca de la linterna. Su tono había sido raro, y Hugo no era de esos que reconocían un miedo fácilmente.

–Tengo miedo de…–Hugo miraba el techo mientras hablaba y su voz sonaba extraña. Rose se incorporó de lado, apoyándose sobre un codo, mirándolo con preocupada atención–Tengo miedo de…–El niño respiró hondo. Rose sintió una punzada de preocupación en el pecho–de no estar en la casa correcta.

Al comprender, Rose esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva.

–Es normal tener miedo, Hug. Sólo debes saber lo que es bueno para ti, para lo que eres bueno.

– ¿Y si no lo sé? –Repuso el niño, siempre hablando en ese tono tan ambiguo y mirando el techo.

–En ese caso, el sombrero elegirá por ti para lo que eres bueno–Explicó Rose simple y llanamente–. No hay nada que temer. El sombrero nunca se equivoca–La palabra _casi_ flotó momentáneamente en la mente de la muchacha, pero no la dijo. No quería traumatizar innecesariamente a su hermanito.

– ¿Y si no soy bueno para nada?

La sonrisa de Rose se amplió.

–Todos somos buenos para algo, Hug. Sólo ten fe, ya lo verás. Y no tengas miedo. No hay nada que temer.

– ¿A qué casa crees que vaya? –Inquirió el niño, haciendo caso omiso del comentario tranquilizador de su hermana.

–Yo no lo sé…–Vaciló la chica–Gryffindor…

–No quiero ir a Gryffindor.

Rose lo miró frunciendo el ceño, contrariada por el tono tan agresivo en que su hermanito había dicho esas palabras.

– ¿Qué opinas de Ravenclaw? Eres listo, yo creo que tal vez…

–No.

– ¿En serio Hufflepuff? –Rose estaba perpleja– ¿Hufflepuff? No es ofender, ni despreciar, es más, los Hufflepuff son muy buenas personas, pero ¿No te parece un poco…no lo sé…poco? Digo, insuficiente. Creí que querías ser grande, bah, no debería meterme en tus decisiones, claro, pero…

–Quiero estar contigo.

El pulso de la muchacha se aceleró.

– ¿Slytherin? Hugo, ¿Estás hablando en serio?

–Quiero estar contigo–Repitió el chico sin dejar de mirar hacia el cielo raso.

–No estoy segura de que sea lo mejor para ti…

–No me importa. Es lo que yo quiero.

–Hugo…

– ¿Por qué no quieres que esté contigo? –Exclamó el niño sentándose en su cama y mirándola furioso aunque, con consternación, Rose pudo notar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–No es que no quiera, Hugo, sólo que…

– ¡No lo parece! –Exclamó el niño.

–Hugo, baja la voz…–Pidió la muchacha mirando con temor hacia la puerta.

– ¡Dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos! –Rose se detuvo– ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste que nunca me dejarías solo!

– ¡No seas fatalista, Hugo! ¡Jamás te abandonaré, eres mi hermanito! ¡Lo que más quiero en el mundo! –Ante tamaña confesión, ambos hermanos se ruborizaron, pero la chica siguió hablando– ¡Nunca dejaremos de estar juntos!

–Pero si no voy a la misma casa que tú…

–Jamás me perderás. Ni siquiera lo pienses–Aseguró la chica mirándolo con seriedad–. No importa en qué casa estemos.

Hugo pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

– ¿Lo juras? –Inquirió al cabo de un momento de silencio.

Rose lo miró a los ojos, castaños y relucientes por las lágrimas contenidas.

–Lo juro, enano. Por siempre jamás.

Hugo sonrió, y una lágrima traviesa resbaló por su mejilla. Se la apartó de un manotón y volvió a acostarse, dándole la espalda a su hermana.

–Te quiero, Rosie–Dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

–Te quiero, Hug–Respondió su hermana suavemente.

* * *

En la vasta habitación sólo se oía el crepitar de la amplia chimenea, y, si ponías mucha atención, el pasar de las páginas del libro sobre las rodillas del solitario muchacho que se hallaba sentado en el butacón junto al fuego. El chico alzó la vista y recorrió la estancia con la mirada, sabiéndose futuro amo y señor de todo aquello, como así auténtico y único heredero de todo lo que estuviese a su nombre. O para ser más precisos, a su apellido.

Ser un Malfoy tenía un contrapeso importante en la sociedad, unos prejuicios (No tan infundados para algunos –Entre los que estaba incluido, muy a su pesar, el propio Scorpius–) con respecto a sus "tendencias oscuras" y demás aditivos, pero también tenía su parte buena: eran asquerosamente ricos, y, si bien los héroes de guerra también tenían un capital considerable, ninguna familia que no fuese sangre pura hubiese podido igualar tanta opulencia.

De acuerdo, que los Malfoy habían dejado un buen pellizco después de la guerra; contribuir a la sociedad había sido "lo menos que podían hacer", según las calcadas palabras de Narcisa Malfoy, después de que Harry Potter hubiese contribuido al controvertido indulto de Draco Malfoy entre los mortífagos (Ex mortífagos, como acostumbraba corregir Scorpius, pero nadie parecía recordar el prefijo) que habían jugado con las reglas de Lord Voldemort.

Abuelo Lucius aún vivía, pese a que estaba en Askabán, ya que la calidad de vida en la prisión de los magos había mejorado mucho desde que los dementores habían sido quitados de sus cargos en la misma, pero Scorpius no lo conocía. Nunca lo había visto en persona, sólo en una fotografía mágica antigua que había robado del cuarto de sus padres, desde donde una copia de su padre con pelo largo lo miraba altivamente.

Draco Malfoy estaba enemistado hasta el alma con Lucius, y Scorpius no estaba muy seguro de que su padre siquiera se apiadase de su abuelo a la muerte de éste.

Narcisa estaba consumida, aunque sólo podían saberlo los que vivían con ella, ya que la mujer no veía a las visitas. Se dedicaba a vagar como alma en pena por la casa, un triste espectro de lo que alguna vez (Según le habían dicho al muchacho) había sido una dama de inconmensurable belleza.

Grandes dramas se escondían puertas adentro de la mansión Malfoy, las habladurías de la gente sólo rasgaban la punta del iceberg. Muchas veces Scorpius podía llegar a sentirse un poco agobiado, más desde que, el año anterior, se había enterado de toda la verdad de golpe, de un lampazo, así sin más.

Enterarse de que tu abuelo había sido un mortífago no lo había sido tanto, es más, ya lo sabía desde los once años, pero el hecho de que Lucius hubiese estado gustoso de serlo, gustoso de matar, de torturar, de hacer sufrir, del dominio de la magia negra sobre la blanca, de la oscuridad sobre la luz, fue como una bofetada.

El muchacho siempre había creído que el período "Voldemort" había sido como en aquellas novelas muggles que Rose se empecinaba en leerle y para las que él había aprendido a desconectar el cerebro (Aunque por lo que parecía, le faltaba perfeccionar un poco aún esa habilidad): había guerra y los "civiles" se veían presionados, obligados, a participar en la guerra, ya que de negarse estarían poniendo en peligro su honor y la respetabilidad propia y de sus familias.

Su padre no había querido ser mortífago; al menos no al darse cuenta de la magnitud, de la importancia que acarreaba determinado título. Había tenido miedo, y para Scorpius el miedo en un caso como ése definitivamente le parecía lo más racional y normal del mundo. Prácticamente había sido obligado, su tía Bellatrix (Que en paz aseguraba todo ser humano no descansaría) le había lavado el cerebro y le había hecho ver aquella tarea como la mejor cosa del mundo.

Pero no sólo había sido Bellatrix, también había sido abuelo Lucius, que portaba orgulloso la marca roja en el brazo y también había vendido aquel rótulo a su hijo cual condecoración honoraria otorgada por el mismísimo Merlín. O más.

Draco Malfoy no hallaba capacidad de perdón en su corazón para un hombre que había corrompido su infancia con ideas como aquéllas, un hombre que había tomado las decisiones equivocadas en el momento equivocado. Si de algo Draco Malfoy se arrepentía no era del maltrato a Sangre Impura, ni de las creencias de Voldemort sobre la pureza de la sangre, o sobre su enemistad con Harry Potter; Pero sí el hecho del disfrute mismo de la muerte y el horror, y de haber destrozado a familias que no lo merecían (Incluyendo la suya propia, bastaba ver el estado de Lucius y Narcisa para comprender).

No quería que su único hijo estuviese en contacto con un hombre como ése.

Un sonoro crack rompió el silencio de la noche, y los pensamientos de Scorpius. Un elfo doméstico había aparecido en la habitación.

–Señorito Malfoy, ha llegado carta para usted.

El chico arqueó una ceja y asintió con la cabeza para que el elfo se la entregase. Al hacerlo, la criatura hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Scorpius leyó el sobre, escrito con una letra apurada que conocía muy bien:

Scorpius Malfoy

mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire

Y al darlo vuelta leyó lo que ya esperaba desde que había recibido la carta:

Rose Weasley

– ¡Beanie! –Llamó Scorpius con impaciencia– ¡Beanie!

Un nuevo crack presentó al elfo doméstico.

– ¿El amo ha llamado a Beanie?

–Deja esta con las demás–Ordenó el muchacho con su voz apática.

El elfo tomó la carta con presteza, mas cuando iba a desaparecerse miró a su amo con un interrogante en los ojos. Scorpius suspiró.

– ¿Qué quieres, Beanie? –Exclamó, molesto.

– ¿El…El amo no piensa leer las cartas de la señorita Weasley? –Curioseó.

El muchacho arqueó las cejas.

– ¿Has estado leyendo mi correspondencia? –Se indignó poniéndose de pie amenazadoramente.

–N-no…, Beanie nunca haría eso, señorito, claro que no. Sólo que, como a Beanie se le ha encargado guardar todas las cartas de la señorita en una caja con llave, y Beanie ha leído que son de una señorita llamada Weasley, señorito, Beanie se preguntaba si el amo las leía o las guardaba por algo en especial…

– ¡Vete de mi vista, Beanie! ¡Vete, ahora! ¡Vete! –Exclamó Scorpius– ¡Guarda esa maldita carta y no me cuestiones! ¡Nunca las leeré porque no me interesa lo que dicen! ¡¿Entiendes eso?

–Pero si al amo no le interesa lo que dicen… ¿Por qué ordena a Beanie que las guarde con tanto recelo? –Inquirió el elfo astutamente, pero se desapareció.

Y Scorpius se quedó allí, ruborizado por el enfado y sintiéndose violento.

* * *

Rose asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla del tren, con el tiempo justo para ver a sus padres y tíos agitar las manos despidiéndose.

– ¡Cuiden de Lily, James, Albus! –Gritó tía Ginny.

– ¡Cuida de Hugo, Rose! –Exclamó Hermione.

– ¡No necesito que me cuide nadie! –Chilló a modo de respuesta el niño, pero su madre no lo oyó; se limitó a seguir saludando con la mano y tirarle un beso, en el momento exacto en que el tren tomó una curva y los perdieron de vista.

– ¡Estamos aquí, Lily! –Hugo demostró su emoción apenas dejaron de ver a sus padres. La niña asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, los ojos brillantes de regocijo.

–Tú, niña, presta atención–James, en tono hosco, increpó a su hermanita–. Sabes que "te adoro" y todo eso que te dice siempre mi mamá, eres mi hermana y bla, bla, bla. Pero te diré lo mismo que le dije a Albus y a Rose su primer año: Aquí, no te conozco, ni tú me conoces a mí. Menos aún si no vas a Gryffindor, así que compórtate, ¿Me oyes? No seas como las demás vergüenzas familiares.

– ¡James, déjala ya! –Ordenó Rose. El chico la miró con desagrado.

–Acabo de decir que aquí no te conozco.

Y ondeando su túnica de Hogwarts desapareció por el pasillo.

–Es una persona diferente cuando estamos en el colegio–Comentó Albus a desgana a su sorprendida hermanita.

–Pueden quedarse con nosotros, Al y yo no seremos tan malvados–Intentó tranquilizarla Rose. Albus hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

–De hecho, mis amigos me deben estar buscando…

–Albus Severus Potter, acabo de decir que no seremos tan malvados. ¿Quieres que la niña piense que por ser Slytherin somos malvados?

–Por favor, Rose, no te ofendas, pero son mis amigos…

– ¡Albus, he dicho que se quedan con nosotros! "nosotros", plural. Contigo aquí inclusive.

Hugo y Lily seguían la conversación mirándolos de hito en hito, como en un partido de pingpong.

– ¡Si nosotros sobrevivimos el primer año solos, ellos podrán! ¡No son retrasados!

–Pero mi mamá dijo que debo cuidar a mi hermanito…

–Claro, Rose, ¡Tú haces todo lo que te dicen! –Ironizó el chico.

–Sólo intento tomar las decisiones correctas para los demás.

–Lo correcto para _ti_, dirás–La corrigió Albus. Rose sintió arder las orejas.

– ¿Quieren venir con nosotros o prefieren que los dejemos a su suerte? –Les preguntó Rose a los menores de mal talante.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

–Quiero conocer a tu amigo Scorpius–Comentó Hugo por toda respuesta. Lily abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿Scorpius Malfoy? –Preguntó sorprendida.

–Así es, Lily, es amigo mío. Y ahora mismo iba a ir a buscarlo, ¿Cierto, Al…? –Rose se giró para mirar a su primo, pero ya no estaba allí– ¿Al? ¿Albus? ¡Albus Severus Potter! ¡Se fue! –Se indignó Rose– ¡Se fue! Bueno, podemos sin él. Ya verá cuando lleguemos al castillo…

–De hecho, si vamos a ir con Scorpius Malfoy, Rose, yo preferiría irme a otra parte–Dijo Lily suavemente.

– ¡Vamos, Lily, no muerde! Él es…bueno cuando lo conoces–Observó Rose con una mínima vacilación.

–De veras, mejor yo me voy. ¿Vienes, Hugo? –Le preguntó Lily antes de comenzar a andar.

–No, deja Lily. Yo me voy con Rose. Quiero conocer a Malfoy.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, y a Rose le pareció ligeramente ofendida.

–Como quieras, nos vemos allá–Y se alejó de los dos hermanos.

–Bueno, sólo quedamos tú y yo, Hugo–Comenzó a hablar Rose mientras caminaban por el corredor–. No le hagas caso a esos tres. Scorpius es bueno, sólo tienes que darle tiempo. Mira, a él le gustan los vagones del fondo, creo que porque cree que no lo buscaré ahí–Soltó una leve risa, dirigiéndose al lugar que acababa de mencionar.

–O tal vez porque sabe que lo buscarás ahí–Opinó Hugo con una astucia que agradó (Y al mismo tiempo preocupó) mucho a Rose.

–Tal vez–Concedió la chica.

Los dos chicos iban husmeando por las ventanas de cada compartimento, Rose de la fila de la derecha y Hugo por la de la izquierda ("Busca a un muchacho pálido, rubio y de pestañas blancas con cara de enfadado, Hug."), hasta que, casi al final de todo, Rose halló a su amigo conversando apáticamente con Malcolm Goyle, quién tenía un libro abierto sobre las piernas. Lo normal.

–Aquí está–Comentó Rose a su hermano y abrió la puerta sin miramientos.

Los dos muchachos que se hallaban dentro del compartimento interrumpieron su conversación y miraron a los recién llegados.

–Demonios, ¿No sabes toc…? Ah, eres tú, Weasley–Comentó Scorpius con desdén, aunque al ver a la muchacha, sonrió levemente–. Hola.

– ¡Hola, Scorpius! ¡Te extrañé mucho todo este tiempo!–Rose se acercó a su amigo y le dio un abrazo algo teatral. El chico se envaró, tieso como un palo, mientras Goyle soltaba una risita discreta. La chica soltó a Malfoy–. Hola, Malcolm.

– ¿Cómo estás, Rose? –Preguntó el fornido muchacho de modo casual, concentrándose en su libro.

–Te daría un abrazo, pero no creo que sea bien recibido–Se burló la chica.

–Mi novia se enfadaría–Repuso Malcolm con sarcástico dolor señalando a Scorpius. Rose y Goyle rieron, mientras Malfoy hacía una mueca de disgusto.

–No me causa gracia–Comentó con acritud. Fijó sus ojos pálidos en Hugo, que se había quedado estático en la puerta. Arqueó una ceja–. ¿Y éste quién es? Por las pecas, apostaría un Galleon a que es tu hermano pequeño, Henry.

–Es Hugo–Corrigió Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco. Dio un paso hacia su hermano–. Olvidé presentarlos. Hugo, ése chico con pinta de nerd bohemio que está sentado allá es Malcolm.

El aludido dejó el libro y se caló las gafas al mirar al niño.

–Hola, Hugo. Malcolm Goyle, Rose nos ha contado mucho de ti.

–Hola–Saludó Hugo sonriendo. Goyle correspondió a la sonrisa.

–Y ése antipático adicto a los dulces que está allá–Continuó Rose señalando a Scorpius, quien había sacado una caja de grageas. El chico entrecerró los ojos–es Scorpius Malfoy.

–Hola, mini Weasley–Saludó a desgana el rubio metiéndose un dulce a la boca–. Me han hablado de ti antes, Homer.

–Hola, mini Malfoy. También me han hablado de ti alguna vez. Y es Hugo, no Homer.

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

–Como sea. ¿A qué casa piensas ir? –Inquirió dejando las grageas a un lado y abriendo una rana de chocolate.

–Me gusta Slytherin–Dijo Hugo sentándose al lado de Malcolm Goyle, pispeando el título del libro que éste leía.

–Se llama Crepúsculo–Comentó Malcolm refiriéndose al libro al tiempo que Scorpius ponía cara de estupefacción ante la respuesta de Hugo–. Es muy viejo, pero fue furor en su época.

–Es de Muggles gays–Acotó Scorpius con la boca llena de chocolates–. ¿En serio Slytherin?

–En lo que va es medio raro–Siguió hablando Goyle del libro de viejas tapas negras–. Al parecer ella está enamorada de él, pero no han cruzado apenas palabras. Y eso de que él sea un vampiro que pueda leer la mente, tener súper fuerza, ser guapo, inteligente y genial, ¿No es demasiado? ¿Y por qué él se enamoraría de ella? Es demasiado depresiva.

–El otro día vi la película en casa de mis abuelos–Rose se encogió de hombros–. No es tan mala. Sólo algo… exagerado el amor. ¿Podrían amar así a alguien? Es demasiado.

–Nunca lo has vivido para saber, primita–Lucy Weasley entró por la puerta, con su baúl y su aire despreocupado–. Hola a todos. ¿Qué estás leyendo, Malcolm? –Se interesó sentándose al otro lado de Goyle.

–Más personas–Refunfuñó Scorpius mirando a Lucy.

–Es Stephanie Meyer, Lucy. Crepúsculo–Explicó el chico–. Creo que es algo irreal.

– ¿Pero en serio, en serio, en serio Slytherin? –Repitió Scorpius a Hugo.

–Así es la ficción, ¿Cierto? No tiene porqué ser realista–Opinó Lucy–. A mí me gustó la película.

–Tienes razón, Lucy–Coincidió de repente Malcolm, asintiendo vehementemente con la cabeza. Rose lo miró arqueando las cejas–. No tiene porqué. Si lo ves de ese modo, no es tan mala la historia.

La pelirroja se sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Scorpius se limitó a comerse una varita de regaliz.

–Sólo babean por el actor, ni les importa la historia, manga de hormonadas. ¿De verdad te gusta _mi_ casa, Humbert? –Inquirió antes de que las chicas pudieran defenderse.

– ¡Hugo! –Corrigió el niño con irritación–Y sí, me gusta _esa_ casa. Es para la gente que quiere algo interesante en la vida, que es lista y que sabe qué quiere y cómo conseguirlo. Yo creo que es brillante.

Malfoy lo miró con una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Tal vez tu hermana aún no te echó del todo a perder… Hugo.

* * *

Cuando el sombrero seleccionador estuvo sobre la cabeza de su hermano pequeño, Rose sintió que su estómago se cerraba en un puño. Malcolm pareció notarlo, por lo que le dijo en voz baja:

–Estará bien, Rose.

La chica asintió, intentando sonreír, y volvió a mirar donde su hermano.

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, James y Lily clavaban sus ojos idénticamente castaños en su primo Weasley.

Hugo, por su parte, parecía tranquilo. Con una amplia sonrisa, se había sentado en el taburete que le había sido indicado, y el sombrero le había cubierto los ojos sin borrar su aparente alegría.

–Slytherin.

Rose sintió como si todo a su alrededor se moviese en cámara lenta. Hugo le dio el sombrero al profesor encargado y corrió hacia ella, con el cabello castaño y ondulado agitándose con el movimiento. Los rostros de James y Lily se desencajaron, y una sonrisa enigmática hizo aparición en el apacible rostro de la directora McGonagall.

Cuando su hermano pequeño la abrazó, un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados arremetió contra ella. Algo cálido nació en su interior, y al mismo tiempo, sintió que algo se rompía.

¿En verdad su hermanito había nacido para esa casa, en verdad estaba hecho para la casa Slytherin, o simplemente el mero hecho de querer estar con ella había hecho que terminase en un lugar equivocado, arruinando su futuro, destino o cualquier otra de las alternativas fatalistas que se le ocurrían a la muchacha?

Sólo el tiempo sabría demostrarlo.

* * *

Los aporreos insistentes en la puerta de su cuarto lo despertaron con un sobresalto.

– ¡Levántate, Scorpius! –Chillaba Rose al otro lado. Todos los muchachos del cuarto, incluido el aludido, soltaron gruñidos de protesta– ¡Son las seis! ¡Tenemos que practicar!

– ¡Weasley, no me jodas! ¡Es domingo! –Farfulló Scorpius, pero se sentó en la cama, con los ojos aún cerrados, y tomó a tientas su varita. De pronto abrió los ojos de par en par, espantado– ¡¿Las seis dijiste?

– ¡Shhhh! –Exclamaron a coro sus cuatro compañeros.

– ¡Y cuarto, para que lo sepas! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

– ¡Maldita demente!

– ¿A dónde piensas ir, Malfoy? –Lo increpó un despeinado y medio dormido Albus desde su cama. Scorpius lo ignoró, poniéndose de mala gana los zapatos, sabiendo que pelear con Rose era una causa perdida.

–A dónde no te importa, Potter–Se metió en el baño y abrió el grifo para lavarse la cara.

– ¡LEVÁNTATE, SCORPIUS! ¡YA!

– ¡ESTOY EN ESO, WEASLEY!

– ¡DE ACUERDO, PERO NO ME GRITES, SCORPIUS!

– ¡TE GRITO TODO LO QUE QUIERA!

– ¡PUES…!

– ¡Ya…cierren…la…boca! –Saltó Malcolm Goyle, enfurruñado por el sueño, y arrojó su preciado libro de Crepúsculo contra la puerta. Surtió el efecto esperado: tanto Rose como Scorpius dejaron de chillar. Se dio vuelta en la cama y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo. Al cabo de un rato, Albus lo imitó; al parecer estaba demasiado dormido como para seguir haciendo indagaciones.

Una vez que se hubo lavado, peinado y vestido (Todo hecho con una lentitud pasmosa sólo para hacer enfadar aún más a Weasley), Scorpius salió del baño, cerciorándose de que todos sus compañeros de cuarto estuviesen dormidos. Una vez que lo hubo comprobado, sacó la escoba (Una Nimbus 3002 apenas usada) del baúl y salió por la puerta, para encontrarse con una Rose Weasley de brazos cruzados, enfurruñada, tan pecosa y despeinada como siempre.

– ¿El señorito ya terminó de arreglar su peinado? –Inquirió Rose de mal talante caminando hacia la salida de la sala común– ¿Ya terminó de elegir su vestuario? ¿O prefiere que la elfina Rose siga esperando por él un rato más?

–Pues, ahora que lo dices, podrías esperar un rato más–Se mofó Scorpius, apático como de costumbre, fingiendo no notar el vivo sarcasmo en las palabras de Rose.

A la chica se le sulfuraron las orejas; Scorpius pudo apreciarlo ya que Rose llevaba el rebelde cabello anaranjado recogido en una trenza.

– ¡Son las seis y treinta y cinco! ¡Y treinta y cinco! –Chilló la chica agitando la vieja escoba que traía en una mano. Scorpius le echó una mirada de desdén.

– ¿Sigues teniendo esa Barredora asquerosa? –Inquirió casi con repugnancia. Rose se sonrojó.

–Era de mi padre; no quiero deshacerme de ella.

–O tal vez no puedes–Observó el chico con una media sonrisa sarcástica. Rose frunció el entrecejo–. Tu padre debería ganar muy bien. Digo, es Auror.

Rose plegó los labios hasta formar una línea.

–Está en eso–Musitó mirando sus zapatos.

– ¿Cómo que "está en eso"? –Repitió Scorpius arqueando una ceja.

–Aún le falta dar el examen final. Lo dio el año pasado, pero…no le fue muy bien. Ha estado estudiando mucho con tío Harry. Yo…–La niña tomó aire, apabullada. Scorpius sintió algo extraño dentro de él al verla tan incómoda. ¿Era acaso eso que la gente llamaba lástima? ¿O era compasión? –Nosotros esperamos que este año lo logre, por…–Carraspeó–por el bien de todos.

En otro momento, Scorpius hubiera hecho más preguntas, después de todo tenía entendido que ése Ronald Weasley (En su casa jamás se habían referido al hombre como "Señor Weasley", sólo una vez su madre, muy sarcástica por cierto, y el no iba a practicarlo en ese momento, ni en ningún otro), si no era Auror, había trabajado (Si no lo hacía todavía) en la tienda de chascos de su hermano, la cual marchaba estupendamente, pero algo le impidió seguir con su pequeño interrogatorio al ver cuán grande era el grado de incomodidad de la muchacha.

–No creo que la escoba determine tus capacidades para volar– ¿Esas palabras habían salido de su boca? ¿Acaso él había intentado alentar a Weasley? Asqueado de sí mismo, intentó arreglarlo–. Ya eres mala por tu cuenta.

Pero Rose no prestó atención a esta última parte.

–Scorpius, ¡Qué bueno eres! –Le dio un pequeño abrazo, que el chico recibió muy incómodo y con desagrado–. Tenemos que ir a practicar, y dar todo de nosotros, si queremos entrar en el equipo.

El chico suspiró. A su pesar, sabía que la Weasley tenía razón en lo que decía, pero no se lo dijo.

–Ya, ya, suéltame. Manos a la obra, o como sea–Farfulló deshaciéndose de la muchacha. Al separarse, Rose lo miró muy sonriente y con los ojos centelleando de entusiasmo. Scorpius bufó. Por más raro que sonase, el optimismo ajeno lo ponía de mal humor–. Al menos nadie me verá hacer el ridículo.

–Si por nadie te refieres a nosotros dos, está bien, Scorpius–Comentó Rose encogiéndose de hombros antes de salir de la Sala Común.

Pero Scorpius se quedó parado donde estaba.

– ¿Dos?

– ¡Hey, Rosie-Poo, Scorpius! ¿Listos para aprender Quidditch? –A ojos de Scorpius, Hugo Weasley se acababa de materializar a su lado de la nada. El rubio dio un respingo, horrorizado por la presencia del niño.

– ¿Qué hace _él_ aquí? –Exclamó de un modo que, después de decirlo, le pareció patéticamente trágico.

–Eso me hizo recordar a mi primo Albus en el tren hacia aquí, en primer año–Se rió Rose negando con la cabeza.

–Oh, sí, me quería tanto como ahora, eso tenlo por seguro–Ironizó Scorpius rodando los ojos–. Pero ya hablando en serio, no entiendo qué tiene que ver tu hermanito en todo esto, Weasley. Vamos a practicar Quidditch. No quiero un niñito que vaya a estorbar.

– ¿Estorbar has dicho? –Hugo lo miró, y a Scorpius le pareció profundamente ofendido–Ya verás de lo que soy capaz cuando esté sobre la escoba, Malfoy.

Pero el niño no llevaba ninguna escoba en las manos.

–No me digas que comparten la escoba–Se burló Scorpius, pero no hizo ningún otro comentario al ver que Rose y Hugo intercambiaban una mirada triste que no parecía tener en absoluto por causa la escoba en sí. Tenía relación, eso estaba claro, pero parecía ir más allá de unos objetos de segunda mano o un trabajo a conseguir por su padre. Por primera vez (Aunque en absoluto sería la última), Malfoy se sintió intrigado por la vida de los Weasley–. Bueno, ¿Vamos a irnos o no? Me irrita tener que esperar a que se decidan–Algo acalorado, salió de la sala común a paso enérgico, y continuó al mismo ritmo todo el camino hasta el campo. Rose y Hugo lo siguieron.

El cielo estaba de un azul entre oscuro y claro, difícil de precisar; no era de día pero tampoco era de noche.

Los tres se miraron; los ojos celestes de Rose y Scorpius contrastando vivamente contra los café claro de Hugo.

–A ver, mini Weasley–Lo retó Malfoy arqueando una ceja y lanzándole su escoba. El rostro de Hugo se iluminó ante el contacto.

– ¡Es una Nimbus 3002! –Exclamó con el semblante radiante de felicidad– ¿En serio me dejarás usarla?

–Demuéstrame que lo vales. A ver qué tienes–Scorpius sonrió de lado cuando el niño dio una patada y se elevó por los aires.

–Se nota que lo quieres–Comentó Rose en un tono soñador mirando a su hermano volar.

–Eso no es cierto–Masculló Scorpius, aunque sonreía–. Simplemente quiero ver de lo que es capaz.

–Lo adoras, estás embobado con él–Rose, que no aceptaba una negativa del chico jamás, se mostró encantada.

Se agarró al brazo de Scorpius, al tiempo que el viento les despeinaba a ambos los cabellos. Malfoy no la apartó, pero tampoco dio señas de notarla a su lado. Para Rose eso fue suficiente. Sonrió.

– ¿Me dirás que pasa con tu familia, Weasley? –Preguntó Scorpius con calma mirando a Hugo hacer piruetas. Rose se envaró.

–Algún día, Scorpius–Susurró después de un largo rato de silencio.

– ¿Por qué no hoy? –Curioseó él.

–No es el momento, no lo entenderías–Fue la enigmática respuesta de la muchacha. Scorpius no insistió, y, sorprendentemente, no intentó hacer averiguaciones al respecto.

– ¿Qué hay de Nott? –La chica se ruborizó al oírlo mencionar a su amor no tan secreto desde primer año–Sigues obsesionada con él, ¿Cierto?

–No estoy obsesionada. Lo amo.

Scorpius bufó, divertido. En su opinión, la madre debería prohibirle las novelas rosa muggles a la chica.

–Tu concepción del amor es tan idiota, cursi e irreal, Weasley…

– ¿Has amado a alguien como para saber?

–No–Scorpius estaba seguro de que así era; nunca había sentido nada que pudiese catalogarse de amor en sus trece años de existencia–. Y creo que tú tampoco. No tienes idea.

–Claro que la tengo. Es el amor de mi vida. Y sé que él me amará tanto como yo a él. Creo que debo darle tiempo.

Scorpius no insistió. En esos tres años, siempre que se mencionaba a Nick Nott y Malfoy lo insultaba, Weasley se enfadaba con un encono extraordinario. Scorpius no tenía ganas de pelear por él ese día, ni por nada, ya que Rose era tan testaruda, ruidosa y pesada en las peleas que la dejaba ganar por cansancio. Si no quería que él le dijese que Nott era una basura que la haría pedazos, que se diera cuenta sola. Él lo había intentado.

Porque, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, pese a que Weasley era molesta, pesada, mandona, revolucionaria, Weasley, pelirroja, pecosa, insistente, enamorada de uno de sus enemigos de la infancia, con secretos extraños, prima de un Potter, etc., etc., etc. y un millón de etcéteras, era su amiga. Y había llegado a… a…

Tenerle un afecto remoto. Aquello era suficiente.

* * *

**He leído los cuatro libros de la saga Crepúsculo de Sthephenie Meyer, el primero lo terminé en dos días. Lo devoré, y no he venido aquí a hacer anti-crepúsculo ni nada por el estilo. Es simplemente demostrar como mis chicos son reacios a esta historia y las muchachas la llevan mejor. ¿No les ha pasado que sus amigos varones no se toman bien esta historia? Quería usar un libro que la mayoría conozca su argumento, y demostrar algo entre dos de mis personajes que…bueno, si no se han dado cuenta, ya lo harán más adelante.**

**Pero Crepúsculo es bueno, supongo. Cautivó a millones de adolescentes (Incluso a mí, por un tiempo), y yo particularmente adoro a Alice, Jasper, los Vulturis y a Jacob, Seth y Leah Clearwater. Genios, tanto los cómicos, los dulces, los marginados como los malos. ¿Será por esa adoración mía por Bellatrix, Luna Lovegood, Tonks y Remus Lupin? ;)**

_El verano trajo su inspiración, como todos los años, se me ocurre un proyecto. Empecé a escribir un original, y algún día con suerte estará en las librerías. Deséenme suerte al escribirlo :D_

_Debo decir que amo a Hugo, es genial. Sobre Lily, uhm, todavía no tenemos muchos avisajes, sólo parece tímida y prejuiciosa, claro. Como todos. Al menos, todos sus hermanos y gran porcentaje de sus primos._

_Los Weasley tienen un secreto familiar. Qué será develado algún día, jajá._

_Creo que puedo darles un adelanto del otro capi para que se mueran de la intriga. No, no quiero que se mueran, las quiero bien vivas, porque si escribo es no sólo para mí, sino también para ustedes, que me dieron el apoyo. Mmm, será desarrollado, creo que ya pasaremos a cuarto año, y ahí, empieza el romance en todo su apogeo. Es el año del comienzo, y de cambios…sean buenos o malos. Ya lo verán, pero sé que el siguiente capi les sorprenderá._

_**Ahora sí, creo que los RR's:**_

_**Gracias por los Reviews! No puedo creer que ya sean cincuenta ^^ Me llenan de ilusión :D**_

_**Abin:**__ Me alegro de que te divierta Rose! A mí me encanta el personaje, claro ^^ es mi niña adorada. Sí, esperemos que Scorpius se de cuenta de que las amistades importan, y que la de Rose es muy valiosa. Hoy vimos que más o menos algo la quiere, ¿Cierto? Ya verás el Quidditch pronto, ten paciencia. Besos._

_**Sakura-Granger**__: No te preocupes si no puedes dejar Review, muchas veces yo me cuelgo en otras historias, pero si dejas mucho mejor :D. jaja, sí, espero causar ese efecto, cómico, que no sea pesado para leer y que entretenga. Igual tendrá más adelante su parte más…dramática, como toda historia, creo. Ya veremos. Lo de actualizar cada semana, me estoy esforzando, tengo otra historia que no cumplo con regularidad y me da culpa. Aquí espero cumplir, hasta ahora voy más o menos bien, ¿Cierto? Besos.´_

_**Amelie Victoire Cobain**__: Odias a Nick Nott? Mm, yo me reservo mi opinión de él para más adelante, jaja, no quiero adelantar nada. Scorpius manipulador, jaja, es terrible. Me encanta que te encante! Vic es una de mis favoritas, la amo. Molly y Lucy también son queribles. Sí, Fred y Molly se llevan a las patadas, pero sí, se quieren…o eso creo. Gracias por la buena onda Amelie! Besos._

_**Marce**__: Rose, sí, es rara. Era la idea, pero puede que me pase un poco de la raya, no sé como lo verás tú, pero hazme saber cualquier opinión. Y Albus…uhm, es muy manipulable, y se tira más al qué dirán y a las amistades que a su prima, aunque, todo puede cambiar ;). Besos._

_**Maane deLaasa**__: los primos son geniales. Y sí, lo has pillado! Es Balbina, la niña de mirada codiciosa. Jaja xd. Nick y Ethan son pesados, sí, pero Nott es listo en Pociones, y guapo según Rose…me reservaré mis opiniones para más adelante. Ya lo verás, no me anticiparé a los hechos. Me alegro que te guste mi calidad de escritura :D Besos._

_**SMaris**__: Sí, Vic se confundió de modo gracioso con Rosie. Tener primos…mmm, puede ser divertido, pero llevarte bien con todos es prácticamente imposible. Hay muchas peleas, competencias incluso y demás. Pero sí, es lindo. (Te lo dice quien viene de una familia numerosa, sé de lo que hablo). Soy la mayor, imagínate, soy como Vic. Balbina, Balbina, Balbina. Se ganó tantas enemigas y (todavía) no ha hecho nada trascendental. Jaja, Balbina es una Slytherin de apariencia amable. Demasiado irreal, ¿Cierto? Sospechoso. Ya lo verás. Rose es una cara dura al ir con los Malfoy y chillar sobre su lechuza inútil. Sí, Scorpius es un manipulador, pero como dicen, el que ríe último ríe mejor. Ya veremos quien tiene el control después, ¿Rose o Scorpius? Y no digo más. Sí, la toma para la chacota, yo también uso la expresión. Es muy buena para estos casos, jaja. Intenté mucho que no fuera cliché, trillado del fannon impuesto del Rose-Scor, que fuera distinto. Tengo otro fic que es muy "normal" y quería salir de allí. Me alegra que te haya gustado y parecido original, :D Gracias! Besos._

_**G-Annie**__: me alegro que te parezca diferente, como dije a SMaris (otra de las lectoras), era mi cometido que fuera distinto, original. Claro, Rose es inteligente, eso sí, pero no la más. Ron es un padre baboso, pero no va a mentir que es lista, pero no sé si para tanto como la más lista, tú me entiendes ;) Sí, Rosie está enamorada. Veremos que resulta de ello xd. Scorpius manipulador, sí, jajaja. Mira, tengo escrito el capi 6 y casi todo el 7, pero la subo de a poco para cumplir. Una vez por semana dentro de todo puedo, pero más rápido me sería prácticamente imposible. Me encantaría ser más veloz, como otras personas escritoras de FanFictionNet que son mucho más constantes al cargar, incluso todos los días. Pero aquí estoy, cumpliendo en lo posible por las navidades xd. Besos._

_: Jaja, Scorpius se acerca a Rose por la tarea, pero ella es la única que se acerca a él por amistad, y tarde o temprano tendrá que ver eso. Aquí tienes el capi, besos._

_**Sorcieres de la Neige:**__ Hola Gui :). Te dejé cinco Reviews en tu fic por haberme ausentado a clases, pero hice la tarea y dejé los RR's. Hasta ahora, mal que mal, dentro de todo cumplo. Y subes con mucha continuidad Heirs, y te admiro por eso xd. Me alegro que Rose ya no de miedo, y Scor, sí, es un niñato rico de alcurnia (¿ jaja. El miedo a perder de Draco? Lo voy a leer y dejaré RR's. Sí, es algo como repetido, pero a la vez…tendrá su originalidad, espero. Pretendo este fic sea muy original y fuera de lo común. Lo sé, soy ambiciosa, pero quiero causar efecto. Sí, Albus es muy así, del qué dirán, ya veremos como evoluciona. Sí, el trauma Sly cada vez lo tiene menos, y eso al parecer no gusta mucho a Rose, es decir, si que no esté traumado, pero no esa actitud suya de siamés con s us amigos. Sí, Harry fue bueno con su hijo al decir eso, lo acepta, pero aún así no sé si le gustaría. En Bajo el disfraz de mi corazón tienen una peleíta al respecto padre e hijo fue… trágica xd. En fin. Me alegro que te gusten los primos, y sí, Fred y Molly son los como perro y gato, ajaj. Lo interesante es que escribí ese capi antes de leer Heirs y Molly y James van al mismo año también, pero no son tan cercanos. Qué se yo, me di cuenta hoy al leerte, coincidencias xd. Besos._

_**Adri Antara**__: Felicidades por lo de geometría! Jaaj, los primos son metiches, eso lo sabe quien tiene primos, y estos, sí, son tiernos :) Rose, sí, enamorada de Nott, o al menos eso cree sentir ella, y Scorpius la manipula en pociones. Se granjeó enemistades con eso entre muchas lectoras. Veremos que pasa con Nott y Rose, y Balbina. Pues, la odias? Por lo que leí, no eres la única. Todos tenemos una Balbina en la vida, parece. Besos._

_**Fearinourminds**__: Hola! Leí tu mensaje privado la otra vez, y quiero que sepas que no me molestan, todo comentario es bienvenido, me hacen muy feliz, :D. te identificas con Rose? Que genial! Nada me gusta más que leer algo e identificarme con la protagonista! Yo también necesito la aprobación de mis viejos, en todo lo que hago prácticamente. Gracias! Me alegro que te guste, me esfuerzco con esta historia, gracias! Dejas un Review por un celular en mi historia? Te tomas el trabajo? Gracias miles! Millones! Besos, aquí tienes el cap._

_**Naluma 5:**__ No sabes cuanto siento tener tan descuidado ese fic, pero no me llega la inspiration, mil mil perdones. Este lo actualizo con más continuidad, me alegro que lo leas :) ya subí cap de Bajo el disfraz, y prometo escribir más :). Besos._

_**Moony Wood**__: Hola! Sí, sí, Mara, Es hijo de Oliver, :D. Sí, lo sé, me obsesiona un poco el Rose y Scorpius, pero no lo puedo evitar. De todos modos, tengo pensado algo de Teddy y Victoire, ya veremos. Un beso._

_**Veida Joana**__: la actitud Weasley de Rose te refieres? O tal vez la de los primos? O ambos? De todos modos, los amo. Besos._


	6. Capítulo 6

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS USTEDES, HAGA FRÍO O CALOR, ESTÉN DEL LADO DEL ATLÁNTICO QUE ESTÉN. :D**

**Disclaimer:** **No soy Rowling, esto no me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro. Atribúyanme sólo la escritura** (Tanto si les parece buena como si no), los intentos de OC **y la trama, por supuesto.**

**Summary:** _Rose Weasley está cansada de ser juzgada como la futura niña dorada de Gryffindor. Está dispuesta a revolucionar Hogwarts, a cambiar el mundo que la rodea, ser una rebelde contra el sistema contra todo, y contra todos, pero... ¿Podrá contra el amor?_

_Cargo hoy, finales de jueves, casi casi viernes, porque no soporto ni yo la ansiedad de cargar. __Beso, espero les guste tanto como a mí._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

–Estoy aburrido–Albus Potter se dejó caer contra el tronco de un árbol, acomodándose el cabello con un movimiento que pretendía ser casual. Nott y Zabini se sentaron a su lado.

Habían terminado de entrenar para las pruebas de Quidditch, que serían el domingo siguiente, por lo que estaban todos sudados y agotados. El chico Potter pretendía ser buscador a como diese lugar. Nott y Zabini tenían la esperanza de poder entrar en el equipo cuando los cazadores Murphy y el cazador Greenwich terminasen la escuela el año siguiente.

–Yo estoy muerto–Masculló Nick Nott cerrando los ojos y chocando su nuca contra el tronco del árbol.

–Ni que lo digas, _Bro_–Suspiró Ethan Zabini a su vez.

–Hagamos algo–El tono de Albus era imperioso e impaciente. Tenía sus dudas sobre su efectividad como buscador, fruto de una inseguridad no deseada, por lo que a su parecer necesitaba distraerse. Lo cual significaba que sus amigos colaborasen con la causa.

Y justo en ese momento los tres vieron pasar a Scorpius Malfoy, seguido por Malcolm Goyle, quien cargaba un considerable montón de libros, por el camino que conducía a la puerta principal del castillo.

Albus arqueó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa maliciosa. Malfoy siempre podía llegar a divertirlo. Nott y Zabini, al ver al rubio, imitaron los gestos de su amigo. Los tres se miraron.

– ¡Eh, Malfoy! –Lo llamó Potter entre risas. El aludido se detuvo en seco, provocando que Goyle chocase contra su espalda y los libros cayesen al suelo. Nick y Ethan rieron. Scorpius, manteniendo el semblante inexpresivo, se giró con garbo hacia sus tres compañeros de curso. Malcolm parecía incomodísimo– ¡O debería decir mazorca de maíz!

Malfoy apretó los labios, entrecerrando los ojos azul claro.

El acné había hecho estragos en su rostro; podía verse salpicados de un modo bastante desigual por sus mejillas las espinillas y granos, así como en el mentón y en la frente. Uno particularmente rojo le brillaba en la nariz. Los catorce años definitivamente no lo habían favorecido.

–Cuida tu lengua, Potter. No es culpa mía si tu novia te dejó por Lorcan Scamander. Es culpa tuya: por no ser jugador de Quidditch, por no ser mayor y por no ser Gryffindor.

La sonrisa de Albus se desvaneció instantáneamente, al igual que las de sus amigos. Potter también entrecerró los ojos cuando Malfoy se detuvo a un par de metros a ellos, con su característica pose altiva y su afilada lengua.

–Por lo menos tengo una.

Scorpius sonrió de lado.

–Tenías.

Albus enrojeció levemente.

–Tenía–Masculló despeinándose el pelo apresuradamente. Soltó un taco que nadie oyó–. Y eso no responde a mi pregunta.

– ¿Acaso preguntaste algo? –Preguntó Scorpius con un sarcasmo para nada disimulado.

–Estábamos hablando de tus novias, ¿Recuerdas? –Insistió Albus obviando la burla del rubio.

Malfoy pareció enrojecer debajo de los granos.

–Eso…eso es personal–Alcanzó a balbucear.

Albus soltó una risotada.

– ¿Al menos existen?

–Eso no te atañe a ti, Potter–Scorpius se envaró y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

– ¿Ni una? –La expresión de Albus era una mezcla de disfrute, incredulidad y burla. Nott y Zabini se echaron a reír. Scorpius lo miró con expresión de desafío–Vamos, ¿Al menos alguna descartable?

–No me gusta perder el tiempo–Repuso Scorpius con frialdad.

– ¡Oh, el Señor Granitos es demasiado para tener una relación! –Canturreó Albus, para ser celebrado con las risas de sus amigos.

–No tiene porqué importarte, Potter–Gruñó Scorpius entre dientes.

–Pero al menos habrás besado a alguien–Dijo Albus mirándolo como si se tratase de algo evidente.

Scorpius se limitó a taladrarlo con la mirada, enrojeciendo aún más.

Albus se puso súbitamente serio.

–No juegues–Dijo enderezándose de repente. Scorpius no respondió– ¡No juegues! –Nick y Ethan lucían perplejos– ¡Jamás has besado!

Scorpius dio un paso hacia él mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía por el rostro de Albus.

– ¡Espera a que los demás se enteren! –Exclamó Potter con regocijo malsano.

– ¡Ya cierra la boca! –Exclamó Scorpius sacando su varita y apuntando la nariz de Potter a escasos centímetros, casi tocándola. Albus dejo de reír ipso facto para fijar sus ojos en la misma–Esto no lo sabrá nadie, ¿Me oyen? ¡Nadie!

– ¿Y eso porqué? –Se atrevió a cuestionar Albus, aunque lucía levemente inquieto, con los ojos bizcos por mirar la varita de Malfoy.

–Porque mi padre me enseñó unos maleficios muy bonitos, y no sabes las ganas que tengo de probarlos en algún idiota que no sepa medir sus palabras.

Albus tragó saliva, y asintió. Scorpius hizo lo propio. Una vez que el rubio bajó la varita con lentitud, Potter, Nott y Zabini salieron pitando de allí. Scorpius los contempló alejarse antes de suspirar y emprender su camino seguido por Malcolm Goyle.

–Scorpius…–Masculló Malcolm mirándolo con preocupación.

–No digas nada–Ordenó el chico antes de alejarse del todo.

Rose Weasley salió de detrás del árbol contra el que momentos antes había estado sentado su primo. Apoyó un hombro contra el tronco, para divisar la lejana silueta de su mejor amigo entrar al castillo.

Nick Nott había sido cruelmente rechazado por Brigitte Richmond y estaba en una etapa de pseudo depresión crónica, por lo que Rose se sentía con mas chances que nunca de ser su novia oficial. La pelirroja no había querido hablar de aquello con nadie, ni siquiera con Albus o Lucy, y Scorpius no era muy bueno con los asuntos del corazón.

El rubio, después de ya cuatro años, se había resignado con la amistad impuesta por Rose, y había terminado por aceptarla, por lo que los dos eran confidentes entre sí, en la medida de lo posible (Dígase lo que Scorpius permitía que Rose supiera, y lo que Rose recordaba hacerle saber a Scorpius). Sus relaciones sentimentales no eran uno de los temas permitidos, por lo que Rose tenía conocimiento nulo de ellos. Y ahora entendía por qué: la vida amorosa de Scorpius Malfoy no existía.

No era que Rose hubiera seguido a Nick hasta el campo de Quidditch, claro que no. Tampoco había espiado su práctica, ni había guardado la esperanza de que la mencionase alguna jodida vez (Cosa que no había hecho). Y ni hablar de haberlo espiado tras el árbol. Por supuesto que no.

Pero "casualmente" había escuchado la conversación entre su primo y Scorpius, y ahora en verdad se sentía mal por su amigo. Malfoy se convertiría en el hazmerreír de los tres muchachos de Slytherin, incluso más que antes.

Apenada, se había quedado sentada bajo el árbol que anteriormente habían ocupado sus compañeros, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Algo impactó contra su cabeza. Bajó la vista, y se encontró con una esfera transparente del tamaño de su puño.

– ¡Perdona, Rose! –La chica alzó la cabeza, para encontrarse con Lysander Scamander corriendo hacia ella.

– ¡Sandy! –Exclamó sorprendida.

–No fue mi intención golpearte con eso–Dijo cuando se detuvo a su lado. Extendió una mano para tomar el objeto–. ¿Me lo das?

– ¿Qué es esto? –Inquirió Rose con el entrecejo fruncido. Cuando lo tomó, la esfera se llenó de un espeso humo rojizo– ¿Una recordadora? –Se sorprendió– ¿Tienes una recordadora, Sandy?

Lysander se acomodó el cabello castaño.

–No es mía.

Aquí Rose arqueó una ceja con desconfianza.

– ¿Ah, sí? –Se puso de pie con las manos en la cintura– ¿Y de quién es?

James Potter llegó corriendo junto a Lysander.

– ¿Por qué tardas tanto? –Preguntó a su amigo de mal talante.

Lysander se limitó a señalar a Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

James miró a la muchacha enfadado.

–Sólo danos la recordadora, Rose, y nadie saldrá herido.

La chica alzó una ceja.

– ¡Me das tanto miedo, Jamie! –Ironizó Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco, sin soltar la recordadora– ¡Dime de quién es esto!

De detrás de Potter se asomó un niño Slytherin de primer año, escuálido y con gafas, que Rose recordaba había desayunado frente a ella en la mañana.

–Es… es mía–Balbuceó el chico mirando con temor a James y a Lysander.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó Rose al niño después de dirigirle a los dos Gryffindor una mirada asesina.

–Soy Franklin. Franklin Epoch.

–Ten, Franklin–Sonrió Rose devolviéndole la recordadora–. Y si éstos te molestan, me avisas, ¿Está bien?

El niño asintió.

–Sí.

Y se fue corriendo lo más velozmente que le permitieron las piernas. La chica miró a los otros dos: James lucía furibundo; Lysander sonreía algo incómodo.

Rose sintió como la temperatura de sus orejas aumentaba considerablemente. Respiró hondo.

–Lárguense de mi vista. Los dos–Masculló cerrando los ojos y soltando todo el aire de golpe.

Los muchachos, sorprendidos ante la ausencia de regañinas, arquearon las cejas.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Rose? –Preguntó Lysander ladeando la cabeza.

–No del todo–Confesó la niña soltando un suspiro.

–Anda, Scamander, vámonos ya–Dijo James dándose la vuelta.

–Ahora te alcanzo–Repuso. James se encogió de hombros y se alejó de ellos. Rose volvió a sentarse bajo el árbol. Lysander se dejó caer a su lado– ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada, compañera?

A Rose le gustaba que el chico la llamase así, en ese tono de camaradería masculina, como si fuera uno más de sus amigos.

La chica se mordió el labio, fijando sus ojos en el lago, donde los tentáculos del calamar gigante rasgaban la superficie del agua.

–Mi amigo no ha besado a nadie, y se burlan de él. Quiero ayudarlo, pero no sé cómo–Suspiró. Miró al muchacho con impotencia–. ¿Tú tienes alguna idea, Sandy?

Al alzar la vista, se encontró con los ojos azules claro de Lysander, que en ese momento la miraban con curiosidad.

– ¿Nunca has besado, Rose? –Inquirió con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

La chica se ruborizó, sin estar muy segura de la razón. Ella era una persona bastante abierta, no le importaba hablar de sus asuntos con los demás. Pero al parecer, Lysander Scamander había tocado una fibra sensible que ella creía inexistente.

–No; no en verdad–Susurró apartando sus ojos de los del chico y fijándolos en el lago de nuevo–. Aún no. Pero no estamos hablando de mí–Se apresuró a aclarar–. Estamos hablando de mi amigo.

Lysander también miró hacia el lago.

–Yo creo que "tu amigo"–Dijo después de un rato de silencio, dándole una entonación particular a las últimas dos palabras–no debería darle importancia a eso–Rose fijó sus ojos en él–. Cuando pase, pasará. No es algo que deba ser porque sí–La miró también. Sus ojos se encontraron–. Tiene que ser en el momento correcto, con la persona correcta, ¿No crees?

–Es algo patético, ¿Cierto? –Contra preguntó la chica, haciendo un rictus de dolor.

Lysander sonrió levemente, aparentemente apenado.

–Sólo un poco, pero no creo que seas… que tu amigo sea el único que no ha besado aún. No es tan malo, más si después besas a alguien que aún no ha besado, entonces estarán en igualdad de condiciones, tú sabes, no lo notará, y ambos ganan…

– ¿Si ambos no saben besar? – Una idea se encendió en la mente de Rose como si de una luz se tratase– ¿Y si ambos son amigos? ¿Si se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo? –Preguntó Rose mirándolo ansiosamente. La opinión del muchacho contaba mucho para ella– ¿Tiene algo de malo que se besen? ¿Sería incorrecto?

Lysander la miró por un largo rato, hasta que apartó la mirada. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, color castaño claro. A Rose le pareció que estaba ligeramente ruborizado.

–Bueno…No lo sé…Supongo que si no destruye su amistad…y si ellos…

Rose sonrió, visiblemente aliviada.

–Gracias, Sandy. Entonces no veo ningún problema.

Lysander frunció el ceño.

– ¿Por qué preguntas?

La chica se puso de pie sin quitar su amplia sonrisa del rostro.

– ¡Ya tengo la solución perfecta para ayudar a mi amigo! –Exclamó– ¡Gracias, Sandy! ¡Nos vemos!

Lysander también se puso de pie.

– ¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de…? –Pero la chica ya se alejaba corriendo– ¡Rose! –Suspiró, y pateó una piedra del suelo con cierta rabia–No fue eso lo que quise decir. Jamás hubiera querido decir que besaras a alguien.

* * *

Fiesta de Máscaras

Noche del 20 de septiembre

Sala de Menesteres

20:30 Hs

Este cartel había sido pegado a primera hora de la mañana en el tablero de anuncios de la sala común de Slytherin; nadie sabía quién organizaba la fiesta, pero todos estaban decididos a ir.

En el cuarto de las chicas de cuarto año, reinaba el descontrol y el frenesí pre-fiesta.

Helen Flint se estaba alisando el cabello. Rose no entendía muy bien sobre las manías de las de cabello rizado de alisarlo y de las de cabello lacio de rizarlo. Era demasiado trabajo, además de que tenía la opinión de que si habías nacido con un tipo de cabello era porque era el que mejor se adaptaba a tus facciones.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu esponja de alambre, Weasley? –Le preguntó Helen al ver que la chica la observaba. Rose se encogió de hombros, inmune a los insultos de sus compañeras, como siempre.

Bueno, de casi todas.

–Si quieres puedo ayudarte a peinarlo, Rose–La pelirroja se giró para mirar con desagrado disimulado a Balbina Harrison, quien presentaba un aspecto estupendo con zapatos bajos, un vestido corto de terciopelo púrpura con encajes negros rasgados y un antifaz a juego–. ¿Cómo me veo?

Al verla, Lorain y Helen soltaron un gritito de emoción.

– ¡Estupenda! –Exclamó la rubia McGwire.

– ¡Fantástica! –Chilló Flint, con el cabello a medio alisar.

Las tres se giraron para mirar a Rose.

_Como una ramera._

–No está mal–Masculló la chica–. Y no, gracias, Harrison. Puedo arreglármelas sola.

La aludida le regaló una sonrisa de brillantes y armónicos dientes blancos.

_Puta._

–Como quieras, Rose.

Las tres muchachas terminaron de arreglarse y se contemplaron, halagándose y criticándose, sugiriendo cambios, felicitándose, toqueteando las plumas, bordados y puntillas de los trajes y antifaces.

Lorain McGwire y Helen Flint, ambas de rosa, salieron pisándole los talones a Balbina, quién no se había olvidado de despedirse de Rose antes de retirarse. Nuestra protagonista había tenido que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para responder civilizadamente, pero era tal su grado de buen disimulo que nadie pareció notarlo. Aunque hubiera podido jurar que había algo en la mirada de Balbina, un sentimiento desagradable dirigido hacia ella detrás de sus supuestos buenos deseos, como si también la personalidad de Balbina usara una máscara además de su rostro.

Rose no lo sabía.

Las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado en esos cuatro años; Rose era tan amiga de sus compañeras de curso como al principio, estaba tan enamorada de Nick Nott como en primer año y era tan ignorada por éste como siempre. James seguía siendo un bravucón, y la rivalidad Malfoy-Potter estaba intacta. Sólo Scorpius la trataba mejor que antes, pero tampoco era algo para decir demasiado impresionante.

Una vez se hubo vestido como deseaba y asegurado de que sus compañeras de cuarto se habían ido del todo, Rose se apresuró a sacar de su baúl un gran y viejo libro cuyo título era: "Disfraz y camuflaje mágico: Más allá de un rostro". Lo arrojó sobre la cama y pasó las páginas velozmente, hasta llegar a la número ciento veintitrés. Sacó su varita del escote del vestido.

– _Viola Opificis!_ –Susurró apuntando a su cabello.

* * *

La primera impresión que tuvo Scorpius Malfoy de la fiesta fue que estaba muy ruidosa. Había luces de colores jugando en el ambiente, una barra con bebidas y muchas personas bailando al compás de la música de moda.

–Esto va a terminar por darme jaqueca–Masculló frotándose las sienes. A su lado, Malcolm Goyle se encogió de hombros.

–A mí me gustan las fiestas–Comentó.

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

–Eso es porque te gusta bailar. Yo lo único que puedo hacer es mirar a los demás, porque ni siquiera eso se me da bien.

–Si te vas a deprimir, no tiene sentido que salgamos de fiesta–Se enfadó Malcolm–. Eres demasiado aburrido.

– ¿A mí me dices aburrido, Malcolm? Yo no soy el que se la pasa comiendo y leyendo porquerías.

Goyle se cruzó de brazos.

–La literatura no es porquería, Scorpius. Podrías intentar leer algo de vez en cuando, para variar. Deja en paz las revistas porno de tu padre.

– ¿Y tú que sabes si mi padre lee porno? –Se indignó Scorpius, aunque se había ruborizado ligeramente.

–Te he visto, Scorpius. Anda, deja a las supermodelos y búscate una chica–Se burló Malcolm.

– ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? –Lo desafió Malfoy cruzándose de brazos también.

–No es a mí a quién molestan–Repuso señalando con la cabeza hacia el frente.

Albus, Nick y Ethan, pasaron tirándole besos sonoros al aire. Scorpius apretó los puños. Se alejaron pegando sonoras risotadas.

–Ya verán esos… esos idiotas cuando yo…–Las palabras se le estaban enredando, y los colores se le habían subido a la cara. Sacó el antifaz, negro simple, del bolsillo de la capa y se lo puso–. Así no me reconocerán esos idiotas.

–Demuéstrales que son idiotas, entonces–Lo alentó Malcolm, quién ya llevaba la careta puesta desde antes de entrar–. Rómpele la boca a una chica y ciérrales el hocico a esos inútiles. Mira, esa de allá está prácticamente ofrecida, ¿No crees?

Scorpius siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de su amigo. Balbina, con un vestido minúsculo de encajes negros y terciopelos morados, hacía guiños sugerentes a unos muchachos mayores bajo el antifaz. Los dos muchachos no la reconocieron. Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

–Ni hablar. Está completamente fuera de mi alcance. Jamás se fijaría en Scorpius Malfoy, el chico de los granos–Murmuró con amargura.

–Pero así no sabe quién eres. Nadie lo sabe–Observó Goyle señalando la máscara de su amigo–. Ni siquiera sabemos quién es ella. Esta noche eres otra persona. Todos lo somos. Ni siquiera se te ve el acné.

Scorpius, frunciendo el ceño ante este último comentario, negó con la cabeza.

–Con ese espíritu nunca conseguirás lo que quieres–Observó Malcolm. De pronto alzó la vista por sobre la cabeza de su amigo. Abrió mucho los ojos–Wow, ¿Quién es _ella_?

Scorpius se dio vuelta para mirar, y lo que vio lo dejó boquiabierto.

Una muchacha de unos quince, tal vez dieciséis años acababa de entrar en la fiesta. Llevaba un vestido con un intrincado diseño de brillantes a lo largo de la prenda, negro y largo, apenas dejando a la vista las puntas de unos zapatos altos de tacón a tono. Llevaba un antifaz a juego con el vestido, negro con brillantes, y decorándolo tres plumas violetas y negras. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Scorpius, como así la de todo el mundo, fue su cabello, largo y ondulado, abundante, de un color violeta intenso.

La chica caminó entre los presentes de modo enigmático; al pasar junto a Scorpius se detuvo en seco. Lo miró un momento, y el muchacho pudo notar que, bajo el antifaz y las luces de colores, sus ojos eran de un verde brillante.

Scorpius se envalentonó. Según Malcolm, con ese disfraz no se reconocía su identidad, sin tener en cuenta siquiera el juego engañoso de las luces multicolores del ambiente. La chica era guapa, y lo estaba mirando en ese momento. Parecía exótica, misteriosa, atrayente. Scorpius sonrió.

– ¿Quieres bailar? –Dijo cambiando el tono de voz, arrastrado y fanfarrón que solía usar, con uno que era más real, más suyo propio.

* * *

La música era atronadora, llenaba el salón, y la gruesa voz de la cantante parecía salir de todas partes.

_Creation shows me what to do__  
__I'm dancing on the floor with you__  
__And when you touch my hand, I go crazy, yeah_

_the music tells me what to feel__  
__Like you now but, is it real?__  
__By the time we say goodnight__  
__I'll know if this is right_

_And I feel you coming through my veins__  
__Am I into you, or is the music too play?_

_Who owns my heart?__  
__Is it love,__  
__Or is it art?__  
__Cause' the way your got__  
__You body moving,__  
__It's got me confused__  
__And, I can't tell__  
__If it's the beat or sparks_

_(La creación me muestra lo que haces__  
__Estoy bailando en el suelo contigo__  
__Y cuando tocas mi mano, me vuelvo loca, oh, sí_

_La __música __me dice qué sentir__  
__Al igual que__ahora__, pero,__¿Es__real?__  
__Por el momento nos despedimos__  
__Sabré si tiene razón_

_Te siento atravesando mis venas__  
__¿Soy yo en ti, o está la música también en el juego?_

_¿Quién posee mi corazón?__  
__¿Es esto el amor?__  
__¿O es eso el arte?__  
__Porque la forma que tiene__  
__Tu cuerpo de moverse__  
__Me tiene confundida__  
__Y no lo puedo decir__  
__Si son los latidos o las chispas)_

Rose sabía que debía buscar a Scorpius; deseaba acabar cuando antes con todo aquel drama que era el primer beso. Hacerle un favor a su amigo, y también a ella. Con catorce años de edad, en los tiempos que corrían era inaceptable no haber besado a alguien aún. Y ellos dos, fracasados sociales (Rose había comenzado a pensar que por algo eran mejores amigos), con menos amigos que dedos en una mano, no cumplían con la regla.

Si besaba a Scorpius, tendría el asunto resuelto.

Tenía que buscarlo. Debía hacerlo.

Mas sin embargo… ¿Qué hacía entonces bailando con aquel muchacho?

Rose no sabía quién era; parecía de quinto, tal vez sexto año, y su rostro, semi oculto tras un antifaz color negro, no le era familiar.

Le había pedido un baile, y la chica, con sólo mirarlo a los ojos, de un verde intenso, había asentido.

Tonta, tonta.

Ahora tendría que decirle que no podía, que debía irse.

Pero si debía hacer eso… ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

¿Por qué seguía bailando?

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó él cuando la canción hubo terminado. Ambos podrían haberse retirado, de hecho Rose extrañamente temía que él lo hiciese, pero al empezar la siguiente canción los dos siguieron bailando. La chica sonrió con picardía detrás del antifaz.

–Te lo digo si tú me lo dices.

El muchacho también esbozó una sonrisa.

–Eso es trampa.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

¿Era su imaginación, o entre más bailaban más se iban acercando? Rose no recordaba haber podido distinguir los intrincados dibujos color gris oscuro en el antifaz de él, ni así sus largas pestañas, cuando habían bailado las otras tres canciones.

Un momento… ¿Ya llevaban bailando tres canciones?

Se mordió el labio, preocupada, pero no por Scorpius, de él ya se había olvidado hacía rato, sino porque el perfume que usaba su compañero de desconocida identidad la estaba confundiendo. Le atontaba las ideas, y le generaba unas extrañas y desenfrenadas ganas de arrojarse sobre su cuello para apreciarlo plenamente.

Y la música pareció detenerse. Las luces parecieron atenuarse. Una melodía lenta, suave, una voz cantante delicada y tenue…

No; no le había parecido. En verdad había pasado. Era la hora de los lentos, bailar con una pareja, con esas canciones románticas…

El chico le tendió una mano. Las luces de colores, si bien habían bajado en intensidad, seguían jugueteando en el ambiente, y Rose seguía sin poder precisar el color de su pelo. ¿Era acaso castaño, castaño dorado, caoba, café, rubio?

La canción hablaba de amor, estaba claro. De corazones rotos, amores perdidos y no correspondidos, lágrimas y consuelos. Se acordó de Nick Nott, y se sintió algo melancólica. ¿Lograría estar con él alguna vez?

Él y ella se acercaron más, instintivamente, o a propósito, o ambos, Rose no lo sabía. Cuando sintió las manos de él en la cintura de ella, algo caliente y reconfortante la recorrió por dentro. Sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, las puso a los lados del cuello de su partenaire.

La fragancia que emanaba del muchacho se hizo más intensa. Rose temió perder la cabeza.

–Eres muy hermosa–Le susurró él, y entre su perfume y sus bonitas palabras, Rose por poco perdió el equilibrio sobre los tacones.

Se miraron. Un contacto visual, un encuentro de sus ojos, de un color dudoso. Bastó. Fue suficiente. Una mirada al verde brillante de los ojos del muchacho. Y otra, casi instintiva, a sus labios.

Un beso. Primero suave, temeroso, casi cuidadoso. Se detuvieron, se miraron, se analizaron, se probaron con la mirada. El siguiente fue más rápido, más agitado, más desconcertante, y a la vez más esperado.

Rose sintió que el calor que se había extendido unos minutos antes dentro de ella se henchía y expandía por todo su pecho.

Se separaron, sólo lo estrictamente necesario para mirarse a los ojos.

Fue casi mágico. Las luces se encendieron de golpe, la música se alzó fuertemente por sobre sus cabezas, la gente a su alrededor comenzó a bailar alocadamente.

Pero el instante, su instante, no se rompió en lo más mínimo.

– ¿Quién eres? –Susurró Rose aún atontada por el beso.

El chico la soltó, para llevarse las manos detrás de la cabeza. Deshizo el nudo del antifaz…

Y un rostro horrorosamente familiar hizo su aparición.

–Soy Scorpius Malfoy–Dijo volviendo a su tono arrastrado.

Los labios del muchacho se habían movido, su boca había modulado, y de ella había salido _aquella_ voz diciendo _aquella_ frase.

A Rose se le abrió la boca de la conmoción. Ahí estaba; el cabello rubio y el rostro pálido y delgado, puntiagudo, el acné. Los ojos de un azul pálido, ¿Cómo podían haberle parecido verdes?

La muchacha tragó saliva, completamente atónita.

Había besado a su mejor amigo.

De acuerdo, que había ido a la fiesta por esa misma razón. Para besar a Scorpius. Pero ella no esperaba que hubiera sido _así_, que le hubiera _gustado_ de ese modo, que la hubiera conmocionado tanto. Aquello era… inaudito.

¿Es que acaso Scorpius Malfoy le había gustado? ¿Le había gustado besarlo?

Retrocedió, y se tambaleó sobre sus zapatos altos. Scorpius estiró los brazos en un reflejo para sostenerla, pero la chica se puso fuera de su alcance. Conmocionada, le echó otra mirada aterrada antes de salir corriendo de la fiesta.

* * *

_Jo, Jo. Díganme si no les sorprendí. Personalmente, veo que este capítulo representa muchas cosas futuras. Pero no voy a decir cuáles, por supuesto que no._

_Cuarto año, y reaparece Balbina! Ya la extrañaban? (Jajaja) A partir de ahora estará más seguido por aquí, haciendo de las suyas._

_Uf, Rose tuvo un trauma psicológico esta noche, ya lo creo. ¡Besar a tu mejor amigote! ¡Y que te guste! OMG!_

_Y Albus es un maltratador de Malfoy. Uhm, parece que lo de maltratar es genético entre los hermanos Potter. Esperemos que Lily no siga el ejemplo._

_Y también aquí está Lysander (Que aquí es chico, y castañito, porque si es rubio me suena a Lys la chica xD), y tiene una conversación con Rose…ustedes dirán, como siempre. El escritor propone, el lector dispone :)_

_**La canción es**__**Who Owns My Heart?, de**__**Miley Cyrus**__, a quién amo con locura, una de mis cantantes favoritas, se esté descontrolando o no, su música me encanta *_* (¿No me digan que la canción no va perfecta con el capítulo?) (Disculpen la traducción, la página de donde la saqué no es muy buena, yo tuve que arreglarla, pero creo que quedó bastante bien xD)_

_Bueno, las he dejado intrigadas, eso seguro. Mi cometido (Muajajajaja *Risa malvada*)_

_Un besazo_

_Nati._

_PD: El hechizo lo inventé yo, con palabras en latín xD. Viola, violeta; Opificis, artífice. "violeta artificial", sería, más o menos xD. No sean crueles, me rompí el coco._

_PD 2:Para mí, los tacos altos son símbolo de femineidad y belleza. Jamás le daría el honor a Balbina de ponerse unos._

_PD 3: Scorpius tiene granos x3 Muajaja pensaron que esta sería una historia de ésas en que es un Sex Symbol y todas mueren por él? Pues no! … De acuerdo. la pubertad, a mi parecer, nos sentó mal a todos. Scorpius no es sexy… Al menos, no todavía ;)_

_Ahora sí, me despido, y a los Reviewsis:_

_**No me cansaré de agradecer sus Reviews. Son unos soles, todas ustedes ^^**_

_**G-Annie**__: Me salté años, dos para ser precisa. Estábamos en tercero en el capítulo anterior, y ahora estamos en cuarto año. Coincido contigo. Rose es una buena influencia para Rose… al menos, desde la perspectiva revolucionaria y rebelde de la chica. Para los demás primos, es una muy mala influencia. La historia de Ron? Para eso tendrás que esperar un ratito más. Sé que la explicaré en el algún momento, pero no por ahora. Gracias por comentar. Un super beso!_

_**Sakura-Granger**__: Lamento haberte mareado con el cambio de curso. Es algo que me temía, pero para este procuré avisar, por si acaso. Lo de Crepúsculo, quería hablar de un libro que fuera de "cultura general", dígase archirecontraremilconocido para cualquier adolescente que se respete. Aquí entre nos, yo era una fanática loca de Crepúsculo, pero después…bueno, después no tanto. Pero no quiero ofender, claro que no. La saga es buena, eso no lo niego. Un beso, gracias por el Review, y feliz año nuevo para ti también linda!_

_**Naluma 5**__: Awww! *w* Que tierna eres :D Como ya dije, pero nunca está de más, LAMENTO DE VERAS tardar tanto con el fic de Bajo el disfraz de mi corazón, pero es que no me llega la inspiración, soy un desastre humano. Gracias por leerme, a pesar de mis desapariciones. Un beso._

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**__: Gui, no te me pongas catatónica, jaja. Te dejé muy intrigada? Pues aquí lo tienes, incluso respondí los reviews el miércoles para apenas sea viernes cargar, así, apenas tenga tiempo, sin demorar (Y encima cargo jueves xd). Este se está convirtiendo en un Long-fic exitoso, y la verdad no puedo creerlo. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así con un fic, que tenga tantos lectores, es genial! Empieza el de Niní, que la amo, porque es genial, divertidísima y hermana de Victoire, jaja. Cuando lo publiques, dime y no dudes que lo leo :D. A Scorpius… lo has pillado al vuelo, que lista eres. El primero en enamorarse…uhm, no quiero decir nada, no quiero decir nada, pero… no digo nada. Rose, sí, es encantadora. Y James es un niño malo, un yo soy genial porque soy bravucón, James manda, Hogwarts obedece, ya ves en este capi con lo del niño de primero de Slytherin (Nati se golpea la frente con la mano), triste. Y sí, a Lily la trató para la chacota. Pero bueno, es James. Tal vez algún día…nah, nunca dejará de ser James. Pero tal vez si se quita un poco las hormonas se calme. Aquí tienes la actu, guapa. Un beso._

_**Veela Black**__: No te preocupes por no dejar Review en el anterior, don't worry. Yo también amo a Hugo. Es genial, genialísimo, está hasta un poco inspirado en mi hermana menor, que es una genio y la AMO con locura. Sí, terminó en Slytherin, no me decidía, pero al final, valió la pena el lugar. Será útil para más adelante, como todo por aquí. AZKABAN, AZKABAN, AZKABAN, AZKABAN, AZKABAN, AZKABAN, AZKABAN, AZKABAN, AZKABAN, listo. Ahora creo que no olvidaré que se escribe Azkaban. Gracias. :D Lucy y Malcolm, lo notaste! :D Muy bien, por ese lío salió lo de Crepúsculo, para demostrar "eso". Jajaj un beso, y felices fiestas para ti también._

_**Marce**__: Scorpius va sintiéndose amigo de Rose aunque está en la etapa de negación, tú sabes. Ya veremos qué pasa con Ron para que esté medio pobretón. No puedo decirte. Hugo en Ravenclaw, bueno, eso quería Rose, también quería eso para ella, pero al parecer las cosas no fueron así :D Un beso._

_**Veida Joana**__: Gracias! Ser original en un fic de Rose-Scorpius era lo que buscaba, es una pareja tan libre de accionar, y se escribe (escribimos, me incluyo, porque negarlo?) tanto cliché que es un desperdicio la libertad que se nos da y lo cerradas que somos. Y así salió esto; intentando hacer una pequeña diferencia, entretener un rato con algo distinto :D. ya llegará EL romance con todas las letras, pero no será en este capi, jaja. Pero los líos adolescentes sí empiezan aquí. Me alegro que te divierta la historia, y wow, mi historia tiene una fanática! Qué genial! Un beso._

_**Sweet Knight**__: ¡Wow, que Reviewsote! __No te preocupes, este compensó tu ausencia. Los primos, uhm, los amo con el alma, jaja. Te confío, mis favoritas son Rose, Lucy y Vic. Lo de Rose y Nick… tiene su relevancia en la historia, no lo dudes, ya sabrás más de él. Scorpius es tan narcisista de pensar que Rose está enamorada de él, lo cual no podría estar más errado. Aunque claro, la culpa la tiene Draco por hacerlo un creído como él, jaja, los amo. Ya verás más de Nick Nott y luego me cuentas que te parece. Y luego también te lo digo yo, no quiero anticiparme a los hechos, sino pierde la gracia :D. Rose y Hugo son hermanos tiernos, mi hermana y yo hasta a veces somos así, nos súper amamos, Hugo está inspirado en ella, porque es todo para mí. Y Scorpius, bueno, filosofa mucho sobre su familia, y nos deja espiar un poquito su situación, y entender un poco su actitud. James es un bravucón al mejor estilo Hollywood High School Musical, y Albus, sip, se cree Cornamenta de los Merodeadores, como si pudiera llegarle a la tierra del zapato, ÑaÑa. Jajaj xd. Albus se está haciendo medio Draco? Aún no has visto nada, nada de Albus Potter, ya ves este capítulo, a ver qué me dices. Y Scorpius guarda las cartas de Rose, jaja…eso también lo veremos más adelante. En fin, Felices fiestas a ti también, y gracias por comentar. Un gran beso._

_**SMaris**__: Uf, espero te mejores pronto de las anginas, y me alegro de que te haya alegrado mi capitulo :D. me alegro que te guste mi modo de narrar, es muy importante para mi la redacción al leer algo, lo hace mucho mejor, no sólo la historia importa, también el cómo esté escrita influye mucho. La escena entre el elfo y Scorpius es divertida, a mi también me gusta. Es interesante como Scorpius siendo tan amargado puede ser tan cómico, ¿Cierto? Jaja, lo amo. Rose y Hugo, también. Sí, yo también prefiero Slytherin. Serán ovejas negras, chantas y unos hijos de su madre, pero los Gryffindors no se quedan atrás. En estos días, si no quieres problemas vete a Hufflepuff, jaja. Jaja, Lucy y Malcolm. No diré nada, no diré nada, pero…algo puede haber por ahí. Crepúsculo es lindo. Antes era una fanática loca, ahora no me gusta mucho. Pero en general, está bien. Prefiero a los lobos, por ellos miro las pelis, jaja. Y por Alice y Jasper xD. Jaja, Scorpius, bajo su coraza, tiene un corazón, yo lo sé, pero muy escondido. MUY escondido. Demasiado, tal vez. Pero Rose es tan demostrativa que no necesita que Scorpius le demuestre su cariño, jaja. O eso creo. Te tranquilizo, lo de los Weasley-Granger no es un problema matrimonial. Es de otra índole. Familiar, pero no de pareja. Ya verás. Hugo es el hermanito que Scorpius nunca tendrá, es que, ¿Quién no puede querer a Hugo? ¡Es tan tierno! Jaja, aquí regresa Balbina, podrás criticarla todo lo que quieras, yo te acompaño :D. Lily prejuiciosa, síp, pero veremos cómo va. Y James, tú lo has dicho: es James. Yo sola me pisé con este capi, demasiada presión autoimpuesta. Espero no decepcionarlas, aunque creo (espero) les va a encantar. Un beso, y gracias por los buenos deseos con respecto a mi original. Me da mucho miedo fracasar! Pero bueno, las críticas buenas como las tuyas me ayudan a tenerme más fe. Gracias, gracias :D felices fiestas para ti también, besos._

_**Tormenta oscura**__: Gracias :D. ¿Nunca habías leído a Rose y Scor? Pues son mis favoritos, los adoro con el corazón. Me alegro que te guste mi historia, bienvenida :D. un beso, gracias por comentar._

_**Amelie Victoire Cobain**__: Hola, Amelie! __Yo también amo a Hugo, porque es muy parecido a mi hermana menor, muy sabio, listo, sincero y ve la realidad muy bien para su edad. Es genial, jaja. Hugo es Slytherin, al menos en esta historia. Ya veremos más de él. El secreto de los Weasley, mm, ya lo verás más adelante. Gracias por los halagos! Sí, Scorpius reconoció que tiene "un afecto remoto" hacia Rosie. Es un comienzo, ¿Verdad? Jaja, besos._

_**Giselle Lestrange**__: hola! Me alegro que te guste mi historia, como suelo decir, traté de hacer algo original y novedoso, veo que no fracasé en eso! :D. sí, lo de Ron sin poder adquisitivo no lo vi mucho, pero aquí así es, y tiene su importancia. Con respecto a Scorpius… bueno, las fickers solemos (me incluyo en el grupo)idealizar al niño Malfoy, a hacerlo buena persona, amable, guapo, buen jugador de Quidditch, valeroso, pero listo, astuto, fuerte, gracioso, caballero… ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Nadie es así! Y en este fic quise hacer algo uhm… diferente. Más…crudamente real, o al menos lo que yo veo real. La inocencia de Rose… lo pillaste de una, para hacerle ver a Rose una pequeña crudeza del mundo, no todo es (Aquí metáfora tonta) color de rosa en esta vida, hay muchas espinas, y puede que Nick Nott tenga algo que ver. Hugo es un sol, todas lo amamos! Y ya veremos como sigue esto, aquí tienes el capítulo, un besote._

_**Maane deLaasa**__: me alegro que te guste el capi, aquí tienes el otro, espero no decepcionarte. Un besote, y feliz año nuevo para ti también._

_**Fearinourminds**__: Pues sí, Hugo es un genio. Lo amo con locura, está inspirado en mi hermanita. Scorp no abre las cartas de Rose…uhm…el motivo lo tendrá que descubrir el mismo… ya veremos más adelante, pero eso se resolverá, tu tranquila. Aquí, en confianza: tampoco quiero mucho a Lily, es un personaje que no me cae muy bien por ser ella, no sé porqué, amo a Ginny, pero Lily es…Lily. Pero en este fic planeo reconciliarme un poco con ella. Espero lograrlo. (Soy Rose-Scor a morir, el Lily-Scorp es bueno sólo en muy pocos casos, en fics muy buenos de muy buenos escritores. Si hay algún fic de esa pareja en mis favoritos, es porque es buenisisisimo.) El secreto de los Weasley, espera un poco más, pero no dudes que lo diré :D Subiré todos los viernes, y cuando me agarra la inspiración, más rápido, como hoy, por apenas unas horas, pero bueno, trato de seguir un orden xD. Gracias por lo del original! Espero sea lo suficientemente bueno para que llegue a librerías. Si estuviese, además de por mi Argentina, por toda América latina y España sería un…wow, qué logro. Un beso._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** **No soy Rowling, esto no me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro. Atribúyanme sólo la escritura** (Tanto si les parece buena como si no), los intentos de OC **y la trama, por supuesto.**

**Summary:** _Rose Weasley está cansada de ser juzgada como la futura niña dorada de Gryffindor. Está dispuesta a revolucionar Hogwarts, a cambiar el mundo que la rodea, ser una rebelde contra el sistema contra todo, y contra todos, pero... ¿Podrá contra el amor?_

**Capítulo 7**

– ¿La fiesta no te sentó bien, Rose?

La aludida giró la cabeza sobre la almohada con lentitud y miró con perfectamente disimulado desagrado a Balbina, quién le sonreía de un modo que pretendía ser amable desde su cama. Al parecer acababa de llegar de la fiesta, ya que lucía la ropa hecha girones y marcas moradas en el cuello.

Sorprendentemente, Rose no sintió ganas de asesinarla, lanzarle un Cruciatus, estrangularla, o de vomitar, como era habitual. Aunque claro, su organismo estaba demasiado ocupado digiriendo lo que acababa de vivir. Había besado a su mejor amigo, por no decir que aquello le había gustado, con una identidad falsa y habiéndose hecho daño en el tobillo por culpa de los zapatos de taco alto cuando había huido de la fiesta. Aún le dolía, como así la rodilla que se había dado contra el suelo.

–Debió de ser muy difícil para ti–Continuó Balbina con suavidad al ver que Rose no respondía.

En efecto, la pelirroja tenía los ojos enrojecidos, el cabello más alborotado y enmarañado de lo normal y el rímel corrido, confiriéndole un aspecto de maniática. Apenas había tenido fuerzas para cambiarse el vestido por el pijama y meterse en la cama, dispuesta a dormir como un tronco, hasta que Balbina había aparecido.

Un momento; Balbina no sabía lo que había ocurrido entre Rose y Scorpius; no se sabía la identidad de Rose en la fiesta, ni que era ella la que había estado con Malfoy. Es más, Rose ni siquiera la recordaba cerca de ellos en ningún momento, Balbina había estado muy ocupada con otros muchachos. Rose miró a Balbina con algo de recelo, más del habitual, pero esta vez sin disimularlo. ¿Acaso sabía más de lo que aparentaba?

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Inquirió Weasley sin perder la calma. Harrison la miró con algo que irritó a Rose en infinitos sentidos: compasión.

–Lo de Nicholas Nott y Brigitte Richmond–Habló Balbina. Rose sintió una punzada desagradable sumarse al dolor anterior. Harrison debió leerlo en su rostro, por lo que se mostró sorprendida–. ¿Qué no lo sabías? Oh, lo lamento, jamás hubiera querido que te enteraras por mí, Rose.

– ¿Qué pasó entre Nick y ella? –Preguntó Weasley con más interés del que deseaba dar a conocer– ¿Y por qué piensas que me interesa? –Dijo, intentando arreglar la situación, aunque, al parecer, había sido tan evidente que le gustaba Nick Nott que hasta Balbina Harrison era conocedora de ello.

–Nicholas intentó besarla en la fiesta. Lo cual suena un poco raro, digo, ella es una Gryffindor, y es sangre impura, ¿No es raro que a Nicholas le guste una chica así? Creí que las Slytherin totalmente magas le gustarían más a un chico como él, pero bueno, veo que me equivoqué. En fin, al parecer _nosotras nunca_ seremos su tipo, ya sabes, yo, o _tú_. ¿No es raro? Bueno, Rose, que duermas bien. Y espero no haberte hecho sentir mal, porque lo que menos quisiera sería hacer sentir mal a una amiga. Buenas noches–Y con una sonrisa que a Rose se le antojó perversa y siniestra, apagó la vela que había junto a su cama y todo quedó sumido en un silencio y oscuridad perfectos.

Rose miró la oscuridad circundante, sin ver nada, deseando dormir y no despertar nunca, dormir por siempre, o mejor aún: morir. Tal vez esa sería la mejor opción.

Cerró los ojos, y una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla. Al cabo de un momento cayó en un profundo sueño hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos al otro día, Rose comprobó que la habitación estaba vacía. Seguramente todas las muchachas ya se habían retirado a desayunar, aunque le pareció raro, dada la resaca que debían de llevar encima. Rose nunca bebía nada en las fiestas, pero sabía que sus compañeras no compartían su comportamiento. Caminó adormilada hasta al baño. Se apoyó en el lavatorio con ambas manos, y miró por la pequeña ventana; el sol estaba en lo alto, en el medio del cielo.

– ¡¿Es mediodía? –Exclamó horrorizada, refregándose los ojos y maldiciendo– ¡Carajo! Menos mal que es sábado–Se miró al espejo, y el horror se hizo más intenso–Todavía tengo el pelo violeta–Masculló, y corrió hasta su mesilla de luz para recoger la varita.

Devolvió su cabello a su color original y se guardó la varita en el escote del pijama. Volvió al baño, agradeciendo que ninguna de sus compañeras la hubiera visto la noche anterior con la melena de color violáceo. Dejó la varita sobre el lavatorio, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se dio una ducha revitalizadora. Una vez que salió del agua, notó que no había llevado toalla y salió corriendo otra vez del cuarto de baño, goteando todo el suelo.

Abrió el baúl y buscó su toalla favorita, la que le había comprado su padre cuando era pequeña, de los Chudley Cannons y llena de agujeros. Acababa de cogerla cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y por ella entró un sulfurado muchacho rubio, con las mejillas rojas y acné en el rostro.

– ¡WEASLEY! –Exclamó Scorpius al entrar en la habitación con gran estrépito, buscándola con la mirada. De espaldas a él, Rose dio un salto, para después dar un grito. Se arrojó al suelo, ocultándose de él detrás de la cama de Helen Flint.

– ¡IDIOTA! ¡Sal de aquí! –Abrió la toalla y se cubrió con ella como pudo. Pero Scorpius no la miraba; estaba muy ocupado paseándose por la habitación con aspecto de león enjaulado, expresión que, tratándose de él, resultaba muy irónica– ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar? ¡Las habitaciones de las chicas tienen un encantamiento que…!

–Eso es tan Gryffindor de tu parte que da jaqueca, Weasley–Scorpius hizo un ademán impaciente con la mano, sin dejar de caminar, al tiempo que Rose se enrollaba la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y se ponía de pie–. A Salazar poco le importaba que los chicos entren en el cuarto de las chicas. Es más, tal vez le gustaba. ¡PERO NO HE VENIDO A HABLAR DE ESO! –Gritó de repente, apretando los puños y girándose a mirarla, despeinándose el cabello.

"Lo sabe" Pensó Rose con horror. La expresión de Scorpius era homicida. No había otra posibilidad.

– ¿Y a qué has venido entonces? –Balbuceó la chica, caminando como quien no quiere la cosa hasta el cuarto de baño.

Pero Scorpius corrió hasta allí y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Rose sintió miedo.

–Scorpius, déjame entrar al baño. Ahora–Ordenó poniendo todas sus fuerzas en que su voz sonara firme, aunque tembló ligeramente–. No me hagas gritar.

El chico no se amedrentó ni un poco.

– ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS ANOCHE? –Le gritó aún más alto, si es que era posible.

Rose tragó saliva, descolocada por la pregunta.

–Yo… en la fiesta…ehm…por ahí–Tartamudeó sujetándose la toalla en torno al cuerpo con fuerza. El cabello seguía empapado, y le goteaba por la espalda. Temió agarrar un resfriado.

– ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ESTABAS CONMIGO?

– ¿Pero qué te pasa, Scorpius? –Los ojos de Rose se abrieron de par en par– ¡Tú nunca quieres que esté contigo! Al menos, no en las fiestas.

– ¡Pero siempre estás conmigo, tú no me hubieras dejado! –El chico se alejó de ella y se cruzó de brazos, mirando por la ventana.

– ¿Dejado qué? –Rose, súbitamente preocupada, se olvidó de que estaba cubierta sólo por una toalla y se acercó a él. Scorpius, aunque vestido, también acababa de salir de la ducha, tenía el cabello húmedo y los ojos irritados. Lucía cansado y triste, igual que ella– ¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó la chica, aún sin hacerse la idea.

–Fue todo culpa de Malcolm–Murmuraba Scorpius con irritación sin dejar de mirar por la ventana–. Él me dijo que fuera con ella.

Una nueva piedra (Como añadidura a las otras dos que se alojaban en su estómago desde la noche anterior) le aplastó las entrañas.

Sin embargo, fingir se le antojó extraordinariamente fácil.

– ¿De quién estás hablando? –Preguntó aparentando ignorancia al respecto.

–Una chica. Bailé con una chica. En la fiesta.

–Oh–Rose dio un paso más hacia él–, ¿Y qué hay con eso?

–La besé.

–Oh, vaya…

– ¡Y ella huyó, Weasley! –Exclamó de repente con renovado ímpetu, para girarse a mirarla– ¡Todos llevábamos máscara, y bailó conmigo! ¡Y me besó! Pero cuando se enteró que yo era Scorpius Malfoy, el hijo de Draco Malfoy el mortífago, salió huyendo…

Scorpius definitivamente había malinterpretado todas las circunstancias. Rose se sintió terrible.

– ¡No! Scorpius, no fue por eso…

– ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó, sin esperar respuesta realmente. Rose se mordió el labio– ¡No puedes saberlo! ¡No eres ella!

La ironía de la situación la quemaba por dentro; una pequeña parte suya deseó decirle que se trataba de ella, pero la mayor prefirió callar. Rose se sintió la mayor basura del mundo, pero no por ello hablaría.

–Scorpius, tu nombre no habrá tenido nada que ver. Tal vez te confundió con alguien más, o se asustó, o tuvo miedo…

– ¿Miedo? ¿De qué, de mí? ¿En verdad te parezco tan horrible como para dar miedo? –Chilló furioso.

Rose lo miró con seriedad, e incluso con el aspecto ridículo que tenía cubierta con la toalla agujereada y el pelo mojado, impuso respeto.

–Sabes que eso no es cierto. No quise decir eso, ni ella tampoco habrá querido darlo a entender. Tal vez fue el momento equivocado, con la persona equivocada y los hechos equivocados. Olvídala y ya. Tú siempre dices que no te aferrarías a una chica por nada del mundo.

–No entiendo porqué me rechazó…Bueno, tal vez sí, claro. El hijo del mortífago y con la cara llena de granos. No es difícil de entender–La amargura en su voz era indescriptible.

– ¿Me estás escuchando? –Insistió Rose–Si se comportó…–Se detuvo, pero luego, haciendo un esfuerzo, retomó lo que iba a decir, por más que dañase su amor propio–Si se comportó de ese modo tan… tan horrible contigo, entonces no te…no te…

Scorpius la miró arqueando una ceja.

– ¿No me qué, Weasley?

–No te merece. Si se comportó de ese modo tan horrible contigo, entonces no te merece, Scorpius. Ya encontrarás a la chica que sea digna de ti. Ésa, definitivamente, no lo era.

Aquí Scorpius la miró con seriedad, como si en verdad tomara en cuenta sus palabras, sus consejos. De no haber estado tan caótica emocionalmente, Rose se habría sentido halagada.

–Para ser Weasley no eres tan idiota–Rose prefirió tomarlo como un elogio–. Gracias.

Se miraron un largo momento a los ojos. Al oír aquello, Rose en verdad se dio cuenta de lo perturbado que estaba con el asunto. Agradecerle a la chica una mera palabra de aliento no iba con él, ni en el peor de los casos. Pues al parecer aquella situación había excedido completamente las capacidades de Scorpius, y Rose no lo culpaba. Las de ella también lo estaban.

–De nada–Susurró la chica, sintiéndose súbitamente culpable, o más de lo que ya estaba desde antes. De pronto carraspeó, señalándose a sí misma–. No sé si te has dado cuenta de que estoy prácticamente desnuda aquí dentro contigo, Scorpius, así que te agradecería que me dejaras entrar al baño a vestirme.

Scorpius parpadeó, y al darse cuenta de la situación, asintió, dándole la espalda.

Rose corrió hasta el baño, donde había dejado la ropa. Se la puso cuando estuvo completamente seca, y se mojó el cabello, para poder desenredarlo mejor, o al menos intentarlo. Al salir, Scorpius la esperaba en la puerta, taciturno.

–Tal vez otra persona no habría hecho tanto escándalo, Weasley–Comenzó cuando salieron de la habitación de las chicas. Se encontraron con Balbina Harrison, Helen Flint y Lorain McGwire sentadas en los sillones. Las últimas dos, al verlos salir, comenzaron a cotillear como dos posesas. Balbina se limitó a mirarlos con el semblante inexpresivo, aunque a Rose le pareció ver arder la furia más vehemente en sus ojos–. Tal vez otro lo habría tomado por lo que, a fin de cuentas, en verdad es: un encuentro ocasional. Pero yo nunca había besado, Weasley.

Rose no podía creer que Scorpius se estuviese sincerando tanto con ella, y que lo estuviese haciendo justamente con el tema del que Rose menos quería oír. Tal vez Scorpius no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar, o tal vez confiaba más en Rose que en cualquier otra persona, o tal vez ambas, o ninguna, Rose no lo sabía.

–Le di una importancia al hecho que definitivamente no se merecía. Para nada se lo merecía. Estoy furioso conmigo mismo, Weasley.

Rose no supo que contestar a eso. En realidad, en esos momentos no sabía que contestar a nada de lo que dijera.

–Simplemente olvídala–Alcanzó a decir después–. Fue un beso, un miserable beso, Scorpius–Rose no lo sabía, o al menos no quería saberlo, pero parecía estar hablando consigo misma más que con el chico–. No es para tanto. Tendrás millones más, sólo… déjalo correr. Déjalo correr. No es importante. Bueno, tu primer beso puede ser importante… ¡Pero no eres una adolescente llorona, carajo! ¡Ya basta de autocompasión y sufrir por las circunstancias! –Su ímpetu se renovaba a medida que hablaba– ¡Debes concentrarte en las cosas que importan! ¡Tu familia, la escuela, el Quidditch, tus amigos! ¡Tienes catorce años! ¡Una mala experiencia no determinará todas las demás! ¡Un tropezón no es caída!

–Tienes razón–Exclamó Scorpius con determinación–. Tengo que concentrarme en lo que de verdad interesa. En lo que de verdad vale la pena interesarse. Vamos a desayunar.

–Es mediodía, tonto–Se burló Rose para quitarle el hierro al asunto. Scorpius arqueó una ceja–. Vamos a almorzar, a ver si llegamos para el postre.

El chico asintió, tan parco como siempre.

–Camina, Weasley, no voy a esperarte.

Rose sólo pudo sentirse aliviada al encontrarse con la hurañía de siempre. Con el Scorpius normal. El que expresaba sus sentimientos también le gustaba pero… tanta emotividad en Scorpius había empezado a darle miedo.

* * *

Rose se sentó junto a Albus en la mesa de Slytherin. Después de servirse tres porciones de tarta de verdura y pollo, y atragantarse con ellas, se giró hacia su primo, quien los miraba a Scorpius y a ella de hito en hito, pálido como la cal.

Rose arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Masculló después de tragar un gran bocado de tarta.

–Es cierto. El rumor es cierto–Susurró sin dejar de mirarlos de uno en uno. Ethan Zabini y (Un pinchazo doloroso en el pecho de Rose) Nick Nott también lucían perplejos al mirarlos.

– ¿Qué rumor? –Se impacientó Rose.

–L-los h-han v-visto s-salir d-d-de la-la…

– ¡HABLA CLARO! –Exclamó Rose, y en ese momento se percató de que varias personas la miraban atónitas.

–Los han visto a los dos salir de tu habitación con el pelo mojado. Ambos–Albus parecía a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco. Por toda respuesta, Rose se echó a reír.

– ¿Insinúas que nos duchamos juntos? –Se burló la chica.

–Claro, y yo soy el más guapo de nuestra generación–Ironizó Scorpius sin inmutarse.

Las carcajadas de Rose fueron tan estruendosas que el muchacho rompió su fachada de indiferencia para mirarla arqueando una ceja.

–Y Weasley la más guapa, por supuesto.

– ¡Oye!

En este punto Albus rió también, aliviado.

–Y Potter el más inteligente.

– ¡Já!

– ¡Cállate tú, belleza!

– ¡Tú primero, Superdotado!

–Como sea–Los cortó Scorpius rodando los ojos–, ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

–Balbina Harrison–Declaró Rose sin vacilar. Los cuatro muchachos la miraron estupefactos.

– ¡No! –Exclamaron a coro Nott, Zabini y Potter, pero Malfoy se mantuvo en silencio, mirándola extrañadísimo.

– ¿Y por qué no? ¡Ella nos vio salir de la habitación, Scorpius!

– ¡O sea que sí estaban en la habitación! –Exclamó Albus triunfal y horrorizado al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Sólo estábamos hablando, por todos los cielos! –Chilló Rose–, Scorpius, tú la viste allí tan bien como yo.

–No creo que haya sido ella, Rose, es demasiado amable para eso–Acotó Albus completamente convencido de sus propias palabras.

–Pues conmigo no lo es–Repuso la muchacha.

– ¿Te ha tratado mal? –Albus se preocupó– ¿Te ha hecho algo?

–Sí. Bueno, no. En realidad sí, pero…no. Sí, pero a la vez no. No, pero a la vez sí.

Los cuatro muchachos arquearon una ceja.

– ¿Entonces…? –Inquirió Ethan Zabini.

– ¡Es malvada! ¡Ahí está! ¡Sólo mírenla! –Exclamó la muchacha señalando a Balbina Harrison, que acaba de entrar en el gran salón.

–Buenos días, muchachos–Saludó educadamente, con su vocecilla tan suave, al pasar por su lado. A Rose le ardieron las orejas.

–Buenos días–Respondieron los tres chicos a coro.

– ¿Dónde está la maldad, que yo no la vi, Rosie? –Ironizó Albus. Sus amigotes rieron. Scorpius seguía mirando a Rose sin quitar esa mueca de extrañeza del rostro.

– ¡Ahí mismo, se esconde el mismísimo demonio bajo ese disfraz de santo! –Los chicos la miraron como si hubiera hablado en chino– ¡Una Banshee se esconde bajo esa capa! –Aquí los muchachos pusieron cara de entendidos, para después negar con la cabeza.

–Estás loca, Rose–Opinó Albus con sencillez–. Balbina es la muchacha más buena y amable que conocí en Slytherin. Y sí, dentro del grupo te incluyo a ti.

–Exacto. Demasiado buena para ser una Slytherin que se respete. Las calladitas son las peores, Al, yo sé lo que te lo digo. Pero piensa lo que quieras–Dijo Rose sumamente ofendida–; cuando descubras su maldad congénita, no dudes en que estaré allí para decir "te lo dije".

Dicho esto, la muchacha se levantó de la mesa con aire teatral.

–Vámonos, Scorpius.

El aludido miró a Potter y a sus amigos para después imitar a la chica Weasley.

–Hay mucha chusma para mi gusto en esta mesa.

–Claro, Malfoy, ve–Le gritó Albus con una sonrisa–. No vaya a ser cosa que mi prima también huya de ti, ¿Cierto? Nosotros también fuimos a la fiesta.

Scorpius y Rose, que ya habían comenzado a alejarse, se detuvieron en seco. Malfoy sacó la varita y apuntó a Albus con ella.

–Scorpius, no podemos hacer magia en el comedor–Masculló Rose tomándolo por el brazo y bajándoselo con fuerza. A regañadientes, Scorpius obedeció.

Albus, que se había mostrado asustado, sonrió con burla cuando Scorpius le dio la espalda. Rose se giró para mirarlo amenazadoramente, llevándose a Malfoy fuertemente agarrado del brazo.

–Vamos, Scorpius–Dijo Rose alzando la voz a propósito, para que todos en el Gran Salón escuchasen–, tenemos una ducha pendiente.

Cuando se cerraron las puertas a sus espaldas, pudieron oír los cotilleos. Se miraron, y Rose estalló en carcajadas. Scorpius también rió.

–En serio, Weasley, estás muy demente.

–Pero me quieres igual–Dijo Rose aferrándose a su brazo y haciéndole ojitos.

Scorpius tiró de ella para zafarse de su agarre, y tornó los ojos.

–Si creer eso te hace feliz, Weasley…bien por ti.

Rose rió y le dio un empujón.

–Amargado.

–Molesta.

–Antisocial.

–Ruidosa.

–Cerrado.

–Exagerada.

– ¡Tonto!

–Weasley.

–Malfoy.

–Puta.

–Castrado.

–Tu madre.

Rose se rió de su respuesta y siguieron caminando.

–Claro, y por eso yo estoy aquí, ¿Cierto?

–Quién sabe. Tal vez te compraron en el mercado negro. Un mal negocio para tus padres, por cierto.

–Y que sea igual a mi papá es mera casualidad.

–Cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia–Se burló Scorpius–. Lo mismo podría decirse de mi padre y yo.

– ¡Son idénticos! Es genial, como tío Harry y Al.

La comparación no agradó mucho a Scorpius.

–Sí, claro. Camina, Weasley, tienes que hacerme la tarea de Transformaciones.

–Te dejaré copiar, pero sólo porque te quiero.

–Sí, sí, como digas.

–Ahí tú debías decir: Yo también.

–Hay tantas cosas que debería hacer…golpearte, por ejemplo. Pero ni modo, para eso tendría que tocarte. No gracias.

Rose pensó en lo irónico del asunto, dado todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero, obviamente, no dijo nada. Y esperaba no tener que decir nada al respecto nunca jamás.

* * *

La biblioteca era un lugar ideal para las almas torturadas, o al menos así lo era a ojos de Rose. Allí, podía desentenderse de sus problemas emocionales más desagradables, y concentrarse en estudiar; sólo en eso. Por un par de horas, desconectar el cerebro y sumergirse en el mundo de las Transformaciones, Botánica o Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; La Adivinación, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Runas Antiguas y Estudios Muggles eran sus asignaturas extracurriculares, aunque había decidido seguir Aritmancia sólo para ver que tal con aquella ciencia que tanto se parecía a las matemáticas muggles. Aunque desde que había ido a la primera clase había lamentado no haber elegido otra en su lugar, no se quejó. Los retos le gustaban, le parecían entretenidos. Además le costaba tanto la materia que no le permitía pensar en nada más.

–Hola–Una voz muy familiar le habló muy de cerca mientras hacía los ejercicios de Aritmancia. Se giró, sobresaltada, y vio a Nick Nott sentado junto a ella, con un libro entre las blancas manos. El chico le sonrió, y Rose se sintió convertirse en gelatina.

–Hola–Intentó devolverle la sonrisa, sintiendo como le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

– ¿Qué estudias? –Curioseó el muchacho mirando su libro. Rose se ruborizó.

–Aritmancia–Repuso con sencillez. Para sorpresa de Rose, Nick Nott sonrió con evidente deleite.

–Números. Me fascinan, ¿No son geniales?

–Los odio–Reconoció Rose con simpleza. Nick arqueó una ceja–. Prefiero las Runas, o algo que leer. La literatura muggle es…

–Un asco. Aborrecible en todos sus sentidos. Una mierda.

Rose cerró la boca lentamente.

–A mí me gusta–Comentó al fin.

–A mí no, es muy aburrida. Pero la Aritmancia es genial, y facilísima, claro. Saqué un Extraordinario la otra clase, no sé si te diste cuenta.

Claro que Rose se había dado cuenta. Sabía cada cosa que Nick Nott hacía en el colegio, era consciente de todos sus movimientos.

–Creo que sí. No es mi favorita, pero me va bien.

Guardaron silencio, y Rose volvió a concentrarse en su libro. Sólo se oía el pasar de las páginas.

– ¿Qué música te gusta?

La muchacha alzó la vista, sorprendida. Nick Nott, su amor de casi toda la vida, le estaba preguntando por su música favorita. ¿Podía ser acaso más surrealista? Se pellizcó debajo de la mesa, y dolió. No, no estaba soñando. Sonrió.

–Algo de Rock, podría un poco de Pop, algo mezclado. La música francesa también es linda. Mis primas son mitad francesas, y me contagiaron algunos de sus gustos musicales. También algo de bandas muggles. ¿A ti?

–Escucho casi todo, casi cualquier cosa. Me gustan las baladas románticas, canciones de amor, grupos melódicos.

Rose ahora se sintió de mantequilla derretida. Aquello no podía ser más tierno.

–Al Y Ethan me dicen gay.

Rose se indignó, ordenándose mentalmente regañar a su primo.

– ¿Por qué dirían eso?

–Bueno, me encanta la música romántica, soy un escuálido y nunca tuve novia. Creo que es muy gay, en algo pueden tener razón.

Rose se sorprendió.

– ¿Nunca tuviste novia?

Nick negó con la cabeza, riendo, algo avergonzado.

–No.

–…–Rose se quedó en blanco–Oh. Bueno, no es problema. Dicen que las cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasar, y estoy de acuerdo. Todo llega. Ya verás como a ti también.

–Pero me gustaría que pasara.

–Dale tiempo al tiempo. No te precipites, es lo peor que puedes hacer.

–Será porque soy muy feo.

– ¡Claro que no! Eres…normal–Agregó, tratando de arreglar su exabrupto–, sino, yo te lo diría.

–Todas las chicas que se han fijado en mí son feas. Gordas y horribles. Encima, ni siquiera sabían hablar; no tenían conversación. Patéticas. Mis amigos aún me molestan con eso.

Rose no podía entenderlo. Simplemente él le parecía encantador. Perfecto para cualquier chica.

–Ya verás cómo llega. Sólo ten paciencia.

–Sí, puede ser.

–Tal vez tú deberías declararte a una chica.

–Ya lo hice. Un montón de veces.

– ¿Y?

–Me rechazaron. Fue horrible.

Rose se moría de ganas por decirle que ella nunca lo habría rechazado, pero no lo hizo.

–Bueno, tal vez fueron las equivocadas.

–Eso dicen… me gustaría encontrar a la correcta de una buena vez.

_¡Sólo mírame!_

"¡Ya cállate, conciencia! Cómo Slytherin que se respete no puedo hacerte caso."

– ¡Oh! Tengo que irme–Dijo Rose tristemente mirando su reloj–. Llego tarde.

–Ah, ¿Tienes clases? –Preguntó Nick, y algo cálido se extendió dentro de Rose al ver que parecía decepcionado.

–Sí, por desgracia–La chica recogió sus cosas para marcharse–. Adiós.

–Adiós, ¿Hablamos después? –Le preguntó cuando ella ya estaba de espaldas. Al girarse para volver a mirarlo, el corazón de Rose se aceleró.

–Claro.

–Cuídate.

–Tú también–Susurró la chica, y salió de la biblioteca con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Scorpius comía grageas y Malcolm leía apaciblemente un libro cuando Rose entró danzando en la Sala Común. Malfoy arqueó una ceja al mirarla.

– ¿Algo que contar, Rose? –Preguntó Malcolm apartando la vista de su libro.

–Es encantador, no te lo imaginas–Comentó sin dejar de bailar por la sala. Estaba vacía, ya que todos estaban almorzando.

– ¿Quién? –Inquirió Goyle.

–Estuvimos hablando un rato, fue tan bueno…

– ¿Pero quién?

–Quiere hablar también otro día, no puedo creerlo, ¡Mal, no puedo creerlo!

Scorpius resopló con impaciencia.

– ¿Quién, Weasley, ¡por Dios!

– ¡Nick! ¡Fue tan amable conmigo! ¡Y es tan genial! ¡Y…!

La caja de grageas cayó al suelo, como así el libro de Malcolm.

– ¿Estás hablando de Nott? –Exclamó Goyle sin poder creérselo.

– ¿Del estúpido Nott? ¿De ése? –Scorpius también estaba patidifuso.

–Sí, se acercó a hablarme en la biblioteca.

–Seguro que quería copiar–Comentó Scorpius con desdén, recuperándose del exabrupto.

– ¡No digas tonterías! En ningún momento copiaría Aritmancia, adora la materia.

– ¿Y tú que sabes? –Inquirió Malfoy.

–Él me lo dijo–Rose sonrió con orgullo.

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

– ¡Oh, vaya, te ha dicho que le gusta Aritmancia! ¡Ya te ama por eso! –Ironizó poniendo una vocecilla aguda–Weasley, te lo he dicho miles de veces, y te lo vuelvo a decir–Scorpius recogió la caja de grageas del suelo y se llevó una a la boca–. Nick Nott es una mierda de ser humano, un niñito mimado que se cree mejor que los demás y que le fascina restregarles a otros niños que sabe volar en escoba, no convida las golosinas y golpea.

–Aunque no tan fuerte como yo–Comentó Malcolm riendo.

–Si no fueras tan pacifista, Malcolm, darías miedo–Scorpius también rió, dándole la razón a su amigo–. El punto es…

–Que tienes un absurdo trauma de la infancia con él, Scorpius–Lo cortó Rose–. ¡Ya supéralo! ¡Es una buena persona, yo lo sé!

–Claro, porque has hablado con él unos cinco minutos–Se burló Malfoy.

– ¡Fueron veintitrés! –Scorpius y Malcolm la miraron con aprensión– ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo contar los minutos que pasé junto al chico que amo, ¿O sí?

–Tu capacidad para expresar tus exagerados y estúpidos sentimientos tan libremente me pone incómodo, Weasley–Masculló Scorpius–. Y sí, tus métodos son algo psicóticos y obsesivos, pero entre dementes se entenderán.

– ¡No seas odioso, Scorpius! –Chilló Rose con voz muy aguda. En otro momento, los dos muchachos se hubieran cubierto los oídos ante el sonido estridente, pero ya estaban acostumbrados– ¡Si me habla, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, sea por algo! ¡Tal vez, yo le intereso, y…!

–Claro, ¿Y qué me dices de Richmond? Sí, Brigitte, la fea Gryffindor por la cual está muerto desde hace meses–Comentó Scorpius con desdén. La emoción de Rose se desinfló.

– ¿Crees que es muy fea? –Preguntó, insegura.

–Tiene cara de…–Malfoy arrugó la nariz y fijó la mirada en el techo, intentando recordar–en realidad, tiene cara de nada. Es paliducha, y tiene una nariz ganchuda. Y ojos cafés, chiquititos. Es como un mono extraño–Rose rió nerviosamente. Scorpius sonrió de lado–. Encima tiene el cabello rizado y negro, pero ahora se lo alisa con magia. Es asquerosa. Encima, impura. Ése Nott ha caído tan bajo que ni él debe poder creérselo.

–No soy quién para juzgar–Dijo Rose, aunque estaba complacida con la descripción de su amigo.

–Oh, pues yo sí–Exclamó Scorpius altivamente–. Soy un chico, y sé ver cuando una chica es guapa y cuando no; y esa Brigitte Richmond no es nada guapa. Da dolor visual mirarla. Es…

–Entendimos–Lo cortó Malcolm riendo–, ya Rose se siente mejor, Scorpius, tranquilo.

–No lo hago para confortar a Weasley–Se defendió Scorpius, aunque sonreía–. Sólo digo la verdad. ¿O me dirás que es guapa?

–Bueno…–Malcolm vaciló–, no es la más linda de Hogwarts, eso seguro…

– ¿Lo ves? Ni el buen Malcolm puede decir que es bonita–Scorpius lucía triunfal.

–Pero… ¿Yo soy más bonita que ella? –Rose se sentía muy intranquila al respecto.

–Weasley, el día que tú me parezcas bonita, Malcolm le dirá a L…–El chico le dio un pisotón a Scorpius en el pie–, a cierta chica que le gusta. Pero eres menos fea que Richmond, eso tenlo por seguro.

Rose se acercó a ambos y les dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Son los mejores amigos que una pueda tener–Y se marchó a su habitación dando brincos.

* * *

Rose se encontraba con Nick Nott casi todos los días en la biblioteca. Era como un acuerdo tácito: nunca arreglaban encontrarse, pero el muchacho siempre se sentaba junto a ella a la hora de estudiar. Sólo se le daban bien Pociones y Aritmancia, justamente las asignaturas que Rose más odiaba, por lo que la muchacha se iba dando cuenta de que eran sumamente diferentes entre sí.

– ¿Y qué me dices de ti? –Le preguntó un día Nick a Rose. La chica no entendió la pregunta.

– ¿Sobre qué? –Inquirió poniéndose un mechón de cabello anaranjado detrás de la oreja. Estaban estudiando Transformaciones, o al menos Rose, ya que en sus encuentros Nick jamás abría los libros.

– ¿Quién te gusta?

La chica se quedó en blanco, aunque hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para dominarse. Supo que se había ruborizado, por lo que empezó a toser exageradamente.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Se asustó Nick.

–Mm, me atoré–Mintió Rose cuando hubo cesado su muy convincente actuación–. A veces me dan alergias, nada fuera de lo normal.

–Ah, está bien. Te ahogaste feo, estás muy roja.

La chica asintió.

–Sí, suele pasarme. Es una reacción en los conductos _alergénicos_ de la hipófisis–Rose sabía que estaba diciendo incoherencias, pero Nick no tenía el más mínimo conocimiento en medimagia, ni medicina muggle ni nada que se le pareciera.

El chico puso cara de que le hubieran hablado en chino.

–Oh, sí, claro. Como tú digas.

Un momento de silencio, en el cual Rose intentó calmar los veloces latidos de su corazón.

–Al final no contestaste a mi pregunta–Retomó el chico. Rose maldijo mentalmente.

– ¿Cuál pregunta? –Hacerse la desentendida era algo que se le daba estupendamente. Pero Nick Nott no era de los que andaban con sutilezas.

– ¿Quién te gusta? –Repitió el muchacho.

– ¿Te interesa? –Preguntó Rose con esperanzada audacia.

–No, es sólo curiosidad–Respondió Nick, sonriendo.

–Oh. No puedo decírtelo–Masculló mirándose las manos, con las uñas comidas y manchadas de tinta. Hay cosas que, pasen los años que pasen, nunca cambian.

– ¿Por qué no? –Parecía contrariado.

_Porque eres tú._

–Porque no–Rose fue tajante–. ¿A ti quién te gusta?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

–No tengo problema en decírtelo. Se llama Brigitte, está en tercero.

_Mierda._

– ¿Richmond? –Pregunto lo evidente para ella, sabiendo ya la respuesta. Un masoquismo extraño se había apoderado de ella: deseaba oír de boca del chico lo que tanto la lastimaría.

–Sí.

Sintiendo como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera hecho añicos (Incluso oyó el sonido de un cristal roto), lo miró a los ojos, negros y alegres. Sonrió, pero la alegría no le llegó a la mirada, azul y expresiva. Nick no se dio cuenta.

–Es linda–Murmuró.

Después de todo, si a Nick le gustaba, no podía ser tan fea. Tal vez Scorpius había exagerado, sólo para hacerla sentir mejor, por más que lo negara.

Nick sonrió de oreja a oreja, y a Rose se le rompió el corazón.

–Es hermosa.

Nuestra vivaracha protagonista suspiró tristemente, aunque, otra vez, Nick no lo notó.

– ¿Ya se lo dijiste? ¿Qué te gusta? –Susurró.

La sonrisa de Nick se borró.

–Sí.

– ¿Y qué pasó? –Inquirió Rose a desgana.

–Me dijo que prefería que seamos sólo amigos por ahora.

–Oh–Rose no supo que decir. Simplemente estaba triste. De pronto recordó algo– ¿Y qué pasó en la fiesta entonces?

Nick se mostró incómodo.

–Oh. Yo…casi nos besamos, pero…ella no estuvo de acuerdo. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Rose se había puesto a escribir en un pergamino atropelladamente para ocultar su gran sonrisa de triunfo. ¡Brigitte no había querido besarlo! ¡Nick y Brigitte no tenían nada juntos! ¡Nada! Al parecer, pensó con amargura, Balbina _había olvidado_ decirle que Nick no había sido correspondido esa noche. Pero ya no importaba. No había sucedido, eso era lo importante. Aún había esperanzas.

* * *

Esa tarde Hugo la interceptó en la Sala Común. Rose estaba muy orgullosa de él; En esos dos años había demostrado ser un niño digno de su casa, pero también mantener el buen corazón y claras las ideas (Algo que Albus, con toda seguridad, había olvidado en casa), sin dejarse llevar por malas influencias ni malos propósitos. Seguía ayudando a Rose y a Scorpius en el Quidditch, los cuales habían mejorado considerablemente. Hugo era muy hábil en el deporte y Rose una tirana obsesiva, y Scorpius, bueno…siempre llevaba golosinas a los entrenamientos, lo cual lo hacía más llevadero.

–Rosie-Poo–Exclamó el niño burlón, y la chica se giró por auto reflejo–. Tenemos que entrenar. No practicamos desde hace dos semanas–El tono de Hugo era de reproche, y Rose no lo cuestionó. Sabía que tenía razón, pero ella no tenía el tiempo, y Scorpius nunca tenía ganas, por lo que no la presionaba para entrenar precisamente.

–Lo sé, Hug, y lo lamento, pero no tengo tiempo–Masculló Rose comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

– ¿Por qué no? –Hugo la siguió.

–Estoy ocupada, estudio–Repuso sin dejar de caminar.

– ¿Desde cuándo en Hogwarts hay una asignatura para estudiar chicos, que no me enteré, hermanita? –Ironizó Hugo.

Rose se detuvo en seco. Balbina y sus amigas detuvieron su cuchicheo y los miraron con curiosidad. Rose tomó a su hermano por un brazo y lo arrastró hasta un rincón apartado.

– ¡Me lastimas, Rose!

– ¿Quién te lo dijo? –Susurró aplastándose junto a su hermano contra la pared.

–Scorpius quiere entrenar, él me comentó que tú te hablabas con ése Nott–Hugo usaba los mismos modismos y expresiones que Scorpius. En otro momento, a Rose le hubiera dado risa–. No me agrada.

– ¿por qué no? No lo conoces–Lo defendió Rose, leal a su amor ahora definitivamente secreto solamente para el mismo Nott.

–Scorpius dice que es odioso, que no le prestaba las cosas cuando eran niños. No me gusta.

– ¡Siempre te pones del lado de Scorpius! –Exclamó Rose un tanto infantil.

–Sólo cuando tiene la razón. Y creo que esta vez la tiene. Nick Nott no me da buena espina. Para empezar, es amigo de Albus, y sabes cómo son ésos tontos.

–Pero yo lo conozco bien, y no es así…ya verás cuando lo conozcas–Declaró la chica con seguridad.

–No me interesa conocerlo. Vamos a entrenar Quidditch, Rose. Hablarás con él otro día, o ningún otro, si prefieres. Así lo preferiría yo.

– ¡No voy a dejar que mi hermanito de doce años me diga que hacer! –Rose se giró y salió de la Sal a Común, airada.

– ¡No sólo lo digo yo! ¡Lo dice Malcolm! ¡Y también Scorpius! ¡James tampoco está de acuerdo!

– ¿Y desde cuándo te interesa lo que diga James?

– ¡Desde que tiene razón!

– ¡Ay, Hugo, madura!

– ¡Sigue tu propio consejo!

Rose salió de la Sala Común bastante enfadada. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran para interferir en su vida? ellos no sabían nada, nada en absoluto. Ella era la única que comprendía a Nick, y no lo juzgaba por su nombre, o su familia. ¿Acaso no había hecho lo mismo con Scorpius? ¡Era hipócrita por parte de Malfoy hacerle reclamos o recomendaciones!

Con estos pensamientos bastante enojosos entró en la biblioteca, aunque su enfado se disipó al ver a Nick sentado en la mesa de siempre.

–Hola–La saludó el chico con una sonrisa cuando se hubo sentado a su lado.

–Hola–Rose le devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¿Qué tienes para contar? –Nick abrió el libro y pasó las páginas, pero miraba a Rose al hablar.

–Nada nuevo, hay que estudiar Historia de la Magia–Rose sonrió. La materia era fascinante, pese a que solía adormecer al gran porcentaje estudiantil. Historia era increíble a sus ojos; para poder comprender los atroces prejuicios, las segregaciones sociales y las divisiones culturales y naciones había que saber qué los había originado. Entender el antes, para poder entender el después. Sin lugar a dudas, increíble–. Ya sabes, lo de la Primera Guerra.

–Sí–Nick Nott también sonrió–. Me gusta ese tema.

– ¡A mí también! –Exclamó Rose con sorprendida alegría–Aunque es atroz. No puedo creer que Lord Voldemort haya hecho semejantes atrocidades.

–Voldemort fue el mejor–Rose rió, Nick podía resultar muy gracioso–. Era un genio. Entiendo que se pasó un poco, pero…su idea era buena.

Al ver que Nick hablaba en serio, la sonrisa de Rose se esfumó.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que "su idea fue buena"?

–Ya sabes, matar a todos esos muggles que robaban la magia a Inglaterra.

Podrían haberse escrito páginas enteras sobre la expresión de Rose en ese momento. Podría haber habido versos completos sobre cómo sus mejillas se habían enrojecido de un rojo sulfúrico, como sus manos se habían encrespado sobre las páginas de su viejo libro, como había mirado al chico con una expresión de horror y asombro, con un espanto sin precedentes.

–Matar jamás es una buena idea–Murmuró, incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado. Nick Nott no podía haber dicho eso, no el bueno de Nick, el alegre de Nick, no _su_ Nick. Aquello no era posible–. Lo de Voldemort fue atroz.

–Ya te dije, entiendo que se pasó, pero en el fondo tiene razón. Malditos muggles. Todos deberían morir–Nick rió entre dientes, pero al ver que Rose seguía totalmente perturbada se puso serio.

–Jamás podría tener razón ante tremendo genocidio, por favor. Es horrible–Se horrorizó la chica.

Nick se encogió de hombros.

–Es tu modo de pensar, el mío es diferente–Comentó con frialdad diplomática.

–Mis abuelos son muggles, y Lord Voldemort los asesinó–Mintió Rose, queriendo poner al chico en una encrucijada.

Nick se removió algo incómodo.

–Bueno, yo no dije todos, dije los que robaban magia.

–Dijiste todos los muggles–Susurró Rose, que se sentía profundamente dolida y decepcionada.

– ¿Cuándo dije eso? –Nick frunció el entrecejo.

–Hace un momento. Dijiste "Malditos muggles. Todos deberían morir."

El chico guardó silencio.

–Uhm, puede ser.

El ambiente entre los dos se cargó; la tensión era palpable, y ninguno de los dos soltaba palabra.

–Mis abuelos no fueron asesinados por Voldemort. Sólo quería ver si tratabas de arreglar las cosas–Confesó Rose al fin.

Nick sonrió, y a Rose le pareció una desfachatez máxima de su parte.

– ¿Y arreglé las cosas? –Inquirió afablemente.

–No–El tono cortante, frío, nefasto de Rose hizo que Nick abriera los ojos como platos–. Simplemente demostró que mentiste sobre tus convicciones para evitar que te odie.

Nick se había quedado de una pieza.

–Sí, bueno, pero ¿A quién le gusta que lo odien?

Aquello fue suficiente para Rose. Sin responder siquiera, le dirigió una última mirada al recoger sus cosas y se marchó dignamente de la biblioteca.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde el "incidente" que Rose había tenido con Nick Nott, en los cuales la muchacha había estado bastante triste. Nick le gustaba, y le seguía gustando, pero su modo de pensar iba en contraposición absoluta con los valores éticos y morales que le habían sido inculcados durante toda su vida por sus padres, y que para ella tenían un gran peso. Era una persona de férreos sentimientos de compromiso social y aborrecía las injusticias por principio. Aquella charla con Nick Nott lo había bajado de un hondazo del pedestal de perfección que ella había hecho para él.

Scorpius no fue mucho consuelo; más allá de un "te lo dije", o un "Te dije que Nott era un bastardo idiota por principio", no obtuvo gran cosa. Malcolm se mostró comprensivo, pero no propuso ninguna solución. Sólo Hugo, como siempre, tuvo la voz de la razón.

– ¿Tan deprimida vas a estar por ese imbécil? –Exclamó ese tercer día, harto ya del estado tristón de su hermana. Estaba en los jardines, junto al lago, tirada bajo un árbol, mirando al cielo, su moral hundida totalmente.

–Es que lo amo, Hugo, pero resultó ser un mortífago de alma–Susurró con angustia–. No puedo creer que una persona piense así en la época que vivimos.

–Rose, por favor, que es evidente–Había veces en que su hermano pequeño era más realista que ella, lo cual era vergonzoso, pero Rose no estaba de ánimos para quejarse. Suspiró teatralmente–. Si tanto lo amas, como dices, aunque la verdad no puedo creerte mucho, es demasiado exagerado y patético–Rose le dirigió una mirada dura–, si tanto lo amas, una simple discrepancia de pensamiento no te debería impedir estar con él.

Rose dejó de auto compadecerse por un momento para meditar lo que había dicho su hermano. Si lo analizaba con la cabeza fría, hasta tenía sentido.

– ¿Sabes qué, Hug? ¡Tienes razón! ¡Te amo! –Se puso de pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue corriendo.

Justo en ese momento Malcolm y Scorpius llegaron junto a Hugo. Los tres contemplaron a Rose entrar en el castillo a todo vapor.

– ¿A dónde va? –Inquirió Goyle. Scorpius y Hugo rodaron los ojos.

–Con Nott, ¿Dónde más? –Repuso Malfoy apáticamente.

– ¿No era que descubrió que era un patán? –Se sorprendió Malcolm ladeando la cabeza.

–No, descubrió que piensan diferente, y que él no es tan perfecto como ella pensaba–Corrigió Hugo.

–Pero, con todo respeto, sigo pensando que es un patán–Opinó Malcolm.

–También yo–Dijeron Scorpius y Hugo al unísono.

– ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que vaya de todos modos? –Preguntó Goyle a Hugo, ya que el pequeño Weasley les había contado ya toda la conversación que había tenido con su hermana.

–Porque no soy quién para juzgarlo; Porque es su vida–Respondió Hugo mirando a su hermana entrar al castillo–, yo ya se lo advertí miles de veces; y porque quiero que sea feliz. Su felicidad ahora está en sus manos. Si no quiere escucharme…

El chico hizo una pausa, y suspiró.

–…Que se dé cuenta sola a los golpes–Murmuraron Scorpius y Hugo al unísono.

Mientras tanto, Rose ya casi llegaba a la biblioteca. Había corrido hasta allí, pero al momento de entrar sintió que le faltaba el valor. Al fin, hizo acopio de coraje y entró en la estancia.

Nick estaba sentado leyendo en la mesa de siempre; Rose observó su nuca, y sintió como su escasa valentía mermaba considerablemente.

Para cuando se decidió a sentarse junto al chico, habían pasado más de cinco minutos.

–Hola–Lo saludó de un modo casi temeroso al sentarse a su lado.

Para su sorpresa, (Y siendo sincera, alivio), Nick le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque tal vez para él no había pasado nada.

–Hola. ¿Qué cuentas?

La chica levantó el libro, con cara de atontada.

–Estudio.

–También yo–Repuso el muchacho alegremente–. El trabajo de Pociones. Pan comido.

–Es una tortura–Masculló Rose llevándose las manos a las sienes.

–Es fácil–Dijo con un leve rastro de pedantería en la voz–. Pero si quieres podemos hacer algo para distraernos un poco.

–Si quieres–Se encogió de hombros, mirando sin leer las páginas abiertas del libro.

– ¿Qué te parece un juego? –Nick Nott cerró el libro de un golpe y fijó sus ojos en ella. La chica no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para establecer contacto visual con él.

–Depende de que juego sea–Repuso Rose con cautela, como buena Slytherin que era.

Nick rió.

–El de las preguntas.

– ¿Cómo es eso? –Le preguntó Rose sin quitar los ojos de su libro.

–Yo te hago una pregunta, y tú la respondes. Luego tú me haces una, y yo la respondo. Y así sucesivamente.

–De acuerdo–Accedió la chica encogiéndose de hombros. El juego le parecía inofensivo.

–Las damas primero–Sonrió Nick.

Rose suspiró.

–Bien. Uhm… ¿Color favorito?

–Rojo.

Rose arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Rojo? Pero eso es de Gryffindor, y tú eres Slytherin, creí que…

–Una pregunta a la vez–La atajó Nick con picardía–. ¿Has besado antes?

–Sí–Repuso Rose, algo contrariada. La pregunta de Nick había sido menos… inocente de lo que Rose había esperado del juego–. ¿Tú?

–Sí, claro. ¿Chicos mayores o menores que tú?

–No me gustan más chicos. ¿Profesor favorito?

–Selwyn–Repuso Nick sin vacilar, refiriéndose al profesor de Aritmancia.

–Es bueno–Asintió Rose con una sonrisa.

– ¿El chico que te gusta es del colegio, estudia aquí, en Hogwarts?

Rose agradeció a Merlín que no se hubiese ruborizado.

– ¿Te interesa? –Aquella pregunta le dejaba tiempo para pensar.

–Ya te dije que no; es sólo curiosidad.

–Sí, estudia aquí–Se había quedado en blanco. No sabía que preguntar–. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Nick frunció el entrecejo.

–Catorce.

–De acuerdo, no se me ocurría nada–Se disculpó Rose.

– ¿Rubios o morenos?

–Mm… los rubios son guapos, no voy a decir que no, pero…definitivamente los prefiero morenos. ¿Comida favorita?

–Hamburguesas. ¿Él que te gusta es de nuestro curso?

–No…No lo sé–Musitó Rose.

– ¿Cómo que no sabes? –Inquirió Nick cruzándose de brazos, escéptico.

– ¿Te interesa? –Rió ante lo absurdo de la situación, aunque estaba aterrada.

–Sólo es curiosidad, ya te lo dije.

–No…no te voy a decir. ¿Sigue gustándote Brigitte?

–Antes estaba enamorado, hace un mes, pero ya no es tanto. Lo voy superando día a día.

Rose sonrió.

– ¿Quién te gusta? –Inquirió Nick.

–Eres un entrometido redomado–Masculló Rose riendo nerviosamente.

–Te faltó preguntarme si me interesaba–Se burló Nick.

–Ya quedó en claro que no te interesa, sólo eres chismoso.

La sonrisa burlona de Nick se borró, para mirarla con intensidad.

– ¿Y qué pasaría–Preguntó en un tono de voz diferente, extraño. El corazón de Rose latió más rápido–si te digo que sí me interesa?

–No creo que pase–Murmuró al fin la muchacha.

–Me interesa–Declaró Nick.

El corazón de Rose se detuvo por una milésima de segundo.

– ¿En serio? –Inquirió asombrada, contenta, azorada, atónita, encantada.

–Sí. ¿Quién es?

–No puedo–La chica suspiró, nerviosa. Pese a las posibilidades que hacían aparición ante lo dicho por Nick, no se sentía capaz de confesarlo.

–Dime y después veremos.

–Pero…

–No va a pasar nada porque me lo digas–Intentó tranquilizarla Nick con una sonrisa. Rose suspiró de impotencia.

– ¡No puedo! –Exclamó.

– ¡Shhh! –Exclamaron los demás alumnos en la biblioteca.

–Por favor. No va a pasar nada malo porque me lo digas–La presionó Nick.

Rose experimentaba una crisis interna. No podía apartar los ojos del libro, por temor a que su mirada hablara por ella.

–No, pero…

–Dímelo. No va a pasar nada.

–Yo…yo sólo… ¡Oh, Merlín! –Chilló Rose, presa de la desesperación.

No podía mentirle y decirle que le gustaba otro, pero tampoco podía decirle que le gustaba él. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Sentía que su futuro quedaría marcado con aquella respuesta.

– ¿Es para tanto? –Se sorprendió Nick.

Rose suspiró. Nick estaba concentrado, e imperturbable.

– ¿Qué pasaría si fuera alguien muy cercano a ti?

–No importa–Declaró muy serio–. Sólo dímelo.

La chica suspiró, y guardó silencio. Era sólo una sílaba, modular los labios para pronunciar una maldita sílaba que cambiaría todo, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

Parpadeó, y lo miró a los ojos. Respiró hondo.

–Tú–Susurró.

* * *

_Ajajaja, NONA. Sí, se los dejó ahí, ahí mismito. Tendrán que esperarse otra semana para leer la respuesta de Nicholas Nott, el amor inquebrantable de Rose._

_Tengo varias cosas que decir de este capítulo. Primero que nada, Balbina se está mostrando, uhm, como decirlo… ¿ODIOSA? Un poco, es que, verán: No es querible. Pero nada. Naditas. Y la única que ve su maléfico yo interior es nuestra Rosie. Pero no le creen :( Ya lo harán, algún día, esperemos._ _El personaje de Balbina Harrison está inspirado en una compañera de curso de mi hermanita menor. Odia a mi hermana porque tiene celos del mejor amigo de mi hermanita (Ellos no se gustan, pero Luz cree que sí, jaja ¿Les suena?) Mi hermana está convencida de que es malvada, por muchas cosas que le ha hecho, pero nadie le cree, ya que Luz es tan inocente, con su vocecita suave y sus modales dulces…pero yo sí le creo, claro. Así nació Balbina. Hasta habrá anécdotas inspiradas en la realidad._

_Scorpius y Rose. Uf, hay qué tener cara para decir las cosas que le dijo Rose sin que se te mueva un pelo. La capacidad de mentir y manejar a la gente no es sólo de Scorpius, señoritas, por algo son mejores amigos._

_Nick Nott. Ah, Nick Nott. __Uhm, bueno, tuvieron un acercamiento, como decirlo… Profundo. Así, con el Bloq Mayús presionado. Con letra grande. ¡Hasta consiguió que la niña Weasley le confiese sus sentimientos! Ahora bien, ¿Serán correspondidos?_

_Descúbralo en el próximo episodio ;)_

_PD: He visto una película en el canal Studio __Universal. "__Picking Up and Dropping Off" (Por culpa de los niños), y había una pelirroja de ojos azules, su personaje era Georgia, que era…como decirlo… ¡Era Rose! ¡De veras, me encantó! Y mi hermana la miró y dijo "Ey, esa chica, la actriz, ¿Cómo se llama? Es igual a Rose" y entonces busqué en papá Google y es Rachelle Lefevre, la mujer que interpreta a Victoria en Crepúsculo en la primera película, no sé si la segunda. En esta película, con el cabello rojo ruludo medio enredado y los ojos azules, pues…__ES__ Rose. Al menos a mí me lo parece. Es genial :)_

* * *

_Reviews:_

_**Alastor82**__: Hola! Me alegro de ver tu Review :D Ya veremos un poco más de Lysander en los próximos episodios, y podrás irte formando cada vez más a la idea. Nott…bueno, ya en el siguiente en verdad se definirá lo de Nott. Sólo nos queda esperar. Scorpius, no es perfecto, definitivamente fue uno de los objetivos más importantes. Un beso. Me alegro que te guste._

_**Sweet Knight**__: puedes llamarme Naty, claro que sí, así me llama medio mundo :D Me alegro de haberte sorprendido, linda :D. uf, Albus se ha vuelto algo brabucón, bastante diría yo. Y James lo mismo, los dos van peleándose por el puesto de brabucón estrella. Los granos de Scorpius, bueno, no creo que duren para siempre :D. Lysander…tengo algo en el fic reservado para él, no va a quedar así como así, ya verás más de él. Me alegro que te haya gustado el baile, jaja, y Balbina, bueno, es Balbina. Y aquí se pone peor, la has visto. Malcolm Goyle es tu tipo? Oh, yo lo adoro. Me encanta eso de que sea tan distinto a su padre :3 es anti cliché total, uno de mis cometidos (Aunque James es muy James como todos los demás, pero bueno, así tenía que ser jaja). Un besote._

_**Sakura-Granger**__: me alegro que te guste. Uhm, sí, el romance se va viniendo encima nuestro, ahora empieza todo lo referente a eso. Lo de los granos ha asustado a más de una por aquí, pero, como ya dije, no creo que le duren eternamente. Sí, los otros tontos que se quieren creer los merodeadores y no tienen ni la cantidad de integrantes necesarios pronto tendrán, digamos, una vuelta de rosca. Las cosas pueden llegar a darse vuelta. Scorpius se defiende bien, es un niño listo, de eso se trata no? :D Un beso._

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**__: Gui, aquí tienes el capitulo. Tienes razón, si Rose no se hubiera enterado de que Scorpius era su chico, hubiera sido demasiado extraño. Y además, la historia no sería lo que va a ser. Lysander, es importante en este fic, ya tendrás más de él. Promesa. Besos._

_: sí, yo que Rose sufro una crisis en el metabolismo de haber besado a mi mejor amigo, y que me haya gustado así. Un besote. Lo de Lysander, irás sabiendo después._

_**Naluma 5**__: me encanta que te encante! Lo de los granos de Scorpius, fue un toque simpático, creo. Ya veremos cómo se libra de ellos, jaja. Besote._

_**Fearinourminds**__: jajajaja tiene acné, sí, fue poco convencional :D, me alegro te guste. Balbina…ya verás en este capítulo más y me dices. Pues esa escena está inspirada en mi primer beso, :D así que todo puede ser, no dudes. De todos modos, a mí el chico me pidió el beso -.- lo cual fue algo patético, pero bueno, fue dulce de todos modos :D. un besote._

_**SMaris**__: ay, me alegro de nunca decepcionarte! :D. uso la página songstraducidas, y coincido con vos (Leí en tu profile que sos argentina :D Genial, como yo! ^^). Es una buena página, la cosa es que esa traducción justamente no era muy buena. Mala suerte. En fin. Albus te hace acordar a Draco? También a mi hermana, y claro, eso no es bueno. Veremos como va evolucionando, aunque hasta ahora no ha mejorado mucho jaja. Uf, que mala suerte con los granos, los odio. A mí me salieron terrible tipo doce, trece, y los odié. Por suerte ahora casi casi no tengo (CASI). Más adelante te voy a decir por qué Balbina es tan mala. En este capi, incluso peor, aunque lo dice todo de un modo tan dulce que parece inocente. Pero no, nosotras sabemos la verdad jaja. Un beso. Gracias por la cita de Paulo Coelho, es un genio :D_

_**Veela Black**__: Scorpius es un genio de la ironía (ADORO la ironía, yo soy una persona muy sarcástica en mis bromas –Mi mamá no se divierte mucho con eso xD–), y Albus, bueno, está en la onda de Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Ethan Zabini recargados (jajajaj). Lysander tiene reservadas cosas importantes en esta historia, pero al parecer todas han pillado al vuelo por donde viene la cosa :D Eres la segunda, o la tercera que desea un accidente fatídico de Balbina en tacón. Lo del pelo morado es genial :D. Y Miley Cyrus, Sip, es una genio :D Un besote, gracias por leer. Aquí tienes la reacción del beso. Oh, y Malcolm, simplemente lo adoro. Es el alma culta del grupo, por así decirlo._

_**Carmenelric**__: Bienvenida al fic! Gracias, gracias, gracias!. En verdad, has enumerado todas las cosas que a mi criterio tiene que tener un fic (por no decir un libro) para que me parezca bueno. Aquí tienes la actu, un besote, linda :D_

_**FannyLu**__: Sí, hasta yo me sorprendo de lo rápido que actualizo, Fanny! Es una locura jaja pero en parte es bueno. Balbina…Uhm, tiene importancia, sí señor. Lysander, también, muy importante. Nott…bueno, en el próximo capítulo se definen muchas cosas al respecto de él. Aquí tienes "Nick Nott primera parte" ya me dirás. Scorpius es genial, tiene esa actitud tan odiosa que me encanta, ajaj es un sol, como bien has dicho. Albus, caso serio de brabuconitis heredada. Pero todo puede cambiar en cualquier momento. Un besote._

_**Marce**__: los "lindos" eran muy malvados con los "feos"…hasta que la cosa se invierte, y los feos pasamos a tener mejor aspecto! Ay, fui tan feliz cuando se me fue el acné, alabado sea el señor! Ajaja un besote, aquí tienes el capi._

_**Giselle Lestrange**__: me alegro que te haya gustado el capi. Qué bueno que mis protas no te parezcan perfectos. Eso es una de las cosas más importantes, al menos para mí. Quiero resaltar siempre una historia humana y con emociones realistas, con relaciones humanas realistas, al margen de la magia. Y besote, gracias por leer._

_**SMagicRose**__: gracias, me alegro que te guste! __Un beso :D_

_**Amelie Victoire Cobain**__: Hola Amelie! __Me alegro que te haya gustado ! Albus, niño malo. Scorpius, no guapo. Rose, que tratando de simplificarse la vida se la complicó aún más. Malcolm es un genio a mi parecer. Y sobre Nick Nott, mi opinión me la guardo para más adelante. Un beso._

_**Keiian**__: Hola, genial ver caras nuevas! (Gente nueva, en realidad no te veo la cara, uhm, en fin), que genial que te guste mi historia, con todo lo que ello lleva. ¿Lysander y Rose? No voy a decir nada, no voy a decir nada, pero…uno nunca sabe ;) Y no voy a decir nada. Un besote, gracias por tus bonitas palabras._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** **No soy Rowling, esto no me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro. Atribúyanme sólo la escritura** (Tanto si les parece buena como si no), los intentos de OC **y la trama, por supuesto.**

**Summary:** _Rose Weasley está cansada de ser juzgada como la futura niña dorada de Gryffindor. Está dispuesta a revolucionar Hogwarts, a cambiar el mundo que la rodea, ser una rebelde contra el sistema contra todo, y contra todos, pero... ¿Podrá contra el amor?_

**LAMENTO HABERME RETRASADO. SEPAN DISCULPAR, PERO ACABO DE TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIRLO, Y ENCIMA ME DEMORO CON LOS REVIEWS. MIL DISCULPAS. ESPERO LA ESPERA LES HAYA VALIDO LA PENA.

* * *

**

_«Es terrible ser feliz, porque la alegría parece suficiente, y en medio de la dicha, uno se olvida de la verdadera meta de la vida, que es el deber. » –Víctor Hugo (1802 – 1885)_

**Capítulo 8**

– _¿Quién te gusta? –Inquirió Nick._

_[…]_

_Parpadeó, y lo miró a los ojos. Respiró hondo._

–_Tú–Susurró._

Nick Nott se quedó de una pieza.

– ¿Yo? –Tartamudeó al fin.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco, liberada la tensión de años.

–No, mi abuela.

– ¿Y qué pasaría–Inquirió el chico acercándose más a ella–si yo te digo que tú también me gustas?

Esa sensación… ¡Ah! No le alcanzaría una vida a Rose para expresar lo que sintió en ese momento. Tenía el corazón pendiendo de un hilo, lo tenía en las manos, en carne viva, y era capaz de dárselo entero al muchacho.

–Tendrías que decirlo–Farfulló al fin, toda revolucionada de hormonas, sentimientos locos y alegría.

–Me gustas–Dijo el chico.

Si Rose hubiera estado sola en su habitación, se hubiera puesto a danzar, a cantar y a reír como una loca maniática demente. Pero estaban frente a frente, y no podía. Contuvo todo el cúmulo de emociones desenfrenadas y suspiró.

– ¿En serio?

–Sí–Susurró el chico.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, apenas atreviéndose a mirarse.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Preguntó Nick más bien a sí mismo, desorientado.

Rose soltó una risita histérica.

– ¿A mí me preguntas? –Inquirió.

–Sí, tienes razón, sólo que, bueno… nunca me había pasado esto con ninguna chica, es la primera vez–Se encogió de hombros, aunque su comentario hizo que Rose se sintiera sumamente especial–. Bueno, uhm… déjame averiguar. Mis amigos tienen que saber de esto–Le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Adiós, Rose–Y se marchó de la biblioteca.

Una vez que la chica hubo comprobado que Nick se había retirado del lugar, brincó de su asiento y comenzó a danzar por su sitio.

– ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Merlín! ¡Merlín y tus calzones! ¡Merlín santo! ¡Merlín! ¡Oh, Merlín! –Reía y cantaba, gritaba y saltaba como una demente. Los Ravenclaw que estaban sentados en la mesa junto a ella la miraron horrorizados. Mme. Pince apareció de la nada.

– ¡Si vas a chillar así, fuera! ¡Fuera, Weasley! ¡Fuera!

Prácticamente corrió a Rose a las patadas, pero la chica ni siquiera se mosqueó. Estaba tan alocadamente, tan histéricamente, tan psicóticamente feliz que no hacía razón de nada. Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, en verdad estaba flotando, había perdido la cabeza.

–Weasley, por Merlín, ¿Qué carajo…? –Exclamó Scorpius cuando la chica lo tomó de las manos y lo hizo bailar por la habitación– ¿Qué te trae tan feliz? –Se enfurruñó ante la alegría de la chica. El bienestar ajeno solía incomodar a Scorpius, Rose lo sabía, pero en ese momento no le hizo caso. Estaba demasiado feliz sobre su nube rosa como para preocuparse por él.

– ¡Le gusto, Scorpius, le gusto! –Gritó, y unos niños de segundo se la quedaron mirando muy asustados.

Scorpius también lucía asustado. Rose estaba frenética, hiperactiva, más, mucho más de lo normal.

–Das miedo, y no te entiendo–Farfulló.

–Le gusto a Nick Nott–Susurró en el oído de Scorpius, sin dejar de reír. El muchacho se apartó de ella, esta vez con su mejor cara de póquer.

– ¿Qué te hace creer eso? –Inquirió con cautela.

–Él me lo dijo–Confesó la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Scorpius estaba muy desconcertado.

–Pero si nunca dio señales de notar tu existencia–Se extrañó.

–La cosa es que me preguntó quién me gustaba, y yo no quise decírselo, pero él dijo que le interesaba saber, ya sabes, interesar de _interesar_, no interesar de…bueno, tú sabes, entonces yo le dije que él me gustaba y él me dijo que yo le gustaba también. ¡¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Scorpius seguía cauteloso.

–Creo que sí–Dijo con lentitud–. Weasley, ¿Te pidió que seas su novia?

–Em, no, dijo que iba a preguntar que se hace en estos casos.

Aquí Scorpius sonrió, por primera vez en todo el rato.

– ¿Fue a preguntarle a sus amigos qué hacer con la chica que le gusta? ¿Es que no tiene personalidad?

–No sabía qué hacer–Lo defendió Rose, haciendo apenas caso de Scorpius.

–Como quieras, sigo creyendo que no tiene alma propia. Tal vez Zabini y él son unos Horrocruxes de Potter–Se burló fingiendo estar pensativo–. Eso explicaría por qué son todos sus clones.

Pero Rose no prestaba mucha atención. Seguía ensimismada en su felicidad reciente. Pocas cosas lograrían apartarla de su propia, cómoda y sincera dicha.

* * *

Nick Nott invitó a Rose al próximo paseo a Hogsmeade, ya que, sus amigos le habían dicho que "Había que salir a alguna parte."

Scorpius nunca había dejado de pensar que Nick era un idiota, pero ahora había empezado a creer que era uno de cuidado. No sólo sus amigos parecían tomar más del noventa por ciento de sus decisiones, si no también se comportaba con Rose de un modo que parecía demasiado inocente, demasiado torpe, demasiado tonto… Malfoy conocía a Nott de toda la vida, y sabía que no tenía un pelo de ingenuo. Y verlo hablando como si nada con Brigitte Richmond, como si fueran buenos amigos…eso tampoco le gustaba. Scorpius no era un experto, pero sabía que, si una chica te ha dejado de gustar, lo que menos quieres es que sea tu amiga. Nueve de cada diez muchachos se acercan a una chica por algún interés, por no decir diez de diez; si es porque te gusta, porque te ayuda con los deberes, porque con ella es fácil darles celos a la chica que te gusta, porque justamente la chica que te gusta la detesta… no era que no creyese en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer, después de todo, había casos, pero en la mayoría de los mismos…bueno, las cosas no terminaban bien. Tal vez por eso se empecinaba en mantener a Weasley a raya. Había visto como el cariño de "casi-hermanos" mutaba al de "casi-novios" en un santiamén. Y lo que menos quería era acabar queriendo a Weasley contra su voluntad. Merlín lo librase.

Cuando Rose llegó después de su cita con Nick, Hugo la increpó en la Sala Común. Scorpius comía golosinas tirado en el sofá.

– ¿Cómo te fue? –Se interesó Hugo, quién se veía bastante disgustado. Rose se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, mirando el techo como alucinada.

–Tienes una sonrisa más idiota de lo normal–Observó Scorpius, una mezcla de preocupación e insultos, un detalle muy suyo.

–Fue maravilloso–Suspiró Rose.

– ¿Te besó? –Hugo lucía consternado.

–No, no lo hizo–Su hermano se relajó visiblemente–. Le dije que no me gustaban los besos en las primeras citas, desde antes de salir. No quiero precipitarme.

Scorpius y Hugo le dirigieron una mirada escéptica.

–Claro, Rose, y yo soy Frank Sinatra–Se burló su hermano.

– ¿Quién? –Masculló Scorpius.

–No importa–Hugo rodó los ojos–. Entonces dices que no te besó.

Rose negó con la cabeza, sin borrar la gran sonrisa del rostro.

– ¿Te pidió que fueras su novia? –Insistió Hugo. Rose volvió a negar– ¿Entonces a qué mierda fueron?

–No lo sé, él me dijo que iba a pedírmelo hoy–De pronto, Rose los miró con cara de espanto– ¿Creen que no le haya gustado lo suficiente?

Scorpius se llevó una mano al rostro.

–Oh, Merlín–Exclamó, hastiado.

–Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente guapa para él, o no fui muy divertida. No pude hablar mucho, ¡Es que me sentía tan nerviosa! ¡No era lo mismo que estar en la biblioteca, hablando de la tarea! Seguramente le parezco rara, demasiado anormal para él. Oh, si él fue tan lindo conmigo… ¡Seguro que lo eché a perder! ¡Lo eché a perder! ¡Estoy segura!

–Cálmate, Rose, por favor–Rogó Hugo, pero la chica no le prestaba atención.

–Es porque soy un desastre. Siempre tan estúpida, Rose, tan estúpida. Lo arruinaste. ¡Arruinaste tu única oportunidad de encontrar el amor!

–No grites aquí dentro–Susurró su hermano.

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

–Estás demente, pero al cuadrado, Weasley. En serio, que ése Nott le hace daño a tu circuito neuronal. Te pone peor que siempre. Y eso, es decir.

Pero Rose no paraba de hablar atropelladamente sobre sus posibles fallas, errores y/o defectos en su cita. Malfoy, agotado, soltó un bufido y miró a Hugo.

–Enano, ¿Tienes ganas de volar hoy? –Propuso mirando de reojo a Rose, que seguía lamentándose.

–Por favor–Agradeció Hugo también mirando de soslayo a su hermana, también cansado–. Lo necesito, y mucho.

–He oído que prácticamente la mitad del equipo egresa el año que entra–Comentó Scorpius mientras caminaban hacia su cuarto para buscar la escoba–, el capitán está de los nervios.

–Quiero ser guardián, como mi papá–Confesó Hugo dentro de la habitación de Scorpius.

– ¿Qué creen que hacen? ¿Cómo pueden dejarme sola? –Chilló Rose desde afuera. Los dos chicos la ignoraron.

–Creo que tienes posibilidades. El idiota de Potter júnior quiere ser buscador–Comentó, sin asomo de culpa por referirse así al primo de Hugo. El muchacho tampoco dio señales de sentirse ofendido: Scorpius era lo más parecido que tenía a un ídolo, y Albus se la pasaba dejándolo en ridículo. Su primo no le caía muy bien últimamente–, y Zabini y Nott buscan ser cazadores.

–Al igual que Rose y tú–Acotó Hugo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

–Weasley sigue con ese sueño inútil–Concedió Scorpius con voz aburrida–. Yo, personalmente, me considero demasiado patético como para poder entrar en el equipo.

–De aquí a un año, muchas cosas pueden cambiar–Hugo jamás perdía la esperanza, y esa era una de las cosas que Scorpius más valoraba de él: el positivismo, igual que el de Rose pero mucho menos irritante y pesado.

–Como sea, no veo a nadie decente con ideas de ser guardián–Retomó Scorpius sacando la bonita Nimbus 3002 del baúl. Hugo la miró con una sonrisa ilusionada.

Una vez que el niño buscó su vieja escoba en su habitación, los dos, Malfoy y Weasley, salieron al campo para practicar.

– ¿Sabes qué? –Le dijo Scorpius con intención, dándole la espalda–Estoy harto de esta escoba.

– ¡¿Qué? –Exclamó Hugo horrorizado– ¿De qué hablas? , ¡Es perfecta!

–Pues ya me aburrí de ella, le diré a mi padre que me compre una nueva. Y la arrojaré a la basura–Dijo Scorpius con desdén. Cuando se giró para mirarlo, Hugo tenía cara de espanto. Scorpius sonrió–. A menos que, ya sabes, tú la quieras.

La sonrisa de Hugo fue la más radiante que Scorpius vería en mucho tiempo.

– ¡¿Estás hablando en serio? –Gritó el niño con una alegría casi febril.

–No, sólo quería ver tu cara–Bromeó Scorpius–. Claro que estoy hablando en serio. Si la quieres, es tuya.

–Yo…–Hugo miraba la escoba con un anhelo extraordinario–Yo quisiera, pero…me encantaría, pero…no creo que a mis papás les guste que yo acepte cosas… no les parecería correcto…

– ¿Por qué no? –Scorpius no entendía su razonamiento.

–Creerán que es por limosna, o algo así–Masculló el chico mirándose los zapatos.

–Pero no será limosna si te la doy por las navidades–Sonrió Scorpius, hallando la solución.

El rostro de Hugo volvió a iluminarse.

– ¡Es cierto! ¡Así no podrán decir nada! –Chilló.

–Claro que no–Scorpius le lanzó la escoba, que Hugo atrapó al vuelo–. Anda, úsala. Es tuya.

– ¿Y tú…?

–Ya compraré otra–Scorpius hizo un gesto displicente con la mano–. No es que me muera de ganas de volar, enano. Diviértete. Tú la disfrutarás más que yo.

– ¡Eres el mejor, Scorpius! –Exclamó Hugo pateando el suelo y elevándose sobre la escoba– ¡Eres como el hermano que nunca tuve!

–No seas cursi–Dijo Scorpius, gruñón, aunque sonrió cuando el chico se hubo alejado–. Tú también eres como el hermano que nunca tuve, Hugo–Murmuró.

* * *

Un remolino color naranjado-rojo se abalanzó sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw a la hora de la cena del día lunes veinte de octubre.

Y si saber la fecha de este día parece no tener relevancia, bueno…pues para el huracán Rose, la tenía.

Oh, claro que sí.

– ¡Lucy! –Chilló alzando la voz en un tono sobrehumano, que sólo ella, o tal vez su madre, eso seguro, podría lograr.

Todo el Gran Salón la oyó, aunque claro, lo que hubiera traumatizado de por vida a medio colegio durante el primer año de la chica ni los mosqueó a esas alturas. Cuatro años de chillidos marca Rose Weasley eran suficiente para inmunizar a cualquiera. Sólo los niños de primer año lucían asustados, pero los demás ni se preocuparon por ellos: ya lo superarían.

La niña con cabello pelirrojo y anteojos con marco de colores se giró para mirar a su prima con una sonrisa amable. Sus dos amigas, dos chicas morenas y asustadas, miraron a Rose de refilón.

– ¿Cómo estás, Rose? –Saludó Lucy a su prima.

En esos años, la niña Ravenclaw había hecho un par de amigas en su casa, al punto de llegar a sentirse cómoda y aceptada. Seguía siendo muy amiga de su prima Rose, en especial en las reuniones familiares y los veranos, pero en el colegio no se trataban en demasía. Sin embargo, Lucy siempre estaba para Rose, y Rose siempre estaba para Lucy. Era la única amiga chica con la que contaba Rose, rodeada siempre de varones. Aunque no era algo que le molestara, claro. Según le había contado, su mamá era igual. Su única amiga era Ginny, y resultó ser después su cuñada. Bueno, Rose tenía a su prima.

–Tengo que contarte algo muy, muy, _muy_ importante–Murmuró Rose con febril entusiasmo, como así gran impaciencia.

–Está bien–Lucy asintió, comprendiendo (O al menos, haciéndose una idea de qué, o mejor dicho, de quién, podría tratarse ese algo tan importante), y se levantó de la mesa, dejando su cena a medio terminar.

Rose la tomó del brazo y la arrastró fuera del Gran Salón, casi corriendo.

–Dime, Rose, ¿Qué pasó…?

–_Nickmepidióparasalir–_Farfulló Rose atropelladamente, tomándola de las manos y pegando brincos.

– ¿Qué? –Lucy, botando tomada de las manos de Rose, no había logrado comprender nada de lo dicho.

–Nick me pidió para salir–Dijo Rose sin dejar de saltar. Lucy comprendió todo de repente. Sonrió.

–Oh, pero… ¡Qué repentino! –Exclamó.

Una cosa que Rose más valoraba de Lucy era que su prima era la voz de la razón personificada. Aunque claro, en momentos como ése… no le parecía muy favorecedora su opinión, claro.

– ¿Repentino? –Rose dejó de saltar abruptamente y miró a Lucy con ansiedad– ¿Te parece repentino?

–Uhm, bueno, sólo han salido a Hogsmeade una vez…

–Los tiempos cambian–La cortó Rose velozmente, como si intentara convencerse a sí misma–. En serio, antes tal vez, en otro momento, otra época, hubiera sido demasiado pronto. Pero ya ves, la gran mayoría de la gente por aquí tiene novio al cabo de incluso menos tiempo que Nick y yo…

–Pero no son relaciones serias–Lucy ladeó la cabeza.

–La nuestra es seria. Dijo que me ama–Declaró Rose con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes.

–Y crees en lo que dice–Afirmó Lucy, aunque a Rose le sonó a pregunta.

– ¡Pues claro! Y hay más–Se acercó a su prima para susurrarle al oído–. Me besó.

– ¿En serio? –Lucy sonrió. Pese a que le parecía una relación algo…repentina, como bien había dicho, se alegraba de la felicidad de su prima– ¿Y qué sentiste?

– ¿Qué cosa? –Rose soltó una risita– ¿Qué se siente al besar?

–No–Lucy también rió–, qué sentiste al besarlo a él.

Rose se mordió el labio y frunció el entrecejo, al parecer intentando recordar.

–Bueno…uhm, no recuerdo nada en particular… creo que hubo un cosquilleo…uno pequeño, un pinchacito…

Se abrieron las puertas del Gran Salón y un tropel de alumnos salió de la habitación hacia el vestíbulo, atropellando a las dos primas.

–Bueno, Lu, nos vemos luego–La saludó Rose, agitando la mano.

–Adiós, Ro. Suerte con…tú sabes–Le deseó Lucy sonriendo, para alejarse con sus amigas.

Rose se encaminó a su Sala Común, extrañamente alicaída después de su conversación con Lucy. No era porqué su prima le hubiera dicho que su relación había sido repentina, ni porque hubiera insinuado que no era una relación seria, ni porque al parecer no la aprobaba demasiado.

Si no porque le había hecho darse cuenta que al besar a Nick no había sentido ni la mitad de lo que había sentido al besar a Scorpius.

* * *

Scorpius casi no veía a Rose. De acuerdo, que ni que quisiera, pero era raro. Después de todo, Weasley siempre estaba encima de él, jugando a la mejor amiga omnipresente. Y ahora, de la nada… casi como que ni estaba.

Estaba rara, y más de lo normal. Llevaba casi un mes con Nick Nott, en un par de días se cumpliría, tenía entendido por lo que le había dicho la chica. Pero ya no hablaban demasiado. Se la pasaba cotilleando con Lucy, su prima y única fémina en su círculo de amistades. Otro tanto, estudiaba para los exámenes, hacía trabajos, todo lo hacía con Lucy también ahora. Al parecer, Lucy comprendía cosas de Rose que Scorpius ni siquiera sabía que existían. El amor, por ejemplo. O el noviazgo, palabras, acciones y situaciones tan imposibles de colegir para el pobre chico que de pensarlo le daba jaqueca.

Así que hasta mejor que usara su tiempo en comer, ir a las clases, cotillear con las chicas, estudiar, soñar despierta, escribir (Escribía mucho, y según Scorpius sospechaba, bastantes cursilerías), y, una parte miserable, mínima y patética de su tiempo a ojos de Scorpius, con Nick Nott. El chico estaba siempre con sus amigotes, los autoproclamados Reyes de Slytherin (Aquí Scorpius soltaba una carcajada al mejor estilo sarcástico), Zabini y Potter. Pero que guay que son.

Y Rose, bueno, estaba mucho con Lucy, y las amigas de Lucy, que la miraban raro, obviamente, pensaba Scorpius; otro tanto con Scorpius, Malcolm. Y un poco con Hugo. También practicaban Quidditch, pero Rose en vez de mejorar, empeoraba en su rendimiento, ya que estaba en la Luna de Valencia.

Pero volviendo al tema de Nott. Para ser novios, casi no estaban juntos, de lo cual Scorpius se hubiera burlado de no ver que a Rose poco le afectaban las burlas. Así perdía la diversión, por lo que había dejado de hacerlo. De todas formas, seguía siendo extraño. Él siempre estaba con su grupo de idiotas…de amigos, y Rose con el grupo de Lucy, o con Scorpius y Malcolm. Y ni hablar de saludarse, claro que no. ni siquiera se acercaban cuando se veían en las clases, o en la Sala Común. Nick simplemente no se acercaba a Rose cuando estaba con sus amigos.

Scorpius comenzaba a sospechar el orden de prioridades del muchacho, y en qué puesto estaba Rose, y en cual sus amigos. Y la chica estaba en clara desventaja.

Aunque claro, todo esto no se lo dijo a Rose; la chica parecía feliz, con un par de besos insípidos y patéticos (Vamos, ese rocecito patético de labios ni era un beso con todas las de la Ley), y unas cartas del chico con errores de ortografía diciéndole lo hermosa que era, y cuánto la amaba. Rose les había enseñado las cartas, y la verdad, pese a que todo el asunto era de lo más extraño y patético, por favor, ninguno de los dos "novios" hacía nada por cambiar esta situación.

A Scorpius en verdad le parecía utópico, pero para Rose era perfecto.

Por lo menos, hasta ese momento.

* * *

Nick nunca le había dicho que la amaba a la cara. Sólo por escrito, lo mismo de que era guapa, o que era muy especial, o cualquier otra de esas cosas tan hermosas que le escribía. A Rose aquello le parecía raro, bastante raro, dado que el novio de Michaela, una de las amigas de Lucy que ahora era su amiga también, desde antes incluso de salir le había dicho cuánto la quería.

Aunque Rose no culpaba a Nick; a ella le costaba horrores siquiera responder a esos "te amo" por escrito con un "yo también". Era difícil, incómodo, como raro. No era que no lo quisiera, hasta lo amaba, capaz, pero a veces…mmm, a veces hasta ella tenía dudas.

Pero ése día cumplirían un mes, y Nick dijo que irían juntos a Hogsmeade en esa salida, la del veintiuno de noviembre, como habían planeado. Pasarían juntos mucho tiempo, mucho. Y se demostrarían cuánto se querían, y así Lucy, Michaela, Samantha y Scorpius dejarían de burlarse del patetismo de su noviazgo.

Nick le había dicho que tal vez salían juntos. Y ya era un mes, tenían que hacer algo. No salían desde…no salían juntos ni al jardín desde hacía dos semanas, y llevaban juntos cuatro. Además, ni siquiera se saludaban, porque bueno…les daba pena, suponía Rose. De todos modos, se escribían como dos posesos todos los días, pero en fin.

Ahora tendrían una salida de novio y novia de verdad.

Cuando Rose fue a estudiar a la biblioteca, se encontró con que Nick estaba allí estudiando, en la mesa. Hacía rato que no lo veía. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentó junto a él.

–Hola–Le dijo Rose con cierto nerviosismo. Nick le sonrió y le chantó un beso torpe en los labios.

_No se sintió nada. No sentí nada cuando me besó._

–Hola–Repuso el chico sonrientemente, como siempre–, ¿Qué cuentas?

–Nada en particular–Rose esperaba que él dijera algo al respecto de su "aniversario"–, ¿Tú?

–Simplemente estudiaba Historia de la Magia.

–Sí, también tendría que hacer eso. Maldita guerra–Murmuró Rose abriendo su libro–. Pobres muggles.

–Mejor no digo nada–Comentó Nick.

–Gracias–Repuso Rose con sinceridad. Juntó valor y lo miró–, ¿Saldremos mañana?

– ¡Ah! –Nick se llevó una mano a la frente de un modo teatral que no convenció del todo a Rose– ¡Eso había venido a decirte! No puedo.

La sonrisa de Rose se borró instantáneamente.

– ¿Cómo que no puedes? –Inquirió suavemente.

–Es que Ethan hace una fiesta en Hogsmeade, es su cumpleaños, y…

–Bueno–Lo cortó Rose, y se concentró en su libro, mirando sin leer realmente las diminutas letras. Se sentía tan consternada, ultrajada, desilusionada, molesta, atontada…

–Podemos salir juntos cualquier otro día–Sonrió Nick.

_No cumplimos un mes cualquier otro día._

–Sí, claro–Susurró Rose sin mirarlo.

– ¿Te has enfadado? –Preguntó el muchacho sin borrar la sonrisa.

–Pues sí, un poco.

– ¿Por qué? –Nick parecía entre sorprendido y exasperado.

–Pues…nunca estamos juntos–Rose lo miró a los ojos, con las mejillas arreboladas–, y justo en el momento en el cual habíamos quedado para ir a Hogsmeade juntos, tú me vienes con que vas al cumpleaños de tu amigo Ethan…

–No sé qué decirte al respecto. Quieras o no, te guste o no, iré al cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo–Su voz tuvo un deje autoritario que crispó sobremanera a nuestra rebelde protagonista–. "los amigos están primero", siempre lo he dicho.

Aquel comentario para Rose fue como un baldazo de agua fría.

–No tengo ningún problema en que quedes con tus amigos–Susurró la chica.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te enfadas? –Nick no lo entendía.

–Pues porque nunca estamos juntos, ya te lo he dicho, y justo cuando en verdad quedamos…

–No recuerdo haber quedado en nada. Simplemente lo sugerí de pasada…–La contradijo Nick.

–Veo que se le está dando importancia desigual al asunto–Masculló Rose.

–Eh… ¿Qué?

–Yo le doy más importancia al hecho de hacer algo juntos que tú–La muchacha se esforzó en sonreír–, eso.

–Yo le doy más importancia a mis amigos.

–Bien por ti–Rose se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a guardar sus cosas–. De todos modos, ya no importa, tengo que irme. Y además, mañana, ahora que lo recuerdo, también estoy ocupada–Mintió con dignidad.

–Está bien–Nick sonrió. Él también se puso de pie–, yo también tendría que irme, lo discutiremos luego cuando estés más tranquila–Se acercó para besarla, pero la chica lo esquivó limpiamente y salió a paso apresurado de la biblioteca.

* * *

El huracán Rose había regresado, pero esta vez en todo su esplendor furioso y con ansias asesinas. No, espera… Scorpius dejó la caja de grageas a un lado sobre el sillón de la Sala Común y la miró con preocupación. No era furioso ni asesino, no; era un esplendor dolido, herido, triste y desilusionado. En realidad, no había esplendor, parecía opacada, muy opacada.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Weasley? –Inquirió con brusquedad, aunque estaba preocupado. Rose alzó los hombros y se sentó a su lado, encogiéndose en el sillón.

–Necesito algo con chocolate–Murmuró, robando una rana del bolsillo de Scorpius, siempre bien abastecido de dulces.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? Se trata de tu imbécil pseudo-novio, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó alzando una ceja.

–Peleamos–Susurró la chica, acurrucándose más en el sillón.

Scorpius frunció el entrecejo. La única vez que la había visto tan alicaída había sido cuando había contraído la gripe en segundo año, y eso hacía mucho tiempo.

– ¿Pelearon?

–Cumplimos un mes. Hoy. Íbamos a ir juntos a la salida a Hogsmeade mañana.

–Pero…–Scorpius se impacientó.

–Pero él dijo que irá con sus amigos, al cumpleaños de Ethan o algo así.

–Bah, ¡Estúpido Zabini! ¿No puede hacer su cumpleaños otro día?

–Al parecer, no–Murmuró Rose, tan abatida que a Scorpius le daba miedo ¿Dónde estaba ese irritante y enloquecedor sentimiento optimista rayano en el fanatismo? –. Pero nosotros sí podemos estar juntos otro día. Al menos, para él.

–Weasley, te dije que era un mediocre…–Pero al ver que Rose le dirigía una mirada triste, rodó los ojos y cambió de enfoque–Mira, sé que no soy quién, pero si no cumple sus promesas, me temo que es un mediocre. Si se deja llevar por sus amigos…

– ¡Oh, ya lo sé! –Exclamó Rose, y Scorpius se aterró al notar su voz quebrada– ¡No necesito que me lo digas! Es sólo… ¡Quisiera que no me doliera tanto!

– ¿Rompieron? –Scorpius se sorprendió a sí mismo con el tono ilusionado de su voz. Es que ése Nott no le gustaba para nada.

–No, sólo peleamos. Y se irá a Hogsmeade, sin mí, y yo no tengo planes–Tomó un cojín y se lo estrelló contra la cara.

–Malcolm y yo vamos a Hogsmeade–Comentó Scorpius en un tono indiferente. Rose apartó el almohadón de su rostro y lo miró con curiosidad–. Y creo que quiere invitar a la Weasley Ravenclaw, tu prima, y a ésas dos amigas suyas, que nunca sé como se llaman…

–Michaela y Samantha–Acotó Rose en un susurro.

–Bueno, todas ellas–El chico agitó la mano con displicencia–. Si quisieras ir, ya sabes, venir, siempre y cuando prometas no molestar, yo creo que…

– ¡Oh, Scorpius, gracias! –Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla, cuando, bruscamente, lo soltó y se puso de pie, algo azorada–Demasiado cariño, ¿Cierto? –Soltó una risilla, y al momento volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

–Sí, exacto–Murmuró Scorpius, aunque la miró extrañado.

–A Nick no le gustará que esté colgada de ti–Explicó Rose. Scorpius rodó los ojos.

–Lo que faltaba–Murmuró sin que Rose lo escuchase.

* * *

Rose se arrebujó en una bonita chaqueta de lana rosada, obsequio de su madre, y, pese a que no era precisamente su color favorito, cuando en una familia son dos hermanos chico y chica, la chica siempre es rosadita rosada rosácea. Al menos, ese era su caso. Se encasquetó un gorrito también rosa, tejido a mano, y salió de su habitación, dónde la estaban esperando sus dos amigos en la Sala Común. Scorpius daba golpecitos en el suelo con el zapato, impaciente. Malcolm parecía claramente nervioso.

– ¿Ya, Weasley? –Inquirió Malfoy exasperado.

–Pues sí, elfo Scorp, gracias por preguntar–Sonrió.

–Detesto las abreviaturas–Masculló el aludido. Rose sólo rió, y miró a su otro mejor amigo. Malcolm en verdad lucía alterado.

–Ey, Mal, ¿Estás bien? –Se preocupó la chica.

– ¿Eh? –El chico dio un respingo–Sí, claro.

–Bueno…–De pronto Rose sonrió– ¿Se trata de Lu?

– ¡¿Qué? –Exclamó Malcolm–No sé de qué hablas.

–Vamos…–Rose sonrió, pestañeando repetidas veces.

–No sé qué estás diciendo.

–Scorpius me dijo que te gustaba.

– ¡Scorpius! –Malcolm miró a su contrariado amigo con un enojo completamente ajeno a lo que tenía acostumbrado a todo el mundo– ¡Te dije que no se lo dijeras!

– ¡Pero si yo no…!

–Scorpius no dijo nada–Sonrió Rose, triunfal–. Quería ver qué me decías.

–Sí serás una arpía, Rose–Murmuró Malcolm con resentimiento, aunque se había ruborizado–. Prométeme que no se lo dirás.

–Sólo si se lo dices tú–Declaró la chica sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¡Ni hablar! –Casi gritó horrorizado.

–Pero…–Murmuró Rose, desilusionada.

–Ya basta, Rose, promete que no le dirás nada–Ordenó Malcolm firmemente.

–Está bien–Suspiró–. Seré una tumba. Pero la verdad, creo que deberías decírselo. Sería genial verte como novio de mi prima. ¡Seríamos familia! Y tú también, Scorpius. Sí, tengo que buscarte a una de mis primas–Añadió ante la mirada atónita del chico–. ¿Te va Dominique?

– ¡¿Qué? –Scorpius estaba horrorizado– ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con tu prole!

–Uhm, también está Lily. Tienen la misma edad que Hugo las dos. Te diría de Lucy, pero ella ya es de Malcolm.

– ¡Te dije que no quiero nada que ver con tu familia!

–Ya, ya, no hay que ponerse hipersensibles–Dijo Rose, sin darle importancia–. ¿Vamos a buscar a las chicas? Tengo entendido que Michaela no puede venir, ya que irá con Brian.

– ¿Y quién es Brian? –Preguntó Scorpius mientras iban camino a la entrada, donde se encontrarían con las tres, ahora dos, chicas.

–Pues su novio–Explicó Rose sonriendo–, es evidente que preferirá ir con su novio antes que con sus amigos…–Su sonrisa desapareció.

–Quiero comprar muchas golosinas allá–Comentó Scorpius, intentando distraer a su amiga.

– ¡Pero si tus padres te han enviado una caja el fin de semana pasado! –Se asombró Rose, y Scorpius se mostró satisfecho por haber logrado apartar de su mente a Nick Nott.

–Pues lamentablemente, aquí me obligan a compartir–Murmuró en tono ofendido.

–Oh, pobrecillo el niñito mimado–Se burló Rose, y Malcolm se rió de su sarcasmo.

–Bien que comes de las golosinas del niñito mimado–Declaró Scorpius con dignidad. Rose sólo le sacó la lengua.

Se encontraron con Lucy y Samantha. La primera inició conversación con Malcolm apenas se encontraron, por lo que Rose sugirió con mucho disimulo a Samantha y a Scorpius ir a la tienda de dulces juntos, en secreto plan de que Malcolm le confesase sus sentimientos a Lucy.

Sin embargo, Samantha estaba a dieta y Scorpius se puso de malhumor al ver la tienda demasiado abarrotada. Al poco rato, Sam mostró ardorosos deseos de regresar con Lucy, y Rose, a regañadientes, hizo caso.

Los encontraron en la tienda de libros, charlando tan amenamente y tan compenetrados como siempre, y, al no notar nada extraño, Rose se enfurruñó en grado sumo. Sobre que no podía apartar a Nick de su mente, venían a desperdiciar una oportunidad de una relación feliz.

Iban caminando por una callejuela concurrida de Hogsmeade. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios, y la tristeza disfrazada de mal humor de Rose iba en aumento.

_Oh, Merlín, gracias. Lo que me faltaba para hacer el día perfecto._

Ethan Zabini, Albus y Nick Nott iban caminando en dirección opuesta a la suya por la calle. Rose respiró hondo. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era cruzárselo. Sintió una mano enguantada rodeando la suya. Alzó la vista, y vio a Scorpius, imperturbable, dándole un ligero apretón de manos. Rose se lo devolvió, y al instante se soltaron.

– ¡Rose! Hola–Saludó Nick deteniéndose a su lado, sonriéndole cálidamente, seguramente con intenciones de besarla.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

–Hola–Borró la mueca de sus labios, y, vista al frente, se alejó a paso veloz de su novio.

–Uhhhh…–Exclamaron en tono de burla los amigos de Nick, quien se había quedado parado en medio de la calle extrañado– ¡Camina, Nick!

– ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Lucy cuando lograron alcanzar a Rose.

–Nada. Tú sabes, me peleé con él.

–Pero podrías haberte parado a saludarle…–Murmuró.

–Ya, se lo tiene merecido. ¿Cree que sus amigos importan más que yo? Pues bien, que se quede con ellos.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y no contestó, aunque no parecía de acuerdo. Sam parecía tener sentimientos parecidos a los de su amiga; Malcolm lucía sorprendido, y Scorpius bastante satisfecho.

* * *

"Feliz primer mes, amor. Te amo.

¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?"

Le llegó un papelito en la clase de Transformaciones del día siguiente, viernes. La salida a Hogsmeade había sido un jueves.

Suspiró, y garabateó la respuesta velozmente, ocultándose del profesor.

_En realidad nunca estuve enfadada, más bien triste._

"Nunca quise hacerte sentir mal."

_Está bien, sé que no fue a propósito._

"De todos modos, lo siento."

_Está bien._

"¿Qué cuentas?"

Y todo volvió a la normalidad. Charlaron durante horas por cartitas en el salón, y luego siguieron escribiéndose cartas cada uno en su respectiva habitación.

Siguieron conversando amenamente todo lo que quedó del viernes, y también el sábado. Sin embargo, Rose lo notaba más distante de lo habitual, ni siquiera se lo había cruzado en la biblioteca.

Pasaron dos días. Llegó el domingo, frío y tumultuoso como pocos. Rose tenía la sensación de que Nick la había estado evitando, y sentía algo desagradable y molesto en el pecho, como así en la boca del estómago.

Esa tarde de domingo iba a la biblioteca, para prepararse para dar el examen de Botánica. Estaba camino allí cuando se cruzó en el pasillo con Nick.

–Hola–Le sonrió Rose.

–Hola–Nick también esbozó una sonrisa, pero pareció muy contrariado de verla, como si no se lo esperara (O más bien, pensó Rose, como si no lo deseara).

– ¿Cómo has estado? –Inquirió Rose algo intranquila.

– ¿Bien, y tú?

–Oh…bien, creo.

– ¿Qué hiciste con tus amigos en Hogsmeade? –Preguntó Nick al cabo de un momento de extraño e incómodo silencio.

–Paseamos, compramos cosas, intenté emparejar a mi prima con un amigo, pero ninguno de los dos pone de su parte para declararse…

–Ah–Más silencio. Rose comenzó a asustarse un poco.

– ¿Y tú?

–La fiesta de Ethan estuvo muy divertida, fue genial. ¡Ah! –Se llevó una mano a la frente de ese modo tan teatral y tan poco convincente que Rose sabía distinguir muy bien–Tengo que hablar contigo.

No es necesario que la autora deba describir el horrible pseudo paro cardíaco que se apodera de uno cuando escucha estas palabras. "quiero hablar contigo", son como un presagio de situaciones incómodas, molestas, ingratas o, sin más, desagradables y tristes. La expresión dentro de todo calmada de Rose mutó a algo muy parecido al miedo.

– ¿De qué?

–Yo…–Nick miró alrededor, se hallaban ya en la biblioteca–Creo que no es el momento.

–Ahora me lo dices–Ordenó Rose cruzándose de brazos, aunque estaba muy, muy asustada–. ¿De qué se trata? –Nick no contestó– ¿Se trata de nosotros? ¡Responde! –Lo urgió, ya que el chico no soltaba palabra alguna– ¿Se trata de nosotros?

Nick la miró con una mueca que era una mezcla de angustia e incomodidad, a Rose le pareció más de lo segundo que de lo primero.

–Sí.

Se hizo el silencio. Rose podía oír con perfecta claridad el golpetear de la lluvia al otro lado del cristal de uno de los ventanales de la biblioteca, junto al cual estaban de pie.

– ¿Quieres romper conmigo? –Insistió la chica alzando el mentón, aunque estuviese temblando, la dignidad era primordial– ¡Contéstame! ¿Eso quieres?

–Sí–A Rose se le abrió la boca, sintiendo como si su interior estallase en fragmentos de cristal–. Pero déjame explicarte…

Rose contuvo el aliento, y aguardó, intentando ver que había hecho mal. Lo único que había pasado que pudiera haber desagradado a Nick era que ella se había enfadado porque había preferido salir con sus amigos que con ella, y que, claro, no lo había saludado ese día, pero… ¿Era por eso?

–No puedo olvidar a Brigitte–Rose sintió un pinchazo horrible en el pecho, ese sentimiento tan horrible que sólo pueden comprender quienes lo sintieron: rechazo, reemplazo, dolor–. Siento que te estoy usando…

Aquellas palabras calaron más hondo aún en la muchacha.

– ¿Me…? ¿Me estás diciendo que me usaste? –Balbuceó Rose–Qué bonito, que gran persona eres–Aún en el estado destrozado en el que se encontraba, se permitía ser sarcástica. Era la única arma que le quedaba, y no iba a dejar de utilizarla.

–No dije eso…

–Así que nunca me quisiste, que sólo fue para darle celos a Brigitte–Murmuró Rose, poniendo todo de su parte para no largarse a llorar.

–No fue así, yo te quiero mucho, pero…

– ¡Qué bonito usar a alguien! ¡Eres un mentiroso! –Exclamó Rose, con el corazón roto, sin importarle que la bibliotecaria se enfadase o no.

– ¡Yo te dije que me gustaba Brigitte desde antes de que salgamos!

– ¡Pero luego me dijiste que ya no! –Nick guardó silencio– ¡Lo hiciste! ¿Cómo explicas eso?

–Es que ya no la quería más…pero luego, volvió…el sentimiento, yo… es lo que siento. Lo lamento en verdad…

– ¿Lo lamentas? –Se mofó Rose, aunque en realidad poca gracia le causaba todo aquello.

–Yo te quiero mucho, Rosie, de veras…

–Por favor no me lo digas–Murmuró la chica dándole la espalda, sintiéndose súbitamente vulnerable.

–Te voy a decir lo que siento–El chico se paró junto a ella, pero la muchacha seguía sin mirarlo–. Y vas a escucharme.

–Todo siempre fue por ti. Por lo que tú quisieras hacer–Exclamó Rose sintiendo los ojos vidriosos, pero conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas. No quería acabar llorando frente a él–. No quiero saber. Por lo menos, una vez, podrías pensar en lo que yo quiero y hacerme caso… ¿Por qué sabes qué? A veces debemos pensar un poco en los demás antes de tomar decisiones que pueden afectarlos. No sólo pensar en lo que queremos, sino también en lo que desean los demás.

–Es lo que siento, no puedo cambiarlo, Rose, en verdad lo lamento. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos…

Lo que menos quería Rose era seguir tratando con él. No lo odiaba, ni mucho menos, sino que simplemente se sentía rota y triste, y no quería tenerlo cerca, como recordatorio de lo que habían sido.

– ¿Me estás hablando en serio? –Inquirió abriendo mucho los ojos. Nick no contestó– ¿Después de todo lo que me dijiste, pretendes una amistad? –Soltó una carcajada que más bien pareció un sollozo–No puedo creerlo.

– ¿Entonces no quieres? –Murmuró el chico.

– ¡Claro que no quiero! –Chilló Rose– ¡No quiero nada de ti! Después de todo, tú te lo pierdes–Añadió con una arrogancia que lejos estaba de sentir.

–Ya lo sé–Nick sonrió tristemente–. Te deseo seas muy feliz.

–Métete tus deseos por donde te quepan–Rose esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

–Yo te dije la verdad…

–No, nunca me dijiste "¿Ey, sabes qué? Como Brigitte Richmond no se fija en mí, y tú pareces ser la única que podría llegar a gustarme, bueno, podemos llegar a intentarlo" ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo no soy plan B de nadie.

–Yo te quería…te quiero mucho–Se apresuró a responder Nick–. No eras mi plan B.

– ¡Claro, era el Z, ¿Verdad? –Ironizó la chica–Después de todo, ya está. Suficiente. Se terminó, pero _yo_ lo terminó, ¿De acuerdo? se acabó, adiós.

– ¿Ni siquiera quieres que seamos amigos?

–Es una broma, ¿Cierto? No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

–En ese caso–Murmuró Nick–, no sé qué decirte entonces.

–No quiero que me digas nada–Exclamó Rose–. No necesito que me digas nada–Su voz se quebró en esta última palabra.

–Está bien–Suspiró Nick, y Rose, recogiendo los libros de la mesa, salió airadamente de la Biblioteca.

– ¿Todo bien, Rose? –Inquirió Balbina al verla entrar en la Sala Común echa una furia. Al darse cuenta de su estado, arqueó las cejas con preocupación– ¿Necesitas algo?

– ¡Tal vez que desaparecieras de mi vista estaría bien, Harrison! –Helen Flint y Lorain McGwire comenzaron a cuchichear– ¡Y ustedes cierren el hocico, malditas cacatúas! –Chilló arrojando los libros sobre la mesa. Las dos muchachas dejaron de murmurar ipso facto.

Scorpius y Malcolm salieron de su habitación en el momento exacto en que Rose se disponía a entrar a la suya.

– ¿Por qué gritas así, Weasl…? –Pero Scorpius se detuvo al ver la mirada brillante de su amiga– ¿Qué ocurrió? –Inquirió con un tono menos brusco que el anterior– ¿Estás bien?

–Rose, ¿Qué tienes? –Malcolm se había puesto pálido.

–Está…–Murmuró Scorpius cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente a la chica.

–…llorando–Concluyó Malcolm también atónito.

– ¿Qué creen que soy, un monstruo? ¿Qué no puedo llorar? –Balbuceó la chica–Y no lo estoy haciendo–Añadió incorporándose– ¿Ven ustedes alguna lágrima?

–No, pero tus ojos…–Masculló Scorpius.

– ¡No he derramado una sola por ese idiota y nunca lo haré! –Rose tragó saliva, recomponiéndose con una velocidad increíble–. Ya, estoy bien. Me calmaré y actuaré normal. ¡¿Y tú que miras, Harrison?

–Ya, ya, deja a Harrison en paz–Dijo Scorpius entre dientes tomándola por el brazo y entrando a su habitación, seguido por Malcolm.

– ¡Es que se está mofando de mí! –Chilló Rose como una posesa.

–Sólo parece sorprendida, lo cual no me extraña dado tus gritos–Opinó Scorpius sin darle importancia una vez dentro del cuarto.

Sentó a Rose en su cama, quién enterró el rostro en la almohada y soltó un espectacular grito que hubiera puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Pero sus dos amigos ni se inmutaron, claro. Inmunidad por costumbre.

–Es una sorpresa burlona–Dijo algo ininteligiblemente contra el almohadón.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –Inquirió Malcolm, sentándose en su propia cama, junto a la de Scorpius. Malfoy se sentó junto a Rose en la suya propia.

– ¿Tiene que ver con Nott? –Insistió Scorpius al ver que la chica no emitía ningún sonido más que algún gemido o gruñido aislado.

–Terminó conmigo–Balbuceó con la voz trémula, aún contra el almohadón.

–No es cierto–Murmuró Malcolm mirándola sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

–Tal y como lo oyes.

–Pero… ¿Por qué? –Insistió Goyle. Scorpius se había quedado mudo.

–Dice que no puede… ¡Que no puede olvidarse de Brigitte Richmond! –Gritó dramáticamente la chica, todavía su rostro oculto por la almohada.

– ¡Bromeas! –Tal fue el desconcierto de Malcolm que se puso de pie– ¡Maldito hijo de…!

Scorpius seguía en silencio.

–Es lo que tenía que ser. De seguro nunca me quiso–Murmuró Rose tristemente–. De seguro nunca le importé. De seguro fui un estúpido instrumento para darle celos a esa estúpida chica. De seguro fui un recurso para que sus amigos dejaran de llamarle gay.

– ¿Lo llamaban gay? –Scorpius rompió su silencio para formular la pregunta que, a ojos de Rose, menos relevancia tenía la respuesta.

–Sí, porque nunca había tenido una novia.

–O sea que, desde la perspectiva de sus amigos, debía tener una novia…–Murmuró Scorpius.

–Pues no lo sé… ¡Poco me importa! –Exclamó Rose alzando el rostro súbitamente, y se arrojó a los brazos de Malcolm con cierto dramatismo, ahora justificado por las circunstancias. El chico le devolvió el abrazo, algo consternado todavía por las novedades que había traído su amiga.

–Ya, Rose–Decía medio atontado, dándole palmaditas en la espalda–, está bien. Es un idiota como pocos, pero no debería sorprenderte. Es un mediocre, y por algo nunca había tenido una novia antes.

–Es que…yo lo quiero–Sollozaba sin lágrimas la chica, pero muy perturbada.

Scorpius, sin embargo, se mantenía ajeno a ellos, inmerso en elucubraciones que, como se verá más adelante, podrían llegar a ser una muy buena explicación para los sucesos antes mencionados.

* * *

Era pasada la medianoche, y el fuego estaba encendido en la casi vacía Sala Común de Slytherin. Sólo quedaban en ella Albus Potter, Ethan Zabini y Nick Nott. El primero se hallaba sentado en un butacón de cuero negro, el mentón descansando sobre una mano, con aire taciturno. Ethan estaba en el sofá junto a Nick, como buenos subordinados, pensó Scorpius con burla desde su rincón oscuro.

De acuerdo, que no era un psicópata. Ni que quisiera saber qué hacían aquellos idiotas cuando estaban en privado. Pero todo el asunto del repentino amor de Nott por su chica Richmond se le hacía raro. Para empezar, pese a que no le prestaba mucha atención los últimos días antes de su ruptura, los primeros parecía totalmente embobada con Rose. Se la pasaba mirándola, hablándole, escribiéndole, incluso hasta parecía que, si bien su supuesto amor profundo era a las claras una mentira, al menos ella le gustaba. Y así había sido hasta al menos, tres días atrás. ¿Qué había pasado entonces?

¿Qué si lo hacía por Rose? Pues no. simplemente estaba satisfaciendo su curiosidad, obviamente, nada más que eso.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Nick? Te noto raro–Comentó Albus Potter fijando la vista en el fuego del hogar.

–Eso, _Bro_. ¿Qué pasa? –Ethan le dio una palmada en el hombro.

–Yo…–Nick suspiró, y para sorpresa de Scorpius, lucía muy triste. Malfoy frunció el entrecejo–terminé con ella.

Albus giró velozmente el rostro para mirar a Nick con fijeza.

– ¿Qué has dicho?

–Terminé con ella, con Rose–Nick miró hacia la chimenea. Se mordió el labio–. Creo que es lo mejor.

– ¡Bien hecho! –Lo celebró Ethan dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda– ¡Era una pesada! Además, ni siquiera te respetaba. Y cuando estabas con ella, ni te acordabas de que existíamos.

– ¿Rompiste con ella? –Albus lucía totalmente desconcertado.

–Sí…creí que era lo mejor, dado que me sigue gustando Brigitte, no debería usarla, ¿Verdad? –A Scorpius le extraño ver que Nick parecía indeciso.

– ¡Pues no lo creo! –Saltó Albus– ¡No puedes jugar con los sentimientos de mi prima!

– ¡No está jugando! –Exclamó Zabini– ¡Simplemente hizo lo que sentía!

– ¡Porque tú lo presionabas, querrás decir! –Albus se puso de pie. Ethan lo imitó.

– ¿Yo, Albus? ¿Yo? Si mal no recuerdo, tú mismo fuiste quién le dijo que ni se acordaba de nosotros cuando estaba con tu prima.

–Sí, pero…–Albus parecía no hallar las palabras–No era que quisiera que terminara con ella… ¡Sabes que Brigitte no quiere nada contigo! –Exclamó con enfado en dirección al taciturno Nick, quién lo miró algo sorprendido– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–No tiene nada de malo–Se apresuró a decir Ethan. Albus lo miró con indignación–. Rose era demasiado absorbente, no era para él.

– ¡¿Y tú que sabes, Ethan? –Gritó Albus fuera de sí. Zabini y Nott lo miraron casi asustados. Potter se apartó el pelo de los ojos y dio unos pasos por la habitación, dando la espalda a sus amigos– ¿Tú que sabes si debe o no estar con ella? –Inquirió ya más calmado.

– ¿Y qué sabes tú? –Lo desafió Ethan.

–Yo…–Balbuceó Nick. Sus dos amigos lo miraron–, ¿Creen que hice lo correcto?

–No.

–Sí.

Se miraron, enfadados.

–Yo creo que tú querías a mi prima. En realidad, creía que así era, porque seguramente le has destrozado el corazón.

–Soy una mala persona, lo sé–Nick enterró el rostro entre las manos. Ethan se sentó a su lado, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

–No es culpa tuya, es lo que sentías, no puedes hacer nada contra eso.

– ¡Podría no haberle mentido! –Le soltó Albus a Ethan de mal talante.

– ¿Qué rayos te pasa? –Le preguntó el aludido– ¡Nick no está en su mejor momento!

– ¡Oh, claro, y Rose debe estar danzando entre flores! –Se burló Potter con vivo sarcasmo.

Ethan entrecerró los ojos.

–Si no puedes entenderlo, creo que no eres nuestro amigo. No si te pones de su lado.

– ¿De su lado? –Se mofó Albus– ¡Es mi prima! Y si algo me han enseñado, a diferencia de ustedes, es la lealtad hacia la familia.

–Somos tus amigos–Comentó Zabini con arrogancia–. Los únicos que tienes. O más bien, que tenías.

– ¿Quién demonios los necesita? –Exclamó Albus dándoles la espalda y comenzando a andar hacia su habitación– ¡No necesito de ustedes! ¡Son unas malditas víboras ponzoñosas sin conciencia ni remordimientos!

–Eso me insultaría–Dijo Zabini antes de que Albus entrase en la habitación–, si no supiera que tú eres peor que nosotros dos juntos.

Potter cerró la puerta de un portazo, y Scorpius se quedó estático en su sitio, asimilando la avalancha de crucial información que acababa de recibir para armar su rompecabezas de los hechos.

* * *

_Aprovecho para promocionar __**A través de el Alma y el Pensamiento**____por __**Sakurita Potter**__. (Mi hermana) las dos escritoras, somos las mini Brönte, aunque mucho menos…grandiosas, claro. _

_Puff! Acabo de terminar de escribirlo *NatWizard está mareada*. Bien, qué decir. No voy a decir nada. Este capítulo es íntegro de Rose-Nick (Eso suena tan patético, ahora ven)._

_Oh! Y les dije que me reservaba mi opinión de Nick. Pues la verdad, me pasa todo con él menos cariño o simpatía. Lo que digan sus amigos es palabra santa, ni siquiera valora a Rose, es un…_

_Con decirles que está prácticamente íntegramente basado en mi ex novio, y que hay hasta diálogos casi calcados de la realidad, ustedes me cuentan._

_Lo de los amigos de Albus, bueno, es la explicación que se le da en esta historia a la conducta de Nick. El pobre es tan maleable…bueno, pobre no lo sé. Ya veremos que hace de ahora en más con su nueva soltería. Y que hace Albus ahora que se quedó sin su séquito de clones, jaja :D_

_Bueno, ahora sí, respondo RR's. Gracias por sus bonitos comentarios, y perdonen si son respuestas cortas, pero ya no doy abasto, me duele un poco la cabeza._

_Llegé a los cien! ^^ Que ilusión, gracias __**Naluma5**__, jaja :D_

_**SMaris: **__Holaa :D pues aquí tienes lo de Nick Nott, tú me dices. El dice que la quiere, ella no le cree, pero él insiste…uf, no sé, ¿Vos qué opinas? Balbina…uhm, no, parece que no tiene la culpa de esto. Pero no te preocupes, tendrás más razones para detestarla, jaja. Pues sí, la compa de mi hermana se le parece mucho a Harrison, jaja. Hugo es un amor, lo sé (¿?), jajaj, y aquí tenemos más de los dos juntos. A qué lo de la escoba es una ternurita? xD. Un besote, y me encanta que adores mi fic x3, es genial! :D Soy de Buenos Aires, por cierto :D_

_**Keiian**__: Hola :D. Perdón por la tardanza :S, pero aquí estoy, aquí me tienes. Me alegro que te halla gustado, y espero te guste este :D, lo escribí con mucho esmero para ustedes. Nick y Rose…pues aquí los tienes. Y la verdad, yo tampoco me explico porque se tiene que acercar a alguien si le gusta otra, aunque, según él, la quiso mucho. Uhm, ¿Tú le crees? Jaja xD. Yo también adoro a Malcolm, y quise hacer ese contraste entre su padre y él. ¡No a los prejuicios señores! Menos James, y Scorpius tal vez, que son bastante parecidos a sus padres (Abuelo en el primer caso). Amo a Hugo. Y Lysander, pues, ya te dije, tendrá su parte con Rosie-Poo. No te diré que tipo de relación, pero se irán tratando, eso seguro. Rachel Lefevre, bueno, no tienes porque imaginártelo así xD, era mi humilde opinión, tu imagínala como quieras :D- Un besote, gracias por el Review :B_

_**Sakura-Granger:**__ Me alegro que te guste :D :D Aquí tienes la continuación. PD: Cuando tenga tiempo, me pasaré a leer el fic que me recomiendas._

_**G-Annie**__: Malcolm, bueno, yo lo imagino como hijo de Gregory Goyle. Pues sí, es muy distinto a su padre, lo que nos lleva a decir no al prejuzgar. ¿Por qué debe ser malo si su padre lo fue? Jaja, NO AL PREJUICIO (Rose Weasley jajaj XD). Pues no te diré que onda con Balbinilla todavía, lo descubrirás en la historia, espero. Rose, Malcolm y Scorpius. Hermione, Harry y Ron, versión Slytherin, retorcida y muy, muy extraña. Pero sí, son el trío de amigos. Un beso._

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**__: Gui, tenía ganas de responderte :3. Balbina: cerda? Jaja, me has hecho reír. La odias? Creo que quienes leen esto podrían hacer un club de antifans de balbinas O.o, ja. Scorpius hace responsable a Rose, por no impedir que pasara eso con la chica pelo violeta misteriosa. Pues no, Rose no confesará, al menos por el momento. Hugo es un buen hermano, Ron lo educó bien, jajaj. Malcolm y Scorp, yo también los quiero mucho. Nott gay? Tal vez, es una gran posibilibad, en serio *Risa Malvada*. Bueno, pues ya ves como le resultó a nuestra Rosie. Y al final que pasó con tu vecino? Cuéntame cuéntame :D No seas malita, que ya ves, esto también tiene que ver con la vida real. La mía, te entiendo T_T. Un besote._

_**Veela Black**__: perdóname, pero lo tuve que hacer así, con un final abierto y de suspense. Pues aquí tienes lo de Nott. Scorpius es, como ya dije, el hermano que siempre quiso mi buen Hug, y viceversa. Son unos amores, los adoro. Aiii, pues me haces ruborizar con eso de la frase de Rose. Pues a veces me viene la luz, y escribo cosas…memorables, creo. Me gusta el oro o el platino, cualquiera, el que quieras el halagador. Y sí, esta es la última parte de Nick Nott (Al menos, como romance, porque estará merodeando, como siempre), jaja, un beso._

_**Sol Meyer**__: Whoa, gracias! Me encanta que te encante! ^^, Bueno, mira, intento actualizar todos los viernes, pero ya ves, hay veces que me retraso un par de días (PERDÓN, NO ES A PROPÓSITO T_T). Un beso._

_**DORODO**__: pues esto también me hace recordar, jaja. No tienes idea. Bueno, tal vez si la tienes, porque lo expliqué más arriba xD. Intenté con todas las ganas que fuera muy original, y lo conseguí! Iupi! :D , y es realista? Mejor aún. Me molestan un poco los personajes así, tan…surrealistas, perfectos y poco creíbles. La credibilidad es importante. Gracias por tus halagos, me llenan de orgullo y alegría, no sabes cuánto! :D. un beso :D_

_**Sweet Knight**__: Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Pues parece que hay una Balbina en cada lugar, por desgracia. Sí, Rose quedó afectada por besar a Scorp, jaja. Pues ahora peor. Hugo está inspirado en mi hermana menor, que es así de genial y sabia, aunque me haga rabiar. Lo de la ducha juntos, pues a mí también me parece divertido. En los colegios son tan chusmas, me irritan ¬¬. Pues aquí tienes a Nott, ahora me dices en un Review (Indirecta) lo que piensas. Un besote._

_**Sariu**__: Hola! :D aii, gracias! Es lo que más amo hacer, escribir, gracias por los elogios (Y sí, la ortografía es…indispensable para mí, no tolero escribir con faltas jamás, ni por MSN xD). Pues me esforcé para darles a todos algo distinto a lo común, para ver que se puede hacer algo distinto. Un besote. Gracias otra vez._

_**Veida Joana**__: gracias, me alegro que te parezca única. El Scorp/Rosie que más te gustó? Wow, yo he leído muy pocos buenos BUENOS, y es genial que me digas que el mío te lo parece. Pues lo del acné de Scorp, tenía que ser así. A mi parecer, no podía ser perfecto y dios heleno. No. y lo del beso de Rose y Scor, bueno, pues así surgió. Me alegro te guste. Un beso, y gracias de nuevo!_

_**Orugita Smile Cullen Malfoy**__: me alegro que te haya gustado Lucy ^^, y sí, Rose en Slytherin pega. Al menos en este fic. Un beso._

_**camXkat**__: Hola :D, me alegro que te guste la historia ^^. Y que bueno que hayas ingresado al mundo de FanFiction, en tres días cumplo un año usando la página, y es genial :D. Te envíe la respuesta por correo para hacer más rápido con respecto a como subir un fic, pero si no te llegó, aquí te dejo una página que puede resultarte útil. Un beso. _http : / / sites . google . com / site / mawims / sobreff . net_ (Quita los espacios, aquí en esta página si no lo escribes así te borra la dirección)._

_**Adri Antara**__: Hola :D, no te preocupes, lo importante es que estás aquí ahora. Uhm, pues me alegro que te guste. El romance, em, sí, pues muy pronto más y más :D. se viene lo bueno, creo (¿?). jaja. Claro que podemos ser amigas! Sería genial, de hecho conozco varias chicas muy geniales gracias a esta página. Un beso._

_**FannyLu**__: Hoola :D, pues no sé, tal vez ya me habías dicho que lo amabas, pero…yo también! Y nunca está de más decir que Scorpius es genial. Aunque sea algo odioso y demás. Pues Balbina no tiene la culpa, aunque muchas lo han pensado, se nota que no la quieren, jaja. Pues Lysander, sí, tengo algo reservado para él, :D. Si a Harrison le gusta Scorpius…jajajajajajajaj, em, no voy a decir nada, nada de nada…tal vez. Aquí tienes el cap. Un beso._

_**Naluma5**__: Aquí estoy! Jaja xD. Y eres la dueña del Review número cien. Nunca había llegado a tanto con un fic! :D Genialísimo :D Un beso._

_Me despido, y…_

_Me dejas un Review?_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** **No soy Rowling, esto no me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro. Atribúyanme sólo la escritura** (Tanto si les parece buena como si no), los intentos de OC **y la trama, por supuesto.**

**Summary:** _Rose Weasley está cansada de ser juzgada como la futura niña dorada de Gryffindor. Está dispuesta a revolucionar Hogwarts, a cambiar el mundo que la rodea, ser una rebelde contra el sistema contra todo, y contra todos, pero... ¿Podrá contra el amor?_

PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA :(

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando Rose se levantó de la cama aquel lunes por la mañana, pocos ánimos tenía siquiera para ponerse el uniforme, intentar alisar su enmarañada cabellera naranjada y bajar a desayunar. Respiró hondo al salir de la habitación procurando no despertar a sus compañeras, y el recordatorio de lo ocurrido el día anterior cayó con todo su peso bruscamente sobre ella, cual ducha de agua fría.

Suspiró, y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que poco importaba, de que no era importante, de que ni siquiera la había afectado, de que nunca lo había querido, de que siquiera lo extrañaría.

Y sonriendo al lograr creerse aquella mentira, se recompuso bruscamente, haciendo gala de unos cambios de ánimo tan polifacéticos como desconcertantes, los cuales la acompañarían por varias semanas.

–Tienes ojeras, Ro… –Scorpius carraspeó cuando Rose se sentó a su lado en la mesa para tomar el desayuno–ro… ro… _robustas_, Weasley.

Malcolm arqueó una ceja, aunque sonrió.

– ¿Cómo pueden ser robustas unas ojeras, Scorpius? –Murmuró Rose con voz impasible, mirando con desánimo su pálida avena, sin percatarse de que por poco su mejor amigo la había llamado por su nombre de pila.

–Si no lo entiendes, ¿Qué sentido tiene explicártelo? –Balbuceó el chico mientras Malcolm soltaba una risa discreta–Eh, mira, si es Potter–Dijo en un tono apático al ver al chico entrar en el gran comedor. Lo siguió con la mirada atentamente, hasta que Albus se detuvo junto a su prima.

–Ey, Rose…–Albus ladeó la cabeza buscando su rostro. Scorpius seguía escudriñándolo con concentración. La chica alzó la vista y miró a su primo–, ¿Cómo estás?

Rose suspiró.

–Sobreviviendo–Murmuró con voz lúgubre–. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tus amigos, ya que…? –Miró hacia la puerta y se detuvo ipso facto. Inhaló bruscamente y su rostro, antes de una inexpresividad desconcertante, pasó a un rictus de dolor. Al momento se recompuso–Maldito hijo de puta–Susurró entre dientes apartando la vista e intentando sonreír.

Scorpius también miró hacia la puerta, y lo que vio no dejó de llenarlo de consternación, como así de enfado. Nick Nott acababa de entrar en el Gran Salón, y conversaba animadamente con Brigitte Richmond, en un claro estado de coqueteo tímido e inexperto, pudo apreciar el más que inexperto Scorpius.

–Yo…–Balbuceó Albus–. Ya no son mis amigos.

Rose alzó las cejas, sorprendida, momentáneamente distraída de la escena entre Nott y Richmond.

– ¿De veras? Pero…

–Nott y Zabini son idiotas–Escupió con cierta brusquedad, sentándose junto a su prima con rudeza–. ¿Qué miras, Malfoy?

Scorpius alzó ambas manos arqueando las cejas, desentendiéndose del asunto.

–Pues tardaste un par de años en darte cuenta, zoquete–Hugo se sentó junto a Scorpius, para después mirar a su hermana con preocupación–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Dejen de hacer eso, es como si estuviera muriéndome o algo así–Refunfuñó llevándose a la boca una gran cucharada de avena–. No estoy en mi mejor momento, ¿De acuerdo? Pero tampoco para que me estén tratando como una enferma terminal. El idiota terminó conmigo, lo sé. Y está coqueteando públicamente con la misma estúpida por la que me dejó a un día de haber terminado, también sé eso. Pero porque esté actuando como una maldita depresiva psicótica demente no voy a cambiar nada–Golpeó la mesa con los puños–. No le voy a dar la satisfacción de verme sufrir. Y con su actitud no están ayudándome. Se murió, ¿Está bien? Ya no existe. Y el asunto está mortalmente liquidado.

Los cuatro muchachos asintieron.

– ¿Qué hay de tus amigos, Hug? –Preguntó Rose alzando las cejas, calmándose súbitamente–No los veo.

–Peter sigue dormido, no pude sacarlo de la cama–Explicó el chico con desinterés–, y Alan está ocupado dándose besitos con Dominique.

–Espera, ¿Qué? –Exclamó Albus.

– ¿Dominique? ¿_Nuestra_ Dominique? –Hugo asintió. Rose se dejó caer con desaliento en su silla. Su hermano la miró alzando una ceja– ¡Si yo quería emparejarla con Scorpius!

– ¡Estás loca! –Exclamaron Albus y Scorpius al unísono, con idénticas expresiones de horror. Se miraron con recelo, cosa habitual.

–Ni modo–Murmuró Rose pensativa–. Al menos nos queda Lily…

– ¡NO!

–Albus, no seas melodramático–Rose rodó los ojos–. ¿A qué hacen linda pareja?

–No–Albus y Scorpius fueron tajantes.

–Anda, Scorpius, que tú te mueres por formar parte de la familia Weasley–Lo codeó Malcolm. El aludido alzó una ceja.

–No tanto como tú–Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica que provocó un leve sonrojo por parte de Goyle.

Albus miraba de uno en uno a los cuatro amigos, sin lograr pillar el veloz hilo de la conversación.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti, Hugo? ¿Cómo vas con las chicas? –Rose miró a su hermano con una sonrisa sugerente.

–Rose, eso no es asunto tuyo–Masculló dignamente.

–Vamos… ¿Cuántos años tiene, doce? –Albus lucía patidifuso– ¡No puede haber chicas a ésa edad!

–Pues mira a Lily entonces, Al–Se burló Hugo, y rió ante la mirada espantada de Albus–. Ella ya está en la carrera, y tiene doce años.

–Pero al menos…al menos no se mete con chicos… chicos de aquí–Balbuceó el consternado muchacho.

– ¿Te refieres a Slytherin? ¡A poco! Si hasta le gusta… ¡Ey! ¡Hola, Lily! –Rió con algo de nerviosismo al toparse con sus dos primas pelirrojas, Lily y Dominique, ambas Gryffindor, que desentonaban bastante en esa mesa.

–Hola, Hugo–Lily entrecerró los ojos–. ¿Hablabas de mí?

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –Risa nerviosa– ¿Verdad que no?

– ¡Oh, no! –Se apresuraron a decir Rose y Malcolm– ¡Claro que no!

– ¿Quién rayos te gusta, Lily? –Casi gritó un consternado y bastante enfadado Albus.

La mirada de basilisco que la chica le dirigió a Hugo hubiera amedrentado a alguien mucho más valiente. Sin embargo, el chico se limitó a encogerse en su asiento, tratando de mimetizarse con sus tostadas.

–Eso es cosa mía, Albus, ya estoy grandecita–Le soltó, y para gran asombro de todos los presentes, se dejó caer junto a Hugo, seguida por Dominique–. Y, ahora que mi hermano y mi primo terminaron con sus burradas, buenos días.

–Buenos días, Lily–Saludó Rose sin entender del todo aquella situación. Intercambió una mirada extrañada con Albus y Hugo. ¿Desde cuándo Lily se juntaba con la peste verde?

–Buenos días–Apostilló el tímido pero cortés Malcolm, para después concentrarse en su desayuno.

–Hola–Saludó Dominique en voz baja, ya que era mucho más tímida que Lily. Los demás también respondieron a la niña, a excepción de, cuando no, Scorpius.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le soltó Lily con desenvoltura a Malfoy, al verlo tan enfurruñado y ensimismado en su comida. La chica no sabía, pensó Rose divertida por la expresión hosca de su amigo, que a Scorpius le desagradaba estar rodeado de muchas personas, y más si eran desconocidas.

– ¿Comiendo? –Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco, pero para su sorpresa, Lily rió.

– ¡Claro, ya lo sé! Pero, ¿Por qué miras tu plato así?

– ¿Porque me viene en gana?

– ¡Malfoy, no te pases con mi hermana!

–No es mi culpa que sea tan fisgona como tú, Potter. Debe ser genético.

–Ey, Lily, ¿Qué haces ahí? –James Potter, seguido por su comitiva de amigos, se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin algo sorprendido– ¿Dom?

–Desayunamos con amigos–Repuso Lily con una amplia sonrisa.

Scorpius la miró haciendo una mueca de grotesco asco, pero se recompuso al ver a James Potter a tan escasa distancia.

– ¿Así que ahora éstos son tus amigos? –James hizo un rictus muy parecido al de Scorpius– ¡Qué manera extraña de elegirlos tienes!

– ¿Por qué? –Está vez fue Dominique la que habló– ¿No estás a favor de la integración entre casas? ¿No crees que estemos dando un mensaje muy positivo?

– ¡Eres mi nueva prima favorita! Después de Lily, claro–Añadió Rose adoptando velozmente una expresión seria al ver la cara que había puesto la pelirroja Potter.

–Bueno… papá dice que debería…–James miró a sus amigos casi con dolor– ¿Qué dicen?

Wood también puso cara de sufrimiento; Lorcan se encogió de hombros. Lysander sonrió.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa.

James soltó un hondo suspiro.

–Está bien.

– ¡James, consigue tus propios amigos de Slytherin! –Saltó su hermana.

–Por Merlín–Masculló Scorpius.

–No me molestes. Pero conste–Añadió–que sólo me quedo para vigilar a Lily…

Viendo sus intenciones, Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos. Alzó las manos.

–Oh, no…no, no, no. ¡No lo harán!

– ¿Por qué no, Malfoy? –James se inclinó hacia él amenazador, imitado por sus amigos– ¿Algún problema?

– ¡Eh, James, déjalo en paz!

– ¿Albus? –Se sorprendió James.

– ¿Potter? –Scorpius alzó las cejas.

– ¿Eh? –Se admiró Rose.

–Si eres amigo de Rose, ehm… –Le dijo Albus a Scorpius con profunda incomodidad–creo que puedo… uhm…soportarte.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja.

–Yo no.

–Bueno–Albus se encogió de hombros–, ¿Podrías intentar?

– ¿Después de años de tortura psicológica y física? –Scorpius soltó una carcajada sarcástica–Te costará, Potter.

Albus esbozó una de sus sonrisas de anuncio de pasta dental. Extendió una mano sobre la mesa.

– ¿Podríamos empezar de cero?

Scorpius miró esa mano como si le estuviesen ofreciendo una rata muerta.

–No.

–Ya–Albus dejó caer el brazo y miró con desesperación el techo. Todos observaban la escena muy patidifusos–, ¿Por qué sólo funciona en las películas?

– ¿Por qué los guionistas son idiotas? –Sugirió Scorpius con su característico sarcasmo.

– ¡Ya, pon de tu parte! –Rogó Albus. Lily soltó una risita discreta.

–Bien. Pero sólo porque es mejor soportarte a…–Scorpius fingió considerarlo–no, siempre es peor. Pero está bien. Lo haré–Rodó los ojos–. Pero aleja esa mano sucia tuya de mí. Ha tocado demasiado a Zabini y a Nott como para estar limpia.

Albus rió, y Rose sonrió, encantada. Era un buen comienzo. James, que se había apropiado de una tira de tocino, se había quedado observándolos patidifuso.

–Demonios, sobre que eres Slytherin, te vienes a querer hacer el amigo de Malfoy. Y para variar, ahora resulta que Lily…

–James, ¿Qué diablos quieres? –Exclamó su hermana con irritación– ¿Por qué te has sentado aquí?

El chico la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sacudiendo la panceta acusadoramente en su dirección.

–Sé lo que tramas, Lily. Y no te dejaré.

– ¡Vete ya!

– ¡Cuando tú lo hagas! ¿Me pasas el azúcar, tú…?

–Malcolm. Malcolm Goyle.

– ¿Me la pasas, Goyle? Por favor.

–Claro, aquí tienes.

–Gracias.

–De nada, Potter.

Lo surrealista de la situación no tenía precedentes. Rose miró a Scorpius, completamente maravillada, a lo que este le dirigió una mirada de suplicio. Hugo miró a su hermana, y él si lucía anonadado.

¿Qué hacía James Potter en aquella mesa? ¿Y Lily? ¿Por qué Albus estaba siendo tan amable con Scorpius? ¿Y por qué Lysander la miraba tanto?

Vaya, que la vida podía ser muy rara. Tan rara, que, por el par de horas que duró el desayuno, se olvidó completamente de Nick Nott.

* * *

Scorpius siempre, desde el primer año de Hogwarts, había estudiado con Rose y Malcolm. Era algo que no se alteraba, los tres (Weasley de pura colada que era, como siempre), a veces Lucy, pero ésta pronto había hecho amigos en su casa y los había dejado en paz (Para gran decepción de Malcolm, claro). Sin embargo, Rose se había quedado con ellos, hasta el punto en que había llegado incluso a aceptarla, y hasta a estimarla como amiga.

Pero esto no venía al caso. Lo que en verdad traía bastante perturbado a Scorpius era el hecho de que su reducido grupo de amigos se había visto espantosamente…invadido.

Usurpado, enloquecedoramente ultrajado, llenado de plagas…

Plagas del tipo Potter. Y alguna que otra Weasley, pero más ocasional.

Qué esté Albus "Me junto con ustedes porque no tengo amigos y no hay de otra" Potter hasta podía llegar a soportarlo. Parecía esforzarse en ser amable, y Scorpius se esforzaba en rechazar todo intento de amistad.

¿Qué por qué no se compadecía un poco de él al saber que había dejado a sus amigos por defender a Rose? Uhm, porque le gustaba ver sufrir a Potter, claro. Suficiente lo había martirizado durante tres años y medio (Seguido de cerca por su hermano mayor) como para hacerse "amigos" así como así.

Luego estaba la niñita, Lily "No zanahoria, salsa de tomate" Potter, junto con Dominique "No te hablo porque muerdes" Weasley. De acuerdo, que no era el más original con los apodos. Pero tenían sentido. Las dos niñitas no cortaban ni pinchaban allí.

Y como estaban ellas, pues se había añadido Hugo. Que era el único Weasley al que no llamaba "Weasley" porque…bueno, porque era Hugo. Y sus dos amigos cómo se llamen, uno de los cuales se la pasaba dándose arrumacos con Dominique.

Y por si fuera poco, por si no fuera suficiente jaleo como para que no le fuese posible estudiar siquiera un poco, (Sobre que estudiaban en el jardín), por añadidura, en plan guardaespaldas exclusivo de su hermanita, venía James "Soy mejor que tú por ser Gryffindor" Potter con sus amigos: Wood, Scamander uno y Scamander dos, uno más idiota que el otro (Scamander uno sobre Lily y Scamander dos siempre encima de Rose).

En fin, había tanto bullicio que Scorpius no lograba concentrarse en sus libros.

–Aquí hay muchas mujeres…No me refiero a ti, Potter, ni a tus amigos–Se apresuró a aclarar. Los muchachos de Gryffindor eran dos años mayores, y Scorpius no era ningún tonto. Cerró el libro con hastío–. Necesito…espacio.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Preguntó Rose.

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

–Si vienes tú, viene ella–Señaló a Lily–, y entonces la sigue aquella, y ése–Dominique se estaba besuqueando con cómo se llame dos–, y también él–Dijo refiriéndose a James–, y Scamander, y el otro Scamander, y Wood, y hacen demasiado ruido, y no los soporto, y…adiós.

–Adiós–Repuso Rose algo aturullada.

– ¿Y si vamos nosotros? –Sugirió Hugo refiriéndose a Malcolm y a sí mismo.

Scorpius suspiró.

– ¿Cerrarán la boca y me dejarán leer esto en paz? –Inquirió entrecerrando los ojos, sacudiendo el libro en las narices de los dos muchachos.

–Yo también necesito leer–Hugo se encogió de hombros. Malcolm asintió.

–Y yo.

–Bien–Consintió Scorpius con cierta brusquedad–. Está bien. Vengan. Nos vemos, esto… bah.

Se alejó a paso firme del variopinto grupo bajo el árbol, seguido bien de cerca por Malcolm y Hugo.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Scorpius? –Se atrevió a preguntar el hermano pequeño de Rose al cabo de un largo rato. Malfoy se dejó caer bajo un árbol bastante apartado con una expresión más huraña de la habitual.

–La gente me sofoca–Masculló.

Hugo asintió, entendiéndolo todo.

–Ya. ¿No crees que seas un poco antisocial? Digo, ya sé que Al y James, y los amigos de James, no han sido muy amables contigo–Añadió al ver la expresión de Scorpius–, pero ahora parece que tratan de enmendarse. ¿Y si les das una oportunidad?

Scorpius arqueó una ceja.

–Creas o no, estoy tratando–Dijo dignamente–. Pero no es fácil, Hugo. Me han tratado como una rata durante toda mi vida.

–Si te quedas en el pasado, nunca podrás vivir a pleno el presente, y tu futuro será una mierda. No olvides, pero perdona.

–Esas son palabras muy sabias para un crío de doce–Observó Scorpius con asombro.

Hugo se encogió de hombros.

–Cosas de Rose.

–Claro–Musitó Scorpius parpadeando repetidas veces.

–Rose es una chica muy sabia–Acotó Malcolm con seriedad. Weasley y Goyle se habían sentado uno a cada lado de Malfoy.

–Sí…digo, sus palabras lo son–Se corrigió Scorpius.

Malcolm y Hugo se miraron arqueando las cejas, con una sonrisa discreta, pero no dijeron nada.

–Ey, ¿Puedo…?

Goyle y Weasley alzaron la vista, para después arquear las cejas, sorprendidos. Scorpius cerró el libro de un golpe, soltando un bufido.

– ¡¿Qué demonios…? ¡No se puede estar en paz en este colegio de…! ¿Potter? ¿Quién te invitó? –Añadió al ver a Albus allí de pie con cierta timidez.

– ¿Les molesta que me quede aquí?

–Sí–Le soltó Scorpius de mal talante.

– ¿Qué tal si ustedes tienen una charla? –Sugirió Hugo con una gran sonrisa poniéndose de pie– ¿Vienes, Mal?

–Claro–Malcolm intercambió una sonrisa cómplice y se levantó del pasto ante la mirada horrorizada de Scorpius–. Nos vemos, chicos.

–No olvides, pero perdona–Repitió Hugo en voz baja al pasar junto a Scorpius antes de marcharse.

El chico resopló. Albus se dejó caer a su lado.

– ¿Qué quieres, Potter? –Scorpius abrió su libro y fijó sus ojos en él.

–Yo… quería…quería…quería…quería…

– ¿Qué? –Se exasperó Malfoy.

–Quería pedirte…disculpas.

– ¿Qué? –Murmuró Scorpius mirándolo sorprendido. Nunca se hubiera esperado aquello.

–Lo siento–Malfoy arqueó las cejas–. Fui un patán. Un presumido, un idiota sin personalidad, un hipócrita, un cobarde, un brabucón, un inmaduro, puedes pararme cuando quieras…

Scorpius soltó una breve carcajada.

–Tú sigue.

–El punto es–Dijo Albus también riendo–, de que no me comporté como debía haberme comportado, si no que me comporté del modo que yo creía que debía comportarme–Scorpius hizo una mueca grotesca–. No importa–Suspiró, tendiéndole una mano–. Quisiera que…dejemos atrás todo resentimiento. No te pido que seas mi amigo, pero… ¿Algo de compasión?

Scorpius miró aquella mano con desconfianza.

_No olvides, pero perdona._

– ¿Qué eres, Gryffindor? Los Slytherin no tenemos compasión–Scorpius estrechó la mano que Albus le ofrecía–. Sin embargo, puedo llegar a tolerarte. Y a tratarte con menos…displicencia.

–Será suficiente para tener una buena convivencia. ¿Algo así como conocidos?

–No te pases, Potter–Se burló Scorpius cuando se soltaron las manos–. Poco a poco. Tienes que saber–Añadió–, que sólo lo hago porque sé que te peleaste con Zabini y Nott por defender a tu prima Weasley. Eso habla bien de ti.

Albus lucía muy sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste…? –Sonrió–Quieres mucho a mi prima.

–La estimo un poco–Corrigió Scorpius con frialdad–. Y si se lo dices, te patearé tan duro que ni tu hermano y su pandilla podrán salvarte, ¿Te quedó claro?

Albus rió.

–Seguro. ¿Qué estás estudiando? –Curioseó mirando el libro de Malfoy.

–Runas Antiguas.

– ¡Yo también estudio eso!

–Oh, Potter, si serás idiota, estamos en la misma clase.

– ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! Lo siento.

–En fin, es parte de tu naturaleza.

Albus le dio un empujón que hasta podría haber parecido amistoso. Malfoy se lo devolvió, en el mismo plan.

–Mira que hasta se han reconciliado–Se admiró Malcolm. Hugo y él los habían espiado todo el rato tras un árbol.

–Scorpius es mucho menos rencoroso de lo que aparenta–Observó Hugo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Lo sé–Malcolm mostró su conformidad–. Esto es un buen comienzo.

–Sólo hacía falta un buen empujón.

–Tú fuiste el santo que lo hizo, Hug. Eres un genio.

–Soy bueno con las relaciones públicas. Cosas de Rose–Sonrió, observando el cuadro que representaban Scorpius y Albus, conversando civilizadamente sobre trivialidades–. Después de todo, la unión no puede estar tan lejos.

–Es difícil.

–Nuestros padres no olvidaron, pero tampoco perdonaron. Nosotros tenemos que romper eso. Ellos–Dijo señalando a los dos chicos bajo el árbol–son una prueba de tantas de que eso es posible.

Malcolm le sonrió.

– ¿Cosas de Rose?

–No–Hugo sonrió con picardía–. Eso es cosa mía.

* * *

Desde que tenía memoria, Albus Potter se había imaginado en millones de situaciones, desde Auror, pasando por jugador de Quidditch, deteniéndose en bailarín (En serio, aunque era secretísimo), hasta actor o estrella de rock muggle. De veras. Sin embargo, dentro de ese gran millón de cosas imaginadas, soñadas, añoradas, indeseadas, temidas, disparatadas, imposibles…

Pues nunca se le hubiera ocurrido precisamente ésa.

–Papá…

Harry bajó el periódico y clavó sus ojos en los de su hijo.

–Yo…quisiera invitar un amigo a casa, unos días. Como el año pasado–Listo, ya estaba hecho. Inhaló, y exhaló. Bien, seguía vivo.

– ¡Claro que sí! –Sonrió su padre– ¡Los amigos siempre son bienvenidos! Aunque primero debo consultarlo con tu madre. ¡Eh, Ginny! –Gritó sin levantarse del sillón junto al fuego.

– ¡¿Qué pasa, cariño? –También chilló la mujer desde el cuarto de al lado, la cocina–Lily, cielo, no toques eso, te quemarás.

– ¡¿Puede venir a quedarse un amigo de Albus esta semana?

– ¡¿Qué?

– ¡Si puede quedarse un amigo de Albus en casa esta semana!

– ¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¿Quién es, cariño? ¿Ethan, Nick? ¿Por qué no vienen ambos?

– ¡ELLOS YA NO SON MIS AMIGOS!

Harry volvió a bajar el periódico, esta vez para mirar casi asustado a su hijo, a causa del grito tan dramático que se había echado. Ginny asomó la cabeza desde la cocina, preocupada.

– ¿Qué ocurrió, cielo?

– ¡PELEAMOS!

–Ya, Albus, tranquilo–Le dijo Harry–. No es nada que no se pueda solucionar, de seguro…

– ¡ES PERMANENTE!

–Oh, bueno–Ginny lucía desconcertada–. Qué pena, cielo. ¡Lily, te dije que no toques eso! Bueno, pues no importa. ¡Hasta has hecho un amigo nuevo! ¡Qué bien!

–Espero–Murmuró el chico notablemente nervioso.

– ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? –Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

Albus soltó una risita casi histérica.

–Tú dime.

– ¿Por qué tanto jaleo? –Rascándose la despeinada cabeza, James hizo aparición en la sala. Fuera nevaba copiosamente– ¿Verdad que los gemelos pueden venir unos días? Es la última semana de vacaciones de invierno. ¿Pueden venir a cenar hoy? ¡Y ya se quedan!

– ¡Sí! –Exclamó Harry feliz–Oh, espera… ¡Ginny!

– ¡¿Qué? ¡Lily, quita esa mano de ahí!

– ¿Pueden venir los amigos de James?

– ¡ya te dije que sí, Harry!

– ¡Pero esos eran los de Albus!

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Qué esos eran los amigos de Albus!

– ¡Oh! ¿Y por qué no vienen los de James?

– ¡Es lo que trato de decirte!

James rodó los ojos, mirando con una sonrisa a su hermano. Mitad por lo divertido de la situación, mitad porque sabía que Albus estaba muy nervioso a causa de la identidad de su invitado. Soltó una breve carcajada.

–Suerte, enano.

–Ya.

– ¡Lily, te dije que eso lo hago yo, te quemarás! ¡Bueno, pues que vengan los amigos de ambos!

– ¡Genial! Bueno, James. Pueden venir también–Sonrió Harry–. Pero dime, Al, ¿Quién viene?

Albus tragó saliva. Correcto, que no destacaba precisamente por su valor. Cerró los ojos.

–_Scorpiusmalfoy_–Masculló todo de corrido, entre dientes, a lo que nadie entendió. Sólo James, quién esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

– ¿Qué, Al? –Harry entrecerró los ojos–No entendí. Habla más despacio.

Albus suspiró.

–Es Scorpius Malfoy.

Su padre se lo quedó mirando un momento que a Albus se le antojó una eternidad. James miraba a su padre con atención. De pronto se puso de pie.

–Lo consultaré con tu madre–Pasó a la cocina–. ¿Ginny?

Si su padre se había levantado del sillón, en verdad el asunto le parecía serio. Tuvo un escalofrío.

–Oh, esto se pondrá bueno–Murmuró James con deleite. Albus lo miró feo.

–Cállate.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? Lily, si no apartas la mano de ahí en este preciso instante…

–Albus quiere invitar a Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus oyó perfectamente como el trajín de la cocina dejaba de escucharse.

– ¿Qué? –Susurró la madre.

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó Lily, y su voz no se oía nada perturbada precisamente.

–Albus quiere invitar a Scorpius Malfoy.

Ginny salió de la cocina, seguida por Harry.

– ¿Qué? Cariño… ¿Por qué? –Se inclinó hacia su hijo. Sonrió– Creí que te caía mal…

–Pues ya no–Albus se encogió de hombros, intimidado por la sonrisa de su madre–. Ahora es mi amigo.

– ¡¿Por qué él? –Ginny se enderezó y respiró hondo–. No creo que sea buena idea.

– ¿Por qué? –Albus se enfurruñó– ¡Me habías dejado!

–Sí, pero… no era ése chico.

– ¡Mamá! ¿También tú?

–No es por quién sea–Se apresuró a justificarse Ginny–. Sólo que no tiene buena fama.

– ¿Fama? –Repitió Albus.

–Ya sabes, hijo, no es muy…amable.

– ¡Tiene humor negro! –Nota mental: otra situación inimaginable, además de invitarlo a su casa, estaba defendiéndolo– ¡Es buen tipo, de veras! Algo extraño, pero… ¡Mamá, no puedo creer que seas así!

– ¡AY! –Sollozó Lily desde la cocina– ¡ME QUEMÉ!

–Lo siento, cielo, pero no. ¡Consigue otro amigo, no lo sé! ¡Pero no ese! –Se encaminó a la cocina– ¡LILY, TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS…!

–Papá…–Albus miró a Harry con un deje de súplica.

–Vamos, Al, ese chico no es muy… bueno, James nos ha hablado de él.

–Yo me voy, tengo que hablar con los chicos…

– ¡James! –Chilló Albus cuando su padre también entró en la cocina– ¡Maldito asqueroso, mentiroso y tergiversador!

– ¿Tergi…qué? –Murmuró el chico retrocediendo–Albus, eso fue el año pasado, ahora hasta me cae simpático, en serio…

– ¿De veras? –Albus alzó las cejas, dejando de perseguirlo momentáneamente.

–No, pero lo soporto–James sonrió. Su hermano entrecerró los ojos–. No es mi culpa…

– ¡Ya verás! –Albus se lanzó sobre él, en plan de ahorcarle. Tiró a James al suelo, y sus manos ya rodeaban el cuello de su hermano cuando una voz conocida salió de la chimenea.

– ¡Eh, muchachos, dejen de pelear!

_

* * *

La escena en casa de los Potter tiene más del sesenta por ciento ideas de mi hermana. Genia, que te pones a hablar tonterías conmigo y acabamos creando un capítulo de mi fic, jajaja._

_Estaba escuchando __Alibi__ de __30 Seconds To Mars__ cuando escribía la primer escena, de Rose toda triste. Y después me ataqué con __La Oreja de Van Gogh__. No sé ustedes, pero amo a esa banda con locura. No sé si les interesa, pero siempre sirven las canciones que tienen que ver con el fic, a mí me encanta que hagan eso cuando leo uno, no sé ustedes xD._

_PD: Lo de que Scorpius casi, casi que le dice "Rose" a Rose, (ajaja redundancia pura), es gracias a Gui ^^, que me dijo que sería genial que le dijera Rose sin querer. Pues no, no lo hará. Pero casi se le chanflea. Y lo de los apodos largos, eso es muy __Dominó_ _de __Sorcieres de la Neige__ (lean Dominó, les juro, es genial). Aunque Gui, los haces mejor que yo._

_Un besote,_

_Y a los Reviews de este capi, que hasta son veinticinco ^^!:_

POR CIERTO, SI LO TERMINO, MAÑANA, O PASADO, CARGO UN NUEVO CAPI DE VUELTA.

_**Sweet Knight**__: Pues aquí me tienes, tratando de subir apuradísima. Sí, pues, Nick es un asco como novio de Rose, pero, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez con otra funcione mejor. Uhm, pues Malcolm y Lucy (No quiero decir nada, pero…tú me entiendes ;). Balbina, chica mala, aunque hoy no apareció. Y aquí lo dejo, un poquito cortado, así como en suspense, pero es que mañana, o pasado a más tardar, cargo el siguiente. Jaja. Un besote. Gracias x comentar._

_**Alastor82**__: Zabini enamorado de él? Jajaajaj, quién sabe, hasta quizás! Te has equivocado con que ella tenía la culpa, pero no diré que Balbina no es mala, jaja. Y pues Scorpius está comenzando a actuar cada vez como un amigo. Besos. Gracias x leer._

_**G-Annie**__: Nick: idiota. Coincidimos en eso. Malcolm: Genial. Yo quería hacer exactamente, eso: no al prejuicio. Por ser hijo de Goyle no será un matón idiota, todo lo contrario. El personaje de Recreo se llamaba Mikey, creo, y era genial ^^. Pues me alegro que te agrade Mal, porque yo lo amo. Malcolm y Lucy *-* No diré nada… ajajaj xD Pero es evidente, ¿A poco? Y Albus, pues, ya ves, se "des idiotizó" bastante. Besos. Gracias por comentar._

_**Veida Joana**__: me alegro que te haya gustado. Zabini, Nott: Idiotas al cuadrado. Definitivamente. Rose no ha llorado por el idiota número dos, claro que no. jajaja, no se lo merece. Un besote, gracias x leer._

_**SMaris**__: Wow! Me encanta ver que genera sentimientos lo que escribo. Mira, ni yo logro a entender al "verdadero" Nick, así que el personaje es un idiota a mi criterio, no sabe lo que quiere, igual que el verdadero. Y eso se irá viendo. Pff, a todo el mundo le recuerda a un ex -.- Son una plaga, demonios. Y bueno, Albus se ha intentado reivindicar (¿ y hasta James pone de su parte. Inédito! Ajja xD un besote, gracias x comentar._

_**Sakura-Granger**__: Pues me alegro que te haya gustado :D Y sí, fuera Nott, fuera, chú! Jaaj xD bueno, aquí tienes la continuación. Un beso, gracias x comentar._

_**B . V . Peacy**__: Albus se divorció, lo sufrirá. Jajaja, al menos hasta ahora lo ha hecho un poco, aunque tiene conocidos benévolos. Y Nick, pues sin comentarios. Jajaj xD. Ya verás más Rose y Scorpius. Un besote. Gracias x leer._

_**Veela Black**__: pues no sé, hombres son hombres, qué se le va a hacer. Malcolm y Lucy, los amo :D. Scorpius, tiernísimo a más no poder. Y entonces te me vas? Bueno, no leerás esto hasta varias semanas :(. Un besote, y cuando vuelves me avisas. Gracias x leer._

_**Fearinourminds**__: Pues lo del secreto Weasley, tendrás que esperar unos capis más. Viva, una más que cree que Nick es idiota! Armemos un club xD. Jajaja xD. Y ahí tienes más de Albus. Tu dime que te parece. Un beso, gracias x comentar._

_**Sol Meyer**__: me alegro que te haya gustado. Pues terminaron. Será para mejor o peor? Qué va, obvio que para mejor! Jaja, un besote, gracias x leer._

_**Vivian**__: Wow, te pasaste toda la noche leyéndome! Que halagador! Me alegro que te haya gustado :D un besote, gracias x leer._

_**Sariu**__: pues que terminen creo lo deseábamos todas, jaja. Y no te preocupes, no es molestia responder reviews, aunque hoy lo hago bien corto porque si me pillan despierta a esta hora me matan. Un besote y gracias x leer._

_**Nao . Gi**: pues casi casi que lloró, pero no lo hizo. A veces me pasa, que me aguanto y después no es bueno. Pero en fin, cosas del orgullo, supongo. Pues Albus, en algún momento tenía que reivindicarse, jajaja. Un besote, gracias x comentar._

_**Naluma5**__: No sabía que tenías cuenta de FanFiction, y luego me enteré que sí ^^. Bueno, pues aquí lo tienes, espero te guste, un besote. Gracias x leer siempre :D PD: yo tampoco hubiera soportado más de un capítulo de Rose-Nick (Guácala) o hubiera vomitado._

_**SMagicRose**__: Gracias, me alegro que te guste! Pues sí, Albus se puso de lado de Rosie, más le valía. Y Scorp la quiere, sisisi. Muchote. Un beso, gracias por leer._

_**Ermoxa . Chika**: pues es idiota, al menos a mi Nick me lo parece. Espero este capi sea de tu agrado. Un besote, gracias x leer. PD: Me agradeces por escribir :$ GRACIAS XD_

_**Keiian**__: me encanta que gusten mis caps ^^. Pues sí, repasemos: Scorpius tierno con el detalle de apretar la mano de Rose, totalmente. Nick idiota, sin personalidad, Scorpius amigo de Albus (concedido!). lo tenía pensado desde el primer cap, pero no desde el principio, eso está onda muy trillado (Ya lo usé en otra historia), y me encanta cambiar. Es divertido, el da color y variedad a mi "carrera" de ficker. Jaja xD. Un beso, gracias x comentar._

_**Pour l'amour a l'art**__: Pues me alegro que te guste, hermanita, aunque no sé porque dejas Review, ajaj, te quiero :D (Encima dejas dos)_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**__: tu vecino, maldito idiota! Pues a mí resulta que me correspondió, pero después…bueno, nos fuimos al carajo, has leído esto, ya sabes cómo va la cosa. Espero que no hayas tenido problemas con el libro de lengua :S. pues mira, estoy respondiendo rapidito, estoy viendo con mi hermana un video-fanfic en youtube, y aquí es la una de la mañana en punto :S. Así que bien: Albus, pues esperemos se logre enmendar del todo, aunque, por lo que vimos aquí, va por buen camino. Uhm, Rose y Scorpius, pues claro que el chico le tiene mucho cariño! Aunque no lo quiera reconocer! Y como verás, casi que la llama Rose. Eso fue una idea tuya, como dije más arriba. Veamos, que pierdo el hilo… tu primo? Que genial tener uno! El único que tengo de primo hermano vive lejísimos, ni nos hablamos desde hace años. Tengo uno bastante mayor, primo segundo, o algo así, pero ni hablamos, cero contacto con chicos, el más grande tiene siete -.-. triste, lo sé. Y no tengo hermanos varones, sólo mi papá es el hombre (¿) jaja, así que bueno, cero contacto. Ah! Y lo de la escoba de Hugo, bueno, Scorpius, en el fondo, es un tierno ;). Un beso, gracias x leer. PD: ADORO que adores mi fic ^^_

_**Micaa-Potter**__: me alegro que te haya gustado, y si, intento escribir lo mejor posible, gracias! Un besote, gracias x leer._

_**RoseBlack-Malfoy**__: me alegro que te guste la historia! Pues aquí tienes el siguiente, un beso, gracias por comentar. PD: yo también amo Slytherin *-*._

_**Moony Wood**__: gracias x todos tus elogios, y me alegro que te haya gustado ^^, bueno, lo de los detalles en mi narración, luego me avisas, dale? Siempre me gusta mejorar ^^ Balbina, pues sí, es malvada pero sólo Rose lo sabe :(, lo cual no es bueno para ella, obviamente. Lysander como chico, a mí tampoco me convencía antes, pero ahora creo que es genial. Y Albus puede ser muy Draco a veces, o muy James abuelo, por decirlo de alguna forma. Y tienes razón, podría prestarles más atención a los Hufflepuff, después veremos :D. un besote, gracias x pasarte, y por comentar :D_

_**Fatima**__: Gracias por leer, me alegro que te guste la historia! :D. no te preocupes, sé lo que es Fanfiction por celular, un lío, jaja, besos gracias x leer._


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** **No soy Rowling, esto no me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro. Atribúyanme sólo la escritura** (Tanto si les parece buena como si no), los intentos de OC **y la trama, por supuesto.**

**Summary:** _Rose Weasley está cansada de ser juzgada como la futura niña dorada de Gryffindor. Está dispuesta a revolucionar Hogwarts, a cambiar el mundo que la rodea, ser una rebelde contra el sistema, contra todo, y contra todos, pero... ¿Podrá contra el amor?_

**Capítulo 10**

– _¡Eh, muchachos, dejen de pelear!_

Albus y James giraron el rostro para mirar hacia la chimenea.

– ¿Tío Ron? –Se sorprendió Albus, quitando las manos del cuello de su hermano.

La cabeza de Ronald salía de la chimenea, inequívocamente por obra y gracia de los polvos flú.

– ¡El mismo! ¡Levántense del suelo! –Los dos muchachos obedecieron– ¿Está su padre?

–Eh, claro… ¡PAPÁ! –Chilló Albus en dirección a la cocina. Desde dicha habitación, se escuchaban las reprimendas de la madre, los berridos de Lily ("¡Me duele, me duele mucho!"), y las palabras de consolación de Harry.

– ¡¿Qué quieres, Albus? –Harry asomó la cabeza desde la cocina, al parecer bastante perturbado por las quemaduras de Lily– ¡Ya te he dicho que no!

– ¡Pasa que aquí está tío Ron! –Se impacientó James señalando la chimenea.

– ¿Ron? –Se extrañó Harry entrando en la sala y caminando hasta el hogar– ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Tenía entendido que venían hoy. Ya tendrían que estar aquí, son las cuatro.

–Sí…–hizo una mueca de incomodidad–Pues no podemos.

– ¿Por qué no? –Harry frunció el entrecejo.

–Es que…–Ron frunció el entrecejo–su amigo llega hoy–Masculló visiblemente enfadado–. Rose lo invitó a cenar. A un amigo. Y por eso no podemos ir.

–Pero…–Murmuró Harry visiblemente confundido.

–Así que, bueno, eso es todo…–Ron sonrió velozmente, y al parecer iba a marcharse cuando una melena castaña hizo aparición en la chimenea.

– ¡Ronald! –Exclamó Hermione con enfado.

– ¡Hermione! –Ron dio un respingo– ¡Te dije que yo le diría a Harry…lo que debía decir!

–Te he estado escuchando–Repuso su mujer con irritación. Miró a su amigo con una sonrisa–. Hola, Harry.

–Hola, Hermione–Saludó algo aturullado.

–Yo le pedí a Ron–Comenzó dirigiéndole a su marido una mirada dura–, que te dijera a ti y a Ginny, si podíamos llevar al amigo de Rose a cenar con nosotros.

Ron miró a Harry negando frenéticamente con la cabeza, modulando con los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno: "Di que no, di que no, di que no."

– ¡Claro! –Harry sonrió. Ron soltó una maldición por lo bajo–Aunque primero debo consultarlo con Ginny. ¡Ginny!

La mujer asomó la cabeza en la habitación. Se oían los llantos de Lily desde dentro.

– ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

– ¿Puede venir con Ron y Hermione…?

– ¡Harry, estoy ocupada! ¡Decide tú, no me lo preguntes todo! –Le soltó Ginny de mal talante, volviendo a entrar en la cocina.

Harry se quedó de una pieza. James soltó un silbido.

–Se ha enfadado–Albus rió.

–Calla, James, no seas insolente–Le ordenó Harry, quién también parecía enfadado. Ron y Hermione lucían consternados–. Pues bien, sí así lo ha dicho, yo decidiré. Por supuesto que puede venir.

–Genial–Hermione esbozó una sonrisa brillante–. Scorpius llega a las cinco. Nos vemos en un rato–Y desapareció de la chimenea.

– ¡¿Qué? –Por poco se atragantó Harry. James y Albus se echaron a reír.

– ¡Te dije que dijeras que no! –Exclamó Ron muy enfadado antes de desaparecer él también.

– ¡Ni modo, papá! –Se burló Albus con una amplia sonrisa, cuando Harry se dejó caer en el sofá, al parecer sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer. James seguía riendo– ¡Scorpius vendrá de todos modos!

Harry los miró con el enfado descrito en los ojos. Sobre que había metido la pata con lo del "amigo" de Rose, sus hijos venían a querer burlarse de él.

– ¡Vayan a su habitación! –Ordenó mirándolos muy enojado– ¡Ahora!

Sin borrar la sonrisa de los rostros, los dos muchachos obedecieron.

–Ey, eres un maldito–Le dijo alegremente James a su hermano cuando estuvieron en el piso de arriba. Los dos se habían sentado sobre la cama del mayor en su habitación–. Te has salido con la tuya.

–Y no precisamente gracias a ti–Masculló Albus repentinamente serio–. Por tu culpa casi que no viene.

–Lo siento–James sonaba sincero–. Hace tiempo que no insulto a tu amigo frente de papá, de veras. Y tampoco cuando no está. Hasta que Malfoy podría llegar a serme simpático, pero…no me presiones–Le guiñó un ojo–. Todo a su tiempo.

Albus sonrió. Paradójicamente, entre más amigo se hacía de Scorpius, Malcolm y los demás amigos de Rose y Hugo, más cercano se hacía a su hermano.

– ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO QUÉ? –Se escuchó gritar a Ginny desde el piso de abajo.

Los dos hermanos rieron con ganas.

–Eso le pasa a mamá por dejar a papá tomar decisiones–Se burló James.

* * *

En la casa de los Weasley, la atmósfera era sumamente variopinta. Ron estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, con una expresión que pretendía ser intimidatoria, enfadado con la situación. Hermione bullía de entusiasmo, iba de un lado al otro de la casa comprobando que todo estuviese en orden. Hugo estaba en su habitación, enamorado perdidamente de la Nimbus 3002 que descansaba sobre su cama.

En el baño que compartía con su hermano, Rose terminaba de arreglarse para la comida. Iba a ser interesante, sumamente divertido, pensó mientras se cepillaba el cabello, una cena con todos los Potter, sus padres, su hermano y Scorpius. Se contempló en el espejo, prestando especial atención al vestido verde esmeralda que llevaba puesto.

–Scorpius no debió haberse molestado en comprarme algo así–Murmuró, aunque en verdad estaba encantada con ese vestido–. Hace que mi regalo parezca una porquería.

Ladeó la cabeza, contemplándose el cabello en el espejo. Cada año que pasaba se oscurecía un poco más; seguía teniendo ese tono naranja, pero ahora era un naranja más rojizo. Le sonrió a su reflejo, pecoso y de ojos azules, pestañas y labios finos.

–Toc, toc–Hermione entró en el baño y le sonrió a su hija–, ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Qué bonita te ves!

Rose rió.

–Gracias. Es hermoso–Añadió refiriéndose al vestido.

–No tanto como tú–La besó. Se miraron en el espejo–. ¿Quieres maquillaje? –Murmuró Hermione con picardía.

–Papá no querrá–Opinó Rose, aunque sonrió.

– ¡Bah, no se dará cuenta! –Abrió un pequeño armario y sacó un estuche a rebosar de cosméticos–Aunque debemos respetar parámetros, tienes catorce.

–Y medio–Añadió Rose.

–Bueno, pero aún eres pequeña–Dijo sacando una máscara de pestañas del pequeño bolso–. Tus pestañas son largas, pero son muy finas…–Murmuró–Abre los ojos…ahora ciérralos. Así. Con esto verás como resaltarán. Mira, que hasta parecen postizas–Hermione sonrió cuando hubo acabado de maquillarla–. Mírate.

Rose se apartó de su madre y se contempló en el espejo, sin poder evitar una exclamación de asombro.

Sus ojos nunca le habían llamado la atención. Eran azul claro, sí, era cierto, pero también era cierto que eran como los de prácticamente toda su familia; No eran tan claros como los de Scorpius, ni tan oscuros como los de Lysander. Eran…normales, comunes, corrientes y molientes. Quizá algo saltones a veces, más cuando se sorprendía, redondos como huevos, había dicho Hugo una vez, y su hermana se había sentido particularmente afectada con aquel comentario. Rasgos fuertes, decía la diplomática Hermione. Rostro de princesa, opinaba Ron. Pero a éste último la chica no le hacía caso. Estaba siendo parcial. Y eso era decir poco.

Y sin embargo…pues allí estaban. Los ojos redondos como platos, literal, enmarcados por unas tupidas pestañas de un negro intenso, de un azul que nunca le había parecido tan brillante. Se veían preciosos. Brillo de labios color carne, nada exagerado. El cabello rojizo esponjado, como siempre, pero, sorprendentemente, eso no parecía lucir mal.

Aunque Rose seguía embelesada con sus ojos.

–Es… ¡Wow, mamá! ¡Eres una genia! –Exclamó contemplando su imagen en el espejo, azorada– ¡Nunca me había visto así de bien!

–Siempre te ves así de bien–La contradijo Hermione con dulzura rodeándola con los brazos y también contemplando el reflejo de ambas–. Ahora debemos bajar–Añadió mirando su reloj–. Son las cuatro y cincuenta y tres. Tu padre estará de los nervios.

Rose asintió y su madre salió del cuarto. Después de darle un último vistazo a su imagen en el espejo, la siguió.

–Faltan dos minutos y treinta y cinco segundos–Informó Ron, levantándose súbitamente del sillón y avanzando hacia la chimenea. Su expresión era inexpresiva, aunque Rose lo notó bastante tenso y enfadado.

– ¡Hugo, deja esa escoba en paz y ven aquí, que Scorpius está por llegar! –Lo llamó Rose impaciente.

– ¿Ya llega? –Inquirió el chico en tono alegre, bajando las escaleras velozmente y parándose junto a su hermana con idéntica expresión de feliz expectativa.

Ron gruñó. Al parecer, no podía entender como sus hijos podían estar tan encantados con aquel muchachito.

Rose, aunque no lo demostrase, también estaba algo nerviosa. Le preocupaba que Scorpius se mostrase tan sarcástico, irónico y lleno de humor negro como solía ser cuando estaba con ella en privado. A su madre no le agradaría, y su padre era capaz de echarlo de casa a patadas. Sin embargo, Scorpius había prometido comportarse. Rose todavía no sabía qué clase de deidad lo habría iluminado para que hiciese semejante promesa.

Los cuatro pares de ojos estaban fijos en el reloj sobre la chimenea. Los dos minutos y treinta y cinco (ahora veintitrés) segundos que había anunciado Ron se estaban haciendo eternos.

Finalmente, la aguja marcó el número doce, y la otra el número cinco, y en un remolino verde, hizo su aparición un muchacho pálido, de ojos azul desteñido y pelo rubio, también desteñido. Se sacudió el polvo del sencillo vestuario color negro y se adelantó hasta los presentes. Rose se acercó a él con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Scorpius! –Exclamó para después estrujarlo entre sus brazos. El chico, como siempre, devolvió el saludo con mucha menos animosidad, dándole unas delicadas palmaditas en la espalda.

La apartó, al parecer para verla mejor, y su rostro denotó sorpresa.

– ¿Weasley? –Balbuceó.

– ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién más? –Se rió la chica.

–Pues no sé…te ves…–Scorpius ladeó la cabeza, desconcertado.

Rose lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia sus padres.

– ¿Me veo…?

–Pues te pareces a tu prima Lily–Observó sumamente asombrado.

–Tomaré eso como un cumplido. Lils es muy guapa–Sonrió la chica con intención, a lo que Scorpius entrecerró los ojos.

–No es lo que piensas.

–Claro–Dijo Rose, condescendiente, aunque su tono indicaba todo lo contrario. Se detuvo frente a Ron y Hermione–. Mamá, él es mi mejor amigo, Scorpius. Scorpius, ella es mi mamá, Hermione Granger–Rose ya le había explicado al chico que su madre usaba el apellido de soltera.

–Hola, Scorpius–Saludó la mujer con una sonrisa.

–Él es mi padre, Ronald Weasley.

–Weas…Sus hijos me han hablado mucho de ustedes. Un gusto conocerlos, señores Weasley–Dijo Scorpius en un tono suave, libre de todo sarcasmo. Rose estaba gratamente sorprendida.

–Puedes decirme Hermione.

Scorpius asintió, con una leve sonrisa.

–Dime señor Weasley.

–Ronald…

–Ya. Señor es suficiente.

–Ron.

–Y bueno, éste muchacho se llama Hugo–Bromeó Rose señalando a su sonriente hermano–, no sé si lo conoces, va a Hogwarts también.

– ¡Eh, Scorpius!

Scorpius rió levemente cuando Hugo se le echó encima.

– ¡Pero mira, si pronto serás más alto que yo, y no puedo permitirte eso! –Bromeó, revolviéndole el pelo.

– ¡Eh, que me peiné! –Se quejó el chico en broma, riendo.

Rose les sonrió a sus padres, quienes no podían quejarse de la conducta de Scorpius, hubiesen querido o no.

– ¿Ya nos vamos? –Inquirió con impaciencia.

– ¿A dónde? –Curioseó Scorpius alzando una ceja.

–Vamos a cenar a casa de Al–Explicó la chica alegremente–. Preguntamos si podías ir, y no hubo problema alguno.

– ¿De veras? –Se sorprendió el muchacho.

–Claro, si no fuera así, nos lo hubieran dicho, ¿No crees?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

–Buen punto.

– ¿Quién quiere ir primero? –Preguntó Hermione con amabilidad– ¿Qué tal tú, Ronald?

– ¡¿Eh? –Chilló el hombre– ¿Y por qué yo?

–Porque Ginny es tu hermana, y no sé si está de acuerdo con todo esto–Le dijo entre dientes, para después sonreír.

Ron refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero asintió. Tomó un puñado de polvos flú y entró en la chimenea. Los arrojó para después desaparecer entre las llamas.

Luego le llegó el turno a Hugo; el chico se apartó el cabello castaño ondulado de la frente y le guiñó un ojo al amigo de su hermana y suyo propio, intentando alivianar la tensión. Entró en la chimenea, y, con voz muy clara como había hecho su padre, indicó su destino. Las llamaradas se lo tragaron también a él.

Hermione miró a Scorpius y a Rose con cierta suspicacia, gesto que Rose no supo entender.

– ¿Cuál de los dos irá primero?

–Mamá–Le pidió Rose suavemente–, ¿No puedes ir tú primero? Quisiera decirle algo a Scorpius, y me temo que no tendré mucho tiempo esta tarde de hablar a solas con él.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, mirándolos a los dos alternativamente, y al parecer pensó en oponerse a la petición de su hija, pero súbitamente se contuvo. Sonrió pícaramente y asintió.

–Está bien. Pero si no están en la casa después de un máximo de diez minutos, vendré a buscarles. Y sabes, Rose, que la aparición funciona de un modo muy veloz. Están advertidos–Dicho esto, entre divertida y severa, como sólo ella sabía hacer, entró en la chimenea y también desapareció al indicar la dirección a la que quería dirigirse.

– ¿Qué fue esa…"amenaza"? –Inquirió Scorpius alzando una ceja mirando la chimenea con consternación.

–Oh, mi madre cree que le he pedido tiempo a solas para que podamos achucharnos en paz–Rose se encogió de hombros, aquello sin importarle lo más mínimo, y abrió la boca para continuar cuando Scorpius la interrumpió.

El muchacho se había puesto lívido, incluso más de lo habitual, tratándose de una persona de piel blanca como el papel. Excepto en la cara, claro. Donde estaba sonrosada y salpicada de granos.

– ¿Qué has dicho?

–Mi mamá cree que somos novios en secreto–Rose lo explicó con cierta impaciencia, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo–. Y cree que quiero tener tiempo a solas contigo para besarnos, hacernos carantoñas o cosas así de tontas–Se rió–. Está loca, pero bueno. No es culpa suya haberse casado con su mejor amigo. Aunque sí es su culpa si cree que yo haré lo mismo–Le sonrió al atónito e incómodo Scorpius–. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

– ¿No tengo porqué…? ¡Weasley, no dejaré que manches mi reputación!

– ¡Vaya! –Exclamó Rose alzando las cejas y llevándose las manos a las caderas– ¿Ser mi novio la mancharía?

Scorpius esbozó una mueca completamente sarcástica, como si aquello fuera evidente.

–No me hagas responder a eso–Suspiró–. Prométeme que le dirás a tu madre que eso no es cierto.

–Eso no hará sino empeorar las cosas–Insistió Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco–. ¿Es que no lo notas? Entre más lo niegue, más pensará que es cierto–El chico hizo una mueca, al parecer sin entender nada. Rose suspiró profundamente–. Mira, si tienes un mejor amigo, son tan unidos que de seguro se gustan. Y no, no es que yo crea eso. Pero eso dicen. Si odias a un chico, seguro que fingen odiarse porque se aman. Y tampoco creo eso, es estúpido. Y, por último, si tienes una indiferencia total por un chico, de seguro lo ignoras adrede porque te gusta.

– ¡El mundo está loco! –Se horrorizó Scorpius abriendo muchos los ojos azul acuoso.

–Un poco–Consintió Rose–. La cuestión es que si no digo nada al respecto, creerá que es cierto porque no lo niego. Si lo niego, creerá que es cierto porque trato de ocultarlo. Y si digo que es verdad…bueno, evidentemente, creerá que es cierto. Así que, haga lo que haga, lo creerá.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

–Las mujeres están locas, todas ustedes. ¡Todas!

–Vamos, Scorpius, ¿Me dirás que acabas de darte cuenta? –Rose lo miró con condescendencia–. Desde mi bromita inocente de nuestra ducha juntos…

–No me lo recuerdes–La cortó Scorpius con acritud.

–…el rumor de nuestro romance es moneda corriente en Hogwarts. Todos creen que somos novios. Hasta creen que hacemos pareja–Se rió–. ¿Puedes creerlo?

–La gente está _loca_–Balbuceó Scorpius dejándose caer en un sillón–. Lo juro.

–Que no te importe lo que piensen de ti, Scorpius–Le ordenó Rose con firmeza–. Eso es lo que quieren, verte caer. ¿Quieres darles el gusto?

–N-no–Suspiró–. Pero odio los rumores.

– ¡Oh, porque a mí me gustan! ¡La idiota de Harrison ahora se la pasa diciendo por medio colegio que Nicholas y yo terminamos porque hubo infidelidades! ¡Infidelidades! –Rose se había puesto roja– ¡Es el colmo!

Scorpius guardó silencio, al parecer seguía asimilando eso de Rose, su novia falsa inventada por el cotilleo cotidiano del colegio.

– ¿Esto querías decirme? ¿Lo de tu ex novio y lo de nuestro noviazgo falso? –Inquirió al fin con voz suave, mirándose los zapatos.

–Más o menos. Y que si no seré tan cariñosa contigo será para que mi madre no piense cosas raras. Y mi padre tampoco–Añadió más seriamente. De pronto sonrió–. Y gracias por el vestido. Es una preciosidad–Dijo dando un giro, enseñándole como le quedaba la prenda.

Scorpius alzó la vista y la miró. Sonrió levemente.

–Creí que el verde combinaría con el naranja. Ya sabes, muy irlandés–Dijo haciendo alusión al fulgurante cabello del chica.

–Mira, que hasta está más rojo–Terció Rose tomándose un mechón de cabello para que él lo viera mejor–. Comparando las fotos de primero con las de este año, se me ha oscurecido un buen tanto.

–Habrá sido por eso que te vi parecida a Lily–Observó Scorpius–. Con ese color hasta pareces pelirroja auténtica.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves? –Chilló Rose, fingiendo haber sido herida en lo más profundo de su orgullo–Para que lo sepas, soy una Weasley auténtica, de pedigrí. Y me gusta así, más rojo. Le da un toque.

–Prefiero el naranja–Opinó Scorpius mirándola de arriba abajo y poniéndose de pie–. Si fuera rojo (Que no lo es, Weasley, no te hagas ilusiones, ahora es color zanahoria cocida), sería demasiado Gryffindor para ser normal. Además, con el verde del vestido parecerías un adorno navideño de mal gusto.

–Quitemos lo de mal gusto–Se rió Rose–. Bueno, en resumen, eso era lo que quería decirte: Mi madre cree que nos gustamos, se lo insinuará a todo el mundo, tómatelo con humor, y gracias, _muchas_ gracias por el vestido. Es la cosa…es una de las cosas más bonitas que tengo–Se corrigió con cierto bochorno en la voz. Después de todo lo que habían tenido que afrontar cuando Rose había cumplido unos seis años, los vestidos bonitos no contaban entre los lujos permitidos–. Y…y gracias por la escoba…la escoba de Hugo, está enamorado de ella, de veras.

–Deja de darme las gracias por todo, no lo hice por limosna, Weasley–Puso los ojos en blanco–. Los amigos se hacen regalos, ¿Cierto? –Bufó–Y eso me obligaría a agradecerte el tuyo. Pero ya, en serio ¿Un suéter con una "S", al mejor estilo familia Weasley? A mi padre casi le da un soponcio–Scorpius alzó una ceja, aunque una sonrisa auténtica se reflejó en su rostro.

Por el contrario, la expresión alegre de Rose se esfumó.

–Tienes razón, fue patético, ¿Cierto? –Murmuró, incómoda–Sé que parecerá que soy una tacaña o algo así, pero es que…–Se ruborizó violentamente al mirar a su amigo–no puedo permitirme más. ¡No puedo! –Se había alterado súbitamente, dándole la espalda al muchacho–No puedo–Susurró con la voz rota–No encaja en mi lista de prioridades. Tengo que llevar el mismo vestido siempre y agregarle adornos, o cambiarle el color…No debía aceptar este vestido, es demasiado, soy una estúpida…

Sintió la mano de Scorpius sobre su hombro, cuya sonrisa medio burlista se había borrado de su rostro para dar paso a una expresión preocupada.

–Lo sé. Sé que pasa algo con tu familia, algo que no _quieres_ contarme. Un problema económico, según puedo entender…–Rose ocultó el rostro tras su cabello, a lo que Scorpius se lo apartó, poniéndolo detrás de la oreja de la chica.

–No es que no quiera, pero…no es el momento. No estoy preparada para decírtelo–Balbuceó intentando no llorar.

Scorpius se paró delante de ella y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Rose.

–Escucha, eso que haces es muy injusto–Le reprochó mirándola con severidad. Rose le devolvió la mirada a aquellos ojos más claros que los suyos–. No he querido presionarte antes, pero podría ser hora de que me contaras–Rose abrió muchos los ojos, sorprendida de que Scorpius se preocupase por aquellas cosas–. Tú lo sabes todo de mí, de este modo no hay muchas igualdades en nuestra relac…amistad, ¿Entiendes? –Por una razón que Rose no alcanzó a comprender, él también se ruborizó y se apartó de ella con brusquedad, soltando una maldición.

–Tú también estás siendo injusto conmigo, Scorpius–Se enfadó Rose una vez que se recompuso–. ¿Qué yo sé todo de ti? ¡Es absurdo! ¡Habré visto a tu padre menos de cinco veces en la vida!

– ¡Pues bien! ¡Tú te lo has buscado! –Exclamó Scorpius, como si se tratase de un horrible castigo– ¡Irás a mi casa! ¡Conocerás a mis padres, y a mis… a los demás! Te demostraré que no tienes razones de quejarte por no haber ido. Tal vez hasta sería mejor para ti–Añadió en un murmullo enfadado.

– ¿Cómo dices eso? –Se sorprendió Rose, buscando ella ahora la mirada del chico–Jamás me molestaría conocer a tu familia, Scorpius. Somos amigos.

–No por eso tienes que aguantar lo que aguantamos nosotros. Mis padres no están mal, pero…–Vaciló–No somos precisamente muy alegres–Calló, al parecer reticente a decir más.

–Mi familia puede resultar _demasiado_ alegre–Bromeó Rose intentando animar a su amigo, aunque el chico no dijo nada–. Escucha, sé que tal vez quisieras contármelo, que confías en mí. Confías en mí, ¿Verdad? –Scorpius asintió con cierta hosquedad, como si le incomodase reconocer semejante cosa–Yo también confío en ti. Jamás has contado uno sólo de mis secretos. Tú, Albus y Malcolm son mis amigos maravillosísimos en todo el espacio sideral. Pero no puedo decírtelo ahora, Scorpius, entiéndeme. Como tú no puedes decirme…decirme eso que te ha puesto tan mal en este momento. No es el momento de decirlo, ¿Eh? –Sonrió para quitarle el hierro al asunto, y Scorpius, mal que mal, hizo una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa–Ahora vayámonos, o mi madre creerá que su criatura de catorce años ha pasado a mayores con su novio secreto en su habitación.

Scorpius la miró con horror, como siempre que Rose hablaba con tanta soltura de temas como sexualidad, amor, amistad y dolor. Debilidades, la gran mayoría, por no decir todas. Él no era nada demostrativo, sólo había perdido el control de sí mismo una vez después de cierto baile, momento que Rose aún recordaba con cierto miedo. El Scorpius sentimental e impulsivo era sumamente inquietante. El frío y sarcástico era más cotidiano, más real. Aunque le costaba definir cual le gustaba más.

Si es que hablamos de gustos, gustos de agradar, no gustar de gustar, o sea, de sentirse, bueno, agradarte un chico, de gustar de un chico, porque eso si que no era…Bueno, Rose lo veía completamente entendible. Y confiaba en que fuera entendible para los demás.

Cosa que no era muy cierta, y una parte de ella lo sabía.

No era fácil comprender esos enredos sentimentales que tenía, como los tendría cualquier otra adolescente hormonada con un amigo igualmente hormonado. Bastaba ver el acné de Scorpius o los cambios de humor prácticamente bipolares de Rose para darse cuenta de ello.

–Vamos–Asintió Scorpius.

Rose se metió en la chimenea, ostentando su vestido a propósito, encantada como estaba con él.

–Ven, vámonos juntos. Mi mamá lo hacía cuando yo era pequeña. No conoces la dirección, a ver si te equivocas–Le explicó, a lo que Scorpius le hizo caso–. Pero qué alto estás–Se sorprendió, recién reparando en ese detalle–. Ya estás más alto que Albus.

–Siempre dije que Potter no estaba a mi altura–Se burló Scorpius, aunque era bien sabido que ambos se había vuelto grandes amigos. Sin embargo, a Scorpius seguía encantándole mofarse de él. Como le gustaba mofarse de Rose, pese a que (Por palabras de los demás, no de Scorpius) la quería mucho. Rose le tomó la mano con firmeza– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces? –Se extrañó Scorpius mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

–Creo que así funcionará mejor. No te perderás. O eso me decía mi mamá de pequeña, y yo creo que es lo mismo que en aparición continua…–Murmuraba Rose, intentando recordar. Lo miró seriamente–. Sólo toma mi mano con fuerza, y no me sueltes por nada del mundo, ¿De acuerdo? A ver si sales volando por una chimenea desconocida.

Scorpius sonrió levemente, y asintió. La chica tomó un puñado de polvos flú, murmuró la dirección esperada y pronto estuvieron girando entre las llamas verdes.

Cayeron con estrépito sobre la alfombra de tía Ginny, ligeramente cubiertos de ceniza y con las manos todavía entrelazadas.

–Tardaron quince–Dijo Hermione con la voz extrañamente tensa. Rose cerró los ojos con el rostro todavía sobre la alfombra.

Ron carraspeó sonoramente. Scorpius soltó la mano de su amiga y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole una mano de todos modos para que se levantara. Rose hizo caso omiso de ella, se levantó como pudo y ambos amigos se sacudieron la ceniza de las ropas.

Scorpius, por su parte, no se sentía mucho más cómodo con aquella situación. Supuestamente tendría que lidiar con los padres de Rose, no con prácticamente toda la familia Weasley. Aunque claro, por lo que sabía, esas personas no eran ni la mitad. Se topó con sendas miradas de los familiares de su amiga, como así de personas que no se esperaba. Bruce Wood, junto Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, estaban de pie junto a James, aunque no se fijaban en él precisamente. A pesar de que estaba despeinada y cenicienta, Rose ofrecía un aspecto arrollador con aquel vestido.

Scorpius se había sentido muy ufano de regalárselo por lo bien que le quedaba, no importaba que lo hubiese elegido su madre y no él. Notó con cierta sorpresa como aquellos chicos de sexto año parecían compartir su opinión. Observó como Rose cruzaba una mirada con el gemelo que llevaba el pelo más largo, que Scorpius estaba casi seguro era Lysander, y, para su consternación, su amiga se ruborizó. Parpadeó, alzando una ceja, fingiendo no haberlo notado, y se sometió a todo aquel rollo que eran las presentaciones.

No había notado que, al llegar a la casa de los Potter, Rose no había sido la única pelirroja en ruborizarse.

* * *

Después de los saludos de rigor, en los cuales había acabado besando a todo el mundo, hasta, con cierta vergüenza, a los amigos de su primo mayor, Rose se había visto arrastrada por Lily hasta el dormitorio de ésta.

Se sentaron ambas en la cama, Rose segura de que su prima debía de querer hacerle una confidencia, sino no se la hubiera llevado aparte. Lily, a ojos de Rose, se veía muy guapa con ese vestido púrpura oscuro con volados, los zapatos bajos y el largo cabello rojo (Envidia de cualquiera, pensó Rose comparándolo con su anaranjada cabeza) suelto cayendo por su espalda, con una cinta sobre la frente a tono con el vestido.

–Estás hermosa, Rosie–La halagó Lily, aunque se retorcía las manos, al parecer nerviosa y preocupada, mirando por la ventana. Rose frunció el ceño.

–Gracias, Lily, aunque no tanto como tú–Sonrió–. ¿Te ocurre algo?

La chica dio un respingo, mirando a su prima casi asustada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo sólo…–Suspiró, y miró a Rose a los ojos–Sólo siento curiosidad.

– ¿Y sobre qué sientes curiosidad? –La pinchó Rose, apartándose un mechón de esponjado cabello del rostro.

– ¿Tú y Scorpius son… novios? –Susurró Lily con ansiedad.

Rose se rió levemente, aunque se detuvo al darse cuenta de que para su prima aquello era muy serio.

– ¡Claro que no, tontilla!

–Es que tu mamá dijo que ustedes lo eran–Se explicó Lily, aunque parecía más aliviada–, por eso yo pensé que…

– ¡Mi mamá sólo dice bobadas! –Rose sacudió una mano, sonriente– ¿Es que acaso te importaría?

Lily se ruborizó profundamente.

–No, yo sólo preguntaba por…curiosidad. Ya te lo he dicho.

–Una cosa que tienen ustedes los Gryffindor es esa poca maestría en engañar–Se mofó Rose, quién nunca dejaba oportunidad de desdeñar a aquella casa cuando se presentaba la ocasión–. Sé que te gusta, Li. Lo vengo viendo desde hacía rato.

Lily la miró con expresión dolida.

– ¿Estás enfadada? –Dijo bajito.

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –El tono y la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Rose le daban toda la razón– ¡Siempre quise emparejarte con Scorpius! Sería genial, así formaría parte de la familia.

Los ojos de Lily brillaron, al igual que el rojo de sus mejillas.

– ¿En serio? –Rió nerviosamente mientras Rose asentía– ¡Yo tenía miedo de que te sintieras celosa y te enfadaras!

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Es Scorpius, por Merlín! Y además, yo ya tuve suficiente de chicos por una temporada.

Aquí Lily fue quién sonrió con picardía, para sorpresa de Rose.

–No seré tan astuta como tú, serpiente, pero no soy idiota.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –Inquirió Rose.

–Lysander te agrada, ¿Verdad? –Lily alzó las cejas sugerentemente.

– ¿Eh? Yo…claro, es un chico muy amable, y lo conocemos de siempre, es…sólo es… sólo es amistad.

–Ya, Rose, y yo soy rubia–Lily puso los ojos en blanco–. Sabes a que me refiero.

–No, la verdad que no.

–Creo que le gustas–Opinó la chica con soltura, y Rose supo que Lily era mucho más experta en los asuntos del corazón que ella misma, por más que fuese dos años menor.

–Mira, yo puedo intentar algo con Scorpius, ¿De acuerdo? –Sugirió, cambiando adrede de tema de conversación–Puedo hablarle de ti y ver que resulta. Pero ten en cuenta que sólo tienes doce.

–Y medio.

–Bueno, doce y medio. Y no sé si Scorpius querrá quedar frente a Albus y James como un asalta cunas.

– ¡Rose, qué cosas dices…!

–Es la verdad, Lily. Albus se quedó pálido cuando se enteró que ya habías besado a algún que otro chico.

–Estúpido Hugo…

–Tarde o temprano iba a saberlo, sea por mi hermano o no. Tómatelo con calma, y recuerda: no necesitas de un chico para ser feliz, Lily. Eso es lo más importante.

–Ya lo sé, Rose, ¿Por qué te piensas que no creo en las relaciones serias? –Lily puso los ojos en blanco–Pero creo que con él podría hacer un esfuerzo y mantenerme un tiempo. Vale la pena. Anda, bajemos antes de que los muchachos suban a fisgonear–Salió muy alegremente de la habitación, dejando a su pasmada prima dentro.

* * *

Scorpius vio regresar a Rose a la habitación con cierto alivio. Ron no había dejado de acosarle con miraditas sádicas y ya Albus, Hugo, James y Lysander habían tratado de sacarle si era novio de Rose en secreto, llevándolo al hartazgo.

–Aquí estás. Diles que no eres mi novia y así me dejarán tranquilo–Suspiró, dejándose caer en el sofá.

–No somos novios–Dijo Rose tranquilamente, intercambiando una sonrisita con Lysander. Scorpius rodó los ojos. La gente enamorada lo fastidiaba. Sería porque él no tenía a nadie a quien querer de ese modo para entenderlo, Scorpius no era quién para precisarlo. Sólo sabía que las cursilerías le daban un asco sincero.

Cenaron un monumental pastel de carne. Scorpius reparó en que Lily tenía un dedo vendado. Ya que estaba sentado junto a ella (Rose le había cambiado el lugar a Lily, junto a Lysander), no pensó que estuviese mal preguntárselo.

– ¿Qué te pasó en la mano, Lily?

De todos sus amigos y conocidos cercanos, Scorpius sólo llamaba a Rose por su apellido. Él decía que porque así era más fácil (Había demasiados Weasley). Malcolm decía que era su modo de darle a Rose un título especial. Scorpius prefería su propia opción.

–Oh, me quemé ayudándole a mamá con la cena–Dijo la niña sonriéndole abiertamente.

– ¿Sabes cocinar? –Curioseó Scorpius, sorprendido. Pensó en Rose, y en cómo le había contado que una vez había intentado ayudar a su madre en la cocina, y entre las dos la habían prendido fuego. Sonrió levemente.

–Estoy aprendiendo. Hoy, por ejemplo, mi mamá me enseñó la receta del pastel de carne, secreto de los Weasley. También se la dio a tía Hermione, porque tío Ron ama la comida, pero ella no es muy amante de la cocina.

–Sí, Weasley me lo dijo.

– ¿Tú cocinas? Imagino que tienes elfos domésticos. Mi tía los odia, y Rose también.

–Claro que tengo, es tradición familiar–Asintió el chico–. Pero no cocino. La verdad soy bastante inepto.

–No lo creo, eso tal vez sea más cosa de chicas–Se rió Lily–. A mí me encanta cocinar, quizás hasta me dedique a eso de mayor. ¿Qué te gusta hacer a ti?

Scorpius vaciló. Ese dato lo sabían muy pocas personas, entre las cuales se encontraban sus familiares, Malcolm, Rose y hasta hacía poco Albus. Analizó a Lily con la mirada unos segundos, y vio en sus bonitos ojos cafés algo que le inspiró confianza. De veras Lily era bonita, pensó con admiración al mirarla. Tenía en la boca y en la piel cierto aire a Rose, como una pincelada cercana.

–Me gusta tocar piano–Confesó, y sorprendentemente no le molestó hacerlo.

– ¿De veras? –A Lily se le abrió la boca, sin dejar de sonreír– ¡Uau! ¡Es…! ¡Es increíble! Hace falta talento.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

–Practico desde niño.

– ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? –Lily seguía pasmada.

–Es secreto. Sólo lo saben mis amigos más cercanos.

Lily se ruborizó.

– ¿Y lo has compartido conmigo? –Susurró encantada.

Scorpius sonrió levemente.

– ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

–Jamás te fallaría–Juró Lily sonrientemente. Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa.

Rose observaba todo esto desde el otro lado de la mesa, maravillada.

– ¿Qué pasa, compañera? ¿Haciendo trabajos de celestina? –Inquirió una voz risueña a su lado.

Ligeramente ruborizada, Rose se giró hacia Lysander.

–Más o menos–Quiso decir algo más, pero su cerebro pareció olvidarse de que existían las palabras.

– ¿Scorpius y Lily? Aquí entre nos, Lorcan se enfadará–Susurró divertido cerca de la oreja de Rose, haciéndole cosquillas al respirar sobre su piel. Rose se estremeció ligeramente.

–Lo siento, pero quiero que Scorpius forme parte de la familia. Ustedes dos ya lo son–Observó Rose con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Técnicamente no. Tendríamos que casarnos con una prima, no sé, y así funcionaría–Sin entenderlo del todo, Rose se puso más colorada–. Eso planeaba Lorcan, yo lo sé. Aunque tiene dieciséis, y Lily doce. ¡Es un asalta cunas!

Las palabras que le había dicho Rose a su prima momentos antes resonaron en sus oídos.

–Bueno, Scorpius tiene catorce, y Lily doce. Tal vez sea lo mismo…–Murmuró pensativa.

–Dos años no son nada–Se apresuró a decir Lysander.

– ¿Tú crees? –Rose ladeó la cabeza al mirarlo.

–Mis padres se llevan seis, así que no sé que estoy diciendo–Sonrió levemente, mirándose las manos.

Rose también sonrió.

–Ese vestido es muy lindo–Elogió Lysander sin dejar de sonreírle.

–Gracias–Dijo Rose muy alegre–. Scorpius me lo regaló.

La sonrisa de Lysander vaciló por unos momentos.

– ¿De veras? Sabe hacer buenos regalos–Murmuró–. Te hace ver bien.

El rubor de Rose iba en aumento.

–Tú también te ves bien–Alcanzó a decir. Se sonrieron. Parecía, más que una conversación, un reconfortante intercambio de sonrisas.

Después de la cena se apelotonaron todos en la Sala. Los chicos salieron fuera a la nieve, Hermione volvió a la casa velozmente para buscar unos abrigos con que enfundar a sus hijos.

–Mamá, parezco envuelto en una frazada, ni puedo moverme–Se quejaba Hugo, a quién Hermione le había encasquetado un gorro en la cabeza, guantes, bufandas y una campera gruesa impermeable.

Rose le había pedido expresamente que le trajera la gabardina negra, pese a que según el punto de vista de Hermione, lo que tenía de bonita le faltaba de abrigada.

Scorpius llevaba una simple campera negra. Se quedó un rato charlando con Lily en la nieve, pero después empezó a buscar a Rose, y la halló conversando con Lysander bajo un árbol. Se acercó a ellos, y Lily lo siguió. Albus, Hugo, Lorcan, James y Bruce habían iniciado una guerra de nieve.

– ¡Ven aquí, Scorpius! –Lo llamaba Albus.

– ¡Sí! –Lo secundó Hugo– ¡Los Gryffindor atacan!

– ¡Malfoy, Lysan! –Gritaba a su vez James– ¡No sean maricas y vengan aquí!

–Weasley, aquí estabas–Scorpius hizo caso omiso de ellos y se detuvo junto a su amiga.

–Scorpius, hola. Casi que ni hablé contigo–Sonrió Rose con las mejillas rosadas por el frío–. Tengo que decirte algo–Miró adrede a su prima Lily.

–Pero Rose–Exclamó Lysander tomándola del brazo–, ibas a contarme esa vez que fuiste de vacaciones a la playa, y…

– ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto, Sandy! –Recordó Rose dándole la espalda a Scorpius para mirar al chico–Cuando fuimos a España. Bueno, es un lugar muy hermoso, el idioma es genial, tienen un acentillo que…

–Weasley, tengo que irme en dos horas.

– ¡Cielos! Bueno, entonces seré rápida contigo…

– ¿Cómo era el acento?

–Mm. Déjame ver, Sandy, era mucho más pausado que el inglés, eso seguro, y…

– ¡Weasley!

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Vas a decírmelo o no?

– ¡Claro, sí! Discúlpame un momento, Sandy.

–Pero…

– ¡Scorpius, ven aquí a jugar un rato! ¿Qué ahora sólo te juntas con las chicas?

– ¡Ahora no, Albus! –Lo regañó Lily.

–Tú cállate, Lily. No es asunto tuyo.

Lily le sacó la lengua a su hermano mayor.

– ¡Ya no soy una cría!

–Actúas como si lo fueras.

– ¡No es cierto!

–Eh, Lysan, Malfoy, y tú también, Albus, ¿Qué les pasa?

– ¡James, vete de aquí! –Chilló su hermanita.

– ¡No me vengas con esas, Lily! –James tomó a Scorpius y a Albus del brazo–Mira, si el romántico flipado aquel no quiere venir, es cosa suya. Pero ustedes dos jugarán con nosotros, les guste o no.

– ¡Wood tiene dos de mis piernas por un brazo! –Se quejó Albus. Hugo asintió cuando hubieron llegado junto a él.

–Lo siento, muchachos–Dijo apartándose el cabello café de la frente–. Pero yo paso–Hugo se hizo a un lado.

– ¿Qué más da? –Le soltó James riendo. Él, Bruce y Lorcan alzaron sus proyectiles de nieve– ¡Defiéndanse, serpientes cobardonas!

Scorpius y Albus lucharon en la batalla campal tan bien como pudieron, esquivando en lo posible las bolas de nieve de los muchachos y atacando cuanto estaba a su alcance.

Acabaron vapuleados y sumamente agotados, y Scorpius no podía dejar de pensar en aquello que había dicho James del "Romántico flipado". ¿Scamander uno estaba enamorado de Rose? Scamander dos, Wood El Forzudo Idiota y James Gryffindor Obsesivo no parecían interesarse al respecto, ni siquiera se fijaban en Rose y Lysander, conversando animadamente bajo un árbol.

– ¿Estás bien? –Murmuró Lily con preocupación acercándose al cansadísimo Scorpius, sentado en una silla de la cocina, tomándose un chocolate caliente junto a Albus (Por el que Lily ni siquiera se mosqueó, vale aclarar).

Scorpius asintió.

–Lamento ensuciar su cocina, señora Potter–Dijo respetuosamente. Ginny lo miró con amabilidad, cosa que lo sorprendió, ya que en toda la cena lo había mirado con tanta hostilidad como el padre de Rose.

–No es culpa tuya, Scorpius. A James le encanta maltratar a los chicos más pequeños con guerras de nieve. No sé cuando madurará.

–Lo siento, no debí jugar.

–Estoy segura de que te habrá obligado–Terció Ginny, y Scorpius guardó silencio.

–Sí lo hizo, mamá–Dijo Albus, y Lily asintió firmemente.

–Tú mejor no digas nada–Reprendió Ginny a su hijo. Albus se encogió en su silla–. Sabes que James es una bestia, y sus amigos no se quedan atrás. ¿Por qué hiciste que este chico jugara con ustedes?

–Creí que sería divertido–Refunfuñó Albus.

– ¿Divertido? ¿Ahora qué va a pensar, que somos salvajes? –Ginny bufó, dándoles la espalda–No querrá venir nunca más.

Albus miró a su madre sin dar crédito a lo que oía, lo mismo que Lily.

–Uau, espera–Balbuceó Albus–, ¿Me estás diciendo que no te molestaría que Scorpius viniera otra vez?

–Es bastante más educado que tus otros amigos…

– ¡QUE NO SON MIS AMIGOS!

– ¡No me hables en ese tono! Es el más educado de todos los amigos (Y ex amigos, no vayas a chillar otra vez o verás) que has traído a casa–Ginny le sonrió a Scorpius–. Para ser quién eres, me caes bien.

–Mamá…–Masculló Albus, aunque Scorpius sonrió levemente.

–Lo mismo podría decir de usted, con todo respeto.

Ginny asintió. Le acarició el cabello a su hija.

– ¿Vienes Lily? Necesito que me ayudes con un par de cosas.

Lily miró a Scorpius con indecisión.

–Pero...

Ginny arqueó las cejas, y también dirigió una mirada elocuente hacia Scorpius.

–Quiero hablar de _algo_ contigo.

Al comprenderlo, Lily asintió y siguió a su madre fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

–Eh, lamento lo de las peleas de nieve–Farfulló Albus, quien había observado el intercambio de miradas de su madre y hermana con bastante consternación.

–No te preocupes, no es nada. Sólo casi muero en el intento, pero con algo de hospitalización y más de este buen chocolate, sobreviviré. Lo hace mejor que mi cocinera–Alabó Scorpius señalando la taza de leche con chocolate.

–Díselo y te amará con locura–Bromeó Albus sonriendo–. ¿Qué hay con mi hermana?

Scorpius arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Acaso hay algo y no me enteré? –Inquirió, aunque sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba Albus.

–Ya–Albus también alzó una ceja–. Sabes que le gustas.

Scorpius asintió.

–Sí, lo sé.

Se había percatado de ello desde hacía un par de semanas, para ser precisos, dos y media, cuando Albus, con toda desfachatez y total falta de tacto, le había preguntado qué pensaba hacer con su hermana. Al Scorpius no haber entendido, Albus tuvo que explicárselo, sorprendiendo a su amigo. Sin embargo, Scorpius nunca había dado señales de interesarse por Lily.

Sinceramente, Albus no estaba seguro de que opinión tenía de una posible relación entre Lily y Scorpius, pero sabía que su amigo era un buen tipo y que, en todo caso, no le haría daño a su hermana, al menos no más de lo normal que pueden hacerse dos chicos de catorce y doce años.

En realidad, no sabía muy bien que pensar.

– ¿Y bien?

Scorpius suspiró, pensando en cómo podría eludir la cuestión, mas al no hallar ninguna posibilidad dijo:

–No sé, Albus, ya te lo he dicho. Definitivamente no estoy "enamoradamente flipado"–Murmuró, burlándose de Lysander Scamander.

– ¿Qué? –Albus no entendió la broma, y Scorpius no tenía ganas de explicársela.

–Mira, tu hermana es hermosa, ¿Sí? –Dijo rodando los ojos. Albus asintió seriamente–. Pero no es que yo…cómo te lo digo…no la amo, ¿Entiendes? –Le dijo, sintiéndose sumamente extraño.

Albus ladeó la cabeza.

–Eso ya lo sé, pero… ¿Te gusta?

–Es linda, y me cae bien, es amable, cocina–Bromeó, pero Albus seguía muy serio.

–Bueno, si quieres algo con ella…yo no te diré que no.

Scorpius alzó las cejas.

– ¿De veras? No es que quiera, pero… ¿No te molestaría?

Albus meditó un momento. Al fin, negó con la cabeza.

–Pues la verdad es que no. No del todo. Digo, que mi hermana tenga un novio sería realmente horrible, pero contigo no sería más horrible de lo normal, ¿Me explico?

Scorpius frunció el entrecejo.

–C-creo que sí.

Albus suspiró, notando que Scorpius no había entendido nada.

–Mira, ¿Qué sientes cuando Rose tiene un novio?

Scorpius esbozó una involuntaria mueca de asco.

–Pues que es…es…muy desagradable–Repuso.

–Bueno, pues porque es como tu hermana, o tu prima, o algo así–Explicó Albus–. Lo mismo me pasa con Lily. Pero no tengo nada personal contra su novio…dependiendo quién sea, ¿Entiendes?

–Pues yo sí tengo algo personal contra Nick Nott.

–Pero eso ya venía desde antes de que estuviese con Rose–Dijo Albus.

Scorpius parpadeó, y al instante una sensación de sorpresa se apoderó de él.

–Sí, bueno, no tanto, hasta que Weasley dijo que…

–El punto es–Lo cortó Albus, deshilvanando los hilos del pensamiento de Scorpius–, que si quieres algo con mi hermana–Suspiró, como si lo que iba a decir le ocasionase un gran dolor–nuestra amistad no se afectará.

–Esto se está tornando muy demente, como cuando se concretan compromisos entre las familias sangre pura–Arrugó la nariz.

Albus frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿Los concretan? –Scorpius asintió, molesto. De pronto, Albus abrió mucho los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta de algo– ¿Concretaron el tuyo?

Scorpius abrió la boca para responder, cuando Lily y Ginny entraron en la habitación. La niña miró a Scorpius con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, y Ginny se quedó charlando con Scorpius y sus dos hijos, por lo que no se volvió a tocar el tema por el momento.

En cuanto regresaron a la casa de Rose para que Scorpius pudiera marcharse a casa, los dos amigos no habían hablado prácticamente de nada durante toda la velada. Se limitaron a despedirse con un abrazo estrangulador de Rose de por medio ("Y eso que dijiste que serías menos afectuosa, Weasley") y Scorpius desapareció entre las llamaradas hacia la mansión Malfoy, lleno de interrogantes y descubrimientos nuevos que añadir a los suyos propios.

_PERDÓN._

_SÉ QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS TIENEN GANAS DE ARROJARME A LA HOGUERA Y ASESINARME, LANZARME CINCO CRUCIOS Y DEMÁS. PERO ES QUE NO ME VENÍA LA INSPIRACIÓN, ADEMÁS ESTUVE SIN PC COMO DOS SEMANAS…UN DESASTRE._

_PERO AQUÍ ESTOY, CUANDO MÁS PRONTO PUDE TERMINARLO, Y ESPERO VOLVER A MI RITMO._

_RESPONDO LOS REVIEWS, GRACIAS POR TODOS, SON LO QUE ME LLENA DE ANIMO Y HACE QUE CONTINÚE :D :_

_**Alastor82 : **__Gracias por dejar un comentario, y perdón por la tardanza. Aquí tienes más de los Scamander, de Scorpius y Rose un cachito más, me encantan, y Ginny, bueno, su actitud desconcertó, pero al conocerle se redimió. DIGAN NO A LOS PREJUICIOS! Pues pasarán muchas cosas que dijiste, pero no habrá Lemmon, este fic se queda en T. pero te digo, pronto voy a escribir un M de Teddy-Victoire, cuando termine este, así que no sé, jaja. Un besote._

_**Fatipati Weasley : **__me alegro que te guste el fanfic, y que los personajes te parezcan en profundidad. Gracias, me esfuerzo en que esté bien narrado, aunque puedo llegar a pifearla un poco xD. Un besote, gracias x comentar._

_**Naluma5**__ : Hola, he regresado al fin! Perdón, espero que el capítulo recompense un poco. Ya me pasé por tu fic :D dejé un Review. Besos, gracias x comentar._

_**Sariu**__ : Pues este capítulo fue bastante cómico, creo. En verdad me divertí escribiéndolo, y me alegro que te haya divertido a ti. Pues Harry no quiere someterse a la furia de Ginny haciendo algo que no la haga feliz, en los matrimonios tienen que estar de acuerdo todos o nada, es así. Un besote, gracias x comentar._

_**Sorcieres de la Neige **__: Gui! He vuelto! Jojo, espero volver a un ritmo normal, así si tu subes Dominó una vez a la semana y yo también nos hablaremos…ocho veces al mes :| Pero bueno, es mejor que nada, ¿Cierto? Y si subo algún capi nuevo de mis fics mejor, o tu subes alguna cosa viñetuda nueva… cof, cof. Ejem. Bueno, pues sí, me encantan tus Reviews, como me encantan tus fics, y bueno, creo que el anterior en serio fue corto, bastante, pero este va bien, creo :DD, pues populares? Mm, eso suena a predicción de su futuro…pero no digo nada más. Ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Capaz que lo suba en menos de una semana, compensando mi tardanza, no lo sé. Un besote, gracias por comentar. (PD: Has leído La Reina de las Manzanas! Qué genial! Es mi Rose-Scorpius favorito en todo FanFiction ^^ lo adoro. Será porque también es poco convencional, como cierta muchacha que yo conozco que escribe un fic donde Rose es Slytherin y… cof cof jaja xD)_

_**Lumpus Blue**__ : Hola! Que bueno que te guste la historia ^^, es mi objetivo principal. Tu crítica me parece acertada si nos referimos al capítulo anterior. La verdad es que la amistad de Albus y Scorpius fue tratada con cierta superficialidad, lo reconozco. Podría haberme explayado más; creo que el problema es que esta historia quiero sea mucho de Scorpius y Rose, y no me concentro tanto en otros detalles, cosa que debería cuidar mejor. Sospecho que tienes razón en eso de que tengo mucho dialogo en las historias, me gusta escribir así, pero tal vez debería narrar un poco más, ¿Cierto? Tienes razón en eso. Me esforcé por mejorarla un poco, pero creo que seguro mi cambio será gradual, mejorando poco a poco. Ahora me gustaría que me dijeras si esto te parece mejor, si sigo en las mismas…todas las opiniones son válidas, y me agrada esta crítica para poder mejorar, objetivo principal por el que estoy aquí, además de divertirme, entretenerme, divertir y entretener. Un beso, gracias por comentar :)_

_**Fearinourminds**__ : ¿Rodeada de primos molestos? Pues yo sé bien qué es eso, créeme, escribo un fic sobre eso, cuando lo cuelgue te aviso. Me alegro que te haya alegrado el rato. Mm, pues sobre Lily y Scorp el tiempo dirá, no puedo decirte ni que sí, ni que no. Gracias por tus bonitas palabras! :D Un besote, gracias por leer._

_**Amelie Victoire Cobain**__ : no te preocupes por no haber comentado todos los capis, yo hace cuanto que no subo, soy un desastre, lo sé. La familia Potter, bastante chillona, jaja xD. Y sí, Hugo podría haber sido un digno Ravenclaw, pero el sombrero tiene en cuenta tus decisiones, dicen por ahí (? Jaj, un beso, gracias por comentar._

_**G-Annie**__ : jajaj, Scorpius es bastante antisocial, pero bueno, tendrá que acostumbrarse. Pues la parte de la casa de los Potter…me dio mucha risa escribirla. Es la típica cuando las personas empiezan a hablarse desde una punta a otra de la casa, sin querer levantarse de la silla por pereza. Graciosos. Gracias por los elogios, un beso, y gracias (Again) por comentar._

_**Sweet Knight**__ : Si con ese capi me tardé, no me quiero imaginar que me dirás ahora. Tal vez hasta me asesines :_ Pero bueno, aquí estoy, mal que mal, ya di mis excusas pobres sin sentido. Pero bueno, tengo derecho a justificar mis fallas (? Jaja, bueno, los Gryffindor y los Slytherin se han "unido" digamos. Si no puedes con el enemigo, úneteles. No te preocupes por el largo del Review, todos los reviews son valorables. Un besote, gracias por comentar._

_**VeronicaGranger**__ : Hola! Wow, Wow, Wow. __MUCHÍSIMAS gracias!. Mira, llevo más de un año aquí en FanFiction, y cada historia que publico va siendo mejor a la anterior. Leer fics ayuda, uno aprende, y escribiendo es práctica. Totalmente, es la única forma de aprender. Escribiendo. Y bueno, me alegro que me consideres tan buena. En serio, es genial. Un besote, y gracias por comentar. (PD: un consejo de ficker a ficker: no te desanimes por el número de Reviews que lleges a tener, a mi me pasaba cuando recién empezaba y es feo a veces sentirse mal por tener muy pocos. No te preocupes, tú escribe, y todo viene después)_

_**Maane deLaasa**__ : me alegro que te haya gustado. Nick: Asco. Fuchi. Albus: mejor, mejor, jaja xD. A mi también me divirtió mucho el capítulo anterior, este también tiene su encanto. Ya me dirás. Un besote, perdón x tardar u.u gracias por leer._

_**SMaris**__ : gracias por tu Review :D. lo de lo "post ruptura con novio" es un chasco. A Rose la ponía de los nervios. Ajjaja, a mi también me gustó la escena del desayuno, me reí mientras la escribía. Aquí tienes el capi, un besote._

_**Keiian**__ : Gracias por tus bonitas palabras! :D, bueno, pues aquí tienes el "plan" de Lily. Pues todavía no le dirá "Rose", sigue siendo Weasley, jaja. Me alegro que te encante! Un besote, gracias x comentar._

_**Moony Wood**__ : Gracias por los elogios! :3 Albus y James me encantan a mi también :D. Brillante, excelente…Gracias miles, Mara! :D (PD: Muse tiene buena música), besos, gracias por comentar._

_**Javiera-6 **__: gracias por los elogios, yo también amo la pareja, y la historia! Besos, gracias x comentar._

_**Prixy**__ : me alegro que te guste. Lo creo que a Rose le gustaba Nick, porque bueno, uno siempre guarda esperanzas, cierto? Y Scorpius con acné, pues es divertido, al menos para mí. Un besote, gracias x comentar._


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** **No soy Rowling, esto no me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro. Atribúyanme sólo la escritura** (Tanto si les parece buena como si no), los intentos de OC **y la trama, por supuesto.**

**Summary:** _Rose Weasley está cansada de ser juzgada como la futura niña dorada de Gryffindor. Está dispuesta a revolucionar Hogwarts, a cambiar el mundo que la rodea, ser una rebelde contra el sistema, contra todo, y contra todos, pero... ¿Podrá contra el amor?_

**Capítulo 11**

En el campo de Quidditch reinaba un clima de completa locura. Un frenesí se apoderaba de los espectadores, dos mareas, una ataviada de rojo y otra de verde, gritando los nombres de los audaces que danzaban sobre sus escobas.

– ¡Y allá van! –Clamó la voz del narrador del partido, Hugo Weasley, a quién habían decidido nombrar en un intento de obtener imparcialidad hacia el juego. Un intento bastante inútil, vale aclarar– ¡Slytherin contra Gryffindor! ¡Partido épico, señores, épico! ¡A ver cuál de los dos equipos le patea el…_apellido_!, profesora McGonnagall, no me mire así, si no he dicho nada. ¡A ver cuál de los dos equipos le patea el _apellido_ al otro! Allá va James Potter, séptimo año, cazador, chico forzudo record de anotaciones de la temporada… no por mucho. ¿Qué? Profesora, es una observación meramente académica…Está bien, está bien, sigo. Bruce Wood, séptimo, y… ¿Cuál de los dos es? ¡Oh! Lorcan Scamander. Wood y Scamander dos… (¿Qué? Así les llama mi amigo…ya. Está bien) los dos golpeadores, de séptimo también el otro cazador, Lysander Scamander el carilindo "me importa más mi peinado que el Quidditch" ¡Ya! Profesora, no me grite. El guardián, Stewart Towler, cuarto año, Y ahí va también la buscadora, (Que está muy linda, ¿No me dirá que no es…? De acuerdo. Sigo) Margaret Beverly, tercero, y la otra cazadora, Jenny O 'Brian, quinto. En el equipo de Slytherin, aquel que es medianamente bueno, pero podría haber sido mejor si su capitán Señor "me creo mejor que los demás porque mi sangre está muy pura" Mulciber me hubiese dejado entrar en el equipo, ya estoy en tercero, pues ni modo, yo…Está bien, profesora, lo siento. ¡No, no me saque! Lo haré bien, lo prometo. El capitán golpeador Michael Mulciber, séptimo año, junto con Jeffrey Yaxley, sexto, y Roberta Avery, también de séptimo, la guardiana roba puestos (Ya, profesora, última advertencia. Ya entendí). El buscador, mi primo Albus Potter, zopenco de quinto año, que atrapará la Snitch o le daremos por el…por el _apellido _(Va con cariño, profesora). Y allá vienen, los cazadores, que le meterán buenos tantos al cabezota de Towler…

Rose sobrevolaba el campo de Quidditch buscando a Scorpius. Llevaba planeando aquella estrategia durante meses y meses, desde antes de entrar en el equipo, para ser exactos. Oía la voz de Hugo a lo lejos, pero no le prestaba mucha atención. Más le valía a Albus atrapar aquella estúpida Snitch o la pagaría muy caro.

El partido recién comenzaba, sin contratiempo alguno; Slytherin llevaba setenta puntos, y Gryffindor ochenta. Estaba profundamente peleado, en especial por culpa de la guardiana de Slytherin, que estaba allí sólo por ser la patética prima de Mulciber(O eso creía Rose), el capitán, aunque de todas formas lo esencial era la Snitch. Dependía de Albus, y mientras tanto, podía dejar su jugada para más adelante.

En ese momento tenía la Quaffle; podía meter otro tanto si alcanzaba a Scorpius en ese momento…

Lysander, al pasar veloz a su lado, le dio un empujón y le quitó la pelota de las manos.

– ¡Eh! –Chilló Rose poniéndose roja, frustrada.

– ¡Lo siento, compañera! –Le gritó con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Sin embargo, la tercera cazadora de Slytherin había aprovechado el momento. Justo cuando el muchacho se había girado para disculparse con Rose, dio un suave giro sobre su escoba y le quitó la Quaffle con delicadeza. Rose rodó los ojos.

– ¡Esto es Quidditch, no Ballet! ¿Puedes venir aquí?

Sin embargo, la muchacha pareció no hacer caso de Rose. Alzó vuelo y se acercó presurosa al arco, al parecer sin percatarse de que Lysander, James y Jenny O 'Brian iban tras ella.

– ¡Pásala! –Chilló Rose, furiosa, sin éxito. Divisó a Scorpius unos metros hacia su derecha. Lo miró con profundo enfado– ¡Haz algo!

Scorpius la miró con impotencia.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡No puedo empujarla! ¡Es de mi equipo!

Rose bufó.

– ¡No seas idiota! –Miró a la chica, que en ese momento pasó volando junto a Albus… – ¡Harrison!

La Snitch pasó junto a Albus, quien en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Balbina volar a su lado…

– ¡Gryffindor atrapa la Snitch! –Exclamó Hugo con desagrado manifiesto en su voz. El grupo de los rojos, que era mucho mayor que el de los verdes, estalló en vítores– ¡Gryffindor gana! ¡Doscientos treinta a setenta! ¡Qué mierda cósmica! ¡Ya, profesora! ¡Renuncio!

Los jugadores de Slytherin bajaron a tierra, algunos cabizbajos y otros con deseos de venganza. Eso los dejaba por debajo de Gryffindor y de Hufflepuff, quedando terceros por delante de Ravenclaw.

– ¡Hufflepuff nos supera! –Chillaba con desaliento Jeffrey Yaxley una vez que estuvieron en los vestuarios– ¡Esto da asco!

– ¡Se te escapó la Snitch! –Rose estaba indignada con su primo. Lo acorraló contra la pared y lo amenazó con un dedo acusador.

–Es que Beverly es demasiado rápida, y…

– ¡Tonterías! –Rose se alejó de su primo y fue donde Mulciber. El muchacho estaba sentado en un banco como en estado de shock–Albus perdió la Snitch por mirarle el culo a Harrison–Le soltó Rose seriamente. Mulciber la miró con sorpresa, dando un respingo–. Capitán, sugiero que se le ordene a Harrison que use pantalones menos ajustados.

Michael Mulciber pareció pensarlo un momento. Luego recorrió con la mirada a Balbina Harrison de arriba abajo, quién le sonrió con coquetería. El chico esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente estúpida.

–Rose, no creo que eso le haga algún mal al equipo–Observó sin dejar de mirar los pantalones de Harrison.

– ¡Capitán! –Chilló con indignación la pelirroja Weasley.

–Sólo aporta un poco de entretenimiento, lo cual nunca viene mal.

– ¡Por favor! –Rose estaba completamente furiosa.

–Tal vez tú también podrías traer pantalones más ceñidos, Rose…–Observó también los de la chica, la cual se alejó de él con una mezcla de ira y dignidad.

–Eso fue, con todo respeto, capitán, muy cerdo.

Una vez que su hubieron duchado y cambiado la ropa, los miembros del equipo salieron de los vestidores, pese a sus reticencias dada la violencia que podían llegar a sufrir de parte de los alumnos de su casa. A Slytherin no le gustaba perder, y menos contra Gryffindor.

Rose se había escondido la varita en el escote de la camiseta, por si acaso. Se había recogido el cabello naranja-rojizo en una coleta espesa y a medida que avanzaba por los jardines los escudriñaba con una mirada alerta en sus ojos color azul claro, cuyas pestañas ahora siempre llevaban rímel.

Las vidas de nuestros protagonistas habían cambiado bastante, y a la vez nada, desde cuarto a quinto año. Rose Weasley había pasado de ser la psicótica niña pro igualdad de casas a la muchacha con uno de los mejores traseros (El Quidditch ayudaba). Era simpática, formaba parte del equipo de Quidditch, aprobaba mal que mal sus clases y se acoplaba al resto, sin dejar de discutir con el profesor Binns a favor de los derechos de los duendes ni de intentar hacer que los Hufflepuff y los Slytherin hiciesen trabajos en grupo.

–No puedo creer que hayamos perdido por culpa de Harrison–Masculló Rose caminando junto a Scorpius.

–No fue exactamente su culpa–Observó el chico, que llevaba las manos despreocupadamente en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

En sus ojos de un azul muy claro también había una cuota de paranoia. Todavía tenía el pelo mojado y le goteaba mojándole la camiseta color azul oscuro.

Scorpius se había dejado crecer el cabello, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para que con el más ligero movimiento le tapase los ojos, teniendo que apartarlo constantemente, para desesperación de su madre. Las facciones de niño habían logrado abandonarlo del todo y el acné había pasado a la historia. Lily Potter pasó de ser mirada raro por ser novia del "bicharraco lleno de granos" a admirada por salir con "el chico de ojos color cielo". Aquello era tan cursi que daba risa, pero es que, pensaba Scorpius, el color de sus ojos era lo único que podían rescatar las chicas de su cuestionable apariencia.

Rose lo miró con indignación.

–Bromeas, ¿Cierto? –Exclamó.

–Técnicamente, fue culpa de Albus, ¿O no? Digo, él quiso mirar a nuestra prefecta, nadie lo obligó.

Rose le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

Ni Rose ni Scorpius habían sido elegidos para prefectos, pero a ninguno de los dos los había sorprendido. Malcolm y Balbina habían sido los prefectos de la casa, decisión a la que nadie se había mostrado disconforme, salvo Rose, alegando que Balbina no era apropiada para el puesto, que hasta prefería a Helen Flint.

Sin embargo, las calificaciones y sobre todo la conducta de Balbina Harrison eran mejores a las de cualquiera de sus compañeras (Haciendo hincapié en conducta si se trataba de Rose), por lo que era indiscutible su derecho a ser prefecta, además de que una vez elegidos la directora no pensaba cambiarlos.

–Pero ella sabe…ella lo sabe, es que…lo hace por–Rose se enredaba con las palabras, tal era su enfado–sabe… ¡Ay, no sé! ¡Pero lo hizo a propósito!

Scorpius la miró alzando una ceja, sonriendo.

– ¿Insinúas que hizo que nuestro equipo, y también suyo, perdiera a propósito? –Se burló, tirándole de la coleta–No tienes cura, Weasley.

–Claro que no, por eso me amas–Masculló, divertida aunque no quisiese estarlo, ya que sabía que Scorpius tenía razón. Puso un brazo sobre los hombros del chico, cosa difícil dada su altura.

–No tienes idea–Se burló el chico.

–Recuérdame porque no nos casamos, Scorpius–Susurró Rose en un tono patéticamente dramático.

–Obviando el hecho evidente de que tengo novia, que por cierto es tu prima, aunque no fuera así preferiría besar a un hipogrifo–Rodó los ojos, si bien sonrió ligeramente–. Además, nuestras familias enemigas, las diferencias de antaño, la rivalidad Malfoy-Weasley… Es imposible, como _Romeo y Julieta_.

Rose se apartó de él para mirarlo con feliz incredulidad.

– ¡Lo leíste! –Exclamó encantada. Scorpius se ruborizó ligeramente, avergonzado de que lo pillaran leyendo literatura muggle– ¡Lo has leído! ¡Yo sabía que te encantaría!

–En realidad, es patético, todo eso de "¡No puedo estar contigo, oh, mi jodida familia, oh, tu puto nombre, oh!" –Se burló con voz en falsete–. Pero la narración es…buena, diría.

– ¡Es Shakespeare! –Exclamó Rose, aunque se rió. En ese momento llegaron a la puerta del castillo, donde esperaba un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Les sonrió.

– ¡Drew! –Rose corrió a los brazos de su novio, Drew Foster, estudiante de Gryffindor de sexto año, dejando a Scorpius bastante colgado.

El muchacho los observó de lado mientras se saludaban con un apasionado beso. Rose había cambiado bastante ese verano en el que no se habían visto. Había dejado a una pre púbera hormonada de catorce años para encontrarse con toda una adolescente de quince. El cabello se le había oscurecido un poco más, aunque seguía teniendo esa tonalidad naranjada tan curiosa. Seguían estando las pecas, pero ahora su rostro tenía una forma más ovalada. Era más alta, más delgada, y mucho más adulta.

–Buen juego–Una voz irónica a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltarse. Se giró para mirar con cara de pocos amigos a Malcolm Goyle, quién estaba todavía más alto y enorme que el año anterior.

Nadie se había opuesto a que Malcolm fuese prefecto, dadas sus calificaciones por encima de la media (Al menos, la media que había en Slytherin, que era una media bastante baja), y un historial sin mácula si de escándalos o trifulcas se trataba. Tenía un Extraordinario en el cumplimiento de las normas, por lo que era perfecto para el cargo.

Además de que era uno de los mejores amigos de Rose, la alborotadora revolucionaria por principio. Era la única Slytherin que se molestaba en hacerle frente a las normas impuestas por las autoridades. Si ella no se quejaba porque Malcolm fuese prefecto, nadie lo haría. Y no lo habían hecho.

–Gracias, eso sirve de mucho apoyo moral–Le soltó Scorpius con enfado.

–Eh, que lo siento de veras–Dijo Malcolm.

–Lo sé. ¿Dónde está Albus? Quiero descargarme con alguien.

Scorpius no golpeó a Albus al encontrárselo intentando ahogarse en las duchas del vestuario. De hecho, lo obligó a salir de allí, mintiéndole descaradamente diciendo que no había sido del todo su culpa, aunque lo hizo con una credibilidad tan grande que logró que su amigo se sintiese mejor.

Albus tenía una novia de Hufflepuff que Scorpius nunca se había preocupado por aprenderse su nombre, no le interesaba hacerlo, y Malcolm había acabado por terminar con su novia de Ravenclaw, cuyo nombre Scorpius tampoco se sabía. Tenía un talento especial para olvidarse de los nombres de las personas que le desagradaban, le parecían que no cortaban ni pinchaban en su entorno, o simplemente no le interesaban.

A Scorpius le extrañó que Lily no estuviese a la salida del vestuario para recibirlo, ni en la entrada al colegio, ni en ningún otro lugar que fuera un punto de encuentro normal. Al preguntarle a Albus por ella, y éste no saberlo, acabó por desconcertarse por completo.

Supuso que Rose se iría con Foster por ahí buscando consuelo por la patética derrota, y no la culpaba, aunque sí conseguía irritarlo un poco. Dígase, no es que creyese que Rose fuese su propiedad, pero bien podía dejar de estar pegada a ese bichejo como si fueran uña y carne y tener una vida aparte.

Lo frustraba no encontrar a Lily por ningún lado.

–Dominique–Se encontró con la muchacha en el vestíbulo, con ese novio suyo, compañero y amigo de Hugo, del cual Scorpius tampoco se sabía el nombre–, ¿Has visto a Lily?

No le importó sonar grosero, interrumpir un intercambio de saliva muy afectuoso ni nada de eso. Precisaba encontrar a su novia y pedirle una explicación por haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin previo aviso.

Para su consternación, y provocando cierta sospecha en él, Dominique se puso nerviosa.

– ¿L-Lily? ¿Qué…no está contigo? P-pues…pues no lo sé. Cariño, ¿Nos vamos? –Balbuceó refiriéndose a su novio, eludiendo los impetuosos ojos de Scorpius.

–Para tu tren, Dominique. Los Gryffindor no saben mentir–Observó interponiéndose entre la parejita y la puerta.

– ¡Eh! –Saltó el novio de Dominique– ¡Quítate Malfoy!

Scorpius alzó una ceja.

– ¿Tú y cuantos enanos más me lo van a impedir? –Se burló.

–Alan, en serio, no importa–Dijo Dominique al ver que su novio iba a intervenir.

Si Dominique y Lily se llevaban tan bien, siempre había pensado Scorpius, era para complementar sus temperamentos. Las dos pelirrojas eran osadas, sí, al menos algo, y tenían novio. Y hasta ahí llegaban las similitudes. Lily era extrovertida, parlanchina, popular entre sus compañeros de casa y sumamente coqueta. Dominique era más callada, tímida, pasaba desapercibida y se llevaba bien con los amigos Slytherin de Hugo, de ahí a que fuese novia de uno de ellos desde el año anterior. Sus compañeros de casa apenas parecían notar su existencia. Era extraño, a Scorpius Dominique le caía muy bien. Si hasta se sabía su nombre.

– ¿Me lo vas a decir? –La presionó Scorpius. Le agradase o no, esa enana pelirroja iba a cooperar, estuviese su noviecito de por medio o no.

Dominique se apartó el pelo de la cara, rojo y largo, tapándole las cejas y parte de los ojos en un tupido flequillo.

–Mira, Scorpius, yo no sé…no me hagas decírtelo–Suplicó. Un pinchazo de alarma aguijoneó el pecho de Scorpius.

– ¿Tan malo es? Está haciendo algo que yo no debería saber, ¿Verdad? –Inquirió comenzando a enfadarse, y a asustarse, para que negarlo, de verdad.

Dominique hizo una mueca de dolor, y abrió la boca para responder cuando apareció un grupete de Gryffindor que Scorpius (Para su desgracia) conocía muy bien .

– ¡Dom! –La llamó James con impaciencia, mirando al tal Alan con cierta desconfianza– ¿Has visto a Lorcan?

A su lado estaba Wood, que parecía hacer el mismo interrogante con la mirada. Aún llevaban sus uniformes de Quidditch, salpicados de tierra y sudorosos, al parecer ni siquiera se habían duchado, tal era su felicidad y sus ganas de festejar. Scorpius se enfurruñó aún más.

Rose lo dejaba tirado, su novia estaba desaparecida, la prima de ambas no podía darle el paradero de Lily y aquellos dos le recordaban que habían perdido espectacularmente un partido de Quidditch.

Qué asco de vida.

– ¿L-Lorcan? –Balbuceó Dominique, dirigiendo una involuntaria y asustada mirada hacia Scorpius– ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

–Sí, ¿Por qué le preguntas a ella? –Saltó Alan, aunque se amedrentó ante la mirada de James–Digo, si se puede saber, claro.

James también miró a Scorpius, pero lo hizo con elocuencia. Malfoy, al unir las evidentes piezas del rompecabezas que se le estaban restregando en las narices, se sintió como un completo idiota.

– ¿Dónde está Lorcan? –La presionó Wood esta vez. Dominique suspiró, mordiéndose el labio, al parecer sintiéndose en un gran aprieto.

La mente de Scorpius estaba atando cabos a todo vapor, recordando detalles que él había creído irrelevantes y trasladándolos a una larga sumatoria de momentos en apariencia nimios, pero que eran bastante importantes.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que al ver llegar junto a ellos a Lysander Scamander ni siquiera demostró su desagrado como era debido.

– ¿Preguntan por Lorcan? –El gemelo se rió con socarronería, apartándose el cabello de los ojos–Pues está_ festejando_, allá abajo, en las mazmorras, y…–Palideció ligeramente– ¿Ja-James? –Balbuceó mirando a su amigo con los ojos como platos– ¿M-Malfoy? –Aquí pareció a punto de perder la cordura.

Los dos lo miraron alzando las cejas.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "festejando"? –Inquirió James frunciendo el entrecejo.

–P-Pero si yo…

–Habla ya, Scamander, antes de que te destroce esa cara, lo único bueno que tienes–Siseó Scorpius en un tono que no admitía negativas.

–Está en las mazmorras–Lysander suspiró, profundamente incómodo–. Con una chica.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Todos los presentes miraban expectantes a James y a Scorpius, a quienes iba dirigida la noticia. Nadie habló ni hizo ningún movimiento, hasta que Potter, súbitamente, sonrió.

– ¿Y por qué me importaría eso? –Se encogió de hombros, soltando una carcajada– ¡Yo sólo estaba preguntando! Anda ya, Lysan, tenemos que ir a la Sala Común, hay fiesta–Miró a Scorpius con cierta lástima–. Lo lamento por tu equipo…oh, espera. ¡No es verdad!–Y se alejó riendo con Bruce Wood.

Alan, Lysander y Dominique no rieron, aunque Scamander se fue de todos modos, siguiendo a sus dos amigos.

–Lo que tu primo tiene de buen jugador de Quidditch, no lo tiene en razonamiento lógico, Dominique–Opinó Scorpius con voz lúgubre.

–Lo sé–Dominique lo miraba con cierto temor–. Pero tú tienes un término medio en ambas–Y aquello no parecía gustarle nada.

–Digamos que tengo lo suficiente para saber con quién está Scamander dos ahí abajo.

Dominique frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

Scorpius la miró alzando una ceja, sin alcanzar a comprender como aquella niña pretendía pasar por encima de él. Si hasta de estar allí Albus se hubiera dado cuenta de la obviedad del asunto, no iba a esperar que él no notase lo evidente.

–Por favor, creía que eras lista…

Y en ese momento, como un inesperado borrón pelirrojo y despeinado, Lily Potter hizo acto de presencia, quitándose de encima la capa de invisibilidad de su hermano. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas, el cabello despeinado, las manos tras la espalda y, de un modo bastante incongruente, una mancha de tierra en la nariz.

– ¡Hola, cariñito! –Miró a su novio muy sonriente, a lo que este respondió con una mirada fría y carente de expresión. Lily ya conocía la furia gélida de su novio a la perfección (No lo había visto nunca desencajado, como lo había hecho Rose el año anterior), por lo que su sonrisa pronto desapareció– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Dónde estabas, Lily? –Su tono era la impasividad misma, y ello no consiguió si no alarmarla más.

La muchacha miró a su prima Dominique con enfado, poniéndose el cabello detrás de una oreja, al parecer cansada pero no por eso menos furibunda. Scorpius conocía la viveza de su carácter lo suficiente para saber que si Lily estaba tan enojada, era porque que su anterior ubicación se mantuviese en secreto le parecía vital.

– ¿Se lo dijiste? –Le soltó con los dientes apretados, la furia descrita en sus ojos marrón oscuro.

Scorpius se giró con garbo hacia la chica, quién negó fervientemente con la cabeza, aferrada al brazo de su novio, Alan cómo se llame.

– ¡No! –Exclamó– ¡Pero díselo ya! ¡Está sacando conclusiones precipitadas! –Balbuceó mirando al muchacho casi con miedo por debajo de su flequillo.

– ¿Precipitadas? –Scorpius sintió una lenta furia recorrerlo por dentro, aunque mantuvo la suavidad en su tono. No quería gritarles. No merecían la pena–Estoy sacando conclusiones precipitadas–Asintió, mirándolas de hito en hito–. Ya veo.

– ¡Totalmente! –Dominique asintió con ímpetu, mientras su novio lucía una perfecta cara de desconcierto y Lily simplemente se veía catatónica– ¡Dile, Lily! ¡Dile por qué no estabas!

–Pero quería hacerlo en su cumpleaños…–Balbuceó la chica, entre enojada y decepcionada.

Allí la situación alcanzó el límite del absurdo y lo sobrepasó con total descaro. Scorpius no podía creer la desfachatez de aquellas dos crías. No podía creer la desfachatez de su novia, que juraba amarlo todos los días y ahora venía a resultar que lo engañaba con Scamander dos. Aquello parecía un complot contra su integridad mental. Todas las mujeres de su vida preferían a alguien más antes que a él. Aquello daba asco.

Las mejillas se le pusieron furiosamente rojas, al tiempo que apretaba inconscientemente los puños.

– ¡Querías hacerlo en mi cumpleaños! –Exclamó. Las dos chicas se quedaron de piedra, sorprendidas– ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza, Lillian? ¡Sobre que, mientras yo muy de idiota ando buscándote como un perro que perdió su dueño por todo Hogwarts, tú te besuqueas con el idiota de Scamander dos–Los ojos de Lily se abrieron como platos, al tiempo que la patidifusa Dominique se llevaba ambas manos a los labios–, que Potter y sus amigotes se burles de mí en la cara, encima de todas las cosas, tengo que soportar que tú me digas eso el día de mi cumpleaños…!

– ¡¿Qué idioteces dices, por el amor de Merlín? –Gritó su novia, impidiéndole continuar. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Scorpius interrumpió su monólogo para oírla. Con cierta violencia, Lily quitó las manos de la espalda, dejando a la vista un paquete envuelto en papel dorado, y lo arrojó ferozmente al suelo– ¡Me había escapado a Hogsmeade a comprarte esto! ¡Para dártelo en tu cumpleaños!

Scorpius se quedó de piedra, el color huyendo de su rostro para volverlo de un matiz ceniciento. Contempló el paquete que estaba en el suelo, luego a Dominique, quién lucía simplemente horrorizada a la vez que enfadada, para finalizar en Lily, cuyas mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y sus ojos desprendían una intensa oleada de furia concentrada.

–E-Escúchame…–Balbuceó Scorpius al fin, pero Lily negó con la cabeza.

–No voy a hacerlo. Si crees que soy capaz de hacer algo así…–Dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Le dio la espalda.

–No es eso…todo parecía apuntar a lo mismo…–Intentó explicarse, aunque sabía que no tenía ninguna explicación decente. Tendría que haberse cerciorado, haber tenido pruebas, no sacar deducciones precipitadas. Tendría que habérselo preguntado primero.

–Confías más en las opiniones ajenas que en mí. Entiendo–Lily hablaba entre dientes, sin mirarlo.

Se instauró un pesado silencio. Scorpius sólo oía el latido de su corazón y su respiración, bastante agitados. La muchacha se había enfadado de verdad, y cuando Lily se enfadaba, bueno…era peligrosa. La quería, y mucho, quizá hasta la amaba, no sabía bien cuál era la diferencia entre ambos sentimientos, pero aún así era muy difícil de manejar (Y de soportar) cuando se enfadaba. Sin embargo, en aquel momento tenía todo el derecho de estarlo. Siendo franco, Scorpius se sentía lo más parecido a un gusano retorcido y maloliente.

–Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Alan…–Murmuró Dominique, mirando con cautela a su prima y a Scorpius. El chico asintió–Adiós, Lily. Malfoy–Añadió en un tono profundamente serio, y Scorpius supo que no sólo se había ganado la ira de Lily aquella tarde.

–Lils, escúchame, por favor–Dijo acercándose a la chica lentamente por detrás. Lily no se movió–. Sé que no debí decir eso, ni siquiera pensarlo, pero es que Lysander insinuó que…y todo parecía tan así que…por favor…–Posó una mano en el hombro de la chica, quién se lo sacudió con violencia–Lils…por favor…–Intentó abrazarla, pero la chica se giró con presteza y le plantó una recia bofetada. Scorpius sintió el rostro arder vívidamente donde la chica lo había golpeado, aunque no dio señales de ello. Lily le clavó la mirada café, y Scorpius por un instante creyó que aquellos ojos quemaban, tan fuerte era el enfado que había en ellos–Su…Supongo que me lo merezco.

–Di que lo sientes–Ordenó Lily con voz firme al fin.

–Yo…–Scorpius vaciló. De todas las cosas que podía pedirle, justamente le pedía que se disculpara. No era fácil, ni mucho menos lo que se hubiera esperado. Él nunca se disculpaba, jamás. Lily alzó una ceja ante su demora. Scorpius suspiró profundamente, sin poder creer lo que iba a hacer. Sólo lo hacía porque la quería, eso era seguro–De acuerdo. Lo siento.

Lily se limitó a contemplarlo a los ojos por un momento, muy seria, como si quisiera descubrir algún rastro de falsedad en ellos. Al final, para gran sorpresa de Scorpius, se limitó a mirarlo con una sonrisa seca y despectiva.

–Pues siéntelo todo lo que quieras–Y dicho esto, de un modo completamente altivo y lleno de dignidad, se puso la capa de invisibilidad encima y desapareció de la vista de su novio.

– ¡Lily! –Exclamó Scorpius tanteando donde momentos antes había estado la chica, pero sólo logró sacudir las manos en el aire. Soltó una maldición– ¡Demonios, Lily! ¡No seas infantil! –No hubo respuesta. Volvió a maldecir. Sobre que lo había obligado a rebajarse al nivel de pedir disculpas, se iba así sin más, como si quisiese jugar a las escondidas– ¡Te he dicho que lo siento! ¡No te rogaré por siempre!

* * *

Desde que habían comenzado a salir juntos, hacía un mes y medio aproximadamente, Rose y Drew habían establecido claramente que separarían el Quidditch de su relación. Ella se lo tomaba muy en serio, y el muchacho se consideraba fanático, por lo que el acuerdo era razonable: si iban a pelear, no iba a ser por el Quidditch.

Sin embargo, pensó Rose con una mezcla de tristeza, amargura y enfado, él no había conseguido respetar aquel acuerdo.

Se había enfadado con ella por no querer acompañarlo a la fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor. Al principio Rose había creído que Drew sólo bromeaba. Pero al percatarse de que hablaba en serio se había negado en redondo, como a ella le parecía lo más obvio: ¿La cazadora de Slytherin ir a festejar su espectacular derrota a una fiesta en la sala común del enemigo? No, gracias. Lamentablemente, lo había dicho en voz alta. Y eso del "enemigo" no le había sentado nada bien a Andrew.

Se había ido a _su_ fiesta, muy enfadado, alegando algo sobre "rivalidad absurda entre casas" y quién sabe qué otras estupideces más. ¡Era irreverente! ¿Rose Weasley fomentando rivalidad entre casas? ¡Merlín! Simplemente no tenía ganas de festejar su derrota. Era como una traición a sí misma y a sus ideales. Y Rose no dejaría de ser fiel a sus principios por un adolescente de sexto año de pacotilla.

De acuerdo, que estaba bastante triste, o sea, lo quería, y mucho. Pero también estaba muy cabreada.

Se sentó en el suelo, en un pasillo desierto cerca de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ni siquiera pensando en la posibilidad de que el viejo Filch o su vieja gata la pillaran allí y la castigasen, añadiendo material al cuestionable grosor de su expediente.

Al diablo con todos y cada uno de los habitantes de ese castillo. No le importaba perder los patéticos puntos que habían ganado en aquel partido de Quidditch. Se había quedado sin victoria, por culpa de Harrison, vale aclarar, y encima su novio se había enfadado con ella de un modo absurdo e infantil. No era su día, definitivamente no.

–Ey, compañera–Se dio vuelta con cierto sobresalto, para ver a Lysander Scamander sentarse a su lado. Sonrió, aunque algo en su modo de llamarla le molestó, al dirigirse a ella como si cualquiera de sus amigos se tratara. "Compañera". Extrañamente, lo que antes le gustaba, ahora le parecía inapropiado. ¿Acaso era sólo una "compañera" más?–. ¿Qué tal va todo?

Llevaba todavía la ropa de Quidditch, y ofrecía un aspecto bastante desalineado. Sin embargo, sus ojos azul oscuro relucían igual que siempre, con aquel brillo cálido y amistoso.

–Como siempre–Rose se encogió de hombros para después quedarse en silencio. No se sentía con ánimos de hablar, estaba demasiado abatida, y a la vez, enfadada, como para concentrarse en decir algo más.

Al parecer, Lysander malinterpretó su laconismo, por lo que dijo, en un tono ligeramente inquieto:

–Lamento lo que pasó hoy en el partido, pero el juego es el juego. Es mi obligación saber separar las cosas–Sonrió en gesto de disculpa–. ¿Me perdonas?

Rose dio un respingo, para después mirar al muchacho a los ojos con cierta sorpresa. ¿Se había creído que estaba enfadada con él porque le había quitado la Quaffle? ¡Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de eso! Además, sincerándose consigo misma, le era prácticamente imposible enfadarse con él.

– ¿Qué? ¡Sandy, no pasa nada! –Sonrió con sinceridad, aunque pronto hizo un mohín–Fue culpa de Harrison. Distrajo a Albus–Añadió con profundo resentimiento.

Resultaba realmente irónico que la defensora de igualdad de casas Rose Weasley detestase sin ningún motivo en concreto a una compañera suya, pero así es la vida, solía decir la muchacha. No podía querer a todo el mundo, siempre había excepciones. Y Balbina Harrison era una de ellas. La única, para ser exactos. Le caía bien todo el mundo, de todos podía encontrar algo bueno. Pues de Harrison, podía encontrar con suma facilidad adjetivos negativos con los que referirse a ella.

– ¿La chica que me quitó la Quaffle? –Inquirió Lysander, tratando de recordar. Rose asintió–Entiendo–Asintió, pensativo. Luego miró a la muchacha con curiosidad–. ¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Por el partido? –Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo– ¿No te dejan entrar en la Sala Común? Una vez, el año pasado, perdimos de un modo terrible, y sé lo que se siente tener que dormir fuera…

Rose suspiró, entre triste y enfadada, mirándose las manos.

–No–Negó con la cabeza–. Peleé con Drew–Explicó escuetamente. No solía hablar de sus asuntos personales con casi nadie, apenas con sus amigos más cercanos. Lysander arrugó el ceño.

– ¿Tu novio? –Rose asintió con la mirada fija en sus uñas comidas, en sus dedos manchados de tinta, y soltó otro suspiro. Hubo una breve pausa– ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Un nuevo suspiro por parte de Rose. Sin saber muy bien porqué, decidió contárselo. Tal vez porque confiaba en él. O tal vez porque, de no charlarlo con alguien, explotaría e intentaría entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor para moler a Drew a patadas.

–Se enfadó porque no quise ir con él a la fiesta en su Sala Común–Bufó, cruzándose de brazos–. No sé cómo creyó que yo iba a hacerlo–Apostilló entre dientes, enfurruñada–. ¡Es como si, en el caso de que Gryffindor hubiera perdido, yo lo invitara a él a la fiesta en mi Sala Común! ¡Hasta casi parece un insulto! –Miró a Lysander, ligeramente sorprendida, y sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que su amigo también estaba en Gryffindor. Se ruborizó ligeramente–. No es que ser de Gryffindor sea un insulto–Se apresuró a rectificar–, sólo que yo soy de Slytherin, y encima hemos perdido con un patetismo increíble. No puede esperar que yo quiera entrar en la Sala Común, para que se burlen de mí de un modo espectacular, de cómo uno de sus cazadores estrella me quitó la Quaffle como si me tratase de una idiota…lo siento, no es tu culpa, es sólo…–Suspiró, llevando los ojos al techo–Es una rivalidad antiquísima. Gryffindor-Slytherin. Capuleto y Montesco. Julieta y Romeo. No puedo con ello–De pronto se sintió sumamente devastada. Acaba de caer en la cuenta de que no podía luchar contra los preceptos instaurados durante siglos–. No puedo hacerlo, por más que quiera. Por más que lo intente. Y vaya que lo intento.

Su angustia iba más allá de las rivalidades, más allá de los prejuicios. No era tanto por esas mismas cosas, sabía que existían, lo habían hecho siempre, y nunca iban a poder ser erradicadas, al menos no del todo. No se trataba de eso. Se trataba de ella misma.

Era débil. Un estúpido partido de Quidditch había bastado para que ella ya sintiese rechazo hacia la casa vencedora, hasta la había llamado "el enemigo". Ya sonaba como más de la mitad de sus familiares, y ella había luchado toda su vida por no sonar así. Y ahora, sólo por un juego idiota, todo lo que había proclamado desde siempre ni siquiera parecía tener valor.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, súbitamente vulnerable. Solía ocurrirle eso, aquellos cambios emocionales que no podía dominar. Hugo solía decir que era medio bipolar, y tal vez tuviese razón. Su madre, en cambio, hablaba de adolescencia, y Rose esperaba que, al crecer, pudiese controlar aunque sea un poco sus emociones. O al menos, que no fuesen tan obvias a ojos de los demás. Como en ese momento.

–Claro que puedes–Dijo Lysander en un susurro suave, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Lentamente, Rose se descubrió la cara y lo miró. En el rostro del muchacho relumbraba una sonrisa auténtica–. Si no pudieras, ¿Estarías hablando aquí conmigo? –Rose frunció ligeramente el entrecejo–Recuerda, yo te quité la Quaffle. Si no pudieras contra los prejuicios, ¿Estarías aquí charlando tan tranquila? Creo que más bien intentarías tirarme por las escaleras, como intentó hacer Yaxley hoy por la tarde–Rose sonrió ligeramente, a su pesar. Lysander parecía tener razón, había logrado que se sintiera un poquito mejor–. Piénsalo. Eres más tolerante de lo que crees.

–No tolero a todo el mundo–Observó Rose mirándose los zapatos.

–Es normal. Serías demasiado perfecta si lo hicieras–Lysander alzó una mano y le puso un mechón de pelo pelirrojo detrás de una oreja. Rose sintió como las mejillas le ardían súbitamente, y algo se agitaba dentro de su estómago–. Tengo que irme, hoy soy la estrella–Bromeó, arrancándole otra sonrisa a la chica. Se puso de pie, no sin antes hacer algo que por poco dejó a Rose sin aliento: le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego le dio la espalda y casi echó a correr en dirección a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Rose también se puso de pie, y ligeramente tambaleante, hizo lo propio hacia las mazmorras.

Y al llegar a la entrada, poco se acordaba ya de Drew.

* * *

Entró en la Sala Común de Slytherin, donde reinaba un ambiente bastante tétrico, más de lo normal, por así decirlo. Estaba prácticamente vacía, a pesar de que eran recién las once de la noche de un sábado, y estaba iluminada sólo por una lámpara aislada y tenue, alumbrando apenas el pálido rostro de un muchacho, recostado en un sofá negro con la mirada ausente.

Rose esbozó una sonrisa en la oscuridad, para después avanzar lentamente en puntas de pie hasta la parte trasera del sillón.

– ¡HOLA, SCORPIUS! –Exclamó, provocando que el muchacho diera un respingo tal que por poco lo tiró del sofá, para después treparse por el respaldo y arrojarse sobre él.

– ¡¿Qué…? ¡Weasley! –Chilló cuando tuvo el pecoso y sonriente rostro de su amiga a escasos centímetros del suyo– ¡¿Qué demonios…? –La empujó apresuradamente, de modo que rodase para caer recostada a su lado en el sofá, al tiempo que Rose estallaba en carcajadas.

– ¡No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de darte una sorpresa! –Explicó, muy divertida. El chico puso los ojos en blanco, al tiempo que Rose se acurrucaba a su lado– ¿Qué has hecho hoy? No te vi en toda la tarde.

Scorpius se puso súbitamente serio, su rostro resultaba inescrutable a la ligera luz de la lámpara.

–Lily y yo peleamos–Murmuró con un laconismo que a Rose le resultó familiar, símil al que ella había utilizado con Lysander para hablar de su riña con Drew.

Scorpius, en efecto, no se sentía cómodo hablando del tema. Se había pasado lo que había quedado del día en la Sala Común, hosco como nunca, colmando incluso la paciencia del buen Malcolm, quien había decidido salir con Albus, Lucy y sus amigas a los jardines, incapaz de soportar el humor de aquel ogro.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Sin embargo, al mirar los sorprendidos y enormes ojos azules de Rose, comenzó a narrárselo todo con lujo de detalles. Para cuando acabó, su amiga parecía analizar con cuidado lo que iba a decir.

–Bueno… ¿Qué harás al respecto? –A Scorpius le sorprendió que se hubiese guardado su opinión del asunto para sí. Rose solía ser bastante entrometida, siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás con sus problemas, con tal buena intención que a Scorpius muchas veces lo sacaba de quicio.

– ¿Qué? –Inquirió Scorpius, que seguía ligeramente contrariado.

–Te conozco–Aseguró Rose mirándolo con fijeza–. Le has pedido disculpas a mi prima. Nunca haces eso. No recuerdo siquiera que alguna vez te disculpases conmigo–Hubo cierto matiz irritado en su voz, cosa que contrarió a Scorpius aún más. ¿Acaso estaba celosa de Lily? Un pinchazo entre agradable y aterrador le aguijoneó el estómago. ¿La idea le agradaba? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar tan disparatada (Y ahora en apariencia traumática) idea.

–Lo siento–Murmuró como si de un reflejo se tratase, sin pensárselo, lo que provocó que Rose lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos y que a él se le subieran los colores a la cara. ¿Qué mierda…? Tal vez lo estaba afectando mucho lo de Lily. Tragó saliva–. Esto…era sólo para que no digas que no lo hago, Weasley.

Rose seguía mirándolo muy contrariada, recostada junto a él, muy cerca, Scorpius podía oír sin dificultad alguna su respiración. Sin embargo, otra vez, Rose no hizo preguntas, ni ahondó más al respecto.

–Bueno, te estaba diciendo que te conozco–Retomó la chica como si nada. Scorpius no podía estar más extrañado, y Rose tampoco–. Sé que si Lily te desairó de esa forma no vas a quedarte así como así. La nobleza y el arte de perdonar no son un rasgo clave en tu carácter. Eres buena gente, y perdonas–Añadió al ver que Scorpius alzaba una ceja–, pero las cosas importantes. No las estupideces. Y sé que estás pensando que lo de Lily es una estupidez. No fue tu culpa. Ni la de ella–Se apresuró a completar la idea–. No fue la culpa de ninguno de los dos. Pero sé que no estás contento con eso.

El muchacho lo consideró un momento. Estaba furioso con Lily. Triste, y furioso. Sentía cómo si Lily se hubiera metido con sus principios. Tal vez estaba siendo exagerado, pero no sabía si podría perdonar que ella no le hubiera perdonado. Era confuso. Pero Rose lo había entendido. La mucacha tenía razón. En todo. Era increíble cuanto Rose podía llegar a entenderlo. Aunque no por eso se lo iba a decir.

– ¿Quién estaría contento? –Refunfuñó rodando los ojos, aunque se sentía muy agradable que Rose lo conociera tanto– ¿Y dónde te habías metido tú? ¿Intercambiando saliva con Foster, tal vez?

Sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente al ver que Rose hacía un mohín, una extraña mezcla de enfado y tristeza.

–Peleamos–Balbuceó Rose, e hizo algo inesperado: le rodeó el pecho con un brazo y escondió el rostro en su hombro, para después suspirar. Quisiera reconocerlo o no, Scorpius conocía a Rose, y sabía que sólo se demostraba tan vulnerable cuando estaba con él, o alguno de sus familiares o amigos más cercanos.

Un súbito deseo de aplastar la cabeza del idiota cómo se llame Foster nació dentro de él. Frunció el entrecejo, intentando alejar aquella sensación, sin éxito alguno, para después murmurar con cierta confusión:

– ¿Por qué?

Rose y Drew eran inseparables. La típica parejita genialísima popular súper espectacular, que se pasea por los pasillos, se ríen juntos de idioteces, se sientan juntos en el Gran Comedor y se dicen tonterías cursis. Era extraño que peleasen. No era que le molestara…esto, le importara, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle. Aquel en verdad era un día bastante lleno de sorpresas.

Rose, con el rostro oculto, comenzó a relatarle los hechos. Más que triste, sonaba enfadada, igual que él con Lily. Se sintió sumamente identificado con ella: estaba dolida por estar peleada con su novio, pero al mismo tiempo estaba enfadada por la actitud que éste había tenido. Y desde luego parecía pesar más el enojo que la angustia.

Y entonces sacó el tema que perturbó a Scorpius más de lo que se hubiera reconocido siquiera a sí mismo.

–Luego hablé con Sandy–Murmuró Rose. Scorpius apretó los puños. No se había dado cuenta de que había acabado abrazando a Rose también.

– ¿Scamander uno? –Inquirió Scorpius intentando aparentar indiferencia. Desde siempre, Lysander le había dado mala espina. Tal vez era por su actitud fanfarrona, tal vez era por su reputación entre las mujeres. Tal vez porque se interesaba en…no, era por las dos anteriores– ¿De qué?

–Pues de mi pelea con Drew–Rose suspiró, y Scorpius la notó preocupada–. Creí que tal vez me estaba convirtiendo en una prejuiciosa, ¿Sabes? –Murmuró muy quedamente, tal así que de no estar tan cerca de ella no la habría oído–Que empezaba a contagiárseme esa rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin…

–No seas tonta–La cortó Scorpius. ¿Rose prejuiciosa? Por favor, era como decir que él no lo era–. Eres la persona más humanitaria que conozco. Creo que la única persona que te cae mal es Balbina Harrison, lo cual es irónico, dado que todo el mundo la quiere.

Sabía que aquel era un tema delicado para Rose, dada la inquina que parecía profesarle a aquella muchacha. Sin embargo, Scorpius no veía como algo malo que le desagradase una compañera de curso. Allí recostado junto a ella, sintiendo su cálida presencia y oyendo el suave murmullo de su voz discutiendo sobre los problemas sociales en el colegio, pensó más que nunca que su amiga era una persona digna de admirar.

Aunque eso, claro está, no significaba que alguna vez tuviera que decírselo.

–Soy la única que conoce su cara malvada–Murmuró la chica fingiendo indignarse, aunque las palabras de Scorpius la habían reconfortado mucho. Sonrió–. Ya lo descubrirán al tiempo. Es un lobo con piel de cordero, yo lo sé.

–Deja ya esos dichos muggles que te salen del alma, Weasley, que no te entiendo–Bromeó Scorpius también sonriendo.

Eludía siempre que podía dar su opinión de Balbina Harrison. Aquella muchacha siempre había sido amable con él, aunque Rose decía que no tanto con ella. De todas formas, su relación con Harrison no pasaba de un saludo ocasional de vez en cuando, y el trabajar juntos en Pociones (No era por fallar a su hermosa fraternidad, pero esa chica era mil veces más lista que Malcolm y Albus, quienes siempre terminaban siendo ayudados por Rose).

–Tienes razón, pero es la costumbre–Se puso súbitamente seria, como si hubiera recordado algo triste, u desagradable–. Mis abuelos los usan todo el tiempo…

– ¿Tus abuelos muggles? –Curioseó.

Rose asintió, y Scorpius notó su semblante entristecido.

–Así es–Susurró. Pareció forzarse en sonreír–. Los quiero mucho.

Scorpius también esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

–Lo imagino–La miró con preocupación–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La muchacha volvió a asentir vigorosamente con la cabeza.

–Claro que sí–Aseguró de un modo por demás convincente, aunque no logró convencer a Scorpius. Tal vez la conocía demasiado.

Frustrado, alzó los ojos al techo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Murmuró Rose mirándolo con atención.

–Tú dímelo. Hace años que quiero saberlo–Repuso apretando los dientes.

Aquel "secreto de familia" que tenía Rose lo venía acosando desde hacía ya un par de años, y ella aún no se decidía a compartirlo con él. Le molestaba mucho aquella falta de confianza. Aunque Rose no paraba de insistir en que no era porque no confiase en él: era mucho más complicado que eso, según ella, y que le dijese eso no ayudaba a apaciguar la intriga de Scorpius precisamente.

– ¿Algún día iré a tu casa? –Contraatacó la pelirroja haciendo gala de una astucia muy Slytherin.

Scorpius suspiró. ¿Por qué tanto interés en ir a su casa? ¿Para ver a su abuela vagar como un alma desgraciada, a los siniestros elfos domésticos, aquel espacio enorme, bien decorado y vacío? El silencio allí era tan impoluto que crispaba. Si se había hecho fanático de millones de bandas de rock muggles había sido para poder llenar aquel mutismo aterrador.

–Sólo si tú me cuentas…eso que tienes que contarme–Farfulló, sabiendo que se arrepentiría de aquella promesa.

Se hizo un silencio, en el cual Rose pareció meditar aquella oferta. Por un instante, Scorpius tuvo la esperanza de que la muchacha se negara. Hasta prefería no saber sus secretos a tener que presentarle a su _particular_ familia.

–Te lo cuento si voy a tu casa–Murmuró al fin. Scorpius volvió a suspirar.

–En las vacaciones de invierno. Ven a cenar–Propuso a regañadientes. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba diciendo aquello.

–Es un hecho–Rose suspiró también–. Es hora de terminar con esto.

–Estoy de acuerdo–Reconoció Scorpius a su pesar.

Se hizo otro silencio, esta vez cargado de inquietudes silenciosas y especulaciones sobre lo que podría llegar a pasar; una especie de ansiedad y miedo mezclados en el ambiente. Ambos muchachos estaban ensimismados en sí mismos, perdidos en sus problemas y en los futuros secretos que tendrían que rebelarle al otro. Sin embargo, creían que, si su amistad sobrevivía a aquello, nada lograría destruirla después.

– ¿Me odiarías si dejo a tu prima? –Inquirió Scorpius, rompiendo el mutismo de la noche. Rose sacudió la cabeza, al parecer reordenando las ideas.

–No voy a entrometerme. No dejaré de querer a mi prima, ni dejaré de quererte a ti. No es asunto mío, y pienso separarme del asunto–Declaró seriamente, para después alzar la mano y acariciarle el cabello–. Me traería problemas estar en medio.

–Has madurado–Observó Scorpius con admiración, y cerró los ojos ante el contacto de Rose en su pelo. Sintió un suave cosquilleo allí donde había estado su mano, y también en el estómago.

–Tú también. Si hasta ahora pides disculpas–Rose fingió admirarse, a lo cual Scorpius le dio un ligero tirón de pelo–. Ya somos bastante mayores, Scorpius. Es lo normal. En sólo dos años nos enfrentaremos al mundo–Añadió con un ligero tinte de preocupación en la voz.

– ¿Te inquieta? –Scorpius se recostó de lado para poder mirarla a los ojos con atención.

–Un poco–Confesó Rose mordiéndose el labio–. Debe ser difícil valerse por sí mismo.

–Eso depende de lo que quieras–Scorpius se encogió de hombros, con una seguridad que definitivamente no poseía–. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Rose se arrellanó en el sillón y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

–Pensé en derecho mágico una vez, pero me suena a mucha estructuración, ¿Entiendes? Además, ¿Y si me toca defender a alguien culpable? ¡No podría! –Exclamó visiblemente horrorizada. Scorpius rió entre dientes. Y se creía mala gente, por favor. No sabía si conocía a alguien mejor intencionado que ella– ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

–Nada–Repuso Scorpius sin borrar la sonrisa. Aquello tampoco pensaba decírselo.

La muchacha no pareció creerle del todo, pero no insistió en el asunto.

– ¿Qué harás tú? –Inquirió Rose con curiosidad.

Scorpius lo meditó un momento. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que se debatía con su futuro. Estaba lo que se esperaba de él, lo que tenía sentido, y también estaba lo que deseaba, lo que le divertía, lo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Suspiró.

–Mi padre vive de rentas, y de comercio internacional–Alcanzó a decir al fin–. Supongo que debo dedicarme a eso. Tiene sentido, ¿No crees?

Rose frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿A qué quieres dedicarte?

– ¿A qué quieres dedicarte tú? –Insistió él.

Rose suspiró, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

–Viajaré por el mundo. Recorreré los rincones olvidados de la tierra, aquellos que la civilización ha olvidado, o ha querido olvidar–Sus ojos relumbraron a la escasa luz de la lámpara llenos de esperanza. Una esperanza contagiosa. Hasta Scorpius se sintió invadido por un sentimiento de confianza, de una posible y luminosa perspectiva–. Voy a ayudar a los necesitados. Voy a cambiar las políticas autoritarias de los países. Lucharé contra el hambre, la pobreza y la discriminación. Y cuando haya cambiado al mundo, y haya vivido, haya disfrutado de la vida, de ayudar a los demás…pues me casaré, tendré una hermosa casa en el campo, un cachorro y dos hermosos hijos: se llamarán Teresa y Mahatma.

Scorpius, que había escuchado fascinado toda la anterior narración, quedó patidifuso al escuchar los dos nombres con los que pensaba nombrar a unos niños.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Balbuceó sin poder creérselo.

–Eran dos luchadores por la paz–Explicó Rose como si fuera lo más natural–. Teresa de Calcuta y Mahatma Gandhi.

Scorpius frunció el entrecejo.

–Ya, Weasley, pero…–Balbuceó–No suena normal. Lo molestarán los demás.

–Lo dice alguien llamado "Scorpius"–Le soltó Rose, visiblemente ofendida, rehuyendo su mirada y fijándola en el tapiz del sillón de enfrente.

–Por eso mismo lo digo–Aseguró el chico muy convencido. En verdad sabía lo que se sentía ser el niño del nombre raro–. No quieres que tus hijos tengan nombres tan extraños. Créeme. O te lo recriminarán toda tu vida. Como yo lo hago con mis padres.

Rose rodó los ojos.

–Has arruinado mi proyecto de vida–Refunfuñó.

–El padre también tendrá que elegir nombres–Le recordó Scorpius alzando una ceja–. No serán sólo tus hijos, Weasley.

–Puede ser. A menos que sea un bebé por fertilización asistida–Murmuró con una sonrisa pícara.

–No sé lo que es eso, pero suena a que no hay padre de por medio. Lo veo en tu cara–Añadió antes de que Rose preguntara–. Y los niños necesitan un padre. O se volverán gays.

– ¿Y qué si tengo un hijo gay? –Lo desafió Rose, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Pues no sé…no tendrás nietos–Se burló Scorpius.

– ¡Absurdo! ¡La adopción es perfectamente legal en un matrimonio de mismo sexo! –Terció Rose.

–Ya lo sé. ¿Qué crees, que estamos en el dos mil once? Por supuesto que es legal. Y normal. No soy tan retrógrada. Pero no lo llames Mahatma. Por favor–Dijo entre divertido y espantado.

–Ya–Rose sonrió, divertida a su pesar, y le pellizcó la mejilla. Scorpius también sintió el pellizco en el estómago–. Entonces no Mahatma. ¿Qué tal un signo del zodiaco? Según el mes que nazca. ¿Taurus, quizá?

– ¡Que no nombres horribles! –Insistió el chico comenzando a perder la paciencia– ¡_Yo_ soy Scorpius! ¡Zodiacal! ¡Y no es bonito! ¡Ni siquiera hay un sobrenombre decente! –Se detuvo al ver que Rose se reía.

–Creía que no te gustaban las abreviaturas–Observó con una sonrisa burlona, y entonces supo que sólo se estaba mofando de él.

–Es que no hay ninguna que combine conmigo–Confesó ligeramente avergonzado. Era cierto. Nadie lograría encontrar un apodo que no sonase vomitivo a sus ojos.

–Ya. No te agobies. Nunca te apodaré, lo prometo–Le sonrió Rose, para después ponerse seria–. Sin embargo, me has dejado sin nombre para mis hijos.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, disfrutando silenciosamente de la compañía del otro. Compartían tantas cosas…y discrepaban en muchas otras más. Eran diferentes, y a la vez profundamente similares. Tal vez en la gran mayoría de los rasgos pudiesen ser completamente opuestos, pero cuando se trataba de las cosas profundas, libres de apariencias, tapujos y disimulos, las cosas que nos representan como personas, eran muy parecidos. Tal vez ese sea el secreto de la verdadera amistad. Miles de pequeñas diferencias para complementar, una gran similitud para unir todos los complementos.

– ¿Qué tal Samantha? –Propuso Scorpius rompiendo el silencio.

Rose arrugó la nariz.

–No lo creo. Suena a…a Samantha.

–Es lindo–Terció Scorpius frunciendo el entrecejo.

–No sabes nada–Se mofó Rose–. Serafina.

– ¡Claro que no! –El chico rodó los ojos–Muy excéntrico. Lydia.

–Muchas eles en la familia. Como Lily. Y Lucy. Y Louis.

–Cierto. –"Cómo ele de Lysander" –No sonaría bien.

–Janet.

–Muy…no sé, muy jota.

– ¿Muy jota? Vamos… Elizabeth.

–Weasley, pésimo gusto. No estamos en la época de la regencia. Jessica.

–Me suena, no sé…a película yanqui. Leila.

–Nada de eles. Balbina.

–No es gracioso, Scorpius.

–A mí sí me lo pareció.

–Pues a mí no. Melanie.

–Claro que no. Rebecca.

–…–Rose hizo una pausa, sopesándolo–Becky. Suena bien, Scorpy.

–Vuelve a llamarme así…

–Broma, broma. Tenía que cobrarte lo de Balbina.

–Ya. De acuerdo.

–Pero Becky suena bien. Lo tendré en cuenta.

–Tengo buen gusto, Weasley, ¿Qué esperabas?

–Claro, te gustan pelirrojas…–Scorpius se la quedó mirando fijamente, con el entrecejo firmemente fruncido, sin saber qué decir. Rose abrió los ojos enormemente, con un aire profundamente inocente–…como Lily. Scorpius, ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Claro–Sacudió la cabeza–. No pasa nada.

Rose soltó un bostezo.

–Tengo sueño. Pero me da flojera ir a la cama.

Scorpius guardó un breve silencio, y una idea loca lo atravesó como un rayo.

–Duerme aquí.

Y sorprendentemente, Rose no necesito que se lo repitieran. Sonrió levemente, le dio un beso en la mejilla y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

–Buenas noches, niño nombre zodiacal. Te quiero.

Y al momento respiraba acompasadamente sobre el pecho del chico. Scorpius la contempló dormir, entre asustado y fascinado por todo lo que parecía generarle la visión de su mejor amiga dormida tan cerca de él. Suspiró, completamente desconcertado. No podía siquiera hallarse a sí mismo.

–Buenas noches, Weasley.

_Contestaré los reviews en privado. Lo siento, pero quiero subir lo más pronto posible. ¡Muchas gracias x leer! Les adoro miles :D_

_..._

_Comentario de como dos días después de subir el jodido capítulo a la página, sin poder cargar la historia. ejem:_

_No me dejaba actualizar por el jodido (Estoy con el jodido a mil) "Error Type 2" Es MUY fuckin!_

**_SIN EMBARGO, UNA AYUDITA PARA TODAS/OS LOS QUE TENGAN ESTE PROBLEMA: ERROR TYPE 2 - REEMPLACEN EN LA BARRA DE DIRECCIONES "PROPERTY" POR "CONTENT" Y YA. PONGAN CONTENT Y FUNCIONA! :D_**

**_AME A ESA PERSONITA INGLESA DE FANFICTION QUE HIZO MI VIDA MÁS FACIL n . n_**

**_GRACIAS MILES PARA TI, Fireflygirl119 (QUE DIJO HABERLO SACADO DE Blueowl)._**

_No contesto tampoco ahora los Reviews porque estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi, además de que quisiera actualizar mis dos viejos fics (Bajo el disfraz..., mariposa blanca, etc xD), y algún que otro fic que no pienso publicar hasta tener entero en el cual trabajo (Este al menos, los otros algún día, soy un desastre -.-') xD. Me esforcé con este capítulo , espero que les guste. Responderé los reviews por privado, espero poder hacerlo :D . Bueno, ahora sí, me despido. Un súper besote a todos, gracias por comentar , leer y formar parte de La Revolución de la Rosa. Estos días estoy enferma, así que mi único divertimento será escribir. Otro beso a todillas las personitas que están al otro lado n.n_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** **No soy Rowling, esto no me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro. Atribúyanme sólo la escritura** (Tanto si les parece buena como si no), los intentos de OC **y la trama, por supuesto.**

**Summary:** _Rose Weasley está cansada de ser juzgada como la futura niña dorada de Gryffindor. Está dispuesta a revolucionar Hogwarts, a cambiar el mundo que la rodea, ser una rebelde contra el sistema, contra todo, y contra todos, pero... ¿Podrá contra el amor?_

**COMO DISCULPA POR MI ABISMAL TARDANZA, LES PRESENTO FORMALMENTE AL CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO EN TODA LA HISTORIA DE "LA REVOLUCIÓN DE LA ROSA". (Más de treinta y cinco páginas de Word, es una L-O-C-U-R-A! Espero les guste.)**

**Capítulo 12**

Rose despertó hallándose acurrucada en un largo sofá de la sala común de Slytherin, sintiendo todos los músculos del cuerpo agarrotados. Se sentó con cierta dificultad y se pasó una mano por el rostro, intentando hallarse en tiempo y espacio.

Recordó entonces que había dormido allí con Scorpius la noche anterior, cuando se habían quedado charlando de perspectivas de futuro y relaciones románticas hasta caer rendidos. Esbozó una sonrisa somnolienta y se encaminó a paso tambaleante hacia el cuarto de baño, para volver a salir recordando que debía cambiarse la ropa, yendo a su habitación donde tomó el uniforme, y ahora sí entrar en el tocador para prepararse e ir a desayunar.

Se encontró con su mejor amigo en la atiborrada mesa de Slytherin, revolviendo una grumosa masa de avena cocida, ajeno al variopinto y ruidoso grupo que tenía a su alrededor. Con cierta sorpresa, Rose notó que sólo Malcolm estaba sentado junto a Scorpius. Le recordó a los viejos tiempos, lo cual la reconfortó ligeramente, pero más que nada la contrarió.

–Ey, no me despertaste–Con una amplia sonrisa, se dejó caer en el largo banco enfrente de los dos muchachos. Scorpius siguió mirando su avena como si le fuese la vida en ello, o estuviese leyendo una muy interesante profecía entre aquella consistencia; Malcolm la miró con cierta alarma, y gesticuló con los labios sin emitir sonido alguno algo que Rose identificó como "Problemas". La muchacha frunció el entrecejo y se mordió el labio, para después volver a insistir, sospechando la causa de aquel estado anímico por parte del chico–. Hola. ¿Scorpius? –El chico no respondió– ¿Algo te trae mal? –Silencio. Malcolm suspiró, al tiempo que Rose asentía–. Algo te trae mal. ¿Qué es? –Mutismo general– ¿Dónde están los chicos?

Aquí Scorpius se dignó a alzar los ojos de su cuenco y responderle, con un tono repleto de amargura.

–Potter y su pandilla ya no necesitan proteger a Lily de mí.

Un silencio tenso precedió a esta afirmación, en el cual Scorpius volvió a mirar su plato. Rose entendía cuán difícil podía resultar aquello para él. Había tenido que romper con un par de muchachos antes, y sabía lo incómodas que eran esas situaciones. Y también lo sentía mucho por Lily. Sabía cuán enamorada estaba de su mejor amigo y, si algo sabía Rose muy bien, era de rupturas dolorosas.

– ¿Están muy enfadados? –Murmuró con un rictus de dolor.

Scorpius alzó una ceja, al tiempo que Malcolm hacía un mohín.

–Mal asunto–Farfulló. Rose le echó una rápida ojeada para después volver a concentrarse en Scorpius.

– ¿Enfadados? –Repitió Scorpius, y Rose percibió al instante aquella cólera fría que solía caracterizarle cuando estaba enfadado, pero no en el límite– ¡Son felices! –Soltó una amarga carcajada. Rose se confundió sobremanera– ¿Crees que se enfadarían porque Lily haya terminado conmigo, el despreciable Slytherin, para comenzar la misma mañana de la ruptura una relación con Lorcan Scamander, con el cual, convenientemente, pareciera que lleva una relación estable desde hace meses, quizá? –Scorpius bajó el tono de voz considerablemente, al tiempo que Rose abría los ojos como platos–No lo creo, Weasley.

La mente de Rose trabajaba a toda velocidad, los engranajes de su cerebro bullían de actividad al intentar ajustar toda aquella información de modo que tuviese sentido y relación entre sí.

– ¿I-insinúas que mi prima…que mi prima en verdad te ha…engañado con Lorcan…? –Balbuceó al cabo de un momento de patidifuso silencio por su parte.

– ¡Yo que sé! –Scorpius dejó la cuchara con violencia sobre la mesa con fiereza, salpicándose la túnica con avena–Mierda. Eso dicen los cotilleos–Añadió limpiándose la ropa con una servilleta.

Rose suspiró, invirtiendo mentalmente los roles: ahora Scorpius era el que había sido tristemente lastimado.

–Scorpius, lo siento muchísimo…–Murmuró estirando la mano para tomar la de él–Sé lo que se siente que alguien a quién quieres mucho te… te abandone por alguien más, pero no hay que perder las esperanzas, ya encontrarás a alguien que te valore por quien eres, y…

– ¿Qué? –Scorpius, horrorizado, quitó su mano como si el mero contacto le quemara. Rose lo miró sin entender–Lo único que me perturba es pensar que alguna vez…yo…le pedí disculpas.

Por un momento, Rose se quedó sin habla. Al siguiente, simplemente estalló en limpias y sonoras carcajadas. Scorpius, que ahora lucía ofendido, miró de hito en hito a su amiga y a Malcolm, quién también sonreía.

– ¿Dónde está la gracia?

– ¡Tienes el orgullo tan inflamado que no sé cómo cabe dentro de ti! –Exclamó Rose entre risas. Scorpius rodó los ojos.

– ¡Mira tú quién habla, Weasley! –Dijo en tono visiblemente sarcástico– ¡"Ningún hombre me pasará por encima"! ¡"No necesito una relación para ser feliz"! ¡"Tengo tres novios a la v…"!

– ¡Cierra la boca! –Rose se abalanzó sobre él, literalmente, provocando un derrumbe de comida en la mesa y que todos los estudiantes de Hufflepuff y mitad de los de Slytherin vieran lo que llevaba debajo de la falda– ¿Quieres que todo Hogwarts se entere? –Farfulló enfadadísima cuando se hubo asegurado de que Scorpius tenía la boca bien cubierta por la palma de su propia mano.

–_mmm… mm mm m m_–Se oyó a Scorpius amordazado, quién rodó los ojos.

–Promételo–Rose frunció el entrecejo, todavía despatarrada sobre la mesa.

– _¡m mm mm m!_

La chica lo analizó con la mirada un momento. Luego suspiró y volvió a echarse hacia atrás, sentándose en el banco tan correctamente como pudo. Medio gran comedor había quedado completamente estupefacto.

– ¿Quieres que Drew lo sepa? –Scorpius no respondió, se había limitado a encogerse de hombros. Rose sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rojas por el enfado–No seas malo conmigo. Eso lo destruiría todo, y lo sabes.

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

–Ya. ¿Te has reconciliado con él? –Preguntó conservando el tono hosco.

Rose suspiró profundamente, para luego ponerse de pie, sin darle importancia a los restos de mermelada de durazno y avena del plato de Scorpius que tenía en la túnica.

–No. Pero estoy en eso. Tú simplemente…cierra la boca, ¿Sí? –Prácticamente le imploró a su mejor amigo. Con cierta reticencia, Scorpius asintió. Rose sonrió ampliamente–Gracias. ¡Te quiero! ¡Adiós, Mal! –Añadió, observándolo con la cabeza ladeada–Te noto callado.

–Tu prima alias Weasley Ravenclaw se ha arreglado con su noviecillo de turno–La informó Scorpius, como si el mero hecho de hablar de parejas reconciliadas fuese la causa de todas sus desgracias personales, al tiempo que Malcolm se ruborizaba.

– ¡Con más razón tengo que irme! ¡Nos vemos en clase! –Apresuradamente, Rose salió pitando de la mesa de Slytherin para ahora ir a cotillearle a su prima Lucy.

Scorpius frunció el entrecejo y apartó con repugnancia su porción del desayuno. Sólo Malcolm y él sabían el "pequeño" secreto de Rose con respecto a sus idilios románticos; era complicado de entender, más si se trataba de alguien como Malcolm, firme en convicciones e ideales, al menos si se trataba de seres queridos. Scorpius, sin embargo, lo tomaba como lo que era: un simple lío romántico por parte de su amiga, loca como una cabra estaba, y además, siendo francos, ¿Quién respetaba el bien sabido "acuerdo de fidelidad" en las parejas cuando eras adolescente? Se sentía idiota por haberlo hecho con Lily. La había respetado, y así había pagado. A las mujeres les gustaba ser infravaloradas, sino mira a Rose y a los novios idiotas que se conseguía.

Aunque claro, su amiga era, lo que se dice, Slytherin. Y ante todo, los Slytherin son gente muy perspicaz, que sabe muy bien lo que quiere. Y cómo conseguirlo, eso es primordial.

En la versión oficial, Rose Weasley era novia desde hacía un mes y medio con Andrew Foster, alumno de sexto año de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, corría un rumor bastante ruidoso en el colegio sobre un supuesto lío de la cazadora de Slytherin con Nate Franklin, Ravenclaw de su mismo curso (El rumor era cierto, comprobado por fuentes fidedignas para Scorpius: la misma Rose y sus propios ojos al verla casi ser tragada por aquel individuo cerebrito). Y también, de vez en cuando, si en algún momento coincidían y la ocasión se daba, si al profesor de Aritmancia se le ocurría ponérselo como compañero de trabajo, había algo, una especie de lío ocasional entre Rose y Roger Witness, Hufflepuff de quinto año.

Esto lo sabían sólo Scorpius y Malcolm, ya que Albus no hubiera querido ni enterarse de un posible romance clandestino que pudiera tener su prima, suficiente tenía con el oficial.

Scorpius nunca la había juzgado; él también lo hubiera hecho, y con gusto, de no ser por respeto a Lily. Sin embargo, que lo juzgase a él por ofenderse con su prima nada más que por haberse sentido rebajado… era ella, después de todo, la que había jurado que nunca volvería a enamorarse, que ningún hombre sobre la tierra merecía un corazón, ya que no eran capaces de no pisotearlo.

Aquella mañana Scorpius había descubierto la verdad: a las mujeres les gustaba ser pisoteadas. Scorpius había tratado a Lily estupendamente, y ella lo había dejado porque "la aburría", porque "no parecía quererla del todo". "¿Cómo se llama ella, Scorpius?" "¿Cómo se llama esa que en verdad te vuelve loco?" y ahí había dicho lo indecible, lo imposible, lo completamente irreverente, pero que lo había trastornado hasta límites insospechables: "¿Se trata de Rose?"

NO se trataba de Rose. Weasley era su amiga, la mejor de sus amigas, pero nada más que eso. Pensar en ella de ese modo era como pensar en una prima… no, tampoco para tanto. Era lo mismo, pero a la vez no era lo mismo. Era tan complicado… ¿Desde cuándo pensar en Weasley era complicado? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en ella?

–Melany Higgins te está haciendo ojitos desde hace como media hora–Lo informó Malcolm con voz lúgubre haciendo alusión a una muchacha de cabello castaño rojizo sentada en la otra punta de la mesa de Slytherin.

Lo meditó un momento. Si ser odioso, descuidado, y bastante grosero le granjearía el título de "divertido" ante las mujeres, bien valía probar. Scorpius le sonrió ligeramente, casi como si le diera lástima, y notó como la chica se echaba a reír nerviosamente con sus amigas.

–Vamos a darle a Lily una cucharada de su propia medicina–Murmuró mirando a aquellas chicas con desdén fingido. Le había llamado la atención el cabello colorado de aquella muchacha, quién sabía por qué.

Rose se hallaba sentada bajo un árbol en los jardines, disfrutando de una brisa suave con los párpados cerrados, al tiempo que una sonrisa calma se reflejaba en su rostro. Todo entre Drew y ella estaba bien ya.

En realidad no estaba muy segura de porqué seguía saliendo con Drew. En lo que había ido de su vida, en cuanto un chico se volvía "molesto" para ella se deshacía de él. Exceptuando, claro, al bien sabido e innombrable Nicholas Nott. Que allí estaba de pie, por cierto, riendo como un perfecto idiota con Zabini y unos muchachos de sexto.

Rose entrecerró los ojos, apartando velozmente la vista y sentándose más derecha contra el tronco, contrariada.

¿Le había parecido, o Nott y Zabini la habían estado observando durante aquel rato?

No, ni hablar. Y si era así, ya no le interesaba. Además de que era imposible. Supuestamente, Nott y Brigitte Richmond habían comenzado a salir. Había sido como una patada en el estómago al principio, pero ella tenía a Drew. Y a Nate. Y a Roger. Se sonrió. Su ego podía llegar a jugarle una mala pasada. Nicholas Nott no se acordaba de ella, había dejado de "amarla" tan rápido como se tarda en suspirar. Pero Rose también había dejado de hacerlo. Se sentía orgullosa de poder pensar en aquel chico sin siquiera sentir una puntadita en el pecho. Nada de nada. Cero. Nulo. _Finite_.

–Rosie–Lily se había sentado a su lado en el césped, con el cabello rojo brillante bajo el sol. Traía una sonrisita perspicaz que a Rose le presagió bastante ambigüedad: podía ir a verla tanto por algo bueno como por algo malo–, ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, muy bien, de hecho–Repuso la chica con ligereza, sonriéndole a su vez–, ¿Qué hay de ti?

–Oh, de maravilla. ¿Te he dicho ya que Lorcan y yo…? –Rose se abstuvo de preguntar por Scorpius. Se limitó a sonreír levemente y a negar con la cabeza. Lily soltó una carcajada– ¡Oh! ¡Pues sí! ¡Desde hoy! ¡Es oficial! –Una sonrisa relumbró en sus labios.

–Te felicito–Murmuró Rose más por educación que por otra cosa, aunque su sonrisa se mantuvo intacta–. A los dos.

– ¡Gracias! Oye–Su voz adoptó un tono confidencial de modo repentino, como así su expresión–, tengo algo que contarte.

Rose alzó las cejas con interés. ¿Qué podía llegar a tener para decirle su prima?

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿Es algo malo? –Se inquietó ligeramente, más porque con Lily nunca podía saberse.

–Mm, eso depende–La chica se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que Rose se alarmaba un poco más–. Se trata de…de–Bajó la voz–de Nick Nott.

Por auto reflejo, Rose alzó la vista hacia el grupo de muchachos donde se encontraba el aludido, el cual se encontraba entrando al castillo. Frunció el ceño.

– ¿De Nott? –Inquirió seriamente, fingiendo apatía– ¿Por qué me cuentas de él?

–Es que le ha hablado a Dominique el otro día–Lily arqueó las cejas en ademán sugerente–. Le preguntó si era tu amiga. Algo tonto y obvio, claro está, todos saben que son primas. Dom y tú–Añadió. Rose simplemente estaba anonadada. Complacida con el efecto de su noticia, Lily continuó–. Y entonces (Y esto no me lo vas a poder creer, el muy idiota, ¿Cómo se atreve?), le dijo: "Qué pena lo de Rosie". Y Dom dijo "¿Lo de Rosie?" y él "Sí, yo quería estar con ella, no sé qué pasó. A mí me gustaba otra chica…pero ella nunca se fijó en mí. Luego creí que sí, pero…ahora no lo hace…" y entonces se puso a decir otras idioteces, pero Dominique llegaba tarde a clases así que lo despachó y se fue a Encantamientos. ¡Bien por ella! ¿Y? –Inquirió al ver que Rose se quedaba sin habla– ¿Qué dices? ¿No es un idiota completo? –Soltó una risotada.

Rose tardó un momento en reaccionar. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, procesando la información recién adquirida. Se volvía realidad lo que había fantaseado durante meses. No era exactamente de esa forma en su imaginación, pero tenía el mismo propósito. Ahora era él el que volvía a ella. Se arrepentía, se arrepentía de haber tomado una mala decisión, de haberla dejado, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Jodido idiota. Sonrió con satisfacción.

Aunque por otro lado…apretó los dientes. Siempre era la segunda opción, el trofeo consolación, la oportunidad que quedaba cuando la principal lo rechazaba. Odiaba ser un trapo para limpiar charcos sucios.

"_¿Por qué justo cuando creo que ya no te detesto te comportas justo del modo exacto para que te aborrezca? ¿No puedes dejarme en paz? ¿Una maldita vez en tu vida?"_ Pensó mordiéndose la lengua.

–Sí–Repuso al fin con una sonrisa entre genuina y forzada–. Un idiota.

Aunque de todas formas, Lily ya no le prestaba atención. Lorcan había llegado junto a ellas, y él y su prima estaban muy ocupados dándose arrumacos. Rose suspiró levemente y se sumió en sus pensamientos, calibrando cómo la había afectado aquella noticia. ¿Le importaba? ¿La halagaba? ¿Aún la lastimaba?

"_Maldito, maldito Nott. Maldito seas. ¿Acaso necesitas estar presente en mi vida? ¿Necesitas hacerme sentir una verdadera mierda? Tranquilízate, Rose: dicen que eres guapa, no eres tonta, tienes un novio, hasta tienes varios, ¡Merlín! Amigos que te quieren, una familia… ¿Quién necesita su aprobación?"_

–Disculpen…–Una voz suave interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

Se giró para mirar a la niña que se había parado junto a ellos tres. Tenía el cabello rubio color miel lacio hasta los hombros, gafas cuadradas y ojos entre verdes y grises. Rose pudo apreciar que su uniforme era de Hufflepuff. No debía pasar los trece años. Carraspeó suavemente, sin que Lily reparara en ella aún.

– ¿Necesitas algo? –Inquirió Rose intentando tomar un tono alegre, al ver que la chica se quedaba allí de pie sin atreverse a hablar, contemplando con cierta incomodidad a Lily y a Lorcan darse besuqueos.

La niña se sobresaltó, para después ruborizarse profundamente y mirarla con cierta indecisión en sus ojos verde gris.

–Oh…sí. Quería hablar con Lily, pero veo que…se encuentra ocupada–Balbuceó tímidamente–. Tal vez podría venir en otra ocasión. Aunque el trabajo debemos entregarlo y…–Añadió más para sí que otra cosa.

Rose alzó una ceja. Le parecía extraño que aquella chica de aspecto tan recatado y aplicado (Estaba preocupada por no poder entregar una tarea), hiciese grupo con su prima, que en ese momento era víctima de las cosquillas de su novio. Parecía por demás incongruente.

Rose se giró hacia Lily y le tiró de la túnica con cierta brusquedad.

–Lily. ¡Lily! –La tomó por un hombro y la sacudió– ¡Lily!

– ¿Qué quieres? –Inquirió entre risas.

–Esto… ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó Rose a la chica, que estaba allí de pie embarazosamente, mirándose la punta de los lustrosos zapatos negros del uniforme.

–Sharon–Dijo en voz baja–. Sharon Smith.

–De acuerdo–Rose le regaló una sonrisa. Con cierta timidez, Sharon se la devolvió. A Rose instantáneamente le inspiró una agradable corriente de simpatía–. Lily, Sharon quiere hablar contigo.

– ¿Sharon? –Lily frunció el rostro en una mueca de extrañeza– ¿Sharon quién?

–Y-yo, Lily…–Sharon alzó ligeramente la mano, como si se hallase en clase, y luego, al darse cuenta de ello, su rostro adoptó un fuerte rubor y bajó el brazo rápidamente.

–Oh…–Lily asintió al verla. Sonrió–Tú. Hola, ¿Qué hay? ¡Lorcan! ¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas! ¡Lorcan! ¡Eres tonto! Pero aún así te amo.

–Yo quería decirte…–Tartamudeó Sharon calándose las gafas.

–No, yo más–Lily reía al tiempo que el chico le susurraba en el oído, ajena por completo a las palabras de Sharon–. ¡No, yo más! ¡Yo más! ¡Tonto! ¡Dame un beso!

–Yo sólo quería…–Insistió Sharon. No hubo caso–yo sólo…necesito que…yo… ¡Lily! –Exclamó. De mala gana, la pelirroja la miró–Tenemos que entregar el ensayo de Pociones.

– ¿Y eso qué? –Lily soltó una risotada ante las cosquillas de Lorcan– ¡Basta, tonto! ¿Qué hay con eso, Shar? ¡Yo creo que serás prefecta sin dudas cuando estemos en quinto! ¡Siempre sacas Extraordinarios!–Le sonrió.

–No sacaré un Extraordinario si no lo entrego–Se quejó Sharon poniéndose un mechón de cabello rubio y lacio tras la oreja.

–Oh–Al parecer, Lily no había caído en aquel detalle hasta que Sharon lo mencionó–. Bueno… ¡Pero no pretenderás que yo haga un trabajo de Pociones! No soy buena en Pociones, tú me has visto–Soltó una carcajada–. No puedo ayudarte.

Sharon frunció el entrecejo.

–Pero sería injusto que escribiera todo el ensayo de cuatro mil palabras yo sola, Lily–Protestó la niña disgustada. Rose admiró internamente la determinación de su carácter. Parecía muy débil, pero, siempre manteniendo la calma y un tono amable, iba haciéndole ver a Lily qué era lo que quería–. No puedes dejarme sin compañero sólo porque tú no tengas ganas de trabajar.

Lily pareció ofenderse por este último comentario.

–No es que no tenga ganas, Sharon. Lo estoy haciendo por tu bien–Sonrió.

– ¿Ah…sí? –Balbuceó la chica, contrariada.

–Claro que sí. Si yo hiciera siquiera una pequeña parte de ese trabajo, sacarías no más de un Aceptable, a lo sumo un Supera las Expectativas. Y tú no quieres eso, ni yo tampoco. En cambio, si lo haces tú sola, ambas sacaremos un Extraordinario. ¿Lo ves? Tú eres la alumna de mejor calificaciones del curso y yo no tengo que repetir de curso en Hogwarts. ¡Todos ganan!

–No voy a hacerlo yo sola, Lily. Necesito un compañero.

– ¡Pues consíguetelo! –Le soltó Lily enfadada, para después besar a su novio. Sharon no se amedrentó.

–Tú eres mi compañera–Le recordó firmemente–. Y no porque yo quiera, precisamente. A Slughorn se le dio por armar grupos de un alumno aplicado y uno…problemático–Le explicó a Rose, quién entendió todo de repente. A ella también le había tocado una vez hacer eso. Pero la habían terminado poniendo con Scorpius, así que la cosa no había resultado tan mal–, para que todo el curso, o la gran mayoría, pudiesen aprobar. Pero ni pienso regalarle mi nota. Exijo un compañero.

–Ya, me cansé de todo esto–Lily se separó de Lorcan con brusquedad, visiblemente molesta, y se puso de pie. Rose notó que era un pelín más alta que Sharon–. ¿Quieres un compañero? Yo te daré un compañero. ¡Eh, James! –Llamó a voz en cuello a su hermano, que estaba sentado en el pasto junto a su grupo de amigos. Lysander alzó una mano y saludó a Rose desde la distancia. La chica, muy sonriente, le devolvió el saludo.

– ¡¿Qué quieres, Lily? –Chilló su hermano mayor.

– ¡Quiero que vengas aquí!

– ¡¿Para qué?

– ¡Sólo ven aquí o verás!

James bufó y protestó airadamente ante sus amigos, pero se puso de pie de todas formas y fue al encuentro de su hermana pequeña.

–Rose, Lorcan, Cómo Te Llames–Saludó a los tres presentes con hosquedad antes de mirar a Lily–, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? –Miró a su amigo con furia, quién se limitó a sonreírle plácidamente desde el pasto– ¿Lorcan te ha tocado? O peor, ¿Te ha besado?

Definitivamente, pensó Rose con un suspiro, Lily había heredado la cuestionable inteligencia de James.

–No… ¡No! –Lily sonrió con cierto nerviosismo, mirando a Lorcan con obviedad. Sin embargo, James no se percató de nada– ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo crees? –Risa nerviosa–Esto…tengo que escribir un ensayo de Pociones en pareja.

–Mira qué bonito–Se burló James cruzándose de brazos–. ¿Y a mi qué?

–No puedo hacerlo yo, y mi compañera se ha quedado sola–Lily entrecerró los ojos–. Así que tú lo harás con ella.

James alzó una ceja con interés.

–Oh…una chica está sola esperando que el gran Jamie salve el día en Pociones–Sonrió lascivamente. Rose rodó los ojos–. ¿Quién es? ¿Es guapa?

–Pues no sé, no me gustan las chicas–Repuso Lily con irritación.

– ¿Es ésa? –James señaló a una muchacha morena y curvilínea que estaba cotilleando con sus amigas allá lejos.

–No. Ni siquiera es de mi curso, maldito pervertido–Le soltó Lily entre dientes.

– ¿Es esa pelirroja ardiente de más allá? –Sugirió en un tono apreciativo.

–No–Lily negó con la cabeza, mirándola con atención–, no, ésa es Melany Higgins, y… ¡ESTÁ BESANDO A SCORPIUS! No importa. No importa–Respiró hondo, intentando serenarse, aunque sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas. Rose alzó las cejas, inclinándose para mirar: en efecto, su mejor amigo había conseguido una novia nueva. Sonrió internamente. Bien por él–. No me importa. Qué haga lo que quiera–Sacudió la cabeza, aunque parecía importarle mucho–. No, no es ésa perra, James, es ella: Sharon Smith.

El chico, que siquiera se había fijado en la niña que estaba parada un par de pasos por delante de él, puso cara de estupefacción al verla.

– ¿Ella…? Pero, Lily…–Balbuceó. La tomó del brazo y la llevó aparte, junto a Rose–No puede ser ella.

– ¿Por qué no? –Inquirió Lily, todavía enfadada por haber visto a Scorpius con Melany Higgins.

–Los chicos como yo–Se fanfarroneó–, geniales, del equipo de Quidditch, geniales, guapos, listos y geniales…

–Ya dijiste "Geniales", James–Se irritó Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Tres veces.

–El punto es–El chico la miró de reojo, ligeramente molesto–, que los chicos como yo, tan geniales–Rose soltó un inevitable bufido–, no pueden permitirse andar por ahí con una niñita Hufflepuff de tercero más plana que una tabla. No estaría bien visto por la sociedad.

–Qué idiota–Masculló Rose.

James nunca cambiaría, jamás dejaría de ser cómo era. Bien podía aceptarlo, bien podía pelear con él hasta que la muerte los separara. Ella solía optar por la segunda opción, como mero principio.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Le soltó James.

–Sharon parece una persona muy agradable. Es lista, y bonita. ¡Y tú no quieres trabajar con ella por no tener tetas! –Se sulfuró Rose– ¡Es idiota! ¡Y absurdo!

James rodó los ojos, y Rose supo que sus palabras no lo habían afectado en lo más mínimo.

–Ya, sí, claro, Rosie. Bueno, la cuestión es que ni pienso.

– ¿Y entonces quién hará el trabajo con ella? –Se quejó Lily entre dientes mirándola de reojo. Sharon había sacado una agenda pequeña y revisaba unos apuntes en ella.

James lo meditó por un momento.

– ¡Rose! –Albus se acercaba corriendo hacia los tres primos bastante acalorado– ¡Eh! Ho…ho…hola…–Jadeó cuando se detuvo a su lado, llevándose una mano al pecho y respirando agitadamente, con las mejillas coloradas. Llevaba unos libros encima–Terminé…terminé…terminé…–Tomó aire–terminé mi parte del trabajo de Pociones. Te traje el resto de los apuntes, para que podamos empezar con el resto, ¿Quieres? James, ¿Por qué me miras así? –Inquirió mirándolo alarmado.

Su hermano lo miraba con una sonrisa ligeramente siniestra pintándose en sus labios. Una idea pareció encenderse en su por lo general apagado cerebro.

–Ya sé quién puede hacerlo–Se inclinó hacia Albus y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda–. Tú lo harás.

– ¿Yo lo haré? ¿Qué es lo que haré? –Inquirió con el ceño fruncido, mirando a sus dos hermanos de uno en uno, y luego a Rose en busca de apoyo.

–Tú harás un trabajo de Pociones con mi compañera de grupo, Sharon Smith–Lily tomó al descolocado Albus del brazo y lo arrastró hasta Sharon–. Albus, Sharon. Sharon, mi hermano Albus.

–Hola, qué tal–Dijo el chico educadamente. Sharon se ruborizó ante el efímero contacto visual.

–Sí, sé quién es–Murmuró.

Albus miró a su hermana.

–Lily, ¿Me dices que quieres decir con eso de "Tú harás"?

–Mira, hermanito–Comenzó Lily en un tono que tenía lo suyo de amenazador–, Sharon y yo tenemos que escribir un ensayo de Pociones. Yo no puedo hacerlo–Albus alzó una ceja–. Ya. No _quiero_ hacerlo, además de que Shar necesita sacar un Extraordinario para tener las mejores notas de la clase, y yo para _aprobar_ la clase, ¿Entiendes? Y por eso lo harás tú.

– ¿Y quién te dijo que yo diría que sí? –La desafió Albus zafándose de su agarre y mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

–Porque si no lo haces le diré a Brittany lo que pasó durante la fiesta de principio de este curso, en la que ella no pudo asistir–Murmuró entre dientes haciendo alusión a la novia del chico. Albus carraspeó sonoramente.

–Oh, sí. Claro. Cuenta conmigo–Farfulló. Miró a Sharon con resignación–. Lo harás conmigo, ¿Quieres? Rose y yo planeábamos terminar el nuestro ahora cuando llegue nuestro amigo Malcolm, puedes trabajar con nosotros si quieres…

–Está bien–Dijo la chica apartándose el cabello dorado de la cara.

–Bien. Comencemos–Albus suspiró y se sentó en el pasto junto a Rose. Sharon lo imitó–. De acuerdo. Las propiedades de la luparia varían según su lugar de cultivo, en el norte…

En un lugar del mundo, en una bonita casa británica de tejas rojas cubiertas por la nieve blanca propia del invierno presente, estaba preparándose una muchacha para ir al encuentro de su mejor amigo, y así conocer a su familia y a su casa.

Y en el lugar opuesto en el mundo, o más bien, en el lugar opuesto al mundo de aquella muchacha, un lugar que por tradición, costumbre y falsa lógica jamás hubiera tenido que visitar, se hallaba un chico, intentando en vano guiar a su familia en un modo de comportarse que el hubiera definido como "normal".

–Podrían sonreír de vez en cuando, más si dice algo gracioso. Yo finjo que no me divierte la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es divertida–Se paseaba inquieto frente a la crepitante chimenea, al tiempo que dos de sus parientes lo observaban atentamente, sentados en un largo sofá de cuero blanco–. También podrían intentar no mirarla ni hablarle de modo sarcástico. Ya saben, porque…

– ¿…Podríamos romper la fragilidad de su tierno corazón? –Ironizó Draco, y Scorpius soltó un suspiro.

–Exactamente a eso me refería, papá. Nada de burlas crueles, por favor. Al menos lo que dure de la cena. Quiero comer en paz.

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco.

–Era más fácil cuando creías que esa cría te acosaba–Opinó, echándose el cabello hacia atrás y acomodándose la túnica de un precioso color violeta. Scorpius volvió a suspirar.

–Tenía once años, las niñas me daban alergia–Farfulló, sintiendo que su familia no se tomaba en serio todo aquello–. Si intentaras al menos darle una oportunidad, mamá, te lo agradecería mucho. Y también, ya que estamos por la labor, podrían fingir que esto les interesa.

Astoria se cruzó de brazos, pero no contestó. Su hijo sabía que aquello era prácticamente una causa perdida: hasta su padre hacía chistes de vez en cuando sobre Rose, ya fuere enamorada de su hijo o alguna que otra tontería. Por las cosas que Scorpius le había contado de su mejor amiga a su padre, estaba completamente seguro de que, si Rose no fuera una Weasley, Draco la aceptaría aún sin conocerla. Pero con sus progenitores había que tener paciencia con aquello de "guardar las apariencias". No podía caerle bien aquella hija de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, a menos que demostrase ser excepcional. Y a ojos de Scorpius, Rose lo era. Lo reconociese o no, le parecía excepcional.

Astoria era harina de otro costal; se había quedado con la imagen de Rose acosadora que había pintado su niñito allá por los once años, y no había habido modo de quitársela. En realidad, llegaría Scorpius a la conclusión después, tal vez se sentía amenazada: tal vez pensaba que podría llegar a querer más a Rose que a ella. O tal vez (Y esta alternativa a Scorpius le parecía francamente estúpida, por no decir repugnante), creía que había _algo más_ entre Rose y él, amenazando a cierta muchacha que le había gustado para su hijo desde que la había conocido aquellas vacaciones.

Aunque de todas formas no pensaba discutir en ese momento sobre eso. Y de ser posible, ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro.

Scorpius miró a su abuela, Narcisa Malfoy, de mirada ausente clavada en algún punto detrás de la cabeza de su nieto, de cabello quebradizo y unas visibles ojeras, como así una túnica blanca que la asemejaba bastante a un fantasma de Hogwarts. Scorpius se preguntó mentalmente qué estúpido elfo doméstico había sido el que le había dado eso para ponerse.

–Abuela… ¿Te encuentras bien? –Susurró. La mujer, infinitamente distante, asintió. Un nuevo suspiro escapó de los labios de Scorpius– ¿Comerás con nosotros?

Todo el mundo aguardó por un instante. No era normal que Narcisa Malfoy gustase de hacer vida social, ni siquiera con su familia. En realidad, era ya de por sí sumamente extraño que hubiese consentido en bajar para recibir las "indicaciones" de su nieto. Y entonces sucedió algo completamente inesperado, extraño y profundamente trascendental para todos los presentes:

–Sí–Susurró Narcisa, volviendo a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

Astoria se quedó boquiabierta; Scorpius simplemente la contempló muy tieso en su posición. Draco se inclinó hacia delante en el sillón para poder mirarla mejor.

– ¿De veras? –Balbuceó Scorpius, desconcertado.

– ¿Mamá? –Murmuró Draco con consternación.

–Los tiempos cambian–Susurró la mujer, sin dejar de observar aquel punto fijo a espaldas de su nieto–. Todos pagamos nuestra condena. Es hora de volver a empezar. Lo has hecho bien, Scorpius.

Y sin añadir nada más, se puso de pie, atravesó la habitación a grandes zancadas y salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras sí, como si se tratase de un espectro.

Se instauró un silencio patidifuso, que sólo fue cortado cuando Scorpius soltó un bufido de estupefacción.

–No puedo creer esto de parte de tu madre, Draco. Es increíble–Observó Astoria. Con sorpresa, Scorpius también la notó ofendida–. No ha cenado con mi familia, ni mis amistades…

–Nuestras, mamá–Corrigió Scorpius.

–No me interrumpas. No ha cenado con nadie más que…ella misma durante casi diez años. Y ahora viene la cría de los Weasley y sale con una sandez de tiempos cambiantes.

–Astoria, entiendo que estés incómoda con todo esto, sé que no es lo que planeamos para nuestro hijo, pero no es para que te la agarres con mi madre–Murmuró Draco intentando aparentar frialdad, aunque una ligera veta de irritabilidad se dejó ver en sus palabras.

Intercambiaron una mirada tensa. Scorpius sabía que a su madre no le gustaba que la contradijeran, pero también sabía que a su padre tampoco. Eran personas muy diferentes, pero tenían aquellos pequeños detalles en común que podían o bien hacerlos más unidos o bien provocar una pelea.

Scorpius no sabía muy bien que podría llegar a significar aquel lapsus de silencio.

Además estaba eso de "no planeamos esto para nuestro hijo". ¿Qué significaba eso? ¡No iba a casarse con Weasley, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Sólo la había invitado a cenar! Demonios, si Albus hubiera ido todo hubiera sido distinto. Pero tenía que ir la chica a solas. Así ambos podrían hablar con total libertad.

–Tienes razón–Astoria sacudió la cabeza, acomodándose el cabello rubio, apartando la mirada tanto de su esposo como de su hijo. Scorpius alzó las cejas, sorprendido de que cediera tan fácilmente. Otro rasgo en común: sus dos padres eran asquerosamente tercos–. Tienes razón. No es que…no es que vaya a casarse con esa chiquilla de todas formas.

–Es Weasley. Al menos dile así–La corrigió Scorpius–. ¡Y claro que no me casaré con ella, carajo! ¿Es que acaso ustedes no tenían amistades del otro sexo? –Rodó los ojos.

Astoria lo meditó un momento, para después negar con la cabeza.

–No. No lo recuerdo.

Ambos miraron a Draco, quién se había quedado mirando las llamas de la chimenea. Al sentirse observado, alzó la cabeza para mirarlos.

– ¿Qué? –Inquirió alzando una ceja.

– ¿Tú tenías amigas cuando tenías mi edad, papá? –Inquirió Scorpius, rodando los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

–Deja esos gestos de crío malcriado–Lo reprendió–. Pues ya que preguntas…–Esbozó una sonrisa lentamente–creo recordar que tuve un par de…_amigas_, sí.

Scorpius tardó una milésima de segundo en entenderlo. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Astoria le clavó a su esposo tal mirada que este se vio forzado a borrar aquella sonrisa en el acto.

–Las mujeres con las que te acuestes no son tus amigas, papá–Bufó Scorpius. ¿Quién era el padre allí?

– ¿Tú que sabes? –Saltó Astoria con ansiedad– ¿Lo has hecho?

Scorpius volvió a bufar.

– ¿A ti que te importa? No es asunto tuyo.

–No le hables así a tu madre, Scorpius–Saltó Draco. Miró a su esposa–. Aunque tiene razón. No es asunto tuyo–Astoria puso cara de indignación. Draco miró a su hijo. Alzó las cejas con picardía–. Eso es cosa de hombres. ¿Y? ¿Lo has hecho?

Scorpius, ahora ruborizándose, alzó los ojos al techo.

– ¡Merlín! ¡Sólo…sólo compórtense cuando Weasley llegue, ¿De acuerdo? –Dicho esto, se apresuró a ir hacia la puerta y cerrar de un portazo.

– ¿Crees que lo haya hecho? –Se preocupó Astoria cuando su hijo hubo cerrado la puerta tras sí.

Draco rió entre dientes.

–No, no lo creo. Si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera eludido tanto el tema. Le da vergüenza reconocer que es virgen ante un Don Juan cómo su padre–Añadió con petulancia.

Astoria alzó una ceja.

–Ambos somos conocedores de que tú perdiste la virginidad a los veintiuno con una prostituta muggle, así que chitón–Draco se ruborizó hasta las cejas–. Ahora, si me disculpas, mi Casanova, tengo que ir a terminar de arreglarme para nuestra…_invitada_.

Rió entre dientes, besó a su avergonzado esposo en los labios y salió de la habitación.

"No hay de qué preocuparse", se decía Scorpius esforzándose en aparentar tranquilidad. Tan mal no lo hacía, de hecho era bastante convincente ocultando sus emociones, pero en ese momento le estaba costando lo suyo.

Se paseaba por la habitación con la capa negra ondeándole alrededor, como si la prenda compartiera su nerviosismo. Si se la había puesto sobre el suéter verde oscuro y los pantalones negros era porque no sabía si Rose iba a llegar por red flú o por sus propios pies. Si tenía que salir al exterior, al menos ya estaría preparado.

Miró su reloj. Habían pasado dos minutos de las cinco. Si era por la chimenea, ya tendría que haber estado allí. Miró hacia la puerta con aire ciertamente inquieto. No le gustaba estar tan exaltado, pero lo cierto era que lo estaba.

Le había dado órdenes exactas a Beanie de dejar pasar a una tal Rose Weasley, y el elfo se había mostrado muy entusiasmado, ya que de ella provenían las famosas cartas que Beanie debía guardar en un cofre en la habitación de Scorpius. El elfo en verdad quería conocer a la muchacha, lo cual a Scorpius lo llenaba de contrariedad (Y vergüenza, a ver si Rose se enteraba), por lo que le había ordenado a Beanie no mencionar las cartas ese día bajo ningún pretexto.

Con un chasquido, el elfo en cuestión apareció ante sus ojos.

–El señor y la señorita Weasley, señorito–Anunció, al tiempo que se inclinaba de un modo marcadamente exagerado–. Beanie ya ha avisado a los amos, señorito–Notificó, y casi al instante aparecieron Draco y Astoria junto a su hijo, el primero con un traje discreto y la segunda con una túnica que brillaba aún más que las amatistas de sus pendientes. El elfo hizo una nueva reverencia–. ¿Beanie debe hacerlos pasar?

– ¿Tú qué crees? –Le espetó Scorpius. Beanie volvió a inclinarse y corrió a abrir la puerta. Con la precisión de un grupo de bailarines coreografiados, padres e hijo avanzaron hacia la entrada.

El elfo abrió la puerta, y lo que Scorpius vio lo dejó sinceramente sin aliento.

Ronald Weasley, de mandíbula apretada y cabello salpicado de nieve, tan anaranjado como el de su hija de niña, les clavó una gélida y a la vez abrasiva mirada azul que nada tenía que ver con la chispeante de su hija, si bien el color era prácticamente idéntico.

Aunque no había sido él quién habría dejado boquiabierto a Scorpius de no haber podido controlar sus emociones, sino la muchacha que estaba de pie a su lado.

Una sonrisa bailaba en sus ojos, apenas visible en sus labios pálidos por el frío. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas por el frío, como así la punta de la nariz, no obstante Scorpius podía ver con toda claridad las pecas que salpicaban su pálida tez. El chispeante azul celeste de su mirada analizaba a Draco y a Astoria con curiosidad, para después detenerse en Scorpius con una corriente de simpatía tan potente que al chico le pareció que algo dentro suyo se llenaba de calor. Observó con algo demasiado parecido a la fascinación el cabello de un color muy parecido al pimentón rojo naranjado de la cena que habían preparado los sirvientes, las esponjosas ondulaciones que sobresalían, con diminutos copos de nieve a medio fundir, desde abajo del gorro tejido a mano blanco con rosado que llevaba en la cabeza. Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes, prolijos y marfileños, y Scorpius de pronto olvidó cómo se llamaba…

–Buenas tardes, Malfoy–Saludó con un tono tan receloso como su mirada el señor Weasley a Draco–. Señora…Scorpius.

–Qué tal, Weasley–Draco fue igual de escueto. Miró a Rose con curiosidad–. Hola, Rose. Me han hablado tanto de ti que ya es aburrido conocerte–Scorpius le dirigió una mirada dura. Sin embargo, Draco lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa al extender su mano hacia la chica, la cual la estrechó con soltura.

–No hubiera venido de haberlo sabido, señor–Rose le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin dejar de sonreír, miró a la desconfiada Astoria–. Hola, señora Malfoy.

–Buenas tardes–La mujer fue sumamente tajante. Rose alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Finalmente, miró a Scorpius, una mirada cómplice dibujándose en sus pupilas–. ¿Qué hay contigo? ¿Era obligatorio el negro? –De pronto miró a Draco, y pareció percatarse de que el hombre también llevaba ese color. Se ruborizó, pero no de frío–No es que el color negro sea malo, yo lo uso a veces, pero…es que Scorpius lo usa siempre, y…no es que eso esté mal tampoco…

–Entendimos lo del color–La salvó el mismo Draco alzando una ceja. Astoria tenía el mentón tan arriba que parecía poco probable que pudiese verse los pies–. ¿Van a pasar o nos quedaremos conversando en el quicio de la puerta? Por mí no hay problema, son ustedes los que están fuera en la nieve.

–Tengo que irme pronto–Repuso Ron con tirantez. Se inclinó hacia Rose–. ¿Estarás bien?

Una sonrisa entre burlona y pícara se dejó ver por una milésima de segundo en los labios de la chica.

–Claro que sí, papá. No te preocupes–Le apretó ligeramente el brazo. Ron asintió, para después mirar a los Malfoy.

–Pasaré a recogerla a las ocho treinta–Declaró, para después mirar a Scorpius, quizá con una pizca menos de dureza–. Mantén las manos lejos de mi hija.

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos, ruborizándose ligeramente. Rose soltó una risita, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

–Ya discutimos eso. Las manos de Scorpius más precisamente sienten rechazo hacia mí. Observa–Y sin agregar nada más, alzó las manos para echarlas al cuello del chico, quién, entre desconcertado y horrorizado por culpa de la asesina mirada del señor Weasley, la apartó de un veloz empujón. Rose rió al tiempo que los demás la miraban bastante consternados–. ¿Lo ves? Ni quiere tocarme.

Sin embargo, Ron y Draco le echaron una mirada a Scorpius que era desconfiada y pícara respectivamente.

–Claro–Repuso Ronald, nada convencido. Miró a Draco–. Cuida de mi hija, Malfoy.

El padre de Scorpius sonrió de lado.

–Claro que sí, Weasley. No pasará nada que no sea de su agrado.

Aquella respuesta no le agradó mucho al padre de Rose. Frunció el entrecejo.

–Ocho treinta–Repitió, besándola en la frente. Miró a los demás–. Buenas tardes.

Rose abrazó a su padre con fuerza.

–Te quiero. Dale otro abrazo a mamá. Y a Hugo, que me odia por estar aquí y él no–Dijo. Ron volvió a besarla, prometió hacerlo, y los Malfoy y Rose entraron en la casa.

Se hizo un silencio que quizá hubiera resultado embarazoso de no ser porque Rose pronto se esforzó en llenarlo.

–No sé si esto les sonará desubicado, pero siento curiosidad–Dijo muy sonriente. Los tres la miraron con ojos inquisitivos–: ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

Draco alzó una ceja, al tiempo que Scorpius sonreía. Astoria seguía con el mentón ridículamente alzado.

–No tengo la menor idea–Confesó Draco. Scorpius se encogió de hombros–. Ni importa. Supongo que sabrá bien. O esos inútiles pagarán las consecuencias.

Rose abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente para defender a los elfos domésticos, imaginó Scorpius. Sin embargo, a último momento se contuvo. Asintió, esbozando una breve sonrisa, como si tampoco importara, y se giró hacia Astoria.

–Qué linda túnica.

La mujer pareció ablandarse notablemente ante su comentario. Inclinó un poco el rostro para poder mirarla mejor.

–Gracias…eh…

–Rose.

–Claro–Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco, disgustado. No podría habérsele olvidado el nombre de Rose ni siquiera de haberlo querido: le había hablado de ella prácticamente desde que había empezado Hogwarts–. Me la ha hecho la modista, Edith Price, no sé si la conoces…

Rose se ruborizó ligeramente, un color provocado por lo que Scorpius supo era vergüenza, al tiempo que se giraba para quitarse el saco tejido a mano de color verde oscuro, así pudiendo ocultar el rostro. Debajo llevaba un suéter también tejido de color azul con pintitas rosadas. Eso, más el gorro, los vaqueros y los borceguís de gamuza marrón le conferían un aspecto bastante variopinto. Un elfo apareció de la nada y se lo arrebató de las manos, llevándoselo al perchero. Rose se quitó el gorro, y se sacudió el pelo con una mano nerviosamente.

–Em, no, la verdad es que no recuerdo ese nombre–Sonrió al tiempo que se guardaba el gorrito tejido en el bolsillo–. Mi mamá cose muy bien–Añadió, y al instante pareció lamentarlo. El rubor de su rostro se hizo más pronunciado.

–Lo imagino–Astoria sonrió ligeramente, con sequedad.

Un nuevo silencio, en el cual los cuatro se miraron a las caras, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

– ¿Por qué no le muestras la casa a Rose, Scorpius? –Curiosamente, fue Draco quién los salvó de situación tan embarazosa. Aunque no pudo resistirse en agregar con malicia–Eso sí, con las puertas abiertas. No quiero que Beanie se encuentre con nada inapropiado.

–Nadie pensó en cerrarlas. Vamos, Weasley–Scorpius fulminó a su padre con la mirada antes de tomar a Rose de la mano y arrastrarla por las escaleras. La chica, sin embargo, se rió.

– ¿Quién es Beanie?

–El elfo que se encarga de Scorpius–Explicó Draco, sorprendiéndose por la ligereza de la chica para con ese tema.

–Oh. A mi mamá no le gustan los elfos, por eso no tenemos uno–Explicó Rose, a lo que Draco no se contuvo de hacer una mueca irónica.

–No me sorprende.

Una vez que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de ellos, en el rellano de las escaleras, Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

–Se comportan de modo odioso a propósito–Se giró para mirar a la chica–. No son así siempre.

–Te creo–Rose sonreía mientras caminaban, como si se lo estuviese pasando en grande–. Será porque nunca habías traído una chica a la casa, es normal. Estarán emocionados.

Scorpius sintió como el rostro empezaba a arderle.

–Pero…no es…es decir…no viniste por…no es por eso que…

Rose soltó una carcajada, para mirarlo con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

–Ya lo sé, tonto. Pero es que mira, te has escapado de ellos llevándome de la mano–Dijo, alzando sus manos unidas.

Scorpius, que no se había percatado de ese detalle, la soltó como si su mero tacto le quemara, casi tanto como le estaban quemando las mejillas. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, para después morderse un labio. ¿Por qué la había tomado de la mano frente a sus padres? ¿Por qué la había tomado de la mano, para empezar?

– ¿Tienes calor? –Inquirió la chica frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo al mirarlo.

– ¿Qué? –Se contrarió Scorpius–No, ¿Por qué?

–Estás muy rojo.

– ¿Qué? Yo… no es… ya que lo dices, puede que sí tenga calor–Mintió intentando aparentar una compostura que le era todo ajena en esos momentos.

–Quizá porque llevas la capa puesta–Rose ladeó la cabeza al observarlo. Scorpius maldijo por lo bajo.

No podía decirle "No, mira, me la he puesto porque estaba loco de desesperación por verte, y eso que apenas han pasado un par de días desde la última vez". No podía hacer eso. Era como…un atentado terrorista contra su dignidad, bastante maltrecha desde aquel estúpido sonrojo.

–Sí. Debe ser por eso–Masculló–. ¡Beanie!

El elfo se apareció casi de inmediato.

– ¿El amo ha llamado a…?

– ¡Sí, te he llamado! –Le soltó Scorpius con hosquedad– ¡Ten, guárdame esto! –Añadió arrojándole la capa.

–No lo trates así–Lo reprendió Rose frunciendo el entrecejo. Se agachó para quedar a la altura del elfo doméstico–. Hola, Beanie.

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

–Weasley, él es Beanie, el elfo. Beanie, ella es Weasley, la Weasley.

Rose le dirigió una mirada fría.

–No hace falta que lo digas así, Malfoy, "el Malfoy". No me gustan las etiquetas.

–Será elfo con o sin etiqueta–Observó Scorpius cruzándose de brazos al apartar la vista.

Rose hizo una mueca.

–Grosero–Apartó los ojos de él para fijarlos en el elfo, con aquella mirada azul celeste que a ojos de Scorpius parecía soltar chispas mágicas–. Hola, Beanie.

Los ojos del elfo se iluminaron.

– ¡Usted es…! ¡Beanie se siente muy emocionado de conocerla! ¡Lo ha esperado mucho! –Al notar la mirada de su amo, calló súbitamente–Beanie debe irse. Ha sido un placer para él–Hizo una ridícula reverencia y desapareció.

Rose se irguió, sonriendo, para después mirar a Scorpius con desaprobación.

–No seas déspota–Le dijo.

–No soy déspota.

–Eres malo con él. Deja de serlo–Rose estaba muy seria.

Scorpius soltó un largo suspiro. Pensó seriamente la posibilidad de mandarla a pasear a ella y a sus complejos de defensora de pobres, pero se contuvo. En realidad, hizo precisamente lo contrario, casi sin proponérselo:

–Está bien. Puedo intentarlo–Resopló–. Pero no prometo nada.

Rose sonrió, para después colgarse de él y besarlo en la mejilla, lo que provocó que el muchacho sintiera que un calor interno se expandía hacia sus mejillas. Curiosamente (Más aún para sí mismo), no apartó a la chica ni hizo alguna mueca de asco.

–Así me gusta–Aprobó Rose sonriendo al apartarse del ruborizado y confundido Scorpius–. Así que esta es tu casa–Alzó la vista al techo, y luego paseó la mirada por el largo y decorado pasillo–. Grande. Y bonita.

–Exagerada–Le soltó Scorpius también mirando alrededor, pero sin la fascinación de Rose, más bien con desprecio disimulado–. Somos cuatro personas aquí dentro. El espacio sobra…–La miró, sopesando durante una fracción de segundo lo que iba a decir, intentando adivinar la reacción que produciría en la muchacha–y las palabras faltan.

Rose apartó la mirada de las ornamentadas cortinas de la ventana del rellano y le sonrió de un modo que hizo a Scorpius sentir cómo si pudiera comprenderlo. Esa sensación de calor dentro de su pecho que había sentido hacia unos segundos, como así en la puerta al verla, relumbró cómo si tuviera luz propia, volviendo a decorar sus mejillas.

–En mi casa muchas veces las palabras sobran–Comentó la chica acercándose a Scorpius y poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El muchacho sintió un hormigueo cálido recorrerle el brazo ante el contacto. Se lo miró, alarmado por aquella extraña (pero para nada desagradable) sensación. No solía sentir cosquillas cuando estaba con Melany, o cuando había estado con Lily, salvo cuando, bueno…las besaba–. Sin embargo, el espacio…a veces puede faltar–Se ruborizó ligeramente, incómoda como siempre que se hacía referencia en alguna conversación al dinero. O a la diferencia del mismo entre dos personas, generalmente ella con inferioridad respecto al dinero.

Scorpius entornó los ojos, pero no dijo nada; no quería incomodarla, lo cual también le pareció confuso y difícil de entender. Se limitó a tomarla de la mano para arrastrarla a su habitación (Y la mera idea de pensar esa oración le produjo un sonrojo violento. "Arrastrarla a su habitación". Sonaba tan…no importa).

Dieron un recodo por el corredor demasiado recargado a ojos de Scorpius, subieron una escalera caracol, recorrieron otro pasillo más, y justo cuando vio que la chica comenzaba a dar indicios de suma confusión, se detuvieron frente a una puerta simple de madera oscura.

–Parece que hubiéramos corrido una maratón–Rose, con el crispado cabello revuelto y las mejillas arreboladas, soltó un fuerte resoplido–. ¿Cómo haces si quieres ir a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua en la noche? ¿O si quieres comer algo? ¡Mueres en el camino hasta que llegas!

Scorpius carraspeó, ligeramente incómodo.

–Esto…yo llamaría a Beanie.

Rose se ruborizó más intensamente, aunque Scorpius supo que esta vez nada tenía que ver con la agitación de la caminata.

–Claro–Farfulló al fin, intentando alisarse el pelo–. Claro. Cierto. Se me olvida que hay gente que tiene sirvientes–Soltó una carcajada que tenía todo menos de alegre–. Sí. Sirvientes.

Scorpius no respondió; prefirió limitarse a abrir la puerta, tal vez porque no sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera sabía porque la hija de un héroe de guerra no podía pagarse vestidos nuevos. No era que la despreciase por ello, ni tampoco le agradaba más, simplemente no lo entendía. Era algo que escapaba a su comprensión. Por algo quería que se lo explicase. En verdad quería entenderla.

–Bueno, ya has conocido a mis padres: puedes ver por qué no quería que vinieras–Le dijo, al tiempo que entraban en la inmaculada habitación (Obra y gracia de Beanie el elfo).

– ¿Qué? –Rose se había quedado bastante alelada mirando a su alrededor– ¿Me hablaste? Perdona, no te oí. Es que esto es tan…–Parpadeó repetidas veces, desconcertada–_azul_.

En efecto, así era. Las cortinas, el dosel de la cama, las mantas, la alfombra, incluso el pequeño pilar de ropa sucia que había en un rincón abarcaban diversos matices de azul: eléctrico, rey, índigo, celeste, turquesa, medianoche, lavanda.

Scorpius sonrió.

–Sí, así es. Me gusta el azul–Satisfecho con el efecto que había causado el descubrimiento en su amiga, se giró hacia ella–. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Algo verde y negro, quizá? ¿La gran Weasley me ha prejuzgado injustamente? –Esbozó una expresión de profundo patetismo, como si estuviese dolido en el alma.

Rose comenzó a balbucear, poniéndose mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja y gesticulando mucho con las manos.

–Em, no lo sé, pero es que tú nunca…es decir…no eres…o no pareces…–Frunció el entrecejo, y Scorpius distinguió en sus ojos aquellas chispas características, quizá con demasiada animosidad–Entonces, ¿Por qué te has vestido así?

Scorpius alzó las cejas ante su increpación.

– ¿Así…cómo?

– ¡Así! –Rose lo miró de arriba abajo, con el ceño bien apretado, su mirada brillando con un destello que a Scorpius se le antojó peligroso– ¡Tan…lúgubre! ¡Anticuado! ¿No usan vaqueros en tu planeta, señor "Tengo una habitación más grande que tu casa y un elfo doméstico que me plancha los calcetines"?

–Beanie no me plancha los calcetines…casi nunca–Ruborizado ante tan absurda confesión, Scorpius se pasó una mano por el pelo, retrocediendo un paso.

–Da igual–Rose había entrado en la habitación con renovado ímpetu, caminando a paso decidido al armario–. ¿Tienes vaqueros?

–No lo…recuerdo–Masculló Scorpius con consternación, siguiéndola dentro con cautela.

Rose soltó otro resoplido.

– ¡Siquiera recuerdas cuanta ropa tienes! –Sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera alucinada, y Scorpius se preguntó si en verdad se había puesto tan acelerada de repente o todo se trataba de una pantalla para ocultar su verdadero estado de ánimo. Prefirió no preguntar–Tengo que hacer algo por ti y tu lamentable sentido de la moda. Lo necesitas. Déjame abrir tu ropero.

–Si quieres…–Balbuceó el apabullado Scorpius, viéndola agitarse como un león melenudo y enfurecido, lo cual era bastante paradójico tratándose de la única Weasley Slytherin de la historia.

– ¡Perfecto! –Rose abrió el pulcro armario (Vale repetir, por obra y gracia de Beanie el elfo), revolviendo las prendas colgadas y los pantalones doblados hasta llegar al fondo, y Scorpius se preguntó desde cuando le importaba a Weasley todo aquello de la moda– ¡Esto me gusta! –Rose había sacado de un rincón olvidado una camisa de escocés multicolor: cuadros azules, verdes, amarillos y naranjados llenaban de colorido la tela. Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos, impresionado, sin poder creer que semejante cosa pudiese haber salido de su armario– ¿A qué es una preciosidad?

–Weasley, con todo respeto, no usaría eso ni siquiera para limpiar mi propio vómito–Le espetó mirando la prenda como si estuviera impregnada con una sustancia radioactiva.

La sonrisa brillante de Rose se esfumó.

–Te la regalé para tu cumpleaños el año pasado–Farfulló mirando la camisa con una expresión bastante contrariada, como así entristecida, hasta dolida. Algo desagradable aguijoneó a Scorpius por dentro. ¿Se trataba de esa horrible sensación llamada culpa, quizá? –. Pensé que te había gustado…claro, nunca pude saberlo con certeza, digo, nunca respondiste mi carta… –Lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, visiblemente molesta– ¿Por qué nunca lo haces?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

–Yo no escribo.

–Eso no es cierto–Rose lucía más dolida que antes, y más enojada–. He visto las que enviaste a Malcolm. A Albus. Incluso a Lily, Scorpius.

–No les he escrito muchas veces.

–No seas terco–Rose se cruzó de brazos–. La cuestión es que lo has hecho y punto. ¡Y no me niegues así con la cabeza! –Scorpius, que había empezado a hacer aquel movimiento, se quedó estático.

– ¿Lo…siento? –Masculló Scorpius alzando las cejas.

–No tienes que pedirme disculpas. Al menos dime por qué. Por qué no me escribes–Añadió, por si no había quedado claro.

–No se me da la gana–Le espetó Scorpius, sumamente directo y crudo.

Rose dejó la camisa sobre la cama con un movimiento brusco y avanzó hacia él de un modo que hubiera amedrentado a la más enrabietada Lily Potter, pensó Scorpius, y eso era decir mucho.

– ¡Eres cruel! ¡No tengo siquiera una maldita carta tuya! ¡No es mucho pedir una jodida felicitación de cumpleaños!

–Ey…–Farfulló Scorpius alzando las manos, contrariado por esa repentina inquina que en su opinión no venía a cuento–Tranquila…

– ¡No me voy a tranquilizar! –Rose resopló, echándose los rizos entre rojos y anaranjados atrás de los hombros, y por la fiereza de su tono y su mirada Scorpius supo que llevaba guardándose aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo– ¡Ni siquiera me has escrito una, una, _una–_Rose alzó un dedo, el cual acercó tanto al rostro del chico, quién, si no se hubiera echado atrás, habría acabado dentro de su nariz–, una carta! ¡Nada! ¡Nada, Malfoy! –Apenas lo llamaba así siquiera en broma. Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos– ¡Estoy harta! ¡Estoy harta de ser la estúpida Rose que escribe y escribe y escribe cartas, que da, que da, que da, y no recibe nada, ni siquiera una estúpida carta hija de puta!

– ¿Tanto te importan unas estúpidas cartas, Weasley? –Scorpius estaba contrariado– ¡Son sólo papel! De acuerdo, no te he enviado cartas, pero… ¡No digas que no te he dado nada! ¡Te he dado regalos de cumpleaños! ¡Regalos de navidad! ¡Te he dado…!

– ¡No quiero tus regalos! –Exclamó Rose, furibunda, cruzándose de brazos, dándole la espalda.

– ¿Entonces qué quieres? –Scorpius se llevó una mano al pelo, despeinándoselo. Las mujeres nunca se conformaban con nada. Que porque no le daba nada, ahora porque no le importaba lo que le daba…– ¿Qué rayos quieres?

– ¡Esos regalos ni siquiera los compraste tú! ¡Seguro has enviado a tu madre, o a alguien más! –Hizo una pausa para dar la oportunidad a Scorpius de negarlo, mas como éste guardó silencio presa de un rubor delator, continuó– ¡Quiero que al menos te tomes el trabajo de pensar en mí! –Rose se giró para mirarlo, sus ojos azules irradiaban un aura furiosa que quemaba– ¡Quiero que pienses en mí!

Scorpius dio un paso hacia ella, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para apartarle un mechón de cabello de la frente. Así lo hizo, notando la piel del rostro de la chica muy caliente, contrastando vivamente con las propias manos de Scorpius, las cuales sentía frías. Rose, momentáneamente desarmada, se limitó a abrir los ojos como platos, enmudeciendo de un modo sorprendente. Scorpius contempló con suma atención los ojos azul celeste portadores de chispas mágicas, los cuales lo analizaban a él tan consternados como la misma Rose.

–Pienso en ti–Murmuró, y notó como el calor dentro de su pecho se ampliaba y se hacía más y más enorme–. Por más que no elija tus regalos o no te escriba cartas. Pienso en ti casi todos los días.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron aún más, si eso era posible.

– ¿En serio?

Scorpius frunció el entrecejo.

–No. No en verdad–Rose compuso una expresión que era una buena mezcla entre desencanto y enfado–. Creo que pienso en ti _todos_ los días.

Por un momento la muchacha se quedó en blanco, sin saber que responder. Luego se limitó a sonreír, para después darle un abrazo.

–Creo que soy algo injusta contigo–Murmuró contra su pecho. Scorpius sintió un hormigueo recorrerle la piel–. Tienes otras maneras de demostrar que me quieres. No eres tan efusivo como yo. Y no debería condenarte por eso. A veces pienso que no quieres, pero en realidad…–Alzó la vista para mirarlo–no _puedes_. Al menos hasta que quieras hacerlo.

–No es que no quiera, no puedo.

–Eres tan parco…–Le sonrió al apartarse de él ligeramente, acomodándole el cuello de la camisa, de un modo que lo remontó al andén nueve y tres cuartos en su primer año de Hogwarts, cuando su madre había hecho prácticamente lo mismo, justo antes de que Rose se presentara a sí misma frente a los Malfoy–. Pero es parte de ti. Y puedo aceptar eso. Tú también tienes que aceptarme a mí, y eso no ha de ser fácil–Scorpius estaba demasiado atontado para hablar–. Pero me gustaría que hicieras algo de vez en cuando, para que yo sepa que en verdad te…no sé, te agrada que sea tu amiga. Es bastante triste sentir que tu mejor amigo no te quiere–Lo miró ladeando la cabeza–. ¿Me quieres?

Scorpius parpadeó, sintiendo como el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

–Sí. Te quiero.

Rose lo abrazó fuertemente.

–Yo también te quiero.

Scorpius la rodeó con ambos brazos, todavía anonadado por lo que él mismo acababa de decir y hacer.

–Ejem–Alguien carraspeó con exageración en el quicio de la puerta. Scorpius y Rose alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo, para encontrarse con Draco y Astoria; El primero con una sonrisa socarrona y la segunda bastante disgustada. Scorpius imploró a cualquiera que fuese la deidad existente que sus padres no hubiesen oído su conversación. Sin embargo, sus expresiones decían justamente lo contrario.

–Hice bien en decir lo de la puerta abierta, Astoria–Reflexionó Draco en un tono tan burlón como su sonrisa–. Aunque te conviene ensayar más esa tosecita. Me sigue sonando a forzada.

Su mujer le dirigió tal mirada de basilisco que Draco se vio obligado a borrar su sonrisa.

Scorpius sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro, al tiempo que apartaba a Rose con cierta brusquedad. La chica rió.

–Aunque la puerta hubiera estado cerrada Scorpius me habría abrazado, no veo la diferencia–Le sonrió a la avinagrada Astoria–. Es normal abrazar a un amigo cuando una está feliz. ¿Usted abrazaba a sus amigos, señora Malfoy?

Astoria giró su altivo rostro hacia la muchacha.

–Sólo a uno–Frunció los labios como si hubiera chupado un limón–. Y terminé casándome con él.

La sonrisa de Rose no sufrió cambio alguno; las mejillas de Scorpius, por su parte, subieron varios tonos de rojo.

–Bueno, este es un caso diferente–Rose se encogió de hombros, aunque sus palabras no lograron convencer a ninguno de los dos padres de Scorpius.

–Eso dicen todas, incluso Astoria lo dijo–Draco no había borrado en absoluto su sonrisa sarcástica–. Ella me odiaba–Añadió dirigiéndose a Rose–. Incluso intentó golpearme un par de veces.

–Ejem. ¿Quieres que volvamos a esos viejos tiempos, Draco?

Aquella mirada airada por parte de Astoria nunca fallaba. Draco recobró la compostura.

–Claro que no, cariño.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Inquirió Scorpius, molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

Astoria alzó las cejas.

–Vinimos a avisarles que la cena ya está lista. Lamento si te molestó la _interrupción_, Scorpius.

– ¿Y por qué no mandaron a Beanie por nosotros? –Dijo el chico inmune a las insinuaciones de su madre (O al menos aparentando estarlo, lo cual nunca dejaría de dársele bien).

Astoria abrió la boca para responder, aunque sin embargo ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Draco sonrió.

–Tu mamá quería venir a fisgonear.

–Draco Malfoy.

–Esto…Creo que mejor vamos yendo a la mesa. Y quita las manos de los bolsillos, Scorpius–Añadió antes de salir por la puerta. Su hijo lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, sin comprender–. Las manos donde pueda verlas–Sonrió antes de seguir a su esposa por el corredor.

Scorpius también esbozó una sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo.

–Tu padre me cae bien–Aseguró Rose.

–Eres la primera persona que lo dice además de él mismo–Bromeó Scorpius, aunque alzó las cejas, sinceramente sorprendido.

La chica se rió.

–Aunque creo que tu madre me odia–Dijo ahora ligeramente inquieta.

–Estará celosa–Scorpius soltó esto sin pensar, lo cual hizo que Rose lo mirara ciertamente intrigada.

– ¿Celosa?

–Tú lo has dicho: Jamás había traído una chica a la casa–Se alisó el pelo, si es que era posible que estuviera más lacio.

–Creen que soy esa clase de chica–Rose esbozó una sonrisa pequeña.

– ¿"Esa clase de chica"? –Repitió frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Esas a las que besas–Rose se encogió de hombros, aunque luego le dio la espalda–. ¿Cómo se llama la nueva? Además de Melany, claro… ¿Sheila?

–Sí…–Scorpius carraspeó, contrariado por su repentina turbación– ¿Cómo lo sabías?

–No lo sé, no hay muchas pelirrojas en Hogwarts. Sólo sales con pelirrojas–Rose se giró para mirarlo–. ¿Por qué?

Scorpius se ruborizó. Era cierto, solamente salía con chicas de cabello rojizo. No sabía por qué, pero era un patrón que seguía con suma precisión.

–Yo…

– ¿Se trata de Lily?

– ¿Qué? –Farfulló Scorpius, sorprendido.

– ¿No puedes olvidarla?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es eso!

Rose se echó hacia atrás, alzando las cejas.

–Pensé que era por eso…

–No. No es por eso. Es que…–Suspiró, ligeramente frustrado–No lo sé, no es a propósito. Simplemente eran lindas. No me había dado cuenta.

Rose ladeó la cabeza, para después echarse el pelo detrás de la oreja.

–Es curioso. Aunque me alivia. Sería triste que no pudieras superar a Lily cuando…–Se calló abruptamente.

– ¿Cuándo ella lo ha hecho sin problemas? –Scorpius finalizó la frase por ella–Más que triste sería patético. Pero no, no es el caso. Hay muchas chicas que besan mejor.

Rose se indignó.

– ¡Bonita forma de superar una relación!

–A la que sigo buscando es a la chica enmascarada de tercero–Scorpius ladeó la cabeza, ajeno a las protestas de su amiga, quién al oír estas palabras, calló ipso facto–. La del pelo violeta. Aunque ninguna de las que besé es ella.

– ¿Có-cómo lo sabes? –Balbuceó Rose.

–Lo sabría. Ella es distinta–Aseguró con firmeza–. Tal vez sea pelirroja.

Si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención, habría notado que Rose se había puesto pálida.

– ¿Por qué piensas eso? –Dijo con voz más estridente de lo normal.

–No sé. Como hay pocas pelirrojas en el colegio…está bien empezar a buscar por ahí.

Rose parecía debatirse entre el alivio y la indignación.

– ¡Estás haciendo un descarte de muchachas! –Al parecer, se decidió por lo segundo– ¡Eres un asco!

Scorpius no le hizo el menor caso.

–Llamaré a Beanie para que te acompañe al comedor–Le dijo.

– ¿Y tú? –Inquirió Rose contrariada.

–Ahora te alcanzo. Tengo que hacer un par de cosas–Y hecho tan enigmático comentario, llamó al elfo para que se llevara a su sorprendida amiga, quién cerró la puerta tras de sí sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Dónde está Scorpius? –Astoria alzó el rostro intentando mirar detrás de Rose, que acababa de entrar en la habitación, como si su hijo pudiese estar escondido detrás de la chica, pese a ser bastante más alto que ella.

–Dijo que tenía que hacer un par de cosas–Explicó, tan contrariada como la madre–. Aunque dijo que ya venía.

Rose titubeó, sin saber donde tomar asiento. A la larga mesa cubierta de mantel blanco inmaculado y vajilla cara estaba sentado Draco Malfoy en la cabecera. Su esposa ocupaba el lugar a su izquierda, estando los demás lugares vacantes.

El sentido común (Y cierto tipo de películas muggles que había visto ambientadas en el siglo XIX) le dijeron que a la derecha del padre debía ir el hijo. Sin embargo, no tenía muchas ganas de ocupar el lugar vacío junto a Astoria, si bien tal vez de sentarse junto a Scorpius tampoco se vería bien. Había leído no sabía dónde que las novias se sentaban a la izquierda del novio, y ella no era ninguna novia de Scorpius. Bien ya ambos eran muy amigos y tenían cada uno su propia pareja como para crear malos entendidos, y suficientes cosas raras pensaban los señores Malfoy. A Rose toda aquella fabulación la divertía, pero no pensaba hacer nada para alentarla.

Sin embargo, para su suerte, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar. En ese momento una mujer de cabello rubio tan claro como el de Scorpius entró en la habitación, canoso y recogido en un rodete alto. La piel de su rostro, pálida y apergaminada, hacía resaltar vívidamente un par de ojos azules que parecían ver más allá de las paredes. Vestía una túnica de color rojo oscuro. Rose la imaginó por un atisbo de segundo en la juventud, y concluyó en que había sido una mujer muy hermosa. No obstante, en esos momentos se asemejaba más a un alma atormentada que a otra cosa.

Los ojos azules de la dama de rojo se fijaron en nuestra protagonista, quién sintió como si la atravesara una corriente de entendimiento. Eran de un color muy parecido a los de Scorpius, pero mucho más hondo, de una antigüedad y una sabiduría mucho mayor. Lo cual, seguramente, era totalmente cierto.

–Rose, te presento a mi madre, Narcisa Malfoy–Draco hizo las presentaciones de un modo bastante informal–. Madre, ella es Rose Weasley, la _amiga_ de Scorpius.

Rose pasó por alto la entonación peculiar que el hombre había dado a la palabra "amiga". ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo estaba empeñado en emparejarlos?

Narcisa Malfoy avanzó hacia la mesa con el sonido de sus zapatos haciendo eco en la vasta estancia. Draco y Astoria estaban pendientes de todos sus movimientos. Ocupó el lugar junto a su nuera, y, sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha con esos ojos viejos que la hacían sentirse traspasada, dijo:

–Es un gusto conocerte al fin.

–Es un gusto conocerla también–Balbuceó Rose, apabullada. No había esperado encontrarse con la abuela de Scorpius durante su visita. Su amigo jamás hablaba de ella, ni siquiera le había dicho que la vería allí. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Y Narcisa le había hablado de un modo que la hacía sentir como si Scorpius le hubiese hablado de Rose desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Y en ese momento entró el mismo Scorpius en la habitación.

De espaldas a la entrada, Rose vio cómo Astoria abría los ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo que Draco alzaba las cejas, y ya estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo cuando una voz muy parecida a la suya propia lo atajó diciendo:

–Guárdate las burlas para otro día, papá.

Draco cerró la boca, pero no pudo evitar que la sonrisa de burla aflorara en sus labios.

– ¿Qué traes puesto? –Susurró Astoria con horror.

Rose, sintiendo profunda curiosidad, se giró para ver a su amigo, quién, para la agradable sorpresa de la muchacha, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros azul claro rasgados en las rodillas y la camisa multicolor (En azul, verde, rojo, amarillo y naranja) que Rose le había regalado.

–Una camisa y unos pantalones–Dijo su hijo, escueto, aunque correspondiendo a la sonrisa que le regaló Rose, quizá ligeramente turbado.

–No, eso era lo que tenías puesto antes–Rebatió Astoria acaloradamente, sin dejar de mirar a Scorpius de arriba abajo, espantada–. Esto, en cambio…

–Por favor, mamá–Si bien las palabras sonaban a súplica, el tono era bastante tajante–. Ahórratelo, ¿Sí?

–No seas insolente, Scorpius–Lo regañó Draco–. Pero es justo, Astoria, que si yo no puedo burlarme, tú no puedas regañarle. Ninguno de los dos se podrá dar el gusto, a fin de cuentas.

Scorpius se sentó a la derecha de su padre, frente a su madre, y con una mirada le indicó a Rose que fuese a sentarse a su lado. Ligeramente avergonzada, Rose rodeó la mesa por detrás de Draco, tal como había hecho Scorpius, y ocupó el asiento junto a él.

Los elfos sirvieron la comida, cuyo nombre estaba en francés y resultó impronunciable para Rose. Un plato sobre otro plato y una veintena de cubiertos la esperaban encima de la mesa. Tragó saliva. Scorpius no le había hablado de viejas etiquetas de cubertería. Ni siquiera le había hablado de tanta formalidad al vestir, pensó mirando las túnicas de los adultos. Se miró el suéter rosado con pintitas azules y los vaqueros viejos, y agradeció en lo más hondo a su amigo que se hubiese cambiado la ropa sólo para apoyarla.

–No sé usar estos cubiertos, Scorpius–Le soltó entre dientes mirando la mesa con aprensión.

–Sólo imítame, Weasley–Masculló él a su vez, y Rose así lo hizo.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer en el futuro, Rose? –Inquirió Draco mirándola con curiosidad.

Rose apartó la vista de ese millar de cubiertos para fijarla en los inquisitivos ojos del padre de su amigo.

–Me gusta la idea de los Cuerpos Mágicos de Paz–Explicó muy sonriente–. Quiero ayudar a los más necesitados, ayudar a desbaratar gobiernos autoritarios, luchar contra las guerras… Hay mucha maldad, mucho odio en el mundo, ¿Sabe? –Le dijo al sorprendido Draco. En realidad, todos en la mesa estaban sorprendidos, excepto Scorpius, claro. A él ya se lo había contado–. Quiero cambiar eso. Quiero ser útil para la humanidad. Quiero…quiero cambiar ciertas estructuras políticas y económicas que sólo consiguen perjudicar a los miembros de las naciones. Puede que no sea una carrera en el ministerio como le hubiera gustado a mi mamá, pero… es lo que quiero–Tomó un bocado de comida–. ¡Mm, está rico!

–Eres una muchacha muy revolucionaria, Rose–Observó Draco después de un breve silencio, admirado, al tiempo que Rose masticaba con deleite–. ¿Te interesa la política?

– ¡Pero claro! –A Rose los ojos le relucían, chispeantes de interés–Es increíble cómo esos burgueses no han conseguido un acuerdo con el ministro, ¿No le parece? Propuso algo bastante razonable.

–Creo que se trata de algo más que un simple acuerdo, pequeña–Terció Draco, quién pertenecía al grupo de "esos burgueses", detalle que Rose ignoraba–. Están pidiendo lo que es justo. Es un porcentaje muy alto el que se les exige paguen como impuestos. Un quince por ciento no es broma.

–Sí, de acuerdo, puede que sea mayor que el año anterior. Las retenciones han dado que hablar, pero el comercio se basa principalmente en exportaciones, ¿Cierto? –Draco asintió, frunciendo el entrecejo. Astoria los miraba a ambos de hito en hito, sin entender nada. Narcisa no dejaba de mirar a Rose con esa expresión de profunda concentración. Scorpius estaba bastante aburrido. No le gustaban las finanzas, ni nada que se le relacionase–. Bueno, entonces, si se trata de exportaciones, gran parte del producto, y así también de la ganancia, va a parar al exterior. Y con todo respeto, señor Malfoy, no estoy de acuerdo con que personas que poseen millones y millones de galeones se rehúsen a pagar un quince por ciento de sus ganancias al estado, dado que eso beneficiaría al país, aumentando el dinero ingresante en Inglaterra y así consiguiendo mejorar la circulación de la moneda. Si conseguimos un respaldo mayor para nuestra moneda con ese ingreso también mayor, el galeón logrará superar en precio a la moneda estadounidense. Y eso sólo nos diría que Inglaterra ha mejorado económicamente, ¿No cree? Y si el país mejora económicamente, mejoramos todos. Y estos comerciantes multimillonarios también. ¿A qué es bastante razonable?

Se hizo un silencio, en el cual Draco se limitó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Rose no dejaba de sonreír, aunque secretamente temió haberse pasado de la raya. Al fin, Draco se reclinó hacia atrás, para después decir muy seriamente:

– ¿Quieres trabajar para mí?

Rose rió, aliviada, y Scorpius la imitó. Astoria se cruzó de brazos.

–Las mujeres no suelen hablar de economía, o política. No es normal.

–Weasley no es normal, mamá–Se burló Scorpius, al tiempo que Rose le daba un codazo.

–Verdaderamente no–Opinó Draco alzando las cejas–. Podrías llegar lejos, niña. Si hablas con las personas adecuadas, podrías hacer grandes cosas.

–Gracias, señor, pero no creo estar capacitada para algo grande–Dijo Rose con sinceridad, aunque muy halagada por aquel comentario–. No aspiro a demasiado.

–No, no aspiras a nada, Weasley–Se burló Scorpius, sarcástico como siempre–. Sólo quieres salvar al mundo.

–Por eso vas a ayudarme, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Rose sacudiendo sus pestañas con falsa coquetería.

–Scorpius puede ayudarte con las finanzas–Repuso Draco antes que su hijo pudiera responder–. Durante sus viajes por comercio internacional.

Rose se ruborizó al darse cuenta de su metedura de pata.

– ¿Usted es…? –Balbuceó.

–Uno de esos burgueses, sí–Sonrió Draco–. Una postura muy interesante la tuya.

–Lamento si fui descortés–Masculló Rose muy roja–. Pero no voy a retirar lo que dije. Es lo que pienso.

–Muy valiente–Dijo Draco–. Y acertada. Hubieras bajado varios puntos en mi consideración de haberlo retirado.

Rose sonrió levemente, y se llenó la boca de comida, así pudiendo evitar soltar más palabras. Temía acabar metiendo la pata de veras de seguir hablando.

Scorpius la observaba comer, todavía intentando asimilar aquella extraña conversación que Rose había tenido con su padre. Sabía que a su amiga le interesaban los asuntos de actualidad, pero no hasta el punto de saberse los conflictos de intereses entre el ministerio y el comercio. Era increíble cómo después de tantos años de conocerla, seguía descubriendo cosas nuevas de ella. Le encantaban todos esos asuntos políticos-económicos…tanto como a él le daban alergia. Sin embargo, su padre no tenía por qué saberlo.

– ¿Cómo está, señora Malfoy? –Rose le sonrió a Narcisa, quién alzó la vista de su plato para mirarla a ella. Tanto Scorpius como sus padres dejaron de comer, concentrándose en la conversación entre ambas.

–En paz–La respuesta provocó que Rose alzara las cejas, sorprendida. Scorpius, que no se había esperado a su abuela a la hora de la cena hasta ese mismo día, no había querido hablarle a Rose sobre su peculiar comportamiento–. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo. Me siento en paz. En paz absoluta.

–Estar en paz es bueno–Observó Rose con una sonrisa–. Después de todo, yo quiero luchar a favor de la paz en el mundo. Pero tampoco hay que abusar de la paz interior, no sé si me entiende. Tanta "paz" puede ser aburrida.

Narcisa frunció el ceño.

– ¿Aburrida? Niña, no tienes idea de cuánta gente ha pagado caro por este sentimiento de paz para sí mismos o sus familias como para que criaturas jóvenes e inexpertas como tú lo califiquen de aburrido–Sentenció. Los Malfoy estaban anonadados. No hablaba tanto con alguien desde hacía años–. Es algo que merece respeto. No debe tratarse a la ligera, niña.

–Creía que hablaba de la paz individual, tal vez me expresé mal. Yo le tengo mucho respeto a la paz que se consiguió después de la guerra contra Voldemort–Todos dieron un respingo al oír aquel nombre dicho con tanta soltura–, señora Malfoy–Aseguró Rose abandonando su sonrisa para adoptar una expresión muy seria–. Sin ir más lejos, mis padres participaron en esa misma guerra, y tuvieron que sufrir muchas cosas antes de conseguir la paz.

–También nosotros tuvimos muchas pérdidas, no sólo los de su lado–Apostilló Narcisa entre dientes.

–No la esto juzgando, señora–Repuso Rose–. Y no estoy del lado "enemigo", por si eso siente. Todos hicieron lo que creyeron correcto.

–No era sólo eso–Insistió la mujer–. Teníamos una gran presión por parte del Señor Tenebroso, era horrible. Nuestras vidas pendían de un hilo.

–Porque era lo correcto–Repuso Rose–. Era lo correcto para ustedes, el salvar la vida. Lucharon por lo que creían correcto. Y sé que una gran causa de que lucharan tanto fue para que nuevas generaciones, como la mía, tuvieran un mejor mañana. Pero uno no debe sentir culpa por eso–Añadió con suavidad ante la mirada insoldable de Narcisa, quién contuvo el aliento.

– ¿Culpa? –Tartamudeó.

–Respeto la paz, y respeto a todas las personas que se sacrificaron por obtenerla–Rose asintió–. Pero no está bien sentirse culpable. Las personas que lucharon por esta misma paz desearían que fuéramos felices. No esperan de nosotros un luto eterno, señora Malfoy.

–Mi esposo está en prisión desde hace años, muchacha–Farfulló Narcisa con la voz rota–. Morirá allí mismo, con toda seguridad. ¿Cómo quieres que esté feliz? –Todos los Malfoy estaban patidifusos–. Lo menos que puedo hacer es honrar la paz que tanto sudor y sangre nos provocó a todos como familia.

–Lo lamento mucho. De verdad–Aseguró Rose–. En mi familia también hubo pérdidas tristes, y situaciones que todos lamentamos. Pero tampoco es nuestra culpa vivir mejores momentos, o estar en mejores lugares que ellos–Sonrió ligeramente, y apoyó su mano suavemente sobre la de Narcisa–. No se condene por eso. Mis padres siempre dicen que desean que yo disfrute lo que ellos no pudieron tener. No se condene por ser más feliz. Estoy segura de que su esposo quiere que lo sea.

Los ojos de Narcisa relumbraron con una fina capa de lágrimas.

–Es lo que dice cada vez que voy a verlo.

Rose le sonrió, profundamente conmovida.

–Es porque la ama. Y quiere que deje de sufrir.

Narcisa se secó velozmente las lágrimas.

–No es fácil, niña…

–No sé lo que se siente tener a una persona que quieras mucho tan lejos, señora–Reconoció Rose sin dejar de mirarla con sincera emoción–. Pero sí sé lo que se siente estar cerca de perderla. Tenga presente que aquí tiene a mucha gente que la quiere–Añadió, y Narcisa no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, observando a su pálido hijo, a su ofuscada nuera y a su nieto, que tenía los ojos brillantes–. No está sola.

Scorpius observó a su amiga, sentada en el largo sofá frente al que él ocupaba. Alumbrada sin otra cosa más que la lumbre del fuego en el hogar, la intermitente luz arrancaba destellos naranjados a su cabello; como así también chispas al iris de sus ojos, de un color celeste muy vivo.

Lucía ofuscada, metida muy dentro de sus propios pensamientos, y Scorpius no la culpaba; el también estaba un poco como aturdido, ensimismado, y por la misma causa que lo estaba ella: ambos tenían cosas que explicar y cosas que serles explicadas.

Si bien Scorpius había cumplido con su parte del trato (La de llevar a la chica a su casa, presentarle a sus padres y a su mundo, que por cierto sintió bastante reducido y frío en comparación a la variopinta y bulliciosa familia de Rose), seguían habiendo agujeros en los conocimientos de la chica. Todo el asunto de su abuela, por ejemplo. La conducta de Narcisa distaba mucho de ser normal, y eso de que durante aquella charla que había mantenido con Rose la mujer había adquirido su actitud más sociable en más de diez años.

Y también estaba todo el enigma familiar que Rose le llevaba ocultando prácticamente desde que la había conocido. O desde que la había considerado su amiga, incluso contra su voluntad al principio. Recordarlo le arrancó una sonrisa, que se apresuró en reprimir, consternado. Si es que sonreía por culpa de Rose alguna vez, se debía a algún gesto que le permitiera burlarse de ella, no a una felicidad espontánea por su mera invocación mental.

– ¿De qué te ríes? –Sin embargo, Weasley lo había notado, incluso aunque sus ojos estuviesen fijos en las llamas en vez de en él.

–Recuerdo cosas.

– ¿Qué cosas?

–Cosas. ¿En qué pensabas? –Scorpius cambió de tema velozmente. No quería confesarle a la Weasley que al recordar cómo habían empezado a ser amigos no había podido evitar sonreír. Ya de sólo confirmarlo en su mente le daba repelús.

El semblante de Rose se endureció ligeramente, aunque no era por enfado hacia él; más bien se trataba de preocupación, o eso dedujo el chico.

–Pensaba…pensaba en cómo explicarte–La voz le tembló ligeramente en la última palabra, como una nota discordante en un instrumento perfectamente afinado: lo había tomado por sorpresa, no se lo hubiera esperado. Weasley siempre daba un aspecto de chica dura, y si bien varias veces la había visto flaquear…pues no se lo esperaba así tan de repente. Eso sólo constataba la inmensa gravedad que le adjudicaba la chica a ese asunto.

Scorpius casi pensó en decirle que lo dejara, que hablaran de otra cosa. Casi.

Entonces recordó cuánto deseaba, cuánto necesitaba saberlo. Cuando necesita saber lo que Rose fuera a decirle para poder conocer esa parte de ella que le estaba vedada. En ese momento, al ver su largo cabello pelirrojo, al ver cómo le brillaban los ojos como luciérnagas aisladas, al ver cómo le temblaban ligeramente los labios a la intermitente lumbre del fuego, Scorpius supo que deseaba ávidamente saberlo todo sobre Rose Weasley.

Y esa idea lo asustó sobremanera.

–Menuda cena–Scorpius habló por decir algo, para romper el silencio de la noche y apartar de su mente (Al menos por el momento) esas extrañas conclusiones que lo atacaban sin previo aviso y lo dejaban como atontado. Y también para borrar esa expresión atormentada del rostro de la muchacha, claro. Pero a esa idea también la apartaría de su mente.

Una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en la boca de Rose.

–La verdad–Dijo, mirándolo ahora con cierta inquietud–. Creo que me pasé de la raya.

–Noooo–Scorpius rodó los ojos con sarcasmo–. Claro que no, Weasley, no. Sólo hiciste a mi abuela llorar como una condenada, dejaste a mi madre bastante horrorizada e hiciste que mi padre se comportara de un modo más odioso de lo humanamente posible.

Rose abrió mucho los ojos al mirarlo.

–Y creo que me odias, o al menos te estoy desagradando bastante.

–No más de lo normal–Repuso Scorpius con una sonrisa esta vez sincera, para después añadir:–. Creo que fue la noche más increíble de toda mi vida.

Otra nueva conclusión tanto o más perturbadora que las anteriores. Y esta vez la había dicho en voz alta. Cierto rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

–Yo tampoco puedo creer todas las meteduras de pata que me mandé–Rose no había entendido el sentido de sus palabras, y tanto mejor así, pensó Scorpius con cierta cuota de alivio–. Definitivamente no estoy hecha para las reuniones sociales.

–En eso te doy la razón–Scorpius asintió, y luego añadió en un tono burlón:–. Si hubieras cenado con una familia normal te hubieran echado a patadas, Weasley, así nomás te lo digo.

–Pero si tu familia me ha parecido muy agradable–Repuso Rose abriendo aún más sus ya de por sí grandes ojos azules.

–Eres mentirosa. Mi madre no se preocupó en disimular cuánto le desagradas, y mi abuela está, en suma, bastante loca.

–No crees eso en verdad. Lo de tu abuela–Añadió Rose cruzándose de brazos. Evidentemente había desaprobado sus palabras, e incluso el mismo Scorpius lo había hecho después de decirlas–. Lo de tu madre es otra cuestión que ni tú ni yo podemos manejar. Pero tu abuela no está loca, y lo sabes: sólo está herida. Muy herida. Y no puede curarse, ni podrá hacerlo hasta que en verdad quiera estar curada.

–No es que no quiera, es…es todo muy complicado, Weasley, no tienes idea.

–No, pero puedo imaginarlo.

La conciliadora respuesta de Rose lo invitó a seguir hablando, por lo que añadió más de lo que hubiera deseado:

–Para ella no es fácil, ni para nosotros tampoco–Se pasó una mano por el pelo, y después de una breve pausa, dijo:–. La guerra nos ha marcado a todos, incluso a los que ni siquiera la vivimos.

–Eso lo sé. Porque también me ha marcado a mí. Todos saben mi nombre, y es demasiado escabroso en muchos casos–La voz de Rose era un susurro–. Nunca seré anónima.

–Creí que te gustaba toda esa atención–Scorpius alzó las cejas, sorprendido ante semejante declaración.

–Me gusta, y mucho, siempre y cuando me la haya ganado yo. Creo que por eso luché tanto por entrar en el equipo de Quidditch–Reflexionó quedamente, mirándose las manos–. Quería demostrarle a mi padre que valgo, eso es cierto, pero no sólo a él: a todos. Y creo que tú también quieres demostrar algo–Añadió mirándolo con sus intensos iris de un iridiscente azul celeste–. Ambos queremos demostrar que somos algo más que un par de críos con un apellido demasiado pesado–Le sonrió con una mezcla agridulce de tristeza y alegría–. Puede que por eso te haya escogido como mi mejor amigo allá de niña. Creo que somos muy parecidos, y a la vez muy diferentes.

Por la mente de Scorpius pasó fugazmente el hecho de que varias horas atrás había observado lo mismo en sus dos padres.

–Creía que era porque te había dado lástima mi aspecto patético allí tirado en el suelo–Repuso con acritud.

–Eras víctima de James y su tropa. Jamás justificaré el noventa por ciento de sus actitudes, más allá de decir que se les subió la fama inmerecida a la cabeza. Pero a lo que quiero llegar, Scorpius–Retomó el tema anterior de un modo tan rápido que el chico casi se mareó–, es que si tu abuela en verdad quisiera podría volver a ser la de antes.

–No es simple–Scorpius insistió en ello.

–Ya lo sé, te lo he dicho miles de veces. Pero si quisiera…

–No es que no quiera–Esta vez el tono del muchacho fue menos condescendiente.

–Yo creo que sí es que no quiere–La voz de Rose también se endureció.

–Pues yo creo que simplemente no puede hacerlo.

–Tiene opciones, y las desaprovecha–El tono de voz de Rose volvió a flaquear, hasta sonar leve y tembloroso–. Puede elegir.

–Elige lo mejor que puede, Weasley. Hace lo mejor que puede. Desde que mi abuelo fue sentenciado a Azkaban, un par de años antes de mi nacimiento, algo dentro de mi abuela se rompió, o al menos eso creo yo. Jamás volvió a ser la misma de antes, por lo que me cuentan, ya que yo no puedo saberlo: no la conocí de otra forma más que de esta en la que está ahora.

Scorpius se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a la chica al hablar, fijando los ojos en las llamas de la chimenea.

–Ya ni siquiera se arregla, ni se viste por las mañanas, hay días enteros en los que no quiere levantarse de la cama. Está esquelética, porque no come con regularidad. Si la veo, es porque se le ha ocurrido deambular por la casa como un alma desgraciada. Eso parece, un alma desgraciada. Un fantasma que ni siquiera ha podido conseguir el descanso eterno y se dedica a atormentarse a sí mismo y a atormentar a todas las personas que le quisieron, y que le quieren todavía–Se giró para mirar a Rose a los ojos–. Creo que mi abuelo se quedó con una parte de ella allá en Azkaban, la parte alegre y feliz, y sólo quedó la triste y desgraciada. No es que no quiera cambiar y estar un poco más feliz, o dejar de sentirse tan mal. Simplemente no puede hacerlo.

–No puede hacerlo sola–Murmuró Rose en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

– ¿Qué? –Inquirió Scorpius acercándosele un poco.

–No la están ayudando–Añadió, esta vez en un tono más fuerte.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Si no puede sola, deberían hacer algo por ella. No te ofendas, pero…–Rose se retorció un mechón de pelo, gesto que dejaba ver su nerviosismo, pero sus ojos se clavaron con una férrea determinación en los de Scorpius–lo cuentas todo en un tono tan resignado que…No me malinterpretes–Añadió velozmente al ver la cara que ponía el chico–, cuando hablas me doy cuenta de cuánto te duele todo esto, de que en verdad quisieras ayudarla, pero…también me doy cuenta de que tu voz suena a derrota, como si ya no hubiera nada por hacer. Y claro que puedes hacer algo–Rose se puso de pie y lo enfrentó, sin dejar de hablar en ese tono decidido y tranquilo a un tiempo–. Puedes ayudarla a que esté mejor. Si no puede sola, no deberían…ustedes son su familia, y como familia no deberían permitir que esté tanto tiempo sola. Tal vez sólo necesita que su familia la contenga un poco más…

Rose extendió una mano hacia el chico, pero este dio un paso atrás, poniéndose fuera de su alcance.

– ¿Ahora es nuestra culpa? –Le espetó con amargura– ¿Ahora es culpa mía que mi abuela esté tan mal?

–Yo no he dicho eso, Scorpius–Rose mantuvo el tono sereno en su voz, aunque su mirada era muy intensa e inquieta–. Sólo quise decirte que quizá deberían prestarle un poco más de atención a todo esto, nada más. No darlo por sentado, como si fuese algo inevitable. Así sólo su depresión empeora. Deberían hablar más con ella…

– ¿Me estás juzgando, Weasley? –Scorpius la interrumpió con esta frase teñida de amargura, casi tanto como su propia mirada al fijarla en Rose–Es fácil opinar desde afuera, sin haberlo vivido.

–Es sólo una observación…–Si bien el tono de la chica seguía tranquilo, su mirada reflejaba que las palabras de Scorpius la habían herido. Sin embargo, él chico, si bien no se sintió precisamente bien con eso, siguió hablando, tan lleno de determinación como su amiga.

– ¿Piensas que no me importa lo que ocurra con mi abuela?

–No, Scorpius–Murmuró casi suplicante–. Sólo…

–Ella jamás se interesó por mí más de lo estrictamente necesario como para saber de mi existencia. Ha conversado más contigo de lo que ha querido hacerlo conmigo en toda mi vida. Y no te atrevas a decir que no lo intenté, porque no tienes idea de cuánto lo hice.

–No quise decir eso–Rose se acercó más a él y lo sujetó por un hombro, a lo que él intentó sacudirse con brusquedad. Scorpius giró el rostro, para así no tener que mirarla–. Jamás insinuaría que no te preocupas por ella. Sé que lo haces, sólo…aprovéchala, ¿Sí? –Scorpius le oyó la voz ligeramente rota y se volvió para mirarla. Los grandes ojos de Rose brillaban por algo que él atribuyó a lágrimas acumuladas. Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron de par en par, alarmados, al tiempo que su corazón daba un vuelco. Una cosa era hacerla sentir ligeramente mal, y otra era hacerla poner tan angustiada como para que llorase–Ella…ella tiene una oportunidad. Y tú tienes una oportunidad con ella–En este punto la voz de Rose definitivamente se rompió, y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Scorpius se olvidó de repente de que estaba tan enojado con ella–. No todos tenemos esa suerte. El alma de tu abuela puede curarse. En estos casos, puede sanar, pero en otros casos…en otros casos distintos…la mente…–Rose cerró los ojos–muchas veces la mente no tiene oportunidad alguna.

Y entonces rompió a llorar con violencia, los sollozos comenzaron a sacudirla con una fuerza que Scorpius no hubiera creído posible, no así de improviso. La muchacha le dio la espalda y se llevó las manos al rostro. Scorpius contempló su espalda vibrar por la fuerza del llanto por un momento que se le antojó eterno, durante el cual no supo siquiera cómo reaccionar ante dicha imagen.

–No entiendo de qué estás hablando–Se acercó a la chica a paso vacilante, casi con miedo, sin poder dejar de mirarla llorar de esa manera hasta horrorizado. Aunque el horror no era sólo por el temor que le inspiraba una persona en tan alto grado de histeria.

Ver a Rose llorar así le dolía. Más de lo que hubiera creído posible. En realidad, el mero hecho de dolerle lo sorprendía tanto que llegaba a horrorizarlo.

Le puso una mano en el brazo, el cual se sacudió al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de ella por las virulentas arremetidas de sus sollozos. El contacto no hizo sino hacer la pena de la muchacha más real aún, mas vívida e intensa, si acaso eso era posible, y también acrecentó la angustia que él mismo estaba sintiendo. Deseaba reconfortarla, en serio que sí, pero no sabía cómo. Hubiera movido cielo, mar y tierra con tal de hacerla sentir mejor, pero no tenía la menor idea de la causa de esa pena que, si no le arrancaba el corazón a Rose, acabaría arrancándoselo a el mismo Scorpius.

Los dedos de Scorpius se ciñeron con fuerza al brazo de Rose sobre su suéter de lana, gastado y tejido a mano. Luego guardó silencio.

–Lamento si te hice sentir mal con lo que dije–Murmuró Scorpius sin apartar los ojos de la sollozante muchacha. Pasarían varias horas hasta que se diera cuenta de que había pedido disculpas a otro ser humano de un modo natural.

Rose comenzó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza. Scorpius confundió el gesto y quitó la mano de su brazo velozmente. Entonces la muchacha se quitó las manos del rostro y lo miró.

Un pensamiento furtivo y que arrasó con el poco juicio que le quedaba cruzó la mente de Scorpius: así, con toda la cara manchada de lágrimas, el pelo revuelto y la nariz completamente roja, le pareció más hermosa que cualquier muchacha que hubiera visto nunca.

–No es tu culpa–Rose estiró una mano húmeda de lágrimas y tomó la de Scorpius, apretándola fuertemente.

Y entonces Scorpius lo supo. Al mirar esos ojos enrojecidos pero no por eso menos jodidamente hermosos, lo supo. Lo supo más que nunca, pero se obligó a negarlo, a aislarlo, a encerrarlo en un rincón apartado de su mente, a cerrarlo con doble llave para salvar la mínima porción de cordura que le quedaba. Sin embargo, _eso_ que estaba sintiendo allí, en medio del pecho, que le inundaba las entrañas con un calor y una luz que quemaba pero no dolía en absoluto, esa _cosa_ pugnaba por salir a la superficie. Y si bien sabía que no podría evadirlo por siempre, al menos por el momento, lo ignoraría. Se mantendría a salvo tanto tiempo como pudiera. Por su cordura, y por la de Rose.

Por ambos.

–No es tu culpa–Repitió, trayendo a Scorpius a la realidad. Se obligó a escucharla con atención–. No se trata de lo que hayas dicho tú, es que…

–Entonces, ¿De qué se trata? –Alcanzó a preguntar, sin poder dejar de pensar en esa mano cálida en torno a la suya.

–Se trata de lo que dije yo–Rose suspiró, y casi, a punto estuvo de quebrarse otra vez. Sin embargo, respiró hondo, apretando ligeramente la mano del chico, y mantuvo la compostura. O al menos, la que le quedaba.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Rose apartó la mirada de él y la fijó en las llamas de la chimenea. El reflejo de la luz en sus lágrimas les confería el aspecto de gotas doradas. Scorpius sintió el impulso de tocarle el rostro surcado de oro y luz, pero se contuvo.

–Una vez, hace un par de años, me preguntaste por qué Hugo y yo compartíamos escoba.

–Porque fui un idiota.

Scorpius no se insultaba a sí mismo a menudo, ni siquiera cuando sentía que debía reconocer sus errores, cosa que tampoco pasaba a menudo. Sus palabras sorprendieron a Rose, quién lo miró por un fugaz segundo, para después volver a contemplar el fuego.

–No, tenía sentido. Mis padres obtuvieron mucho dinero después de la guerra. Mi madre es una bruja inteligente. Ha obtenido un buen puesto en el Departamento de Derecho Mágico. El negocio de tío George y papá marcha muy bien. Increíblemente bien.

Scorpius cada vez entendía menos.

–Pero…

– ¿Qué harías si una de las personas que más amas en el mundo estuviera a punto de morir? –La pregunta, formulada con tanto sentimiento en la voz de Rose, sorprendió a Scorpius. Aguardó, pero al ver que al parecer la muchacha esperaba respuesta, repuso, no sin dificultad:

–Todo lo que pudiera hacer.

Scorpius notó, ciertamente consternado, como su respuesta crispaba a Rose. Sus puños se ciñeron con fuerza, soltando la mano del muchacho. Lo miró casi con desesperación, esa determinación rayana en la histeria en sus ojos azules.

– ¿Y si eso no fuera suficiente? ¿Si no fuera suficiente lo que _pudieras_ hacer? ¿No querrías hacer más?

Scorpius abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, sin saber qué responder.

–Yo…pero es todo lo que podía…

–Pero no era suficiente. No lo es. ¿No intentarías…? ¿No intentarías seguir luchando? –Le tomó ambas manos y las apretó con fuerza, apremiante– ¿No seguirías peleando por esa persona?

–Pero, ¿Es posible hacer más de lo que puedes hacer?

Rose sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

–Aún así, ¿No lo intentarías? ¿No lucharías por lograrlo? –Le apretó las manos más aún– ¿No harías lo imposible?

–Ro…Weasley, no lo sé…–Scorpius intentaba leer las respuestas en los ojos de Rose, aunque sólo lograban transmitirle apremio y angustia.

–Sólo inténtalo. Intenta pensar.

Y Scorpius lo intentó. Pensó en todas las personas que importaban para él. En su madre, quizá a veces histérica, gritona y desconfiada, pero también siempre dispuesta a dar una palabra de afecto y a quererle, pese a todo; en su padre, si bien de un humor ciertamente negro y sarcástico hasta tocar lo desagradable, a veces incluso infantil, aún así era la única persona en el mundo que podía entenderlo con sólo mirarlo a los ojos; En su abuela, que aunque estuviese tan en el fondo de la más potente oscuridad emocional se había esforzado en salir de ese foso tenebroso para complacerlo en la visita de Rose; Pensó en la misma Rose, allí de pie clavándole esos ojos brillantes de emoción, la que, pese a sus gritos, sus actitudes de defensora de pobres, de aficionada a la política, de sus muestra de cariño tan exageradas como aplastantes, su exceso de sociabilidad, sus comentarios fuera de lugar, sus familiares odiosos, pese a todo esto y mucho más, había demostrado ser tan incondicional, tan sincera, tan positiva, tan divertida, tan inteligente, tan valiente, y la persona más increíble que hubiera conocido en toda su vida.

–Creo que sí–Murmuró sin dejar de mirarla–. Haría hasta lo imposible.

Una pequeña sonrisa que nada tenía de feliz se pintó en los labios de Rose.

–También yo, Scorpius. También nosotros.

–Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo…?

La sonrisa de Rose se borró tan rápido como llegó. Tomó aire, para después expulsarlo lentamente, y guardó silencio por un momento que a Scorpius le pareció muy largo.

–Puedes confiar en mí–Añadió, y ahora fue él quien le apretó suavemente las manos en las suyas.

Aquello pareció confortar ligeramente a Rose, y, como si le diera el aliento suficiente para continuar, empezó a hablar. Y una vez que lo hizo, en un susurro de ritmo constante y sereno (Que se alternaba con sollozos aislados y murmullos temblorosos), no se detuvo. Scorpius la escuchó en silencio, sin emitir sonido alguno, aunque más de una vez se sintió tentado a hacerlo.

–Lo sé. Ya te he dicho hace un momento que el dinero no debería ser problema para mi familia. Supongo que te estás preguntando, y seguro que lo habrás hecho muchas veces, por qué me visto como me visto, por qué uso los libros que uso, por qué Hugo y yo compartimos la escoba raquítica de papá, por qué el hablar de tu abuela me puso…me puso en este estado. Supongo que te preguntarás por muchas cosas, y no es ahora que me doy cuenta. Sé que hace tiempo que quieres conocer toda la historia, pero, siendo franca, no hubiera tenido las fuerzas suficientes para contártelo. Y es hasta el día de hoy que no consigo hablar de esto sin…sin quebrarme.

«Pero voy a intentarlo. Porque creo que te mereces mi confianza, y mi sinceridad con respecto a este tema. No quiero compasión, ni lástima. Sólo quiero que me escuches, y que lo sepas. Sólo eso.

«Cuando tenía ocho años, mis padres nos sentaron a Hugo y a mí en el sofá de la sala y nos hablaron sobre cómo los muggles enferman. Y que a veces es distinto a las enfermedades mágicas, porque esas pueden curarse con hechizos. Algunas enfermedades muggles, en cambio, no…no tienen cura mágica alguna.

«A mi abuela materna le habían diagnosticado corea de Huntington ese mismo año. En su momento no entendí bien lo que era, después de todo, no era más que una cría. Abuela Jean estaba tan bien como siempre, no había cambiado en nada. Poco después me olvidé de que estaba tan enferma.

«Fue para mis once años, un poco tiempo antes de que empezara Hogwarts, cuando mamá y papá volvieron a sentarnos en la sala para hablarnos de la enfermedad de la abuela. En ese momento yo ya era un poco mayor, y pude leer la gravedad en los ojos de mi padre, como así el miedo en los de mamá. Quizá en ese momento me hice consciente de que todo era distinto. O quizá fue porque nos dijeron que íbamos a mudarnos por un tiempo a una casa más pequeña, cerca de mis abuelos, o tal vez porque mamá dijo que debíamos "ajustar un poco más el presupuesto" para poder pagar unas "medicinas" para abuela Jean. Más tarde sabría que se trataba de tratamientos alternativos, costosos y que funcionaron tan poco como los convencionales.

«Sin embargo, no le di tanta importancia. Mi vida siguió casi tan normal como siempre, quizá un poco más modesta, pero siempre de un modo agradable.

«En mi cumpleaños número trece abuela Jean se puso mal. Pero mal de verdad. Fue tan repentino…yo ya la había visto a veces tener cierto temblor en manos o piernas, quizá un movimiento raro que hacía sin querer. Pero era lo suficientemente leve como para que no me asustase. Esa tarde que vino a casa a saludarme por mis trece años…Scorpius, juro por mi vida que nunca olvidaré su expresión cuando comenzó a sacudirse por la habitación. Un momento antes estaba tan bien, riéndose de las bromas estúpidas de mi padre, de los gestos grotescos de mi hermanito, regañando a mi madre por trabajar demasiado…y al siguiente…Merlín santo, yo nunca… ese cuerpo maltrecho y lleno de temblores, esos gritos y balbuceos horribles, esa mirada enfocada en el vacío, ese rostro contraído y desfigurado no era el de abuela Jean.

«Sólo consiguió empeorar, y más dinero hizo falta para sus medicinas, aunque sólo fuera para poder calmar su dolor. Luego hubo que llevarla a clínicas de rehabilitación, a distintas terapias, ocupacionales y psicológicas, exámenes médicos…a mis abuelos pronto se les terminó el poco dinero que tenían, y mis padres solventaron los gastos. Al principio no era demasiado, pero entre estos y las terapias alternativas pronto la situación se hizo insalvable. Mi madre comenzó a trabajar horas extra, y papá se apresuró en conseguir el título de Auror para poder complementar lo que ganaba en el negocio de chascos con el sueldo del ministerio.

«Siempre mantuve las esperanzas. Rogaba e incluso a veces lloraba por las noches. Sinceramente, lo sigo haciendo a veces. Pero siempre me proponía seguir adelante y no decaer delante de Hugo. Además, ¿Quién me decía que no podía curarse, cierto? Nunca decayó mi fe en la ciencia, y en el Dios al que mi abuela me pedía que rezase en momentos de lucidez.

«Hace tres días fui a casa de mis abuelos. Abuela Jean no podía refrenar sus temblores. Ni siquiera reconoció a mamá, la confundía conmigo, me preguntó si ese chico que me gustaba, Ron, ya se me había declarado…sólo…sólo…fue tan espantoso verla en ese estado, Scorpius…el mero recuerdo me hace…perdona, pero es que no puedo contener las lágrimas. Lo siento.

«Quiero terminar Hogwarts pronto, para poder conseguir un empleo. Ya no damos abasto con todo este asunto de la nueva medicina alternativa. Han venido unos médicos chinos…Scorpius, mi madre intenta hasta lo imposible con abuela Jean, aunque no pueda pagarlo o no sepa con exactitud si funcionará. No pierde la fe. Aunque todos digan que su fe es completamente ciega.

«Creo que se dio cuenta de la angustia que yo sentí al ver a la abuela en ese estado, porque esa noche, cuando regresamos a casa y Hugo ya estaba en su cama, mi madre me dijo la verdad.

«La enfermedad de Huntington no tiene cura, al menos la medicina no ha dado con ella por el momento. El cerebro de mi abuela está muriendo, Scorpius. Su estado sólo empeorará más y más. Le dieron quince años de vida, si tiene suerte serán veinte. Y eso fue cuando yo tenía ocho años. Ahora tengo quince. Ya han pasado siete años, Scorpius. Siete malditos años y nadie puede hacer nada por salvarla. Nadie puede. Todos se rinden.

«No soporto el "No puedo". Tantas personas me han dicho que "no puedo" que ya no lo soporto. Lo único que no puedo soportar es no poder hacer algo por ella.

«Pero eso no es todo. El Huntington es hereditario. Los hijos de los enfermos de Huntington tienen un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de tener esta enfermedad en cualquier momento. Mi madre podría enfermar igual que mi abuela. Y nadie puede hacer nada.

En ese momento su llanto se hizo insostenible, las lágrimas no dejaban de manar de sus ojos con una fuerza inmanejable, sus sollozos la sacudían con demasiada virulencia. Sacudió la cabeza, y no pudo seguir hablando.

Scorpius no dijo nada. Sentía que no había nada por decir, y si había algo, no sabía qué. La observó llorar por un momento, apretando la mandíbula y los puños con fuerza. Después, sin más preámbulos, la estrechó entre sus brazos, apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

Scorpius pensó que Rose tenía razón: ambos querían probar algo. Ella quería probar que era fuerte; él, que no lo era tanto como aparentaba.

_Gracias por sus Reviews, mil gracias, me hicieron sentir lo suficientemente culpable como para escribir, pero me temo que no podré responderlos. Y si me tardo aún más que hoy, 6 de julio, cuando oficialmente terminé de escribirlo, es porque, maldita desgracia, no tengo internet._

_Un beso, y en el próximo los respondo, en serio._

_Gracias otra vez._


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** **No soy Rowling, esto no me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro. Atribúyanme sólo la escritura** (Tanto si les parece buena como si no), los intentos de OC **y la trama, por supuesto.**

**Summary:** _Rose Weasley está cansada de ser juzgada como la futura niña dorada de Gryffindor. Está dispuesta a revolucionar Hogwarts, a cambiar el mundo que la rodea, ser una rebelde contra el sistema, contra todo, y contra todos, pero... ¿Podrá contra el amor?_

**Capítulo 13**

A Rose, la idea de volver a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de invierno le resultó ciertamente rara. No, no era rara, más bien era…diferente. Que no era lo mismo. Se sentía más liviana, más tranquila, hasta más feliz. Como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Y de hecho, así era.

Por eso cuando vio al otro guardián de su más triste y a la vez preciado secreto entre las algodonosas figuras dibujadas por el vapor, cuando esos ojos de un azul muy claro y muy atento se clavaron en los de ella, por eso, porque había podido encontrarlo antes de subir al tren, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y correr en su dirección.

El señor Malfoy, de pie junto a su hijo, le sonrió de lado en ademán burlón. La señora Malfoy, al otro lado del muchacho, lucía tan acartonada como siempre. Aunque no eran los únicos que estaban junto a Scorpius…abriendo los ojos de par en par, Rose distinguió a la señora Narcisa Malfoy junto a su nuera. En sus ojos se leía la misma sabiduría y antigüedad de siempre, acompañadas con una simpatía mucho más potente que la vez anterior que se habían visto.

Scorpius le devolvió a Rose una sonrisa auténtica y que llenó de brillo el color celeste de sus ojos. Rose se preguntó cómo antes, un largo tiempo atrás, le habían podido parecer inexpresivos.

Después de los saludos de rigor, Scorpius se separó por el momento de sus familiares sin que le costase demasiado y siguió a la más alegre Rose por el andén.

–Te extrañé–Le dijo Rose, deteniéndose momentáneamente para que Scorpius pudiera darle alcance.

–Anda, nos vimos hace menos de dos semanas–Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco, aunque sonreía.

–Aún así te extrañé–Rose metió la mano por el hueco que había entre el codo de Scorpius y la chaqueta en cuyos bolsillos tenía las manos. Lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y siguieron caminando.

–No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, Weasley–Repuso Scorpius negando con la cabeza fingiendo espanto–, pero yo también. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –Añadió señalando el baúl que la chica estaba acarreando.

Rose, ciertamente sorprendida, lo miró a él un momento, luego al baúl, y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé…es pesado, pero ya tienes que cargar el tuyo–Repuso, mirándolo de soslayo sin poder creer que fuera él quién le estuviera preguntando eso.

– ¿Me estás llamando flojo? ¡Dame eso! –Le arrebató la manija de la mano y la tomó con firmeza–. Puedo llevarlo.

– ¿Y el tuyo?

–Se lo dejé a mi padre. Después voy por él.

–Uhm–Rose tenía los ojos redondos como monedas. Sacudió la cabeza y retomaron el paso–. Gracias.

–No hay de qué.

Era tan agradable estar con él de nuevo, pensó mientras caminaban muy sonrientes entre el vapor, haciendo caso omiso del ruido circundante, simplemente disfrutando de su propio silencio. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de cuánto lo había extrañado. E incluso Scorpius había reconocido que él también la había echado de menos.

–Tu abuela estaba ahí–Observó Rose después de un rato que le pareció largo y a la vez cortísimo.

–Sí, la vi.

–No te burles de mí. Es genial.

–Lo sé–Esta vez su tono no era sarcástico–. Hacían años que no salía de la casa. La gente la mira raro, pero también a nosotros. Por ahora la pone incómoda, pero ya se acostumbrará.

–Me alegro mucho por ella–Rose decidió obviar el asunto de la condena social–. Y por ti. Sabía que ella podía–Lo miró sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa muy amplia–. Sabía que tú podías.

Scorpius la miró a los ojos, deteniéndose en el camino, muy serio y muy atento, sabiendo lo que significaban esas palabras para Rose.

–Gracias–Murmuró sin apartar los ojos de ella.

–No hay de qué.

Rose hizo ademán de seguir caminando, pero Scorpius se quedó clavado donde estaba, mirándola fijamente.

– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están todos?

Rose se miró los pies al tiempo que sonreía ligeramente. Sabía lo que significaba esa pregunta, que si bien no tenía nunca respuestas del todo felices, al menos oírlo interesarse por ella la reconfortaba. Y mucho.

–Bien. El Auror Weasley ha estado muy ocupado–Alzó la vista y sonrió más ampliamente ante el semblante preocupado de su amigo–. Todos estamos bien, o al menos tanto como se puede. Mi abuela te manda saludos. Le he hablado de ti. ¿Cómo están todos por tu casa?

Scorpius le sonrió abiertamente, borrando todo rastro de inquietud de su rostro, y le habló en un tono informal mientras caminaban, sobre el trabajo de su padre, las amigas cotillas de su madre, incluso que, para colmo del antisocial Scorpius, en el cumpleaños de Astoria las amistades "de la familia" habían venido con sus hijos. Entre ellos, Nott.

Obviamente, Scorpius no le había prestado atención alguna, ni a él ni a Zabini, le dijo. Se había quedado con Malcolm, burlándose de las viejas creídas llenas de colorete en las arrugadas mejillas y sombreros repletos de flores secas y buitres disecados.

–Zabini me preguntó por ti–Le dijo Scorpius al final, con reticencia, como si hacerlo le costara horrores. Rose alzó las cejas, sorprendida por el comentario–. Me preguntó si te había invitado a la fiesta.

– ¿Zabini? –Rose sacudió la cabeza, extrañada– ¿Y a ése que le importa?

Scorpius también se removió, como si se debatiera entre seguir hablando o no.

–No me dijo exactamente–Repuso después de un rato de algo parecido a la lucha interna–, pero dio a entender que era de parte de Nott.

La expresión contrariada de Rose dio paso a una de ceño firmemente apretado.

– ¿De Nott? –Suspiró–. Es idiota.

Scorpius no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante este último comentario.

–Lo sé.

–A veces me da la impresión de que me persiguiera.

Rose iba a seguir caminando, pero Scorpius hincó los talones en tierra de un modo tan tenaz y brusco que se vio obligada a frenar de improviso.

– ¿Qué te persiguiera? ¿Qué significa eso?

Rose no se percató del tono tensionado en la voz del muchacho. Simplemente soltó un resoplido, demostrando cuánto le desagradaba todo el asunto.

–Digo, no sé, lugar donde me lo cruzo en el colegio, y no son pocos, ya te lo digo, me clava esa mirada oscura que tiene como si quisiera decirme algo. Y por más que yo aparte la vista y finja estar haciendo otra cosa, siento su mirada sobre mí. E incluso a veces me observa mientras conversa con otras personas. Eso sí es escabroso, te lo juro. ¿Qué? –Inquirió al ver que el chico no hacía gesto alguno de moverse de allí.

–No volverías con él, ¿O sí? –Murmuró sin dejar de mirarla muy intensamente.

– ¿Qué? –Rose no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Soltó una carcajada– ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Además, yo tengo a Drew…

–…Y a todos los demás, lo sé–Scorpius rodó los ojos. Rose hizo un mohín de disgusto–. Pero, ¿Y si no fuera así? ¿Volverías con él?

Rose frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿Qué importa?

Scorpius también arrugó la frente al mirarla.

–Eso no es una respuesta, y lo sabes.

– ¿Desde cuándo tanto interés en mi vida amorosa, Scorpius? –Se mofó Rose, tirando de él para que caminara. Todavía disgustado, el chico la siguió dando traspiés.

–No es interés por lo que hagas o no hagas con tus noviecitos de turno, Weasley–Repuso con acritud ante este comentario–. Me tiene sin cuidado. Sólo te daré un consejo: ese idiota te hizo pedazos, y desde entonces estás hecha una resentida completa y total con los chicos, diciendo por ahí que ninguno sirve y que sólo sirven para ser maltratados. Y no me mires así–Añadió al ver la cara que ponía Rose–, porque sabes que es cierto. Todo esto me dice que, o bien no has podido superarlo…

–Scorpius, esta conversación no me parece divertida.

–…o bien el feminismo se te ha subido a la cabeza y ha destrozado tus pocas neuronas. Tengo mis dudas, lo reconozco, ambas teorías son muy probables, pero la única razón por la que deberías volver con él sería que te has vuelto masoquista y te gusta que te lastimen.

–Mírame–Ahora fue Rose quién se detuvo en seco, mortalmente seria–. Mírame con atención. Tengo novio, y no sólo uno: varios. Tengo una familia que me quiere, amigos que me quieren, mucha gente me quiere y me valora por lo que soy, en lo bueno y en lo malo. No necesito las migajas de nadie, ¿De acuerdo?

Scorpius la miró por un momento, durante el cual Rose aguardó una respuesta, fuera la que fuese. Finalmente, el chico se limitó a sonreír.

– ¿Eso significa que es un asunto liquidado? –Inquirió.

Rose asintió con el semblante adusto.

–Cuenta con ello.

La sonrisa de Scorpius se hizo más pronunciada.

–Anda, Weasley, camina. Me muero de ganas de saludar a tus padres.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír ante este comentario repleto de sarcasmo.

–Gracias por preocuparte por mí–Le dijo.

Scorpius le echó una mirada de completo desdén. Rose esperó una de sus habituales respuestas irónicas.

–No tienes que agradecérmelo.

Dicho esto apuró el paso, y Rose se apresuró a seguirlo, sin dejar de pensar que Scorpius se estaba portando de un modo muy extraño ese día.

* * *

Hermione abrió y volvió a cerrar la cremallera de la chaqueta de su hijo en ademán obsesivo.

–Hugo, ¿Tienes frío?

–No, mamá.

– ¿Seguro?

El chico soltó un suspiro cansino.

–Sí, mamá.

–Mm. De acuerdo–Le aplastó el pelo con una mano. Hugo se apartó de ella y se lo despeinó adrede con el ceño fruncido. Hermione tiró de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Te quiero, cielo.

–Yo también–Murmuró Hugo a regañadientes.

Hermione se inclinó encima de él con una sonrisa.

–Lo siento, no te oí.

–Que yo tamb…–Hugo alzó la vista y miró por encima del hombro de su madre. Sonrió– ¡Scorpius!

Hermione se giró para mirar donde lo hacía su hijo. Rose, muy risueña, iba del brazo con un muchacho alto y delgado, de despeinado cabello liso y tan sonriente como ella.

– ¿Es necesario que caminen tan juntos? –Refunfuñó Ron de un modo perfectamente audible para su esposa, pero no para su hija.

–Los novios hacen eso, Ron–Hermione se puso de pie y sonrió al ver a los dos muchachos.

–No son novios–Dijeron Hugo y Ron al mismo tiempo, el primero en un tono resignado y el segundo ciertamente furioso.

–Aún–Añadió el hijo con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Ron le dirigió una mirada asesina.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Tú también me llevabas del brazo aunque no fuéramos novios–Hermione ignoró la pregunta de su esposo.

–Los tiempos cambian–Masculló Ron cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirar a Rose y a Scorpius.

–Con más razón deberías dejar de ser tan pesado–Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro–. Parece un buen chico.

–Exacto–Escupió Ron entrecerrando los ojos–. Parece. Esos siempre son los peores. Si no, mira a Harry: meterse con la hermanita de su mejor amigo…

Hermione lo miró con una mueca de disgusto.

–Ron, eso no es…–Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que Rose y Scorpius se detenían frente a ellos tres.

– ¡He vuelto!

Rose miró a sus padres con una sonrisa que no le habían visto en todas las vacaciones, más aún después de que le hubieran dicho que su abuela había empeorado. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse feliz ante esta mejora en su estado de ánimo. Le sonrió al responsable.

–Hola, Scorpius–Lo saludó alegremente.

–Hola, señora Weasley…Hermione–El chico apartó los ojos de Rose para mirar a la madre de la chica sin dejar de sonreír. Miró a Ron, para después ponerse serio y carraspear–. Buenos días, señor Weasley–Ron asintió con sequedad. Scorpius se giró hacia Hugo–Ey, ¡Enano!

– ¿Enano? Soy más alto que tú, Malfoy–Hugo estrechó muy sonriente la mano que Scorpius le ofrecía, para después darle un abrazo–. Dos centímetros completos.

–Ya, pero no más atractivo–Bromeó Scorpius sacudiéndole el pelo. Ron rodó los ojos.

–Dejaré que Rose decida eso, _cuñado_–Repuso Hugo con una sonrisa ciertamente malvada.

Las hasta ese momento pálidas mejillas de Scorpius se tiñeron de rojo, aunque no tanto como las orejas de Ron. Hermione observó a la supuesta pareja con atención. Rose se limitó a reír.

–Por cómo se abrazan ustedes dos, yo debería ser quién le dijera cuñado, hermanito–Le dio unas palmaditas a su hermano en la cabeza, aunque para hacerlo tuvo que estirar bastante el brazo. Ya era más alto que Scorpius, y no le faltaba mucho para crecer tanto como su padre–. Eres muy alto para tener trece–Refunfuñó fingiendo estar enfadada. Dio un beso a su madre y otro a su padre. Sonrió, y, casi instantáneamente según pudo notar Hermione, buscó a Scorpius con la mirada y lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo hasta sí. Enlazó su brazo con el del muchacho, quien se removió incómodo ante la mirada inquisidora de Ron–. Voy a extrañarlos mucho–Aseguró Rose, muy sonriente, sin apartar la mirada de Scorpius–. No mires así, papá–Masculló cuando se giró para mirarlo, malinterpretando la expresión de su padre–, sólo me quedan dos años de escuela. No es tanto. Pronto tendrás que soportarme en casa todos los días.

–Te extrañaré, pero nunca me enojaría porque tengas que ir a la escuela–Masculló Ron sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Scorpius–. La cuestión es lo que hagas cuando te vas.

–No le pasará nada, tío Ron–Los Potter se habían aparecido de la nada en medio del vapor. Albus se arrojó sobre su prima y le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros–. Scorpius y yo la cuidaremos de los pervertidos. ¿Cierto, Scorpius?

El aludido tragó saliva con compulsión ante la atenta mirada de Ron. Finalmente, dijo, con voz pausada y comedida, como si estuviera midiendo con cuidado sus palabras:

–Bueno…–Carraspeó–jamás dejaría que…no me gustaría que le pasara nada malo. Por lo tanto…lo impediría. Siempre y cuando yo pudiera interferir.

Ron entornó los ojos ante tan diplomática respuesta. Hermione se sintió invadida por la curiosidad, pero no creyó prudente insistir en ese momento.

Lily se había adelantado con su fulgurante cabello rojo ondeando tras ella.

–Adiós, tía Hermione–Le dio un abrazo y un beso, para después hacer lo mismo con Ron–. Adiós, tío, Ron–La mirada de soslayo que le echó a Scorpius no pasó inadvertida para Hermione. Sacudió el cabello con dignidad y se colgó del brazo de Hugo–. ¿Me llevas? Al, Rosie, nos vemos en la escuela, ¿Sí? Mami, papi, ya me despedí de ustedes, ¿Cierto? ¡De acuerdo, de nuevo! ¡James, ven a darme un beso! ¡Ah, eres tan infantil! Bueno, vámonos Hug, que Lorcan me espera. Y no, papi, no me mires así, no es mi novio. ¿Ya saludaste, Hugo? ¿Sí? Bueno. Adiós a todos, entonces. ¿Me olvido de alguien? –Otra mirada elocuente a Scorpius– ¿No? Está bien. Vamos, Hugo…

Hermione ladeó la cabeza. Scorpius no había apartado la vista de Rose en todo el rato.

–No deja de comportarse como un adulto pequeño–James rodó los ojos–. Y ya le dije: en la escuela, yo no la conozco. A ninguno de ustedes–Añadió, mirando a Rose, Albus y Scorpius–. Las serpientes arruinan mi reputación–Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa, demostrando que no hablaba en serio.

–Bien que vienes a pedir ayuda con la tarea–Hermione se sorprendió al oír la voz de Scorpius.

–Eso es otra historia, Malfoy–James hizo un gesto displicente con la mano, al tiempo que Albus y Rose se reían–. Pero ya cállate: a ver si alguien me ve hablando contigo.

–O peor: si alguien me ve hablando contigo a mí–Scorpius rodó los ojos, aunque sonreía. Rose se rió suavemente y se apretó al brazo de Scorpius.

–Tiene razón, James, mira si nos ven hablando con un Gryffindor. Nosotros también tenemos que cuidar nuestra reputación.

Hermione tomó nota de los ojos centelleantes de su hija, que no dejaban de mirar a ese muchacho; esa sonrisa tan amplia que parecía cosida a su rostro; el concepto de "nosotros", como si fueran una unidad; esa necesidad de tocarlo, de tenerlo del brazo todo el tiempo. Hermione las reconoció como lo que eran: señales de algo ineludible.

–Creo que nosotros también nos vamos–Dijo Rose. Repartió besos a sus tíos y padres, lo mismo que Albus (aunque con menor entusiasmo), y volvió a tomar a Scorpius del brazo. Iba a empezar a caminar cuando se giró para mirarlo. Hizo una mueca, al parecer divertida por algo–. Espera–Y para estupefacción completa y total de Hermione, empezó a arreglarle el nudo de la corbata–. Eres un desastre–Añadió, riendo. Scorpius le sonrió. Se miraron.

Fue un instante, un momento pequeño. Y las señales de las que Hermione había tomado nota mental encajaron perfectamente como el rompecabezas de un todo. No era sólo la suma de sus partes, no: era algo más.

–Quiero irme de aquí…–Comenzó a quejarse Albus, arrastrando los pies hasta el tren. Tanto Rose como Scorpius dieron un respingo.

–Sí, claro–Murmuró la chica, tomando a Scorpius del brazo–. Todavía tenemos que despedirnos de tu familia, Scorpius–. Les arrojó un último beso a sus padres y se marchó. James los siguió casi al momento.

Ginny miró a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Le acomodó el nudo de la corbata.

Hermione asintió. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada confundida.

– ¿Tú crees que esté…? –Aventuró Ginny mientras caminaban hasta el coche, algo alejadas de sus esposos. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

–Aún no lo ama, o al menos no lo sabe–Suspiró, y no supo si estaba simplemente inquieta o realmente entristecida–. Pero pronto lo hará.

* * *

–Bueno, ya saben de qué va esto–Empezó James deteniéndose frente a un compartimento en particular. Pispió por la ventana y asintió. Luego se giró para mirarlos–: Este es mi compartimento, pueden irse buscando el suyo… Ah, esperen–Dijo deteniéndose de repente, echándole a Rose una mirada extraña. Luego les sonrió a los tres–. ¿Por qué no vienen a mi compartimento?

Scorpius se preguntó si James Potter se volvía más idiota con los años o se hacía.

– ¡Acabamos de subir! –Exclamó Albus alucinado– ¿Cómo puede ser que ya tengas un compartimento?

– ¿Cómo puede ser que nos invites a tu compartimento? –Preguntó Scorpius a su vez, alzando las cejas.

–Pues se me dio la gana.

–Pero hace un momento dijiste que nos buscáramos el nuestro.

James borró su sonrisa y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

–Cambié de opinión–Le espetó de mala gana–. Entremos.

–Es que todavía tenemos que buscar a Mal–Dijo Rose haciendo una mueca–, y a Lu, y rescatar a Hug de Lily, que debe estar besuqueándose con…–Rose carraspeó al notar que precisamente estaba hablando con el hermano mayor y sobreprotector de la chica en cuestión–. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que queremos buscar a nuestros amigos…

–Eh, ¿Vas a entrar o no, James? –Lysander Scamander se asomó por la puerta, con el cabello castaño ondulado esparcido sobre las cejas. Sonrió–Oh. Hola, Rose.

El color inundó las mejillas de la chica. Scorpius se dio cuenta, por lo que miró a Scamander uno con profunda irritación.

–Ho…hola, Sandy–Balbució Rose.

– ¿Van a entrar o no? –Se impacientó James.

–Queremos buscar a nuestros amigos…–Empezó Scorpius.

– ¡Seguro! –Exclamó Rose muy sonriente. Scorpius la miró con profunda contrariedad. Rose tiró de él y entró en el compartimento siguiendo a Lysander y a James. Albus se encogió de hombros y los imitó.

Adentro se encontraron a Bruce Wood despatarrado en el asiento, comiendo golosinas. Les dedicó un asentimiento. James lo empujó para hacerse sitio, y Albus ocupó el poco espacio que quedaba. Scorpius se sentó junto a Rose en el asiento del frente.

– ¿Y? –Lysander ocupó el asiento al otro lado de Rose y le sonrió– ¿Qué has hecho estas vacaciones?

–Uhm…descansar–Rose le devolvió la sonrisa–. Fui a la casa de Scorpius.

– ¿En serio? –Lysander miró al mencionado borrando la sonrisa por un instante. Luego volvió a sonreír, posando la mirada en Rose–. Te queda muy bien ese color.

–Gracias–Rose se estiró un mechón de pelo–. A ti también.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

–Ninguno de los dos está usando el mismo color.

Lysander lo miró con una sonrisa perfecta y glacial.

–Eso no quita que nos queden muy bien. Míranos–Puso una mano en torno a los hombros de Rose y se acercó a la ruborizada muchacha, como si quisiera que juzgara la combinación, aunque Scorpius sabía que lo hacía para molestarlo. Y lo peor era que lo estaba consiguiendo.

–Weasley, ¿Qué hay de Foster? –Preguntó Scorpius adrede, haciendo alusión al novio de Rose.

– ¡Ah, es verdad! –Exclamó Rose, como si lo recordara de repente. Se puso de pie– ¡Drew! Tendría que ir a buscarlo…–Murmuró sin mucho entusiasmo.

–O podrían encontrarse una vez que lleguemos al castillo–Sugirió Lysander con una sonrisa presuntuosa. Rose lo miró, y al instante volvió a sonreír.

–Sí, eso suena mucho mejor. No es que no quiera ver a Drew…–Se apresuró a justificarse.

–No, claro que no, nadie pensó eso–Lysander negó con la cabeza.

–…pero no tenemos que estar juntos todo el tiempo.

–Para nada. Sería un poco sofocante–Dijo Lysander–. Para ambos.

–Sí, definitivamente–Rose, completamente convencida, volvió a sentarse en el banco. Scorpius detestó profundamente a Scamander uno y su aplastante poder de convencimiento.

En realidad, pensó, detestaba ese compartimento y punto: detestaba a Wood, tirado en su asiento, comiendo grageas como un cerdo y con las piernas más abiertas que un contorsionista; detestaba a James Potter, a él y su complot con el estúpido de Scamander uno para traer a Rose a su compartimento (Sí, Scorpius se había dado cuenta); hasta sentía que detestaba a Albus por no hacer algo para huir de allí, de ser posible llevándose a Rose con ellos.

Entonces Scorpius lo notó. Siempre se había considerado perceptivo, pero aquello sobrepasaba incluso sus propios límites. James Potter alzó el rostro, apenas perceptiblemente, y sus ojos se movieron, también apenas perceptiblemente. Scorpius se concentró en su trayectoria, encontrándose con Scamander. Éste, que en ese momento se encontraba riendo con Rose de alguna estupidez sin sentido, también focalizó su mirada en James. Fue un breve instante, pero Scorpius lo notó. Como también notó que Lysander asentía.

James Potter se puso de pie.

–Tengo hambre–Dijo, lo suficientemente rápido y forzado como para que Albus se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, Wood no pareció darse por enterado. Rose tampoco–. Quiero comer algo. Que no sean grageas babeadas–Añadió cuando Wood le tendió distraídamente sus golosinas.

Scorpius enarcó una ceja, al tiempo que Albus miraba a su hermano con cierta perspicacia.

–Acabamos de llegar.

– ¿y eso qué? –Le espetó James, encogiéndose de hombros–Yo tengo hambre–Y los miró a ambos alternativamente. Enarcó las cejas.

– ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos nosotros? –Repuso Scorpius en tono sarcástico.

–Ya que te ofreces, Malfoy, tú y Albus podrían ir a buscar a la señora del carrito y traerme unos pastelitos.

– ¿Qué? –Saltó Albus–No soy tu mula…

– ¿Tu novia sabe lo que pasó en la fiesta de principio de curso, Albus? –Dijo James en tono fingidamente inocente, mirándose las uñas como quien no quiere la cosa–Porque yo sí.

– ¿Estás chantajeándome? –Se indignó Albus, entornando los ojos.

–Tú lo has dicho, no yo.

–Maldito asqueroso…

–Podrás chantajear a Albus, pero a mí no–Le recordó Scorpius, cruzándose de brazos, negándose a colaborar con las artimañas de Potter y Scamander.

James ladeó el rostro, y entornó los ojos al mirar a Scorpius, como si se lo estuviera pensando. Visto que la cosa iba a tener para rato (James Potter no era conocido por su gran intelecto precisamente), Scorpius miró a Rose, quien en ese momento se reía estruendosamente por uno de los estúpidos comentarios de Scamander uno. Llevaba el pelo suelto, y rojo. Todo lo que había dicho al respecto de "es más fácil buscar a la chica de la máscara empezando por las pelirrojas…" era una completa mentira. Ahora lo sabía. Simplemente le gustaba el pelo rojo. Le gustaba el pelo rojo en las mujeres.

–Oye–Lo llamó James, sobresaltándolo. Al mirarlo, Scorpius vio que sonreía. James miró a Rose, luego a Scorpius, y luego a Rose otra vez. Su sonrisa se ensanchó–, ¿Alguien sabe lo que te pasa con ella? –Miró a Albus, quien lucía confundido. Luego miró a Scorpius, quien apretaba la mandíbula– ¿No? Porque yo sí.

–Nada pasa.

– ¿En serio? –James hizo una mueca burlona, como si en verdad lo estuviera meditando–A mí no me lo parece. ¿Crees que a ella le parezca si se lo digo?

–No te creería–Scorpius seguía mirándolo con la mandíbula muy apretada y serios instintos asesinos.

– ¿Quieres que haga la prueba?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros. Sí, _algo_ pasaba (No iba a negarlo, resultaba evidente, aunque no pensaba reconocer ni ante sí mismo el qué), pero no por eso Rose iba a creérselo. Era algo completamente incongruente, anormal y definitivamente…imposible de creer. Scorpius forzó una sonrisa. James enarcó las cejas, mirándolo medio de soslayo, y Scorpius casi creyó oírlo decir "¿Me estás poniendo a prueba?".

–Rose–La llamó su primo. En cuanto tuvo la atención de la chica, sentenció, sin ningún tipo de suavidad–, Malfoy está enamorado de ti.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada casi histérica. Podía que le ocurriese _algo _con Weasley, pero ya que estuviera _enamorado_ de ella…Merlín, ¿Qué fumaba Potter?

Rose también se rió, y el orgullo de Scorpius sufrió una sacudida.

–Sí, James, también yo–Dijo en tono sarcástico, provocando que su primo pusiera cara de indignación y que Scorpius…bueno, Scorpius no sabía muy bien qué sentir o hacer después de eso.

Las palabras habían sonado bien, se habían _sentido_ bien, pero al mismo tiempo el tono que había usado Rose al decirlas había resultado desagradable, lo había sacudido…y no solamente en su orgullo.

Cerró los ojos un momento. Odiaba ese compartimento, odiaba más intensamente a Potter, a Scamander uno, a Wood, a Albus, hasta odiaba a Rose, por parecer tan perdidamente perdida por ese estúpido carilindo egotista y por… y por _no prestarle atención_. Scorpius se odiaba por pensar eso, se odiaba por estar allí. Se odiaba por _quedarse_ allí, a pesar de todo.

"Que todos se pudran, yo me largo."

Scorpius se puso de pie, y cruzó el vagón en un par de zancadas. Albus le echó una mirada sorprendida.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–Tengo ganas de unos bombones de menta–Le echó una ojeada por encima del hombro, cargada de elocuencia–. ¿_Vienes_?

–Claro–Albus supo que no podía negarse, y, por otra parte, él tampoco parecía muy a gusto con la situación.

– ¿Qué? –Estaban saliendo por la puerta cuando la voz de Rose hizo que Scorpius se detuviera– ¿Se van? ¿A dónde?

–Dónde no te importa, Weasley–La acidez en su tono de voz hizo que Rose diera un respingo y que James sonriera de lado.

– ¿Por qué…?

–Porque quiero unos bombones–Scorpius le dio la espalda, reacio a seguir mirándola–. Y porque me aburro. Anda, no te detengas por mí. Sigue _divirtiéndote_.

–Malfoy–Lo llamó James. Scorpius se giró con estudiada lentitud, para después mirarlo inquisitivamente. Potter sonreía de un modo que se le antojó repulsivo–. Ya que vas, podrías traerme mis pastelitos…

Scorpius parpadeó, manteniendo el semblante completamente inexpresivo.

–Métete tus pastelitos por el culo, Potter–Luego salió del compartimento cerrando con un golpe, por poco estampándole la puerta a Albus en las narices.

* * *

Lysander subió al carruaje con agilidad y luego tendió una mano enguantada a Rose para ayudarla. La chica sonrió levemente y la tomó. Sin embargo, al sentarse junto al muchacho y sentirse envuelta por su agradable charla y el paisaje nevado que era el pueblo, simplemente estaba confundida. Confundida, y lo suficientemente ensimismada como para no escuchar una palabra de lo que su acompañante le estaba contando con tanto optimismo.

–Rose. Rose. ¡Rose! –Lysander sacudió una mano frente a los ojos de la chica, quien dio un respingo.

– ¿Qué…? –Farfulló, parpadeando repetidas veces. Lysander enarcó las cejas.

–No me estás escuchando–La preocupación se dejó ver en sus ojos–, ¿Te sientes bien?

Rose se ruborizó, y asintió con la cabeza.

–Perdona–Le encantaba conversar con Lysander y desde luego valoraba tener tanto tiempo a solas para hacerlo–. Quiero escucharte, pero es que me cuelgo…–Suspiró, mirándose los pies–no lo puedo evitar.

–Algo te trae mal. Puedo verlo en esos ojos tan bonitos que tienes–Rose alzó la vista, más sonrojada aún, y se encontró con la sonrisa cálida del muchacho–. Puedes contármelo. Somos amigos.

Rose se mordió el labio. Las palabras de Lysander tenían un gusto agridulce; le gustaba que él la considerara su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo…al mismo tiempo parecía no bastar.

–No entiendo por qué Scorpius se fue así–La sonrisa de Lysander se esfumó–. Ni por qué me contestó de esa forma…

Scorpius junto con Albus se había marchado del compartimento de forma completamente repentina y ácida. No habían regresado y a Rose eso no dejaba de resultarle extraño. También desagradable: Scorpius y ella habían viajado juntos en el tren los cuatro años de escuela. Si bien le había gustado viajar con Sandy, más aún cuando James y Wood se fueron a…a hacer algo, había extrañado a Scorpius. Y se había sentido dolida por la forma en que se había dirigido a ella, tan mordaz. Cuando había ido a la casa de Scorpius, el chico hasta había sido dulce con ella. Y esa misma mañana, incluso…

–Nunca te ha tratado muy bien–Lysander entornó ligeramente los ojos, en gesto meditabundo.

–No…–Consintió Rose con lentitud–pero últimamente sí. Somos…–Miró a Lysander a los ojos, ansiosa porque comprendiera–siempre hemos sido muy cercanos.

Se sorprendió al notar que la mano enguantada de Lysander buscaba una de las suyas, también dentro de un guante. Al encontrarla, la tomó con suavidad.

–No te angusties por eso–Dijo, todavía tomándola de la mano–. Sólo está celoso. Es tu mejor amigo, y no quiere compartirte–Lysander sonrió–. Pero tendrá que hacerlo conmigo. Y no le gusta la idea.

–No sé por qué–Murmuró Rose, con las mejillas ardiendo. Era muy consciente del tacto de la mano de Lysander alrededor de la suya, infundiéndole calor. Y también seguridad–. Nunca has sido grosero con él…

–Porque sabe que me agradas–Lysander dejó de sonreír, para ahora mirarla con seriedad, aunque no por eso con menos calidez. El corazón de Rose se aceleró–. Y porque sabe que yo te agrado, lo cual es todavía peor.

Antes de que Rose pudiera hablar, el carruaje se detuvo. Lysander soltó su mano al bajar, para después volver a ofrecérsela como ayuda, esta vez para el descenso. No la soltó cuando hubo bajado. Lysander le sonrió, y pronto se mezclaron con la marea de estudiantes. Rose le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Aquí te dejo–Le dijo Lysander cuando estuvieron dentro del comedor. Luego se inclinó y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla. Rose se quedó de piedra. Lysander le sonrió con picardía–. Ya sabes, puedes venir a mi mesa. Te daré toda la comida decente que quieras.

Rose soltó una breve risa, y se acercó trastabillando ligeramente hasta la mesa de Slytherin. Localizó a Malcolm, Albus, Hugo y Scorpius en una punta. Se hizo un sitio frente a ellos, y les sonrió ampliamente.

–Hola. ¡Mal! –Exclamó, todavía colorada, mirando al muchacho– ¿Cómo estás? ¡No te vi en el tren!

– ¿Por qué habrá sido? –Murmuró Scorpius entre dientes, provocando que Rose lo mirara con el ceño ligeramente apretado.

–Muy bien, gracias, Rose–Malcolm fingió no hacerle caso a Scorpius, y la chica intentó imitarlo–. Estuve leyendo, así que no te perdiste gran cosa. ¿Cómo estás tú?

–Yo estoy excelente–Repuso Rose, recuperando la sonrisa. Sin embargo, Scorpius soltó una carcajada sarcástica, por lo que la muchacha volvió a mirarlo, ciñendo todavía más el entrecejo. Luego clavó la mirada en su hermano– ¿Y tú dónde estabas?

–Lily me arrastró por medio tren hasta que encontró a Lorcan. Entonces se olvidó de mí. Yo tampoco quería quedarme, claro–Hugo se encogió de hombros–. Así que me recorrí vagones hasta que encontré a Mal. Y luego vino Al, con Scorpius.

Aquí Rose se giró precipitadamente hacia su primo.

–Creía que se iban a comprar dulces–Le dijo en un tono tan acusatorio que Hugo pareció sentirse obligado a saltar en su defensa.

–Es que compraron–Dijo, en apariencia un poco confundido–. Unos bombones de menta, y también de chocolate blanco. Estaban buenos.

Sin embargo, Rose no le prestó atención. Seguía mirando a Albus con censura, como si estuviera enfadada con él por la actitud de Scorpius.

– ¿Por qué no regresaron entonces?

A Rose no le pasó desapercibida la miradita que Albus le echó a Scorpius. Las mejillas de la muchacha se colorearon, pero esta vez no se trataba de un rubor muy agradable.

–Es que estábamos aburridos–Repuso Albus, con voz ligeramente vacilante ante la mirada hasta un punto agresiva de su prima–. James es muy…muy molesto, y…

–Por favor, Albus–Siseó Rose, entornando los ojos–. No se trata de eso.

–No, la verdad es que no, Weasley–Cuando Scorpius habló, lo hizo en un tono completamente apático, como si la situación no le importara lo más mínimo; de hecho, ni siquiera miró a Rose cuando añadió:–. Simplemente resultaba asqueroso verte a ti y a Scamander uno a punto de darse besitos. Déjame adivinar–Continuó antes de que Rose pudiera siquiera pensar en decir algo–, ¿Viajaron juntos hasta aquí?

Rose no entendía el por qué de su sarcasmo y mucho menos por qué algo así podría molestarle. Lysander le había dicho que él estaba celoso, pero ni siquiera su primo, o su hermano, le hacían una escena semejante. Lo peor de todo era que su humor de perros había conseguido afectarla. Ahora se sentía culpable, o arrepentida, y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo? –Le preguntó, completamente desconcertada y hasta un punto dolida. Sin embargo, en ese momento entraron los niños de primero y Scorpius se salvó de responderle (si es que había pensado hacerlo). Rose guardó obligado silencio y se masticó todas y cada una de las palabras desagradables que pasaron por su mente mientras fingía ponerse feliz por la llegada de nuevos alumnos a la casa de Slytherin.

Naturalmente, Scorpius no respondió cuando la selección acabó. Rose pensó en insistir, pero decidió que lo mejor sería abordarlo en la Sala Común, preferentemente cuando ella y Scorpius estuvieran a solas. Comió entonces en silencio, disgustada hasta tal punto que ni siquiera se mosqueó cuando Balbina Harrison se acercó a saludarles, ni tampoco se levantó para buscar hamburguesas y papas fritas a la mesa de Lysander.

Albus, Hugo y Malcolm entendieron las señas que Rose les hizo y se fueron a la cama temprano. Scorpius tampoco parecía tener intenciones de quedarse pululando por ahí, por lo que Rose se apresuró a retenerlo cuando se disponía a meterse en su cuarto.

–No–Le dijo, tomándolo del brazo–. Tú te quedas.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Scorpius se sacudió de su agarre con brusquedad.

Rose respiró hondo, y alzó el mentón al hablar. No entendía lo que pasaba, y quería una explicación. Necesitaba una explicación. Scorpius nunca se había enojado hasta ese punto con ella, y mucho menos sin razón aparente.

–Estás enojado conmigo–Se cruzó de brazos–. Dime por qué.

–No estoy enojado contigo–Le espetó Scorpius, dándole la espalda–. No eres lo suficientemente importante.

Rose dio un respingo ante sus palabras.

– ¿Entonces por qué me tratas así?

–Yo te trato como me viene la gana–Scorpius alzó un solo hombro, un gesto tan profundamente desdeñoso como su tono de voz.

–No, no puedes tratarme como quieras–Murmuró Rose.

–Sí…quizá lo mejor sea no tratarte y punto. Después de todo, no eres lo suficientemente importante–Rose se quedó de piedra, contemplándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Scorpius le dio la espalda, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y dando así la conversación por zanjada. Sin embargo, en el último instante se detuvo–. Buenas noches, Weasley.

Rose pegó un pequeño brinco al sentir el portazo en la cara. Su interior se debatía entre el ardor del enfado e intentar encajar la fría crueldad con la que Scorpius se había dirigido a ella. También se reprendía por no haber conseguido que él se abriera aunque fuera un poco, y le dijera al menos un motivo concreto que justificara su enojo.

Rose se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, con la esperanza de poder aclararse un poco, pero de darle tantas vueltas a la situación sólo consiguió un horrible dolor de cabeza. El enfado le ganó al dolor, y se fue a la cama, definitivamente molesta. Decidió que el comportamiento de Scorpius no tenía sentido, y que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a acostarse y dejarlo solo con sus aires de odioso, a esperar que se le pasara la bronca. A la mañana siguiente volverían a estar bien. Eran raros, tanto juntos como individualmente, pero por alguna extraña razón, siempre acababan estando bien. Habían sobrevivido a varios conflictos, unos más extraños que otros (Rose no quería ni pensar en todo el asunto del primer beso en el baile de máscaras, porque no conseguiría sino enredarse todavía más), y siempre habían estado bien. Sí, pensó Rose al acomodar la cabeza sobre la almohada, al día siguiente todo estaría bien.

* * *

No, nada estaba bien.

Rose entró en la biblioteca sintiendo el estómago como si se tratara de una pelota. Luego sus ojos volaron inevitablemente hacia la mesa más cerca de la puerta, más precisamente hacia la estúpida de Balbina Harrison, sentada frente a sus estúpidos libros, soltando su estúpida risa por culpa del estúpido chiste que le había dicho el estúpido traidor al que Rose misma había llamado mejor amigo –también conocido, quitándole el drama y el exceso de adjetivos que nuestra protagonista usó para describir la situación, como Scorpius Malfoy.

Ya hacía una maldita, estúpida, jodida semana de mierda que nada estaba bien. El comienzo de clases de Rose, lejos de serle una época mejor que lo vivido con su abuela durante las vacaciones de invierno, estaba resultándole una tortura, y todo por culpa del estúpido traidor al que Rose misma había llamado mejor amigo –Scorpius Malfoy.

La rehuía en las clases, la evitaba en los pasillos, la ignoraba cuando intentaba hablar con él. Su conducta no tenía el menor sentido, y lo peor de todo era que Rose se sentía profundamente afectada por eso. Slughorn les había dado un trabajo de Pociones nuevo, el muy desgraciado, y el estúpido de Scorpius no había tenido mejor idea que armar un estúpido grupo con la estúpida de Balbina Harrison y sus estúpidas amigas. Rose quitó un libro cualquiera de la estantería que estaba junto a ella y lo dejó violentamente sobre la mesa, justo en el instante en que el estúpido de Scorpius Malfoy, ese estúpido traidor al que Rose misma había llamado mejor amigo, se inclinaba para hablarle al oído a la estúpida de…

–Parece que vas a empezar a echar humo por las orejas–El chiste de Albus era todo menos afortunado, dadas las circunstancias. Rose se giró hacia él con el semblante quizá hasta violento. Albus tragó saliva–. No me vas a golpear, ¿O sí?

–Los odio–Masculló Rose, girándose para mirar al grupito en la mesa–. Los odio a ellos y a su estúpida mesa, y a sus estúpidos libros, y a sus estúpidos traseros. ¿Y sabes por qué? –Albus miró hacia los lados, incómodo.

–No grites aquí…

– ¡Por qué son unos estúpidos!

Malcolm apareció al otro lado de la estantería con un par de libros bajo el brazo.

–Otra vez estás haciendo abuso de ese pobre adjetivo, que nada te ha hecho–Dijo en tono tranquilo, rodeando a Rose para sentarse en la mesa más cercana.

– ¡Es que lo…! Es que lo son–Añadió Rose en voz baja, dándose cuenta de que la bibliotecaria podía echársele encima de un momento al otro. En ese momento llegó Hugo, ocupando el asiento junto a Malcolm.

–Podrías insultar a Scorpius de infinitas maneras, pero la palabra "estúpido" no le hace justicia para nada–Le dijo su hermano, mirando la mesa de Malfoy con interés–. Yo diría que es jodidamente astuto. Sabe darte justo dónde te duele.

– ¿Dónde me duele, dices? –Repitió Rose, eufórica–No me duele para nada.

–Vaya que sí te duele–Sentenció Hugo con la suficiente autoridad para que Rose no lo contradijera. O quizá no lo hizo simplemente porque sus palabras encerraban una gran verdad–. Scorpius está hablando con Harrison, y tú la odias por principio (aunque nadie en toda la escuela, salvo quizá Harrison misma, sepa por qué). Además de que Scorpius está hablando con una chica, y eso ya es motivo suficiente para que te pongas loca.

– ¿Qué tratas de decirme? –Masculló Rose, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Hugo iba a responderle de buena gana, pero Malcolm lo interrumpió velozmente.

–Slughorn va a querer que le entreguemos algo el lunes, y si seguimos así, no creo que tengamos siquiera diez centímetros de pergamino–Opinó, haciendo gala de su sentido común–. Rose, si eres tan amable, podrías ocuparte de hacer una lista completa de los ingredientes principales de cualquier poción medicinal. Albus, ve con ella. Sí–Añadió ante el gesto pesaroso del muchacho–, tienes que–Y añadió, en voz más baja para que Rose no le oyera–. Necesita distraerse, y Hugo no es de mucha ayuda para eso.

– ¡Eh!

–Lo único que haces es provocarla todavía más–Dijo Malcolm, y luego echó una ojeada a la alterada Rose, sacando libros al azar sin apartar los ojos de Scorpius–. Temo que se le ocurra abalanzarse sobre Balbina Harrison de un momento a otro.

– ¿A mí? –Preguntó Hugo fingiendo no darse por enterado. Malcolm enarcó una ceja.

–Por supuesto. No me extrañaría que pelearas por Scorpius tú también.

Hugo se encogió de hombros.

–Ese cretino…–Murmuró mientras Albus se levantaba soltando un suspiro e intentaba entablar conversación con Rose–se niega a hacerme partícipe de su venganza contra mi hermana.

– ¿Quieres participar? –Se extrañó Malcolm, dejando el libro a un lado para concentrarse completamente en Hugo.

–La respuesta es evidente–Repuso Hugo en tono displicente–. Tendrías que preguntarme _por qué_ quiero hacerlo.

–Suponte que te lo he preguntado.

Hugo se inclinó hacia Malcolm en gesto completamente confidencial.

–Tú y yo sabemos muy bien de qué va todo esto–Susurró–. No se trata de una peleíta entre amigos.

–Los amigos no tienen "peleítas"–Observó Malcolm, enarcando una ceja–. ¿Qué se supone que es _eso_?

–Exacto–Con una sonrisa autocomplaciente, Hugo alzó un dedo para apuntar a Malcolm con él–. Las parejitas tienen peleítas. Y si Scorpius y Rose tienen una peleíta…

–Deja de decir esa palabra.

–De acuerdo–Hugo puso los ojos en blanco–. Si ellos tienen una, es porque actúan como una pareja.

–Entiendo tu punto–Reconoció Malcolm–, pero eso no explica el por qué quieres participar en la "venganza" (si es que puede llamarse así) de Scorpius.

–Es que yo no quiero que actúen como una pareja–Hugo sonrió–. Yo quiero que _sean_ una pareja. Y esto…–Añadió, alzando la vista para mirar la mesa dónde estaba Scorpius– ¡Oh, esto sí que precipitará el desastre!

Los dos muchachos –Hugo eufórico, Malcolm más bien preocupado– observaron a Scorpius Malfoy en persona levantarse de su asiento y acercarse con suma parsimonia a la estantería frente a la cual estaban parados Albus y Rose.

Rose, quien había estado tan concentrada en vigilar a Balbina y a Scorpius que ni siquiera había intentado fingir que escuchaba lo que Albus le decía, se quedó momentáneamente de piedra al ver que Scorpius levantaba la vista, miraba en su dirección, y luego, sin ninguna clase de gesto ni expresividad alguna, se acercara a ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Se detuvo a su lado, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, tan tranquilo él, y luego ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que ese flequillo tan estúpidamente largo le rozara las pestañas. ¿Quién se creía que era para peinarse así, una estrellita pop muggle de la segunda década del dos mil? Su prima Victoire estaba loca por esos One Direction… Y que Scorpius le hiciera acordar a uno de ésos era tan perturbador como preocupante.

Rose apretó la mandíbula y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué le afectaba tanto. Había estado lejos de personas a las que quería otras veces. Sin ir más lejos, Albus, que estaba parado a su lado, había sido prácticamente un desconocido por años enteros. Había peleado infinitas veces con su hermano pequeño, y ambos eran tan tercos que podían pasarse varios días sin siquiera tratarse. ¿Por qué el estar distanciada de Scorpius la hacía sentirse tan…vacía?

Rose se preparó para escuchar sus disculpas. Con lo que no contaba era que éstas nunca llegarían.

–Albus–Lo llamó Scorpius. El aludido miró a su prima casi con temor–. Balbina quiere saber si te interesaría unirte a nuestro grupo. Para el trabajo de Slughorn.

Rose apretó los labios, y sintió que se le coloreaban las mejillas. Quería llevarse a su primo para su estúpido grupo con la estúpida de Balbina Harrison. Entonces Rose miró a Scorpius con los ojos muy abiertos: la llamaba por su nombre de pila. No la llamaba "Harrison".

–Albus–Saltó Rose fulminando a Scorpius con la mirada–_no_ va a irse contigo.

Scorpius ni siquiera se volvió a verla, y eso no sólo fue insultante; fue doloroso.

–Tenemos el trabajo completo. Sólo necesitamos a alguien con buena reputación para que Slughorn se decida a ponerle un Extraordinario. Balbina es muy querible, por supuesto–Scorpius sonrió de lado, y Rose se olvidó del miembro de One Direction–, pero tú, _Albus_, no tienes punto de comparación.

–Está insinuando que quiere usarte para obtener un trato preferencial–Le explicó Rose a su primo, indignada–. Eso es estúpido y sumamente tramposo. Por no decir que tú nunca aceptarías…

–Shh, Rose–Albus alzó una mano, haciéndola callar, y tan grande fue la estupefacción que generó en Rose que la chica guardó silencio–. Podrá ser tramposo y todo lo que quieras, pero no le veo lo estúpido.

–Nada sería tan estúpido como que tú aceptaras–Farfulló Rose una vez que recuperó el habla–. Sabes que lo hace sólo para molestarme.

–Ya te he dicho que no eres tan importante–Dijo Scorpius, sin inmutarse y sin mirarla siquiera, y Rose sintió la indignación borbotearle ácida y corrosiva en el estómago– ¿Vienes o no?

Albus se encogió de hombros.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes dejarnos por un grupo de estúpidos…?

–Por favor, Rose–Albus la miró entre suplicante y exasperado–. ¡Tienen el trabajo terminado! No voy a tener que hacer nada, pero nada de _nada_, ¿Entiendes?

–Bien–Rose le arrebató los libros de las manos con una violencia preocupante. Albus retrocedió un paso–. Bien, vete, vete, nuestro grupo no te necesita ni a ti ni a tus estúpidos comentarios.

–Malcolm tiene razón, Rose: abusas demasiado de ese pobre adjetivo–Albus suspiró, y siguió al divertido Scorpius hasta su mesa.

La muchacha contempló alejarse al estúpido traidor que Rose misma había llamado primo detrás del estúpido traidor al que Rose misma había llamado mejor amigo –también conocidos como Albus y Scorpius–, mordiéndose el labio y clavando las uñas en los lomos de los libros. Respiró hondo, agregó un par de libros al azar a la pila que tenía entre las manos y se alejó a grandes zancadas en dirección a la puerta.

Malcolm y Hugo, que habían observado la escena completa sin perder detalle, intentaron volver a concentrarse en los libros que tenían abiertos ante sí.

–Eso sí que precipitó el desastre–Observó Malcolm finalmente, incapaz de mantener su atención en la lectura–. Pero no entiendo por qué te pone tan contento.

–Scorpius no va a explotar–Le explicó Hugo, también dejando de fingir que leía–, se cree demasiado bueno para eso, y lo peor es que lo es; pero sabe que Rose sí explotará si la presionan, y está haciendo lo imposible por provocarla. Siendo honestos, ¿Para qué alguien querría a Albus en su grupo si todo el trabajo está terminado? Y no me digas lo que dijo Scorpius–Añadió cuando Malcolm se disponía a hablar–, que eso de la reputación de Albus, francamente…como si Harrison la necesitara. Pero bueno, ya sabes lo que decimos en nuestra casa: el fin justifica los métodos.

– ¿No te parece un método un poco violento? –Inquirió Malcolm, mirando a Rose alejándose con el rostro muy colorado. Le pareció verle los ojos vidriosos–Está a punto de llorar, Hugo…

–Claro que no. Ya sabes cómo es, Rose nunca llora por ningún hombre. Menos por Scorpius, ya sabes.

Malcolm unió los labios, volviendo a fijar la vista en su libro. Él no estaba tan convencido como Hugo.

Dadas las circunstancias, Malcolm sólo contaba con la ayuda de Hugo (que ni siquiera pertenecía a su grupo de estudio) para terminar el trabajo. Después de un par de horas dedicadas a preparar algo medianamente aceptable para que Slughorn no les desaprobara, los dos muchachos recogieron las cosas de la mesa y se dispusieron a regresar a la Sala Común a descansar un poco. Malcolm les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Albus y a Scorpius al pasar junto a su mesa, pero ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta, aunque tampoco tenían aspecto de estar muy ocupados. De hecho, se marcharon de la biblioteca poco después que ellos, pero Malcolm y Hugo no tenían por qué saberlo.

Hugo se arrojó sobre un sillón de la Sala Común con completo desparpajo, sin preocuparse por ver encima de qué caía. O mejor dicho, encima de quién.

– ¡Ay! ¡Hugo, quítate de encima!

Era Rose, por supuesto. Estaba acostada en el sofá con la ropa arrugada debido a la posición en la que se encontraba. Su cabello rojo anaranjado no se encontraba mucho mejor, y tenía el aspecto inconfundible de quién ha estado llorando. Tanto Malcolm como Hugo abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al verla. Aquello no podía ser considerado normal. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a soltar palabra.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó Malcolm después de un momento de silencio incómodo. Rose se había enderezado, intentando acomodarse los pelos, y Hugo se había sentado muy tieso a su lado, con expresión neutra. La muchacha asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza– ¿Segura?

– ¿Estuviste llorando? –El increíble poco tacto por parte de Hugo hizo pensar a Malcolm que estaba actuando de forma tan descuidada a propósito. Rose dio un respingo, poniéndose a la defensiva al instante.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –Le espetó, toqueteándose los pelos con nerviosismo, como si su hermano sospechara de su llanto por el estado de su peinado– ¡Claro que no! Para nada–Negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba, intentando dar énfasis a lo que decía–. Estoy perfectamente bien.

Hugo, completamente escéptico, abrió la boca para seguramente contradecir a su hermana, pero se detuvo al ver entrar a Scorpius en la Sala Común. Malcolm suspiró, y meneó la cabeza. Scorpius también parecía actuar a propósito, apareciendo en los momentos más inadecuados. Y haciendo las cosas más inadecuadas, también. Como traer a una chica de tercer año consigo.

Al menos no se encontraba en ninguna situación comprometedora. De hecho, parecía aburrirse bastante de la conversación que le daba aquella muchachita, ella sí desbordante de entusiasmo. Conociendo a Scorpius como lo conocía, Malcolm pensó que se desharía de ella de un momento a otro. Seguramente la chica lo había interceptado a la entrada, y Scorpius no había podido deshacerse de ella…

Entonces Scorpius vio a Rose. Su lenguaje corporal cambió al instante, Malcolm se dio cuenta. Enderezó la espalda, se apartó el cabello absurdamente largo de las pestañas como por auto reflejo. Incluso frunció ligeramente el ceño, con concentración. Luego se volvió hacia la chica, acercándosele tanto que Malcolm pensó que iría a besarla de un momento al otro. Aunque quizá no era tan malvado como aparentaba…

Scorpius tomó a la muchacha por el cabello castaño rojizo y empezó a besarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Malcolm abrió los ojos como platos, al tiempo que a Hugo se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

Ambos muchachos se fijaron velozmente en Rose, quien estaba pálida y no apartaba los ojos de la escena, hasta en un punto morbosa.

–Hola, qué tal, perdón que los interrumpa así.

Malcolm no había visto levantarse a Hugo, mucho menos acercarse a Scorpius y a su "amiga". El sonido de succión que generaron las dos bocas al despegarse provocó que tanto Hugo como Malcolm arrugaran la cara. Scorpius miró a Hugo alzando las cejas, interrogante. El chico, por su parte entornó los ojos, pero no dijo nada más.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece? –Le espetó Scorpius finalmente, sin ninguna emoción ni en la cara ni en la voz.

– ¿No puedes irte a hacer _eso_ a otra parte? –Hugo se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente molesto, y Malcolm pensó que hasta para él había sido demasiado la conducta de Scorpius, con intenciones obvias de molestar a Rose.

– ¿A hacer qué?

–A tragarte a esta chica. Hola, Barbara–Le dijo Hugo a la muchacha, que tenía cara de tontaina–. Recuerda devolverme la tarea de Pociones que te presté. ¡Oh, espera, tengo una idea! –Exclamó con sarcasmo– ¿Por qué no me la traes ahora?

La tal Barbara le echó una ojeada indecisa a Scorpius, pero al ver que él no intercedía por ella, se apresuró a desaparecer a por la tarea de Hugo.

– ¿Te gusta? –Le preguntó Scorpius a Hugo cuando la chica se hubo marchado–Si es así, lo siento, en verdad no lo sabía. Te la puedes quedar.

–Deja de actuar como un cretino, eso no hará que le gustes a mi hermana.

Las palabras de Hugo hicieron que la expresión indiferente de Scorpius se borrara en el acto. Rose se levantó del sillón, su piel del color de la cera, y se retiró a su habitación velozmente.

–No sé qué quieres decir con eso–Repuso Scorpius finalmente, echándole una ojeada a Rose mientras cerraba la puerta tras sus espaldas.

–Lo sabes muy bien–Hugo sacudió la cabeza, mirándolo con desaprobación–. No es la forma.

–No me gusta tu hermana–Insistió Scorpius, ahora enfadado. Hugo enarcó una ceja.

–No recuerdo haber dicho que te gustara–Scorpius dio un respingo, dándose cuenta de su error, y Hugo le dio la espalda–. Deja de actuar como un cretino. A menos que quieras hacerla llorar, no obtendrás nada a cambio.

– ¿Ha llorado por mí? –Una leve cuota de anhelo se filtró en su voz.

Hugo se detuvo momentáneamente, cavilando una respuesta.

–No recuerdo haber dicho que haya llorado–Contestó finalmente, regresando al sofá dónde se encontraba Malcolm, que había observado pasmado toda la escena.

Scorpius se quedó de pie por un momento, apretando los puños y con la misma expresión de quien desea escupir veneno. Luego salió de la Sala Común a largas zancadas, y en ese preciso momento Barbara salió de su cuarto con un rollo de pergamino en la mano.

–Gracias por prestármelo–Dijo, acercándose a Hugo para darle la tarea. El chico la tomó y la dejó a un lado, junto al sillón. Barbara se volvió y recorrió la Sala Común con la mirada–. ¿Dónde está Scorpius? –Preguntó con voz desorientada.

–Se fue–Respondió Hugo en tono desdeñoso–. Creo que fue a encontrarse con Susan.

– ¿Con Susan? –Repitió Barbara, ahora girándose para mirarlo con ojos indignados– ¿Qué Susan? ¿Susan Smith?

–Esa misma–Hugo asintió, y las mejillas de Barbara se colorearon.

–Ya verá esa…Gracias, Hugo–Añadió precipitadamente, y luego salió de la Sala Común, murmurando entre dientes.

Malcolm se volvió hacia Hugo con curiosidad.

– ¿Quién es Susan Smith?

–No tengo la menor idea–Confesó sin asomo de remordimiento, y luego se levantó del sillón soltando un suspiro–. Ven, ayúdame con Rose–Malcolm lo siguió hasta la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de quinto. Hugo dio un par de golpes a la puerta–. Rose–Silencio. Hugo volvió a insistir–Rose, sé que estás ahí. Te vi entrar–No hubo respuesta–. Rose, ábreme. Sal de ahí.

–Creo que no quiere hablar con nosotros–Observó Malcolm calándose las gafas.

–Me importa un cuerno lo que quiera. ¡Rose! –Hugo empezó a aporrear la puerta– ¡Rose, sal de ahí ahora!

La puerta se abrió violentamente, y Hugo estuvo a punto de caer encima de su hermana.

– ¿Qué? –Le espetó Rose, con los ojos llorosos y al mismo tiempo enfurecidos. A Malcolm le sorprendió que Hugo no se amedrentara.

–Tenemos que hablar–Repuso Hugo con voz firme.

–No quiero hablar ahora.

–Pero lo necesitas–Hugo intentó meter la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de su hermana–. ¿Hay alguien contigo?

– ¿Qué? –Rose lo apartó de un empujón–No. Sal de aquí.

–Entonces entraremos a charlar un rato. Ven–Hugo hizo un gesto a Malcolm para que lo siguiera y tomó a su ahora indignada hermana del brazo para conducirla dentro del cuarto.

La habitación de las chicas de quinto estaba bastante desastrosa. Las colchas estaban revueltas y arrugadas, algunas cortinas se habían caído al suelo y algunas túnicas del uniforme y demás prendas femeninas estaban esparcidas por doquier.

– ¿Qué es esto? –Hugo enganchó unas bragas con la punta de su varita y las arrojó lejos poniendo cara de asco– ¿Es que aquí nadie limpia?

–Somos algo desordenadas–Repuso Rose intentando aplastarse un poco el enrabietado peinado. Fulminó a su hermano con la mirada–. No quiero hablar contigo. Vete.

–No se trata de que quieras o no–Hugo tiró de ella y la hizo sentarse a su lado encima de la cama. Rose se giró hacia Malcolm, todavía de pie en medio de la caótica habitación, mirándolo en busca de apoyo.

–Mal…

–No te atrevas a ceder–Lo amenazó Hugo con los ojos entornados–. Sabes tan bien como yo que necesita esto.

– ¿Que necesito qué? –Gruñó Rose, volviéndose hacia él con celeridad.

–Que te abran los ojos.

– ¿Que me…?

–Rose, ¿Por quién estabas llorando?

–Yo no… –Balbució Rose, con expresión nerviosa– ¿Por qué piensas qué…? ¿Y a ti que te importa? –Le espetó con brusquedad.

–Eres mi hermana–Hugo habló con voz neutra, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente–. Y él es mi amigo.

Rose se zafó de su agarre y se puso de pie, alejándose de él.

–No es lo que piensas–Dijo atropelladamente, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Y qué pienso? –Hugo se cruzó de brazos–Desde el inicio de clases, no se trata de otra persona que no sea Scorpius.

–Es mi mejor amigo. O lo era, sinceramente ya no lo sé. Su actitud… –Rose dio un respingo, para después mirar a su hermano con el rostro enojado– ¡Obviamente va a tratarse de él, no tiene nada de raro!

Hugo se miró las uñas de las manos.

–Creí oírte decir que no era lo que yo pensaba…

Rose le dirigió una mirada ominosa.

–Si vas a ser sarcástico conmigo mejor te vas de mi cuarto–Le espetó.

–Soy sarcástico con todo el mundo, en especial contigo–Repuso Hugo mirando a su hermana con frialdad–, y nunca te lo habías tomado personal.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Le gritó Rose de repente– ¿Tener la satisfacción de oírme decir "Sí, Hugo, se trata de Scorpius"?

–Quizá sería mejor volver en otro momento…–Dejó caer Malcolm en voz baja, incómodo.

– ¡Pues sí, es por él!

Malcolm miró a Rose completamente atónito, sin creer lo que oía, pero Hugo se mantuvo increíblemente tranquilo.

– ¿Y eso no te dice nada? –Le preguntó mirándola casi sin parpadear.

– ¿Decirme qué? –Le chilló Rose, y Malcolm notó su voz quebrada.

–Estabas…–Empezó Hugo, y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a su hermana dejarse caer sobre la cama, llorando a lágrima viva–_estás_ llorando por él…

– ¡Es mi amigo! –Sollozó Rose, sin molestarse en apartarse las lágrimas de la cara– ¡También lloro cuando tú me tratas mal! ¡Es verdad! –Añadió ante la mirada escéptica de Hugo–Malcolm, tú me crees…

–De hecho…

–No, Malcolm no te cree nada, y yo tampoco–La cortó Hugo, implacable–. La última vez que te vi llorar así, fue por…–Malcolm lo vio vacilar por primera vez en mucho tiempo–por…por…

– ¿Por qué? –Lo desafió Rose.

Hugo le sostuvo la mirada, en sus ojos una determinación igual de férrea que la anterior, pero un brillo mucho más diferente, un sentimiento nuevo asomando entre las pestañas.

–Por la abuela Jean–Dijo, y se hizo un silencio.

Rose se quedó helada, sin despegar los ojos muy abiertos de su hermano.

–Yo no…

– ¡No mientas! –A Hugo empezó a temblarle la mandíbula, casi tanto como la voz– ¡Crees que estoy dormido, pero en casa no es así siempre! ¡Y cuando te piensas que nadie te escucha, es cuando lloras!

–Hugo…–Rose se acercó a él, intentando tomarlo por el brazo.

– ¡Hugo, nada! –Hugo se puso de pie, desembarazándose de la mano de Rose– ¡Lloras de la misma forma que estás llorando ahora, ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Lo que sientes por Scorpius es más grande de lo que piensas, y mucho más importante. Y también lo es lo que él siente por ti.

–No entiendo que…

– ¡Que tú lo amas, Rose! –Le gritó Hugo con ojos frustrados, al tiempo que Rose se quedaba de piedra–Lo amas.

Y dicho esto, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Malcolm se encogió ante el portazo, pero Rose no; ella seguía con los ojos fijos en la puerta, y su mirada brillaba de la misma forma que la de su hermano.

* * *

Era domingo por la mañana, y Scorpius fingía concentrarse en el libro que tenía entre las manos como si se tratara de la cosa más interesante del mundo. Ese definitivamente no era la clase de plan que habría tenido la mañana de un domingo en situaciones normales, pero sabía que no encontraría a Rose allí –sólo Hugo sabía su paradero, y Scorpius confiaba en él, pese a que estaban un poco enojados– y esa había sido la principal (sino la única) razón por la cual se había propuesto fingir que estudiaba. Necesitaba pensar un poco.

Hasta ahora, todo había marchado bien. Se había dedicado a fingir que Rose no existía la mayor parte del tiempo, y la otra parte –cuando no podía evitarla–a actuar simplemente como el ser más desagradable del planeta. Prefería tener cerca a una Rose enfadada y llena de veneno a una ruborizada hasta las cejas por culpa del idiota de turno. Si no estaba furiosa, prefería mantenerse lejos de ella. Resultaba peligroso para la integridad mental de Scorpius, en más de un sentido. Por un lado, no soportaba mantenerse alejado de Rose, por más que realmente creyese que era lo mejor para sí mismo: su intento de mantenerse cuerdo no hacía otra cosa que ponerlo peor.

Y después estaba lo ocurrido el jueves, un rato después de que Rose se marchara de la biblioteca completamente enfurecida y que Scorpius y su grupo terminaran de poner el nombre de Albus en el trabajo. Scorpius sabía que a Albus le gustaba Balbina, pero eso no tenía relevancia de momento. Él sólo podía pensar en Rose, y en el breve instante durante el cual le había visto los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba bien hacerla rabiar un poco, pero ya hacerla llorar…Scorpius ya la había visto llorar desgarrada, la había consolado hacía poco más que una semana. Ser quien la pusiese en aquel estado era tan vergonzoso como doloroso.

Por eso se había excusado con Albus y las chicas de su mesa para seguir a Rose hasta la Sala Común. No era que quisiera hablarle, o pedirle disculpas (no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para exponerse así con ella sin cometer alguna estupidez o empeorarlo todo incluso más), pero quería cerciorarse de que la chica no estuviera llorando. Sin embargo, todo acabó saliéndose de control. Scorpius lo sabía, y hasta lo lamentaba.

El error allí había sido la aparición repentina de Rose en la habitación. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta chueca, de esas que se hacía cuando estaba apurada, y tenía los ojos enrojecidos. En efecto, había estado llorando. Scorpius la observó completa sin que ella fuera consciente de ello, y el _algo_ que habitaba dentro de su pecho y que había descubierto desde las vacaciones se agitó ante su mera imagen. Scorpius cerró los ojos, y besó a esa chica como si no hubiera un mañana, como habría querido besar a Rose si hubiera podido. Cuando había vuelto a la tierra, lejos de la turbadora (pero muy caliente, eso sí) persona que era Barbara, Rose ya no estaba. Había peleado con Hugo, seguramente la había hecho llorar aún peor…había actuado como un cretino.

Scorpius apartó la vista del libro que no leía en absoluto para fijarla con inquietud en la estantería que tenía enfrente.

¿Debió haber ido a buscarla? ¿Para decirle qué, que tenía unas ganas locas de besarla? Definitivamente no podía decirle eso. Antes de hacerlo, moriría. Era mejor que Rose creyera que era un cretino, antes de que se creyera que estaba enamorado de ella o algo peor. Querer besar a alguien no tiene nada de malo, de hecho, él satisfacía sus deseos siempre que tenía la oportunidad, pero cuando había amistad de por medio la gente podía llegar a confundirse. Rose le parecía sumamente atractiva, y con una personalidad interesante. Nada más. Pero prefería morir antes de decírselo y que su orgullo acabara completamente vapuleado junto con el espanto que le demostraría la chica. Ni hablar. Mejor seguir cómo estaban.

Alguien lo empujó violentamente por detrás.

– ¿Qué diablos…? –Masculló, girándose para ver al agresor, y se quedó estático al ver a Rose Weasley de pie a sus espaldas, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios sumamente apretados.

–Dímelo–Le exigió la chica en tono terminante–. Dímelo ahora.

– ¿Qué te diga qué? –Farfulló Scorpius, todavía desconcertado. ¿Cómo se había enterado de que él estaba allí?

–Ya sabes el qué–Rose volvió a empujarlo, esta vez casi tirándolo de su asiento. Scorpius, todavía debatiéndose entre la sorpresa y la frustración, se levantó de la mesa.

–No, no sé…–Rose se adelantó y le dio un golpe en el pecho. Completamente alucinado, Scorpius arrojó el libro sobre la mesa y retrocedió un paso, alejándose de ella– ¡Deja de hacer eso!

–No hasta que me lo digas–Rose avanzó hasta él con la determinación ardiéndole en los ojos azules–. Dime por qué.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué me tratas cómo me tratas, por qué me miras cómo me miras, por qué me ignoras cómo me ignoras, por qué te apartas? –Rose soltó todo el aire de golpe en algo parecido a un bufido, haciendo que se le agitara ligeramente el flequillo rojo naranjado–Duele querer. Querer duele, por eso me duele lo que haces–A Scorpius se le encogió el corazón–. ¿Tú me quieres?

–Yo…–Scorpius la contempló cerrar los ojos, los párpados sombreados asomando entre las pestañas, y se olvidó de la respuesta inteligente que iba a darle–Déjame en paz.

Le dio la espalda y levantó el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa.

– ¿Lo ves? –Rose se adelantó y le quitó el libro de las manos, arrojándolo al suelo. Scorpius lo miró y luego a ella, sin poder ocultar su desconcierto–Trato de acercarme a ti y me empujas, y me apartas, y te apartas de mí–La mirada de Rose se volvió suplicante, brillante. Chispas tristes–. ¿Por qué?

Los ojos de esa muchacha brillaban con una intensidad inusitada, dolían como mirar fijamente al sol amarillo del mediodía. Scorpius apartó la vista, acorralado contra la mesa y sintiéndose terriblemente violento.

–Te odio–Masculló con una emoción que ni él mismo fue capaz de descifrar, y vio cómo a Rose se le abría la boca.

– ¿Por qué? –La oyó susurrar, con voz cascada, rota.

Porque tenerla cerca era una tortura, pero eludirla era todavía peor.

–Yo…–Scorpius se pasó una mano por el pelo, desesperándose ante el largo absurdo de su flequillo–No puedo…–Volvió a mirarla, esos ojos que ardían tanto como lastimaban, y no pudo contener el impulso. De alguna manera tenía que exteriorizar lo que ella le hacía sentir, aunque le demostrara justamente lo contrario–No puedo entender que seas así.

– ¿Así cómo?

–Así, tan… llevo cinco años insultándote sin parar y tú ni siquiera te inmutas–Scorpius no entendía por qué le salía decir esto ahora, pero las palabras empezaron a fluir solas a través de su boca.

–No hablabas en serio–No le pasó desapercibido que Rose hablaba en tiempo pasado–. Nunca creí que hablaras en serio. Además, las palabras de los demás no hacen que cambie mi opinión sobre mí misma, no fácilmente.

–No me refiero a tu opinión sobre ti misma. Eso ha quedado claro–La cortó Scorpius con impaciencia. Desconcertada, Rose guardó silencio–. Hablo de tu opinión sobre mí–La chica arqueó las cejas, extrañadísima con el planteo–. ¿Qué te llevó a querer ser amiga de un niño odioso, desagradable contigo, agresivo, amargado y por encima de todas las cosas con un apellido repudiado por tu familia?

Rose dio un resoplido, aunque parecía desconcertada ante la intensidad en la voz de Scorpius.

–No me importa tu nombre. Jamás me importó.

–Sí, pero ¿Por qué no? –Insistió Scorpius dándole la espalda. No quería mirarla, no se sentía capaz– ¿Por qué no iba a importarte? Yo lo hubiera entendido, tú lo hubieras entendido, hubieras sido una Gryffindor estupenda, y yo un Slytherin resentido, ambos peleando sin parar, de seguro.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que te hubiera gustado no conocerme? –Rose sonó terriblemente herida– ¿Qué hubieras preferido jamás trabar amistad conmigo?

– ¡No! –Scorpius se giró velozmente para mirarla, horrorizado ante la mera perspectiva– ¡No, nada más opuesto a la realidad! Escucha, yo…–Volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo, y luego por el rostro. Se sentía agobiado–A veces quisiera ser como tú. Eres honesta, buena, sabes escuchar, tienes principios, moral, luchas por el bien de los demás…

– ¡Scorpius, qué dices! –Exclamó Rose abriendo los ojos de par en par–Acabas de exagerar mis pocas cualidades…

–Ahí vas de nuevo–Scorpius habló con una mezcla extraña de triunfo, enfado y satisfacción–. Eres modesta, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que eres. Te odio, Weasley. Te odio por ser tan perfecta.

– ¿Perfecta? –La voz de Rose se hizo muy chillona al repetir esta última palabra– ¿Te has vuelto loco? Soy mentirosa, manipuladora, insolente, chantajista, ¡Hasta puedo ser retorcida! ¿Cómo…?

–Y me encanta que lo seas–Esta tan surrealista afirmación enmudeció a la chica. Había un brillo distinto en su mirada, una emoción nueva además de la sorpresa–. Me gusta que seas tan buena, y a la vez tan retorcida; tan inocente y tan pícara, tan legal y tan tramposa; te hace un equilibrio perfecto. Pero, ¿Por qué? –Scorpius habló de forma diferente, su voz dejó ver por unos instantes todos los sentimientos que venía conteniendo desde hacía días. Dio un paso hacia Rose, mirándola como nunca la había visto desde que se conocieran, o al menos esta vez demostrándolo–Tú dime por qué.

– ¿"Por qué" qué, Scorpius? –Inquirió Rose con la voz expectante.

– ¿Por qué ser mi amiga? –Scorpius estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero al verla a los ojos, no pudo hacerlo– ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ayudarme? Eso fue un acto de decencia tan extremo que yo nunca pude ni puedo, ni de seguro podré…

– ¡No te entiendo! –Gritó Rose– ¡Acabas de decir que me odias y ahora…!

–llegar a entender cómo alguien podía…

– ¡Era rebeldía también! –Lo cortó Rose casi con desesperación en la voz– ¡Mi familia no te quería, y llevarles la contraria era algo que me encantaba, y lo sigue haciendo!

–Pero me ayudaste–Siguió Scorpius, tozudo. Rose suspiró–. Te hiciste mi amiga. Me soportaste. Me volviste a ayudar. Y todo sin recibir nada a cambio.

–Me diste tu amistad–Repuso Rose en un hilo de voz–, y eso era más que suficiente…

–Era un intercambio a medias. Mi actitud como tu amigo siempre ha sido patética.

–Estos últimos tiempos habías cambiado. Eras más bueno conmigo–Susurró Rose.

–Sí, y no sé por qué–Rose sacudió la cabeza, sin entender, y Scorpius dio otro paso hacia ella–. No sé por qué quisiste ser mi amiga, por qué ahora ha cambiado todo, por qué me revolucionaste de un modo que jamás hubiera creído posible; por qué eres así, tan…tan tú. Y tampoco sé por qué me gustas tanto, Weasley–Los ojos de Rose se abrieron en par en par. La chica contuvo la respiración, y retrocedió al tiempo que Scorpius avanzaba–. Ni siquiera sé cuando empezó. Pero me gustas, y me asusta el no saber por qué. Aunque más me asusta encontrar la respuesta.

Pronto la espalda de la chica chocó contra una estantería; Scorpius puso un brazo a cada lado de ella, apoyando las manos contra la repisa, y Rose quedó encerrada entre sus brazos. Scorpius la observó completa, deteniéndose en los dibujos azarosos de las pecas de su cara y los labios apretados, una comisura torcida en una mueca de gracia. Alzó una mano y le acarició la boca, sintiéndola respirar contra su piel.

Cerró los ojos, y entonces se dejó ir.

* * *

_Sé que no tengo perdón por la tardanza, y para colmo les dejé un final de infarto. Quémenme en la hoguera._


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** **No soy Rowling, esto no me pertenece y es sin fines de lucro. Atribúyanme sólo la escritura** (Tanto si les parece buena como si no), los intentos de OC **y la trama, por supuesto.**

**Summary:** _Rose Weasley está cansada de ser juzgada como la futura niña dorada de Gryffindor. Está dispuesta a revolucionar Hogwarts, a cambiar el mundo que la rodea, ser una rebelde contra el sistema, contra todo, y contra todos, pero... ¿Podrá contra el amor?_

_**GUI FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! (YA ES MUY TARDE EN ESPAÑA? YA ES 2? AQUÍ EN ARGENTINA ES 1 A LA NOCHE -.- PERO BUENO, AQUÍ VENGO CON MI HUMILDE REGALO! ESPERO TE GUSTE :D)**_

_**Gracias por todos los comentarios amorosos, alentadores, y ante todo, constructivos. Son geniales, en serio. Las quiero.**_

_**PD: Soy un fracaso malvado y horrendo, y desaparecido por cierto, deben odiarme y las entenderé. Pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, después de todo este tiempo. After all this time.**_

_**Always.**_

**Capítulo 14**

A Rose le era imposible unir las palabras pronunciadas con la persona que las estaba diciendo. Scorpius, _su_ Scorpius, su mejor amigo, acababa de decirle que ella le gustaba. Y ahora la había acorralado contra la estantería de la sección más apartada de la biblioteca; Scorpius cerró los ojos, y acercó su rostro, sus labios, su calor, su todo peligrosamente cerca de ella. Rose también cerró los ojos…

–Scorpius, por favor, no nos hagas esto–Alcanzó a susurrar en el momento exacto en el que los labios del chico estuvieron casi tocando los suyos.

– ¿No nos haga qué? –Inquirió el chico casi con brusquedad. De pronto la miró con profundo recelo– ¿Acaso no quieres?

–Yo…–Rose abría y cerraba la boca, pero no encontraba las palabras para explicarse–nosotros…

Scorpius se acercó más a ella (Si aquello era posible) y aspiró el perfume que manaba de su cabello.

–Suena tan bien cuando tú lo dices…–Musitó, y su aliento golpeó la oreja de la chica, haciéndole cosquillas.

–Somos amigos, Scorpius, yo…–Al ver que el chico seguía tan cerca de ella, musitó, aferrándose a un clavo ardiendo: –Yo estoy con Drew, no sería correcto…

El chico dio un resoplido de impaciencia.

–Sí, con Drew Foster, y a veces con Nate Franklin, y algún encuentro aislado con Roger Witness…–Se acercó lo suficiente para poder besarla. Su respiración acarició los labios de Rose, quién al darse cuenta de ello dio vuelta el rostro, poniéndole la mejilla. Scorpius se apartó un tanto de ella, frustrado– ¿Qué te pasa, Weasley? ¿Puedes besar a cualquier pusilánime que se te cruce menos a mí? ¿Es que acaso me tienes miedo?

Rose clavó en él la mirada, desafiante y decidida.

–No te tengo miedo, Scorpius, ni jamás te he tenido. Por algo sigo aquí todavía, y no he chillado, ni te he golpeado o he salido corriendo.

–Entonces, si no me temes, bésame–La retó Scorpius mirándola a los ojos–. Hazlo, demuestra lo que eres. ¿No es eso lo que siempre quieres? ¿Demostrar tu valía, tu…?

Rose lo asió con ambas manos del cuello de la camisa y estrelló sus labios contra los suyos. Sus labios recorrieron los de él, demandantes, decididos, imparables. Scorpius rodeó su cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí, y con la mano libre le arrancó la coleta, haciendo que su explosivo cabello color zanahoria volase por los aires, como una nube naranjada enmarcando el rostro de la muchacha. Era confuso, y era inexplicable, pero se estaban besando. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez, la única vez, y Rose no recordaba del todo lo que se sentía tener los labios de Scorpius contra los suyos, besándola como si no hubiera un mañana, como si no hubiera un después. Y de hecho bastante a eso se parecía; sólo contaba el ahora. El ahora de él y ella, calor y luces, y emociones turbulentas que lo abarcaban todo y más.

Cuando se apartaron para poder respirar, Rose lo miró a los ojos, sofocada, ruborizada y jadeante.

Era su amigo, el mejor que había tenido. Podía estar actuando como un cretino últimamente, pero eso no quitaba la amistad de años que tenían. Hugo estaba equivocado; Rose no quería a Scorpius, al menos no de la forma que su hermano le había asegurado. Pero, si bien estaba errado, sus palabras encerraban una verdad a pesar de todo: Scorpius si le atraía de _esa_ forma. Ya lo había besado una vez, y aunque había sido hacía años, sabía lo que se sentía. La química era innegable, y en ese momento, cuando había vuelto a besarlo, había comprobado que eludirla era imposible.

Pero por encima de todo, ellos seguían siendo amigos.

– ¿Qué…qué estamos haciendo, Scorpius? –Inquirió, todavía los brazos del muchacho rodeando su cintura, y las manos de ella el cuello de la camisa de él.

–Nos besamos–Respondió Scorpius haciendo ademán de besarla de nuevo.

Rose se apartó bruscamente de él, caminando hasta situarse a la distancia prudencial de dos metros. Recogió la coleta del suelo, colocándosela en la muñeca.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Scorpius con preocupación– ¿Qué hice que te molestó?

Rose lo miró.

–No quiero que lo que sientes por mí afecte nuestra amistad, Scorpius–Dijo seriamente atándose el cabello.

Scorpius soltó una risa sarcástica.

– ¿"Lo que siento por ti"? ¿Crees que siento algo por ti, Weasley, más allá de un…un…–Scorpius no parecía hallar los términos correctos–Un afecto remoto? –Inquirió al fin.

Rose arqueó las cejas.

– ¿No es así?

– ¡Merlín! –Scorpius soltó un bufido, y puso los ojos en blanco–Me gusta cómo eres, y me gustas tú, cómo te ves–Explicó mirándola–, pero… pero yo no…no siento nada…

–No me amas–Concluyó Rose con sencillez, aunque seguía mirándolo con cautela.

–No te atrevas siquiera a decirlo–Siseó Scorpius.

Rose se sintió invadir por una espesa corriente de alivio. Por primera vez en todo el rato, sonrió.

–Qué bueno. Eres mi mejor amigo, y si uno se enamora del otro todo se arruina. No sabes cuánto me alegra lo que dices.

– ¿Y tú no podrías enamorarte de mí? –Preguntó Scorpius con una sonrisa lasciva.

Rose sonrió levemente.

–Jamás podría enamorarme de ti, Scorpius, eres el hombre de Hogwarts del que menos podría enamorarme, sin contar a mis tantos parientes, claro–Añadió pensándoselo mejor–. Pero también me gustas. Me atraes. Y si no hay sentimientos de por medio–Murmuró, acercándose a él con lentitud, todavía probándolo con los ojos, tanteándolo con la mirada–, si nuestra amistad se mantiene intacta…–Hizo una pausa al volver a estar frente a él, sus cuerpos por poco rozándose entre sí–. ¿No sientes nada por mí?

–No–Susurró Scorpius, y su mirada se posó inequívocamente en los labios de la chica.

– ¿Nada? –Insistió Rose.

–No.

– ¿Seguro?

–Totalmente.

Rose lo asió por el cuello de la camisa y lo envolvió en un beso lento, prolongado, de avariciosa longitud, que provocó que algo se agitara en lo más profundo de ambos.

–Perfecto. Sólo ruega que Drew no se entere.

–No seré yo quien se lo diga.

Albus estaba confundido. Podía que fuera distraído a veces, pero incluso él era capaz de darse cuenta que hasta el día anterior las cosas entre Scorpius y Rose habían estado más que mal. No tenía el menor sentido lo que se encontró aquella mañana, los dos muy tranquilos, desayunando uno al lado del otro como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaban demasiado cerca, y Rose no estaba rechinando los dientes. Aquello no podía ser normal.

–Buenos días, Albus–Lo saludó Rose en tono desinteresado y somnoliento. Albus se sentó frente a ella y la observó pasmado mientras la muchacha untaba generosamente una tostada. Rose alzó la vista al sentirse observada. Enarcó una ceja–. ¿Te pasa algo?

Albus frunció el entrecejo, mirándola a ella, y luego a él. Scorpius alzó las cejas con frialdad.

– ¿Te sientes bien? Pareciera que algo te doliera–Y, ante la mirada más pasmada aún de Albus, pasó su brazo por detrás de la cintura de Rose, le quitó la tostada de la mano y le dio un mordisco.

– ¡Scorpius! –Protestó Rose en un tono indignado, falso por supuesto, ya que sonreía. El muchacho también esbozó una sonrisa al masticar– ¿Qué te pasa, Albus?

– ¿Que qué me pasa? –Repitió Albus, mirándolos de hito en hito, casi desencajado– ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¡Hasta ayer…!

–Scorpius y yo hemos hecho las paces–Lo interrumpió Rose, y le sonrió a Scorpius con una picardía que pasó desapercibida para Albus–. Volvemos a ser amigos.

– ¿Y eso cuándo? –Albus no podía creérselo.

–Digamos que…–Dijo Rose, estirándose para quitarle la tostada a Scorpius–hemos hecho algunas _concesiones_. ¿Cierto, Scorpius?

–Algo así. Aunque no lo parezca, se puede llegar a un acuerdo aceptable con Weasley.

Albus empezaba a sentirse extraño. Agradeció que Malcolm llegara en ese momento a desayunar, siempre tan oportuno.

–Buenos días–Saludó Malcolm, sirviéndose una porción de panceta.

– ¿Puedes creerlo? –Le soltó Albus a modo de respuesta, señalando a Rose, que en ese momento trataba de poner la tostada fuera de alcance de Scorpius.

Malcolm miró a Scorpius pegarle un mordisco a la tostada todavía en manos de la muchacha sin que se le moviera un pelo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Le preguntó a Albus, echándole una mirada cautelosa.

– ¡Ahora resulta que son amigos!

–Oh–Malcolm miró a Scorpius enarcando una ceja–. Amigos–Le echó una mirada elocuente que Albus no notó– ¿Así que te contaron _la verdad_, Albus?

– ¿Qué era secreto?

–No. _No_–Repitió Malcolm con sarcástica dulzura, encogiéndose de hombros. Scorpius dejó momentáneamente de prestarle atención a Rose para mirar a Malcolm como gesto de advertencia–. De hecho, no dudo en que pronto se entere todo el mundo. Además, tú eres su amigo. Y ellos son personas _muy_ honestas.

–Empiezas a actuar raro tú también–Opinó Albus, aunque no le dio importancia–. ¿Y Hugo?

–Sí, es cierto–Dijo Rose, percatándose de repente–. Qué raro que no bajó a desayunar. ¡Oh, mira! ¡Allá viene! Y mira quién va con él, Albus–Añadió, sonriéndole con intención.

Hugo iba conversando con la tímida Sharon Smith, de tercer año de la casa Hufflepuff. Albus la recordaba de cuando habían hecho aquel trabajo de Pociones juntos. Bueno, más precisamente cuando James y Lily lo habían chantajeado para que hiciera el trabajo con ella (lo cual era patético, siendo él el Slytherin de la familia), pero de todas formas Sharon había resultado ser muy agradable. Y muy lista, además. Pero Albus conocía demasiado bien aquella sonrisa casi maléfica en la cara de Rose como para tomársela a bien.

–Sí, Sharon–Respondió mirando a su prima casi enfadado–. La niña del trabajo de Pociones.

– ¿La niña sin tetas? –Comentó Scorpius con expresión inocente, ganándose un golpe en la nuca por parte de Rose– ¡Ouch! ¿Y eso por qué? Sólo constaté un hecho.

–No todo en la vida son las "tetas"–Repuso Rose, de repente muy enojada–Es machista, y sumamente sexual, básico y primitivo.

– ¿Sabes qué es lo más raro de ti? –Le preguntó Scorpius ligeramente exasperado–Defiendes causas que no tienen nada que ver contigo. ¿Por qué te preocupa que a los chicos no nos gusten las chicas sin tetas? Tú tienes–Dijo mirando a Albus con los ojos en blanco, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Albus lo miró con ojos de huevo frito, y Malcolm esbozó una sonrisa burlona, al estilo "A ver cómo sales de ésta." Scorpius palideció, casi al mismo tiempo que Rose enrojecía, y se apresuró a explicarse–. Es decir…Weasley, tienes igual que…que cualquier otra chica. No es que te haya mirado tampoco–Dijo, y Malcolm se mordió el labio para no reírse. Albus seguía espantado, y Rose, ya recuperada del estupor inicial, intentaba esconder una sonrisa–. No es algo que yo…Bueno, miro a las chicas, pero…

Pero en ese momento apareció Hugo, trayendo a Sharon consigo, y la conversación quedó suspendida.

–Buen día, gente–Saludó Hugo alegremente, echándoles a Rose y a Scorpius una mirada de conformidad–. ¿Te gustaría sentarte con nosotros, Sharon?

La muchacha abrió la boca para responder, y se puso automáticamente roja.

–Yo…–Recorrió a todos los presentes con la mirada, deteniéndose apenas unos segundos en Albus, quien por cierto no se dio por enterado–claro. Gracias.

–Oh, ¿Por qué dices eso? –Rose sacudió una mano al tiempo que se llevaba a la boca un bestial bocado de cereales–_zá erez una amidha máz_–Dijo con la boca llena, salpicando a Albus con comida.

–Delicada como una flor–Se quejó el chico, enojado, quitándose los trocitos de cereal de la túnica.

–Sí, de las carnívoras–Añadió Scorpius con un asomo de sonrisa, y Rose lo miró de mala manera, aunque con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios–. ¿Qué hay contigo, enano?

–Lo mismo de siempre–Hugo se encogió de hombros–. Sharon y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo los dos juntos. Somos el primer y tercer mejor promedio de la clase. Ella es la que va primera, por supuesto–Añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Es una suerte que Slughorn dejara esa estupidez de armar las parejas él mismo. Siempre me tocaba con Barbara. La del otro día, ¿Te acuerdas, Scorpius?

–La que se tragó tu esófago–Comentó Rose con una risita.

–Sí, bueno…–Concedió éste–un poco.

–Y a Sharon con Lily–Hugo sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo–. Era una dupla bastante especial.

–Sí, la última vez Albus tuvo que hacer su parte–Comentó Sharon con su voz suave, y Rose esbozó tal sonrisa doble intencionada que Albus se puso automáticamente a la defensiva.

–Sí, bueno, porque James y Lily me chantajearon–Dijo precipitadamente, y Rose le echó tal mirada de basilisco que enmudeció.

–Es una carga hacer la tarea de tu hermana menor–Opinó Sharon con un encogimiento de hombros, esbozando una sonrisa breve, pero de pronto se puso seria y se sonrojó–. Bueno, yo no tengo hermanos menores, pero me lo puedo imaginar…

–Yo tampoco tengo hermanos menores–Saltó Hugo solidarizándose con ella–, pero sé lo que es tener que hacer la tarea de Lily, créeme–Pinchó un pedazo de panceta y se lo metió entero en la boca–. _No ez divedtido._

–Lo que es la sangre–Comentó Scorpius de mal talante cuando Hugo lo salpicó con saliva.

–Ahora nos dirás que no hablemos con la boca llena–Rose hizo un falso puchero.

–No, Weasley–Se mofó Scorpius–, deberían empezar por algo más básico, como masticar con la boca cerrada.

–No seas amargado.

– ¿Amargado Scorpius? –Hugo abrió los ojos como platos, sarcástico hasta lo imposible, provocando que Scorpius lo mirara con cara de pocos amigos– ¿Cómo crees?

–Anda ya, enano, soy más simpático que tú–Dijo Scorpius, y Albus se echó a reír–. No era una broma, Potter.

–Uh, ¿Ahora soy Potter? –Inquirió Albus divertido.

–No te pongas gruñón–Le pidió Rose, haciendo que Scorpius relajara el ceño fruncido–. Así está mejor. Ahora come.

–No eres mi madre, Weasley–Refunfuñó Scorpius, sirviéndose avena en un cuenco. Malcolm esbozó una sonrisa burlona, pero más allá de él, nadie, salvo quizá Hugo, dio muestras de notar nada raro.

–Scorpius, nunca pensé que actuarías de un modo tan idiota–Le dijo Malcolm después del desayuno, mientras ambos iban camino a la clase.

–No entiendo qué quieres decir–Repuso Scorpius, aunque Malcolm lo notó titubear.

–Con lo del…–Intentó encontrar un buen sinónimo–busto femenino. Tartamudeaste. Tú no tartamudeas.

–No tartamudeé, sólo…–Scorpius vaciló–no podía encontrar las palabras correctas.

– ¡Es lo mismo! No intentes usar eufemismos conmigo, no te va a funcionar.

–Que uses la palabra "eufemismo" lo prueba, nerd declarado–Scorpius suspiró–. Sí. Fue estúpido de mi parte, lo acepto.

–Entiendes que lo de tú y Rose no va a poder ser un secreto para siempre–Le soltó de repente, sin venir a cuento, y Scorpius enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Y ese planteo es porque…?

–Albus es distraído–Dijo Malcolm, volviéndose a mirarlo–, pero no es idiota.

–No del todo, eso puedo concedértelo.

–Tarde o temprano va a darse cuenta–Malcolm continuó hablando, ignorando el sarcasmo de Scorpius–. Y es mejor que se lo digas tú, antes de que se entere por alguna cotilla.

–Malcolm–Scorpius se detuvo en medio del pasillo, ahora sí completamente serio. Malcolm lo imitó–, las cosas entre Weasley y yo apenas han cambiado ayer.

– ¿La has besado y todavía no la llamas por su nombre? –Se mofó. Scorpius lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido– ¿Qué, lo harás al estilo siglo XIX, por el apellido hasta la boda?

–Eso fue estúpido, y muy desagradable–Scorpius se cruzó de brazos–. Como sea, apenas empezamos…lo que sea que empezamos ayer, y siendo franco no sé cómo va a terminar. Tampoco pienso en eso. No es importante por ahora. Déjame respirar, ¿Sí? Hay dos indicios de que algo es serio: ponerle un nombre y contárselo a la gente. Weasley y yo no haremos ni uno ni lo otro, porque esto tiene todo menos seriedad. ¿Quedó claro?

–Muy claro–Malcolm asintió una única vez, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo–. Simplemente digo que Albus se va a enojar.

–Por eso mismo no se lo cuento–Explicó Scorpius poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Va a armar un escándalo. Y es tan bocazas…–Hizo una breve pausa, quizá hasta reticente–Weasley tiene novio.

– ¿Y tú? –Malcolm lo observó con atención, calibrando su reacción. Scorpius eludió su mirada, todavía cruzado de brazos.

–No me gustan los compromisos–Refunfuñó.

–Y aún así siempre sueles tener uno–Malcolm enarcó las cejas–. ¿Por qué de repente ahora no tienes?

Scorpius lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Déjame. En. Paz–Le espetó entre dientes, haciendo una pausa palabra por palabra.

–De acuerdo–Malcolm alzó ambas manos en gesto de paz–. Sé feliz. Si es que las condiciones que ha impuesto Rose te satisfacen.

– ¿Qué condiciones?

–Bueno–Malcolm se encogió de hombros–, eres uno más de sus amantes.

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

–La haces ver como una perra fatal, o algo así.

–Yo jamás hubiera utilizado esa expresión–Terció Malcolm acomodándose los anteojos con dignidad–. Simplemente creo que sólo uno de los dos aquí corre peligro de terminar lastimado.

–No voy a hacerle daño–Repuso Scorpius con completa seriedad, empezando a andar por el pasillo en dirección a la clase. Malcolm lo contempló marchar, también muy serio, pero lo suyo era un gesto reflexivo.

–No me refería a Rose–Murmuró, y también él se dirigió al aula.

Todos sus compañeros de cuarto ya estaban dormidos cuando Scorpius salió de su cuarto a escondidas. El reloj de la sala común marcaba la medianoche, pero él sabía que Rose lo estaba esperando. Golpeó la puerta del cuarto de la muchacha una única vez, e iba a repetir el gesto cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltarse.

–Estoy aquí, tonto.

Se volvió, encontrándose con Rose, sentada sobre uno de los sofás dentro de un bonito y pequeño vestido azul. Tenía los labios pintados de rojo.

–Weasley, por Merlín–Refunfuñó Scorpius, caminando hacia ella–. ¿Era necesario que me asustaras…?

–No, pero siempre es divertido–Rose soltó una breve risa, en voz baja, y corrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban de ella. Le apartó el flequillo ya ridículamente largo de la cara. Scorpius se estremeció suavemente bajo su tacto–. Tienes que cortarte eso, en serio. Está horrendo.

Scorpius frunció el entrecejo ante su risa, fingiendo ofenderse.

–Está muy de moda.

–Sí, durante la década pasada–Rose lo tomó por el brazo, todavía riéndose–. Luces como esos One Direction en sus inicios.

– ¿Y tú desde cuando con banditas muggles? –Se mofó él, siguiéndola en dirección a la puerta.

–Los conoces–Rose enarcó ambas cejas, y Scorpius se encogió de hombros, hosco–. Cosas de mi prima Victoire, está loca por ellos. Desde sus trece años que los pone en el estéreo para su cumpleaños–Frunció el ceño cuando salieron a la libertad del corredor–. ¿Y cómo fue que terminamos hablando de mi prima Victoire?

–No tengo la menor idea, deja de hacerlo–Repuso Scorpius sacudiendo la cabeza–. Me aburre.

–Sí, a mí también–Continuaron caminando por el corredor desierto y sombrío, esta vez en silencio–. ¿Sabes? Para escapadas como esta nos vendría bien la capa esa invisible de mi tío Harry. Albus a veces la tiene, sino Lily.

– ¿Quieres pedírsela prestada? –Le preguntó Scorpius con curiosidad, mirándola atentamente. Rose chasqueó la lengua.

– ¡Claro que no! Albus es un bocazas, y Lily ni te digo.

–Sí, eso mismo dije yo–Murmuró Scorpius, y Rose lo miró con extrañeza.

– ¿A quién?

–A Malcolm. Larga historia–Añadió ante el gesto inquisitivo en el semblante de Rose. Puso los ojos en blanco–. Cree que te voy a romper el corazón, o algo así.

– ¡Qué ridículo! –Si bien Scorpius también consideraba ridícula aquella posibilidad, las carcajadas de Rose le generaron algo desagradable–Sólo somos amigos, eso se sabe… ¿Quieres que hable con él? –Le preguntó entonces, y Scorpius se sintió aún más disgustado.

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó, frunciendo el entrecejo– ¿Para qué?

–Para que deje de molestarte haciendo de protector conmigo–Scorpius no respondió, repentinamente abstraído, y Rose lo miró enarcando las cejas–. ¿Qué pasa?

–No quiero que le digas nada a Malcolm–Refunfuñó, y Rose asintió lentamente, todavía midiéndolo con la mirada.

–De acuerdo, sólo era una sugerencia. No te pongas gruñón–Le rogó, y Scorpius, si bien mantuvo el gesto serio, aflojó ligeramente la postura rígida de sus hombros–. Eso es. Después de todo estamos aquí para divertirnos.

–Sí, sobre eso…–Scorpius enarcó una ceja, mirando a su alrededor con franca confusión– ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

–No sé todavía–Rose se encogió de hombros, y el muchacho la miró con repentina indignación–. Podríamos ir al jardín–Dejó caer después, en tono distraído–, así nos dispersamos…la semana que viene me tengo que poner al día con los deberes–Y dicho esto lo obsequió con una mirada elocuente, de fingida ternura, a lo que Scorpius bufó.

–Ni sé por qué te dejo copiar, la verdad–Se quejó sacudiendo la cabeza. El rostro de Rose se iluminó–. Igual no te va a servir de mucho, sólo destaco en Encantamientos.

–Lo cual es genial, todo suma–Rose sonrió ampliamente, muy pagada de sí misma, y pronto llegaron al final de las mazmorras, deteniéndose momentáneamente en el vestíbulo.

–No hay nadie–Murmuró Scorpius, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada en busca del celador. La miró entonces, con cierta cautela–. ¿Segura de que quieres salir?

–Pues sí, ¿Para qué vinimos hasta aquí si no, Scorpius? –Rose lo miró con un brillo divertido en sus ojos azules, y el muchacho se sintió obnubilado por las chispas mágicas que bailaban en ellos.

–Pues… ¡Espera! –Exclamó con cierta angustia al verla echar a correr por el vestíbulo entre risas. La chica abrió la puerta todavía muy risueña, y Scorpius tuvo que seguirla, todavía muy reticente.

Afuera la noche estaba fresca, pero hermosa al mismo tiempo. Scorpius vio a Rose ir hacia el lago a cierta distancia de él, y fue a su encuentro, apurando el paso sobre el césped.

Se sentaron junto al agua, muy lisa y quieta, un espejo del cielo nocturno. Rodeados por el murmullo creciente del cántico de grillos y ulular de las lechuzas, ambos disfrutaron del momento por un instante. Miró a Rose; tan linda con su vestido, sus labios pintados de brillante rojo y sus ojos, poseedores de una luz tal que conseguían hacerlo sentir feliz con sólo leer la sempiterna risa en ellos. Todavía mirándola fijamente, Scorpius soltó la pregunta que venía atenazándolo desde que… bueno, desde que había empezado todo.

– ¿Lo amas?

Rose lo miró entonces, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

– ¿A quién? ¿A Drew? No–Exclamó, desconcertada–; sólo fue el que me pidió salir primero. Y besa bien. Es divertido, popular... Ya sabes, lo que una chica quiere. Pero aún así, es algo soso–Sonrió un poco–. Aunque es mayor.

Scorpius soltó un bufido desdeñoso.

–Sólo un año.

–Oh, vaya, lo siento, señor Preciso–Se rió Rose entonces con burla.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Sin embargo, Scorpius tampoco pudo resistirse a preguntarle otra vez.

– ¿Has amado a alguien?

Rose tardó más en responder, fijando su mirada luminosa en la quietud del agua.

–No lo sé–Dijo finalmente, con lentitud, considerando sus palabras–. Lo de Nick me caló muy hondo en su momento. Fue mi primer amor y todo eso, ese en el que te dicen que te aman y tú ya les crees y también crees que tú sientes lo mismo–Sonrió con cierta sorna–. Pero muchas veces cuando lo besaba… no sentía nada. Y después, cuando me dejó por su obsesión idiota con Brigitte Richmond, bueno, quedé muy mal, y me di cuenta que el amor adolescente es una mentira comercial de mierda, y que cuando sea adulta y madura, amaré de verdad.

Se encogió de hombros entonces, tratando el asunto con una sencillez que Scorpius simplemente no comprendía.

– ¿Y mientras tanto? –Le preguntó entonces. Rose se volvió hacia él, sonriendo ampliamente, esta vez con un claro dejo pícaro.

–Me divierto, Scorpius. Sólo me divierto.

Y lo tomó repentinamente por el cuello de su túnica para envolverlo en un beso que lo hizo olvidarse de todo.


End file.
